Cocktail explosif
by Basilico
Summary: Imaginez une version dans laquelle les Potter ne sont pas morts, dans laquelle Harry Potter a un frère et une sœur, dans laquelle l'histoire est différente. Venez lire cette version. en recorrection
1. Le commencement

**Salut, salut,**

**c'est ma première publication donc il se peut que je fasse quelques fausses manip', si vous en voyez prévenez moi :) .**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite (les 50 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits).Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Sinon, pour cette histoire, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont quelques personnages (Heather, Éli, Ethan, Maya...) et le scénario. Le reste est toujours à J. K. Rowling.**

**Une dernière chose, veuillez m'excuser si jamais des fautes vous écorchent les yeux. J'ai fait plusieurs relectures et je n'en repère plus.**

**Allez, je me tais.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, le 31 juillet à 17h, un couple discutait avec quatre amis tandis qu'ils couvaient du regard trois enfants nés plusieurs heures auparavant. Deux garçons et une petite fille. Leurs parents venaient de choisir leurs prénoms et leurs parrains et réfléchissaient déjà au futur de ces enfants et les crises des professeurs en voyant la progéniture de leur bête noire, il était évident que ces enfants allaient entrer à Poudlard.

C'est dans cette ambiance que furent nommés :

L'ainé Oliver James Sirius Potter. Petit garçon possédant une touffe de cheveux noir et des yeux bruns envoûtant. Le parrain était Sirius Black. Sirius était actuellement présent avec sa femme Lara Black qui tenait leur fille Elween Black dans ses bras. Fille qui était née 1 mois plus tôt.

La cadette Heather Liliane Clara Potter, petite fille aux yeux violet étranges et avec comme son frère les cheveux noirs. Son parrain était Peter Pettigrow.

Le benjamin Harry James Remus Potter. Réplique presque identique de son frère à l'exception de la couleur des yeux qui était d'un vert émeraude intense comme ceux de sa mère. Son parrain : Remus Lupin.

Ces trois bébés faisaient déjà la fierté de leurs parents, et pourtant ils n'avaient que quelques heures.

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard le 15 août 1980. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Deux couples et quatre enfants étaient réunis, ils avaient tous 2 semaines.

Franck et Alice Londubat et James et Lily Potter faisait face au mage blanc le plus puissant de tout les temps. Une prophétie venait d'être prononcée par la descendante d'une voyante.

_Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et des capacités inégalables... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

La prophétie désignait l'un des enfants présent. Le fils du couple Londubat était né la veille de la naissance des triplés. Une personne semblait ne pas être concernée par la prophétie : la fille des Potter, Heather. C'était une fille et avec une lecture ne s'intéressant qu'au sens premier de la prophétie, la personne désignée était un garçon.

* * *

31 octobre 1981, voila plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient barricadés dans une maison protégée par gardien du secret. Les Potter en avaient marre de cet enfermement, mais ils le supportaient, pour le bien de leurs fils.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas c'est qu'une fois partis dans leur chambre, le seigneur des ténèbres connaissant leur adresse, entra silencieusement dans la maison et alla dans la chambre des enfants après avoir vu que personne ne se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois devant les enfants qui tous le regardaient, il décida de commencer par éliminer la fille dont les yeux l'étonnaient grandement.

L'éclair vert s'approcha à vive allure du bébé mais fut renvoyé dans l'autre sens touchant Voldemort. Il disparut, cependant l'éclair qui était devenus vert foncé se dirigea vers Oliver et ne créa qu'une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon.

Les parents furent alerter par un bruit d'explosion suite à la mort de Voldemort. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambres de leurs enfants et virent que l'un d'eux était blessé et saignait du front, et leur fille les regardait avec non pas des yeux violet mais rouge sang.

C'est ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir demandé au bureau des aurors de retrouver Peter, déduisit que le survivant était le petit Oliver James Sirius Potter. Le lendemain son nom était en première page de tous les journaux sorciers lui donnant le titre de sauveur. La guerre était officiellement terminée. Du moins, pour le moment …

* * *

Suite à l'attaque du 31 octobre la famille Potter déménagea dans le manoir familial des Potter. Il était hors de question que le sauveur habite dans une petite maison.

* * *

Le temps passa, les parents Potter s'occupèrent de moins en moins des deux derniers enfants et ce à partir du moment où ils furent en âge de se débrouiller tout seuls. Oliver demandait à monter sur le balai de son père, il le faisait. Harry demandait on lui disait gentiment non. Heather demandait, on la renvoyait dans sa chambre.

Le survivant se prenait pour un dieu ce qui agaçait fortement les autres enfants.

Les parents confondaient parfois leurs deux fils, car seule la couleur de leurs yeux les différenciait. Mais ces parents là ne parlaient presque jamais à Harry et Heather. Parfois, lorsque les deux enfants tentaient leur chance à un moment ou leur frère n'était pas dans le coin ils échangeaient quelques mots mais rapidement ils comprenaient que c'était peine perdue.

Par conséquent, Harry et Heather passaient tout leur temps ensemble ou avec Elween Black, dit Eli, et l'un des fils des McKinnon, couple sorcier voisin des Potter, Ethan McKinnon. Le deuxième enfant des McKinnon, Maxime McKinnon avait quatre ans de moins que son ainé.

Des liens profonds se créaient entre les quatre enfants, leurs caractères si différents se complétaient à merveille : Heather d'un calme platonique en toute circonstance, rusée et d'une logique à toute épreuve ;

Harry la source d'idée du groupe, ferait tout pour sa sœur et pour ses amis et dont la bonne humeur remontait toujours le moral, il était courageux mais pas trop ;

Ethan était courageux et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ce qui lui nuisait parfois car il ne savait jamais si il était allé trop loin ;

Et enfin Elween, faisait sa vie dans les livres, la connaissance et la réflexion étaient ses domaine.

Tous les quatre partageaient souvent les mêmes opinions, ils adoraient se retrouver ensemble dans leur petit monde où ni l'indifférence des parents Potter, ni les vannes stupides et le comportement d'Oliver ne les touchaient.

* * *

**Recorrigé le: 19/12/10**


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

**Voila le deuxième chapitre.**

**Merci Maozora pour ton encouragement.**

* * *

Le 20 août 1991, à 11h30 du matin, alors qu'Harry venait à peine de se réveiller, des cris et des rires parvinrent à l'intérieur de la chambre de ce dernier dont la fenêtre était ouverte. Il reconnu rapidement les voix de James, Sirius et Oliver. Ils jouaient certainement au quidditch, comme souvent depuis qu'Oliver avait reçu un balai pour son anniversaire. En se rappelant la date, Harry décida de se lever, aujourd'hui ils allaient acheter les affaires scolaires pour leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

Harry se dépêcha de se préparer pour avoir le temps de manger et alla voir sa sœur dans sa chambre. Après avoir frapper à sa porte, il entra. Il vit qu'elle était en train de se coiffer. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Il lui dit de se dépêcher, affronter ses parents seul pendant le repas de le tentait pas. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils virent que leurs amis Eli et Ethan étaient déjà arrivés et qu'ils étaient à table pour déjeuner, leurs parents aussi étaient présents.

Visiblement les Potter n'avaient pas attendu que les deux enfants derniers se montrent pour commencer à manger, comme d'habitude Heather et Harry ne dirent rien. Ethan et Elween avaient bien vu que cela les blessaient.

Ils regardèrent sur la table et virent qu'aucun couvert n'avait était mis pour eux. Ils sortirent de quoi pouvoir manger et se glissèrent sur un coin de table. Le repas de midi était steak-frites et haricots verts. Ils regardèrent dans les plats et virent qu'il ne restait plus que des haricots et qu'Oliver avait une montagne de frites dans son assiette. Ils prirent les légumes et mangèrent en silence. On entendait seulement parler Oliver avec son père et son parrain et qui racontait des blagues pas drôles et les trois femmes de la table, discuter des dernières boutiques à la mode de Londres.

Depuis longtemps ils avaient renoncé à se faire remarquer par leurs parents, après tout il n'y en avait que pour le survivant. Lorsque les enfants eurent fini de manger ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour prendre leur clef de coffre de Gringotts et leur liste de fourniture scolaire ainsi qu'un sac. Ils descendirent dans le salon et attendirent que tout le monde soit près, leurs amis les rejoignirent.

-Comment ca va ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Vous croyez qu'on aura le temps d'acheter des livres ?

-Bien sûr Eli.

-Je demande ça parce qu'on aurait du partir depuis un quart d'heure.

-Oliver n'est toujours pas prêt donc faut l'attendre.

-Évidemment, beaucoup trop bien pour être a l'heure… toujours à se faire remarquer.

Eli, qui venait de dire cette phrase, se reçue un regard noir de la part de son père. Sirius étant le parrain d'Oliver, il le défendait bec et ongles même devant sa fille chérie.

Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, après qu'Oliver ait daigné montrer sa tête mal coiffée, ils passèrent près d'une heure dans la boutique de quidditch car le Survivant voulait continuer à observer un stupide bout de bois avec des brindilles au bout.

Lorsqu'Elween demanda à sa mère si avec ses amis ils pouvaient faire leurs courses tout seuls. Elle accepta, Harry et Heather eurent à peine fini de poser la question à leur mère qu'elle leur répondit d'un geste qui semblait dire allez y. Ils donnèrent rendez-vous au groupe trois heures plus tard chez le glacier et partirent.

Ayant déjà été cherché de l'argent à la banque, ils allèrent directement chercher leur matériel. Ils commencèrent par l'achat de leur baguette. Ils passèrent tous aux mesures et aux essaies relativement rapidement jusqu'au moment du passage d'Heather. Celle-ci commença par être mesuré comme les autres mais il s'avéra vite qu'elle était une cliente difficile, le magasin poussiéreux ne ressemblait plus à rien, chaque baguette transformait un peu plus l'endroit en un champs de bataille. Puis elle essaya une nouvelle baguette, un souffle chaud sembla passa sur elle.

Le marchand soupira, enfin il avait trouvé. Mais en observant de plus près cette baguette un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-C'est étrange…

-Qu'est ce qui est étrange Monsieur ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura a l'oreille

-Vous êtes vouée à faire de grandes choses. Votre baguette a une jumelle, cette jumelle est celle qui est responsable de la célébrité de votre frère.

Il se recula, elle regarda dans les yeux et il frissonna en se laissant analyser par un regard de braise.

-Vous voulez dire que …

-C'est ca miss. Bien, Bois de houx 29 cm plume de phénix. 8 Gallions.

Elle paya d'un air distrait et ragea la boite dans son sac. Ils sortirent tous de la boutique baguette en poche.

Harry : baguette de chêne 26,7 cm nerf de cœur de dragon

Ethan : baguette d'Aubépine 27cm crin de licorne

Elween : baguette hêtre de 27,2 cm cendre de ventricule de dragon

Ils avaient déjà mis 45 min pour le choix des baguettes.

En sortant de la boutique Harry attrapa sa sœur et la regarda dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne remette ses lunettes de protection qu'elle avait retirée dans la boutique sombre, pour lui demander ce que lui avait dit le vendeur. Elle refusa de répondre et Harry laissa vite tomber en sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott où les lots de livres en fonction des années étaient déjà prêts, ils prirent quelques minutes pour choisir des livres hors programme pour avoir de la lecture à Poudlard.

Chacun parti dans son rayon préféré Harry en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Ethan en Sortilèges, Elween en Métamorphose et Heather en Potion.

Elle allant dans son rayon qui étrangement se trouvait en fond de magasin, elle ne vit qu'une personne. Un garçon qui devait avoir son âge qui avait des yeux gris orage, des cheveux blond platine et une peau aussi pâle que la sienne. Il semblait hésiter entre deux livres. Il ne la regarda pas et continua à explorer les deux ouvrages. Heather elle avait vu des livres qui l'intéressaient mais ils étaient sur une étagère trop haute. Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui était plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête. Elle s'adressa à lui avec un petit sourire.

-Excuses moi ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu pourrais m'attraper les livres « Traité sur l'effet des fleurs de pommier dans les potions» et « Recensement des ingrédients d'amélioration » s'il te plait ?

Jusque là, le garçon n'avait pas tourné les yeux vers elle. Il l'a regarda alors et s'étonna de voir quelqu'un porter des lunettes teintées à l'intérieur d'un magasin.

-Bien sûr.

Il les prit et les lui donna et elle le remercia

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Heather…Mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance.

-Très bien, je suis Drago Malefoy.

-Enchantée. Poudlard première année.

-Je fais également ma première rentrée à Poudlard.

Il y eut un blanc d'une dizaine de secondes, durant ce temps Drago détailla la fille qui était en face de lui, elle était très belle. Il demanda :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de protection solaire dans un lieu couvert.

Pour toute réponse elle les retira et regarda Drago de ses yeux rouges, il changea radicalement d'expression. Il passa de dragueur à stupéfait/apeuré.

-C'est pour éviter les réactions comme la tienne que j'en porte, pour ne pas effrayer les gens normaux.

Elle allait partir vers la caisse sans rien dire de plus mais elle se retourna et lui dit

-Je te conseillerais de prendre « Potions et ingrédients rares » plutôt que « Lexique des potions peu courantes » il est plus complet.

Elle alla payer les deux livres qu'elle avait pris en plus de la collection première année et rejoignit ses amis et son frère. Elle ne leur parla pas de la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire.

Le petit groupe continua à faire les achats de rentrée et finit par passer chez le marchand de hiboux, les «jumeaux » voulaient un moyen de communication, Harry ayant un contact avec son parrain Remus Lupin, vivant en France. Remus était contraint de rester éloigné de son pays natal à cause du seul employeur qui avait accepté de prendre un lycanthrope comme employé. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, au moins il avait un travail bien payé.

Le parrain d'Harry était aux yeux d'Heather la personne la plus gentille du monde et elle était triste qu'il soit si difficile pour lui de vivre à cause de sa condition. Un jour, lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans, ayant déjà une passion pour les potions elle avait dit à Remus qu'elle inventerait, quand elle serait grande, une potion qui le guérirait. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il avait été touché par l'enfant.

Mais depuis son départ en France, il ne voyait que rarement son filleul.

Harry acheta un harfang, un bel oiseau blanc comme neige qu'il nomma Hedwige.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure chez le glacier où ils virent que le survivant était déjà entouré de son début de fan club : les deux derniers enfants Weasley Ron et Ginny. Ils discutaient, ou plutôt Oliver parlait Ginny bavait devant lui et Ron acquiesçait.

« Le roi et sa cour » voila la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit du quatuor.

* * *

**Une petite review avant de partir? Non ?**

**Recorrigé le: 19/12/10**


	3. Train et arrivée à Poudlard

**Troisième chapitre, je pense garder le rythme de 1 par jour, peut etre 2, pendant les vacances et apres ca risque d'etre un tous les 2 ou 3 jours. **

**J'espere que ce chapitre t'interessera tout autant que le precedent Maozora.**

**En avant la lecture!**

* * *

Ils se trouvaient tous sur le quai 9 ¾. Pendant qu'Ethan et Eli disaient au revoir à leurs parents les deux autres regardaient, avec tristesse James et Lily enlacer Oliver. Ils restèrent comme ca jusqu'à ce que leurs amis reviennent et les entrainent dans le train au moment où James Potter disait à ses autres enfants de monter dans un wagon.

-Ils ne méritent même pas que vous attendiez quelque chose d'eux.

-Je suis d'accord avec Eli.

-Ils se rendront compte un jour de ce qu'ils auront perdu en ne s'occupant que d'Oliver. Vous valez mieux que lui.

-Ca reste notre famille… Mais vous avez raison.

-On arrivera à se débrouiller sans eux à Poudlard, et puis tant qu'on reste ensemble ca me va.

L'amitié dans leur groupe pouvait presque remplacer l'amour parental dont les jumeaux avait manqué. À présent Harry et Heather étaient des jumeaux et Oliver n'était relié à eux que par leurs géniteurs. Ils passèrent le voyage au calme, à manger des confiseries sorcières et à jouer aux cartes ou lire pour Heather et Éli.

* * *

Durant le trajet ils discutèrent de leur future répartition. Dans le pire des cas tous se retrouvaient chez Gryffondor avec Oliver, le survivant avait le profil du parfait rouge et or. Mais ils pouvaient aussi tous aller dans des maisons différentes. Ils tentèrent de pronostiquer les futures maisons.

Pour Eli, sans aucun doute ca serait Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Ethan était d'office envoyé à Gryffondor. Pour Harry c'était plus difficile, ils pensaient que Poufsouffle était une bonne idée de par sa loyauté mais cela restait très peu probable, il n'était tout sage comme la plupart des élèves de cette maison. Gryffondor pouvait aussi lui convenir. Par contre ils voyaient bien Heather à Serpentard. Calme mais rusée, elle n'étonnerait personne dans le groupe en allant là-bas.

N'ayant pas subit le lavage de cerveau réglementaire des Potter concernant Serpentard, Heather et Harry la voyaient comme une maison parmi les autres, mais aussi comme un moyen de s'opposer à leurs parents.

Les McKinnon avaient des ancêtres ayant été reparti à Serpentard et personne n'avait mal tourné mais les parents d'Ethan préféraient le voir ailleurs.

Eli avait été en partie ''formée'' comme une anti-Serpentard par son père. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son comportement et de celui des Potter vis-à-vis des jumeaux, elle avait rejeté l'éducation de son père au niveau des points où elle n'était pas d'accord. Sans ca, elle aurait accepté toutes les règles de vie que lui inculquait son père même si ca ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ils faisaient la traversée du lac noir en barque comme le voulait la tradition. Cette année, aucun n'incident n'avait été déploré. Rapidement, le groupe de 1ere année se retrouva dans le hall de l'école. Tous stressaient.

Au milieu du groupe, un blond, flanqué de deux garcons à la carrure d'armoires à glace, cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Ce quelqu'un était la fille aux yeux rouges de la librairie dont il avait rêvé durant la dernière semaine, Heather. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle irait à Poudlard mais il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Par contre il vit le survivant entouré de sa foule. Il décida de le provoquer, juste pour voir ce que valait le sauveur de la population magique britannique.

-Serait-ce Oliver Potter ?

-Tu dois être le fils Malefoy ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Que me veux-tu ?

Des élèves avaient dirigé leur attention vers la discussion. Certains s'étaient même rapprochés.

-Confirmer les rumeurs qui disaient que le célèbre survivant allait entrer à Poudlard cette année.

-Content ? Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

-Comme tu le veux.

Il avait vu, parmi les élèves qui s'étaient rapproché, Heather. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa la main.

-Je me demandais quand on se reverrait.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Oliver se demanda ce que faisait Malefoy avec sa sœur.

-Malefoy laisse-la.

-En quoi cela te concerne ?

-Oliver ne te mêle pas de ca.

-Laisse ma sœur.

Heather essaya de nouveau d'interrompre Oliver.

-Oliver arrête…

-Ta sœur… Heather ?

-Oui Heather Potter, ma sœur. Laisse la tranquille.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Oliver occupe toi plutôt de tes faux amis.

Elle était toujours calme et commençait à faire enrager son frère. Les autres élèves se demandaient d'où sortait la sœur d'Oliver Potter. Visiblement personne ne savait que le survivant avait une sœur mais personne ne put en savoir plus car un professeur venait d'arriver. Drago regarda étrangement Heather, comme si il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le professeur, qui avait un air strict et sévère, commença à parler :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivre les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps livre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura a cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Elle passa rapidement son regard sur les élèves et s'arrêta sur Heather.

-Miss veuillez retirer ces lunettes.

Heather obtempéra et planta son regard dans celui de son professeur, celle-ci frissonna, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

**Une petite review? ( passé cinq reviews je mettrais le deuxieme chapitre en ligne avant 18 heures ce soir( voila que je me mets au chantage))**

**Re****corrigé le: 19/12/10**


	4. Répartition et première soirée

**Voila le chapitre du jour. **

**Merci Maozora, je fais expres de les couper comme ca. Apparement, pour l'instant ca marche.**

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les première année. Ils furent tous ébahis devant la taille de la grande salle. Tous les regards des élèves des autres années cherchaient le survivant. Mais rapidement le choixpeau chanta devant les élèves stupéfaits des première année ne sachant pas comment se passait la répartition.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Suite aux applaudissements, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique.

Le quatuor se tenait la main discrètement. Leur lien fut vite rompu car Elween dut aller sous le choixpeau.

-Black, Elween

Elle remonta le court chemin vers le chapeau avec dignité, la tête haute. Le professeur lui posa sur la tête et elle fut envoyée à :

-SERDAIGLE

Puis cela continua, Drago fut appelé et à peine le choixpeau eut-il frôlé sa tête, qu'il cria Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers les vert et argent.

-McKinnon, Ethan

-SERDAIGLE

La tension au niveau du quatuor augmentait, ils savaient déjà qu'ils seraient partagés entre au minimum deux maisons.

-Potter, Harry

Les murmures allèrent bon train, personne ne connaissait l'existence d'un frère du survivant s'ils avaient réellement un lien de parenté. Harry entendit les chuchotements. Il était et serait toujours le frère du survivant uniquement, rien de plus. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

_-Je vois, je vois … une envie de te démarquer de ton frère... oui … de grandes capacités et une intelligence suffisante… et de l'ambition… Ta maison est sans aucun doute _SERPENTARD !

Il retira le choixpeau et fit un petit sourire à sa sœur pour l'encourager, il vit au passage qu'Oliver semblait perdu. D'autres murmures circulaient à présent dans la grande salle. Un Potter à Serpentard … c'est comme imaginer un Malefoy à Poufsouffle autrement dit impossible.

Il alla s'assoir à sa nouvelle table.

-Potter, Heather.

De nouveau une vague de murmure une deuxième Potter autre que le survivant. Encore une fois personne ne connaissait son existence. Elle avança vers le tabouret et le choixpeau et posa son regard sur la grande salle avant d'enfiler le chapeau...

-_Une autre Potter … une grande intelligence… une grande puissance … et un courage inconnu. Te faire remarquer par ta famille c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse. Tu serais à ta place à Serpentard comme à Gryffondor … Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Contre toute attente Heather parla à voix haute au bout de tissu

-Ca m'est égal donc reparti moi où tu veux mais fait ton travail.

_-Ta ruse et ton ambition dépasse ton courage_. SERPENTARD !

Elle alla la tête haute vers les serpents et s'assit en face de son frère. Derrière elle le professeur McGonagall appela :

-Potter, Oliver.

-Gryffondor !

Harry et Heather se regardèrent et se comprirent. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter de leur maison pour se défouler sur leur frère.

À la table des professeurs, l'un d'eux commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas réserver une chambre à Sainte- Mangouste section Asile psychiatrique. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin ? Avoir les quatre enfants de ses pires ennemis en même temps. Il serait mort avant la fin de l'année. Depuis quand les Potter avaient-ils trois enfants ? Visiblement personne ne s'y attendait. Trois Potter et une Black... Et en plus deux des trois Potter sont des Serpentard… En espérant qu'ils aient hérité de l'intelligence de leur mère ça pourrait être intéressant pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Il la garderait dans son bureau une année de plus. Il observa la table de ses serpents et tomba sur le regard rouge de la fille des Potter. Il lui rappela le regard de son ancien maitre… rouge sang. Il se sentit frissonner mais comme d'habitude ne le fit pas voir.

Heather regardait à quoi ressemblaient les professeurs quand l'un d'eux croisa son regard. Elle se tourna vers le premier élève n'étant pas de première année et lui demanda qui était ce professeur. Cet élève lui apprit le nom et les fonctions de cet homme. Severus Rogue, le fameux Serpentard que détestaient son père et Sirius. Il était directeur des Serpentard et professeur de Potion. Voila quelque chose d'intéressant. Il détestait les Potter et les Gryffondor et Oliver n'y connaissait rien en Potion. Ce cours allait probablement être un trou noir pour les points des rouges et or.

La répartition fut suivie d'un discours de Dumbledore sur les interdictions et la rivalité entre maisons etc.… etc. Ensuite passa le repas et finalement tout le monde fut prié de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Une fois là-bas, Harry et Heather s'assirent sur un canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

-Ca attira leur attention. Faut se préparer à recevoir une beuglante demain.

-Alors il va falloir faire d'autres choses dans ce genre pour qu'ils s'intéressent à nous ?

-Eh oui… Si jamais on s'attaque à l'enfant prodige, on va en entendre parler plus que de notre répartition.

Durant cette conversation Drago Malefoy s'était approché, il décida de se faire remarquer par les jumeaux.

-C'est à cause de ton frère que tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom à la librairie.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui et Heather répondit

-Je ne suis que la sœur du survivant, rien de plus, alors autant me faire remarquer le moins possible. C'est pareil pour Harry. D'ailleurs Harry je te présente Drago Malefoy. Drago voici mon frère, des deux le seul qui est intelligent et agréable.

Les deux garçons se saluèrent. Dans la salle commune, beaucoup de serpents essayaient de regarder les yeux d'Heather. Après tout ce n'était pas commun d'avoir les yeux rouges. Les trois discutèrent une demi-heure environ, après ça Heather monta se coucher en laissant les garcons entre eux.

Drago et Harry montèrent dans leur dortoir et ce dernier fut présenté par Drago au reste des garçons qui l'acceptèrent immédiatement. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle.

Parmi les serpents, les Potter étaient mal vu. La réputation de leur frère les précédait et à ca ils n'y pouvaient rien.

De son coté Heather s'était présentée aux filles du dortoir : Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis et Maya Stormburg. Toutes des filles de sang-pur bourrées de préjugés. Seule Daphné et Maya semblaient abordables. Heather commença à ranger ses affaires mais s'arrêta vite car elle ne supportait pas les regards que les autres lui jetaient. Elle réagit :

-Qu'est ce qui vous dérange en moi ? Mon frère, le survivant qui ne vaut rien ? Mes yeux ? Ou encore mon nom de famille ? Alors qu'on s'explique mon frère, « enfant prodige » n'a de frère que le titre, on ne s'est jamais entendu tout les deux, on se parle 5 min par trimestre voir moins. Oliver Potter n'est rien pour moi. Ensuite mes yeux je sais que ça peut impressionner mais vous allez devoir vous y habituer je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. Et enfin mon nom de famille n'est qu'un nom comme les autres, et le jour où je serais comparable à ma famille n'est pas arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, elle vit que les cinq filles souriaient.

-Ben voila, c'est tous ce qu'on attendait, voir si tu avais un caractère. Et visiblement oui. Bienvenue à Serpentard.

Elle resta interdite une seconde puis leur sourit. Voila une manière très Serpentarde de tester quelqu'un. Elles se couchèrent.

* * *

**À la prochaine.**

**Recorrigé le: 19/12/10**


	5. Clash et livre

**L'histoire continue...**

**M-MySelF: Contente que le principe te plaise. J'essaie de continuer la suite dans le même genre.  
**

**Maozora: Heather devrait garder le même caractere malgré les obstacles. Je ne dirais rien dessus, tu comprendras d'ici une dizaine de chapitre.  
**

**Voila la suite .**

* * *

Le lendemain, Daphné, Maya et Heather attendirent les garçons dans la salle commune. D'après les explications de Blaise Zabini, un des membres de la chambre de Harry, celui-ci ne trouvait pas son pantalon d'uniforme et du coup retournait son placard sur son lit. Il arriva finalement peu après.

En se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ils croisèrent le survivant. Celui-ci allait dans la même direction ainsi que son fan club de 1ers et 2emes année de Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher de provoquer sa sœur et son frère.

-Alors comment était la nuit au milieu des serpents ?

-Certainement mieux qu'au milieu des belettes et des lions frérot.

-Vous êtes la honte de la famille ! Les Potter sont des Gryffondor pas des Serpentard. Heureusement que je suis là pour remonter l'honneur de la famille.

-Je serais plutôt d'avis de dire que tu baisses encore plus l'honneur des Potter que nous deux. Un Potter, survivant de surcroit ne devrait-il pas être solidaire et tolérant envers sa famille ? Peut être que finalement ton titre de survivant ne vaut rien à part quelques pages dans les journaux.

Oliver commençait à s'énerver, il n'aimait pas qu'on critique son titre. Heather qui menait la conversation était toujours calme et n'avait qu'un petit sourire sarcastique, seule preuve qu'elle avait des sentiments. Oliver qui était juste devant sa sœur, mais qui faisait une bonne demi-tête de plus qu'elle, réfléchit à comment réagir. Il sentit quelque chose de dérangeant dans sa tête, mais ne s'attarda pas la dessus. Il tenta de décocher une gifle à sa sœur malheureusement pour lui celle-ci eu le temps de se baisser.

Les Serpentard qui accompagnaient Heather voulurent s'approcher, mais la jeune fille aux yeux rouges leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient.

-Frapper une fille j'ai espérer mieux de toi Potter !

Elle cracha son propre nom comme si c'était une pourriture.

-Tu es encore plus minable que je ne le pensais.

Elle s'éloigna vers la grande salle.

-Eh ! Le démon ! Tu vas le regretter !

Elle ne se retourna pas et ne vit pas Oliver sortir sa baguette. Quelle déception ce fut quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait aucun sort à jeter à sa sœur. Malheureusement, ou heureusement ça dépend du point de vue, le professeur de Potion, et accessoirement directeur des Serpentard, Severus Rogue, arriva des cachots à ce moment.

-Potter, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir menacé une élève et pour avoir fait usage de magie dans les couloirs.

-Mais … mais…

-Quel dommage de commencer l'année en négatif au sablier…

Il continua son chemin vers la grande salle, sans prêter attention aux Serpentard qui regardaient, avec un sourire goguenard, le survivant se décomposer face à la perte de points.

Ces mêmes Serpentard félicitaient Heather pour ses paroles blessantes envers son frère. Mais outre ces félicitations, elle savait que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Le petit groupe s'installa à la table verte sans prêter attention au fan club d'Oliver Potter qui leur faisait des yeux noirs. Ils commencèrent à manger, ou plutôt, Harry et Drago s'empiffrèrent et les 3 filles mangèrent.

Ethan et Elween entrèrent dans la grande salle, firent un signe de la main à leurs amis serpents et s'assirent à leur table.

Le courrier arriva. Comme ils s'y attendaient, une beuglante arriva vers les Potter de Serpentard. Étonnamment, elle explosa face à Heather qui fut la seule à se recevoir le message si charmant de ses parents.

_-Heather Potter ! Jamais tu n'as fait autant honte à ta famille. Serpentard ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Espèce de Démon ! Tu finiras comme ton traitre de parrain. Nous allons avec ta mère prendre les mesures nécessaires. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à Oliver, bien qu'en tant que serpent ça ne serait pas étonnant, mais si tu le fais tu auras de nos nouvelles. Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi avant les vacances d'été._

La beuglante se consuma sur place. Durant le message, la salle entière s'était tue. Heather elle continua à manger ses œufs brouillés comme si de rien était. Elle leva juste les yeux quand elle fut insultée par son père. Elle avait un air impassible sur le visage mais on pouvait voir, si on faisait attention, ses mains trembler.

La salle fut rapidement de nouveau bruyante, les professeurs venaient de commencer à distribuer les emplois du temps. On donna à Heather le sien. Visiblement le directeur avait en tête de rapprocher les maisons. Presque tous les cours étaient soit Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, soit Serpentard-Gryffondor. Cela laissait une chance à Heather de prouver ce qu'elle valait.

Harry de son coté avait reçut une lettre étrange venant de ses parents.

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tout va bien. Concernant ta répartition, je te demande juste de te faire des amis parmi les personnes correctes. Je te fais confiance pour ça. J'aimerais aussi que tu passes le moins de temps possible avec Heather. J'ose espérer que tu seras là si jamais ton frère a un problème. Mis à part ça nous souhaitons, ton père et moi, te voir lors des vacances de noël. Travaille bien._

_Maman_

Harry donna la lettre à sa sœur qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Elle la lu, lui rendit et alla immédiatement chercher ses affaires de cours pour la matinée, seule. Elle était persuadée que son frère, le seul qui l'accepte, allait la laisser tomber pour obéir à leurs parents, qui tentaient un rapprochement vers leur second fils.

Les 1eres année Serpentard-Gryffondor commençaient par 2 heures de potion. Heather se rendit donc avec vingt minutes d'avances devant le cachot servant de salle de classe.

* * *

Severus Rogue, qui commençait avec les Serpentard et Gryffondor de première année, retourna dans son cachot. En arrivant là-bas, il vit une élève, verte et argent, adossée au mur froid du cachot, à coté de la porte du cachot de potions. Elle lisait visiblement un livre de potion.

En entendant l'approche de quelqu'un, Heather avait relevée les yeux de son livre « Thomas Norton : traité détaillé de l'évolution, de la diffusion et des effets complémentaires et élémentaire des potions ».

Ce livre était une preuve de l'ignorance des parents Potter par rapport à leur fille. Alors qu'Heather avait seulement 8 ans, elle avait réussi à aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes toute seule. Ce jour la, Heather avait profité d'une manifestation de magie instinctive d'Oliver pour s'écarter du groupe. Intriguée par l'Allée, elle s'y était dirigée sans crainte et était allée dans une boutique dont la vitrine exposait des mains et des yeux en bocaux.

Elle avait trouvé un livre dans un coin poussiéreux de la boutique et, plus pour se prouver que ses parents ne s'intéressaient pas elle que pour véritablement avoir le livre, elle l'avait acheté. Le vendeur avait hésité à lui laisser mais comme ce livre prenait la poussière, il préféra le vendre. Elle avait ensuite réussi à cacher son livre dans son sac et ses parents n'avaient rien vu, trop occupés à acheter une coupe de glace à sept boules (1) à Oliver.

Ce livre avait ensuite trainé pendant quelques semaines sous le lit d'Heather. Ce n'est que quand elle lu un article de la Gazette du Sorcier parlant de la nomination d'un écossais au titre de Maitre des Potions qu'elle découvrit la valeur de son livre. Elle avait alors récupéré l'ouvrage et l'avait dépoussiéré avant de la mettre dans un endroit sûr.

Pour le lire il fallait d'abord comprendre le moyen anglais ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. De plus il fallait avoir de bonnes connaissances en matière de potions sinon on était vite perdu dans les termes complexes.

* * *

Le maitre des potions entra dans la salle de potion sans un mot pour l'élève. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Heather se replongea dans son livre. Severus de son coté réfléchissait, il avait pu lire le titre du livre et essaya de se rappeler où est ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Lorsqu'il était encore apprenti potionniste (2), son maitre lui avait parlé d'un livre de Thomas Norton, un livre d'une extrême rareté et dont les informations étaient indispensables au meilleur maitre des potions. Tout grand maitre a eu une fois dans sa vie l'occasion de lire ce livre. Mais seulement une fois et jamais en entier, car ce livre avait été reproduit à 10 exemplaires dans le monde. Seulement 2 des 10 ouvrages, avaient été sauvés en 1493 lors de l'inquisition. Ainsi, une élève de première année en possédait un exemplaire.

Mieux connaitre cette élève pourrait se révéler intéressant. Il alla donc l'inviter à entrer et se rendit compte à ce moment là que c'était la fille de Potter avec ses yeux rouges perçants. Un Potter s'intéressant à l'Art des potions, c'était peu commun pour le professeur. Peut être que cette fille valait mieux que son père.

* * *

**(1) Le sept est censé être un chiffre magique, pourtant en ecrivant ce passage je n'y ai même pas pensé. **

**(2) Je pense que je viens d'inventer ce mot...**

**Une review pour la scenariste ( bah oui, c'est toujours l'univers de Rowling) ?**

**Recorrection: 17/01/11**


	6. Premier cours de Potions

**memelyne: Merci pour ta looongue review. Effectivement, ça va leur ''casser les pieds'' de se rendre compte de ça mais ils vont mettre du temps avant de s'en rendre compte. Mais concernant le pardon, ça ne se passera pas exactement comme ça. Enfin, tu verras. Sinon pour l'idée de faire faire une crise cardiaque aux deux animagus, c'est une bonne idée que je pense reprendre. J'avais prévu quelque chose dans le genre mais pas vraiment comme ça.**

**Maozora: Toujours fidèle après cinq chapitres :), merci pour ton soutient.**

**Chapitre six en avant !  
**

* * *

_Peut être que cette fille valait mieux que son père._

-Miss Potter je présume.

-Exacte, et vous êtes le Maitre des Potions Rogue. Celui qui a étudié auprès du Grand Maitre des Potions français Étiam Thollier à l'institut International des Potions se trouvant en Allemagne.

-En effet.

-Vous avez découvert que le sang de salamandre augmentait le pouvoir des potions de soins des grandes brulures. Mais saviez vous que les salamandres de glace avait un sang plus puissant contre les brulures graves de dragons, étant donné que le dragon a dans les flammes une sorte de poison volatile qui se dépose sur les zones brulée. Le poison est neutralisé de manière plus efficace et plus rapidement si c'est du sang de salamandre de glace. Les salamandres de glace sont donc en quelque sorte l'opposé des dragons, antidote contre poison.

Tout cela, Severus ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais eu ni l'idée, ni l'occasion de le tester. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé si elle ne lui en avait parlé. Cette petite avait du cogiter longtemps sur cette idée pour la développer ainsi. Il resta étonné face à ce mini-discours mais se reprit immédiatement ne laissant rien paraitre sur son visage.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas m'apprendre mon métier.

-Je n'oserais pas, mais alors pourquoi dans le développement de cette idée de base cela n'a pas été mentionné ?

-Vous vous y connaissez en potion n'est ce pas ?

-Je connais quelques bases.

-Si ce ne sont que quelques bases le livre que vous lisiez à l'entrée doit être incompréhensible pour vous.

-Bon, d'accord j'étudie les potions depuis près de 5 ans. C'est une passion. Bien évidement en cachette. Si mon père avait découvert ça, j'aurais été éjectée de chez moi rapidement.

-Votre père aime toujours autant les potions.

-C'est surtout qu'il les assimile a son ancien camarade passionné de potions, il le surnomme : le bâtard graisseux ou snivellus.

Elle le vit se tendre.

-C'est vous n'est ce pas ? Je ne partage en rien les idées de mon père. Il a réussit le bourrage de crane avec Oliver mais il m'a loupée.

-Ça change ma vie de savoir ça.

Cette parole était replie a raz bord d'ironie. Elle continua sans faire attention au ton de ces paroles.

-Je m'en doute. J'espère que vous saurez vous défouler sur le Survivant-qui-ne-vaux-pas-grand-chose-voir-rien-du-tout. Je serais la dernière à le défendre.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit.

-Je suis honorée de vous avoir pour professeur.

Elle alla s'assoir au premier rang, installa ses affaires de cours sur le plan de travail et ressortit son livre. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue décida de bien commencer l'année et alla accueillir ses nouveaux élèves en fracassant la porte contre le mur, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Entrez en silence.

Oliver Potter murmura à son ami Ron Weasley.

-Il ressemble exactement à la description que mon père a faite.

-J'AI DIS EN SILENCE M. POTTER !

Le Potter en question se tut, légèrement honteux d'avoir été entendu par le bâtard graisseux au gros nez.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, il se plaça devant la classe, bien droit.

-Je vais vous expliquer les règles de ce cours que, j'ose espérer, vous respecterez. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à les répéter, mais étant donné que Mr Potter ne comprend pas tout immédiatement, je serais probablement contraint de le faire.

Il sonda sa classe du regard et remarqua un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Heather, un sourire de vengeance. D'ailleurs elle était seule à sa table. Il se mit à édicter les règles.

Il décida ensuite de tester ses élèves et interrogea en particulier le survivant.

-Mr Potter, la célébrité, savez-vous ce qu'est la goutte du mort-vivant ?

Severus était bien déterminé à ridiculiser le survivant. D'après ce que lui avait dit Heather en début de cours, la célébrité avait été bourré de préjugé et avait certainement reçu aucune initiation aux potions contrairement a sa sœur qui avait tout apprit par elle-même. Il vit qu'au premier rang au milieu de la classe, une Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns touffus levait la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond.

-Non.

Le professeur jubilait intérieurement.

-Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Si Severus n'avait pas le total contrôle de ses émotions, ses élèves auraient vu un immense sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Si je vous demandais de me chercher un bézoard, où iriez-vous ?

-Aucune idée.

-Évidemment comme votre père. Miss Potter pouvez vous répondre à ces questions ?

-La goutte du mort-vivant est un puissant somnifère dont une goutte suffit à endormir. Le napel a pour autres noms l'aconite ou le tue-loup, c'est exactement la même chose. Et pour le bézoard j'irais d'abords voir dans le placard à ingrédients qui se trouve au fond de la salle.

Severus avait bien aimé cette dernière remarque.

- Et si aucun bézoard ne s'y trouve ?

-J'irai dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Mais comme c'est un antipoison, vous en avez très certainement à portée de main.

-35 points pour Serpentard grâce a Miss Potter et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor grâce a votre incroyable manque de connaissance Mr la célébrité.

D'un coup de baguette le professeur fit apparaitre des instructions sur le tableau noir derrière lui.

-Pour votre première potion, je veux que vous me fassiez une potion d'enflure. Les instructions sont derrière moi et des ingrédients, même si vous en avez, se trouvent dans l'armoire.

Il avait utilisé un ton froid et sarcastique. La potion nécessite en général 30 minutes de préparation, mais comme c'est leur première fois ils avaient 2 heures. En observant la classe depuis son bureau, il remarqua vite qu'Heather Potter n'avait aucunement besoin de lever la tête régulièrement pour vérifier les consignes de préparations.

* * *

Il fit un tour de la classe après 40 minutes. Les potions étaient faite par binôme, ainsi les groupes étaient : Oliver-Ron, Dean-Seamus, Hermione-Neville, Lavande-Parvati, Mahaut-Maria pour les Gryffondor. Et pour les Serpentard Harry-Drago, Gregory-Vincent, Blaise-Theodore, Daphné-Pansy, Maya-Milicent, Tracey et en binôme avec une Gryffondor nommée Sarah et Heather était seule.

Les deux premiers groupes avaient ratés leur potion dès la 2e étape. Il continua à avancer dans les rangs, le premier groupe de Serpentard s'en sortait pas trop mal. Contrairement au deuxième qui lui avait une potion ressemblant a de la purée marron-gris. Par contre Heather, elle, avait déjà fini sa potion. Elle avait une belle couleur bleu clair légèrement transparente. Sa préparatrice était de nouveau plongée dans son bouquin rare de potions. Le professeur arriva derrière elle.

-Je vois que vous avez terminé.

-Vous voyez bien monsieur.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'elle lisait. Le professeur préleva un échantillon de la potion pour la tester.

- Seriez-vous capable de faire une potion de Célérité accrue ?

Toute la classe écoutait cet échange.

-C'est une potion de niveau fin 2e année non ?

-Exacte.

-Bien sure que je peux, dans une heure vous l'aurez.

Elle ferma son livre et commença à aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à cette nouvelle recette. Le professeur Rogue ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire sur un autre tableau les étapes de fabrication de cette potion. Il avait comprit que cette enfant avait un don pour les potions. Il allait devoir estimer le niveau de Potter. Connaitre son niveau pourrait se révéler intéressant mais il savait déjà qu'elle avait un grand potentiel.

Finalement avoir la fille Potter dans sa maison pourrait se relever positif. Mais ça ne serait pas le frère du survivant qui ferait des étincelles en potions. Du moins pour le moment. Cela ce voyait qu'il n'en avait jamais fait. Étrange étant donné que dans toute famille dont au moins un parent est sorcier, on apprend tôt aux enfants à préparer des potions.

À ce moment là, le chaudron du survivant explosa.

* * *

**Si vous avez des idées à proposer, n'hésitez pas, proposez les moi par review ou mp.**


	7. Premier incident et départ

**De retour !  
**

**memelyne: Effectivement,sur le moment Severus a ****dû**** se sentir assez minable de ne pas avoir pensé aux détails donnés par Heather. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Heather n'a que 11 ans, ça doit faire mal d'être dépassé/battu sur son propre terrain par quelqu'un qui n'a qu'un tiers de son age. Concernant Hermione, il n'est pas encore prévu de rapprochement ou de jalousie envers Heather. Ça viendra bien plus tard. Mais je l'imagine bien passer deux fois plus de temps dans les livres pour essayer plus ou moins en vain de dépasser Heather. **

**Maozora: J'ai pensé à toi en coupant le chapitre six à cet endroit précis. Pour celui-là aussi d'ailleurs. Par contre mettre de l'humour dans ce chapitre risque d'être difficile. J'essayerai d'en mettre dans les suivants.  
**

**Septième chapitre lâché.**

* * *

_À ce moment là, le chaudron du survivant explosa._

Étonnement, il n'avait aucune blessure excepté une légère brulure au bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Heather monsieur, elle a jeté un ingrédient dans mon chaudron et il a explosé.

C'était la réponse d'Oliver. Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'Heather était à terre. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle avait été blessée au bras et au flanc droit par des brulures de la potion. Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et appela le fantôme du baron sanglant. Le fantôme allait surveiller la classe pendant que Rogue accompagnait ses élèves à l'infirmerie, après que le professeur ait donné ses instructions aux élèves.

Le survivant se plaignait que sa brulure le torturait, sa sœur ne disait rien mais sa plaie au flanc saignait et son bras était bien bruler. Ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la salle sentant le désinfectant. Heather qui avait du mal à marcher fut la première à être prise en charge par Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière du château.

L'infirmière s'occupa d'Oliver, releva leurs noms puis renvoya Oliver en cours alors que Heather dut rester une heure.

À la fin de cette heure, elle retourna dans la classe pour récupérer ses affaires. Comme c'était la pause, le professeur Rogue demanda à son élève de rester quelques instants.

-Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Eh bien, je revenais de l'armoire à ingrédients quand j'ai vu qu'Oliver allait mettre une scolopendre dans sa potion alors que celle-ci était encore sur le feu. Je me suis approchée pour le retenir mais je n'ai pas réussi et il l'a lâché. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire de se reculer. Il s'est tourné vers moi et la potion à explosé. C'est pour ça qu'il a été brulé au bras.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle se retourna et commença à traverser la classe mais s'arrêta et retourna devant le professeur

-Une dernière chose monsieur.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le tendit à son prof. Celui-ci, en voyant le titre le pris avec d'infinies précautions.

-Bonne lecture.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui avait prêté le fameux livre de Thomas Norton. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de son professeur de potions, malgré son nom et son géniteur.

La pause d'une demi-heure se termina et elle rejoignit la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Immédiatement en voyant son professeur, elle ressenti une noirceur étrange autour de cet homme. À première vu ce n'était qu'un homme maigre et bégayant, semblant être apeuré par sa propre ombre, mais Heather voyait clairement que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier de cet homme, il émanait de lui une aura malveillante qu'Heather ne savait expliquer

Elle passa l'heure de cours a coté de Drago. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle, son caractère ne semblait pas facile à gérer. Durant ces 60 minutes de cours, il passa son temps à l'observer à la dérobé en se posant diverses questions à son sujet. Harry lui avait expliqué quels problèmes étaient présents entre Heather, lui et leurs parents.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa sans problème. Le soir, après le diner, Harry et sa sœur s'installèrent dans leur salle commune pour bavarder. Comme ils avaient déjà fait leurs devoirs, ils avaient tous leurs temps. Heather était allongée sur le canapé avec la tête sur les genoux de son frère.

-Je suis contente que tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Sur le moment j'ai cru que nos parents te laissaient une chance et que tu allais les suivre.

-Je ne te laisserai tomber pour rien au monde.

Il lui caressait les cheveux en lui parlant.

-On a quoi comme cours demain ?

Ce fut Drago, à peine arrivé, qui répondit :

-Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique, Histoire et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ok merci Drago.

-Au fait, Drago, tes parents vont voir comment le fait que tu nous fréquentes Harry et moi ? On est des Serpentard mais on reste des Potter.

- À vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Et les vôtres me concernant ?

-Ça ne fera que dégrader encore plus nos relations, mais au point où on en est avec eux…

Le lendemain, finissant les cours à 14h30, les Potter de Serpentard purent se retrouver avec leurs 2 amis de Serdaigle, Eli et Ethan. Ils discutèrent de leurs impressions sur Poudlard, des cours, des professeurs, des membres de leur maisons et j'en passe. Les deux Serdaigle avouèrent avoir reçu une lettre de leurs parents leur demandant de s'éloigner d'Heather. Ces lettres avaient fini dans le feu de leur salle commune bien rapidement. Ils se promirent de rester soudés quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

La semaine se passa bien. Les notes commençaient à apparaitre. C'est le premier vendredi que les choses changèrent.

La veille, Heather avait encore reçu une lettre d'insultes venant de ses parents mais cette fois-ci elle ne l'avait pas faite lire à ses amis mais l'avait juste vaguement résumée. Le soir, elle n'était pas restée faire ses devoirs avec Daphné et Maya, elle était montée directement dans son dortoir et était redescendue qu'une heure plus tard pour le repas. Elle n'avait dit mot de la soirée.

Le vendredi, Drago avait fait remarquer à Harry que Heather n'avait même pas noté les devoirs que ce soit en sortilèges ou en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. à la fin du cours de métamorphose qui était le dernier cours de la journée, à 11h30, Drago, Daphné et Maya attendirent qu'elle ait rangée ses affaires pour lui parler, Harry était a coté d'elle. Le blond commença à lui parler en sortant de la salle. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Heather comme pour l'inciter à répondre. Mais dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de la salle de métamorphose, se trouvaient James et Lily Potter et le directeur de Poudlard.

Ils se figèrent tout les quatre en les voyant. Visiblement ils attendaient quelque chose. James les vit en premier et fut prit de colère en voyant sa fille avec le fils Malefoy ainsi que les filles Greengrass et Stormburg. Il attrapa Heather par le bras et lui décocha une gifle qui lui fendit légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

-Je croyais avoir été clair ! Je refuse que tu côtoies des enfants de mangemorts. Surtout ceux la.

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, tu ne t'intéresses à moi que lorsqu'il faut me punir et me frapper.

Elle avait été tirée du bras de Drago. Elle se recula pour se remettre entre ses amis et attrapa la main de Drago. Était-ce une recherche de protection, juste pour sentir sa présence ou une simple provocation d'Heather envers son père ?

Ce fut le directeur qui reprit la conversation.

-Miss Potter, avez vous préparé votre valise ?

-Il n'y a plus qu'à aller la chercher dans mon dortoir.

-Heather écarte toi de Malefoy.

Pour toute repose, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago. Elle avait bien compris comment provoquer son père. Il s'apprêtait à la frapper de nouveau quand il fut retenu par Lily.

-James, pas ici. À la maison. Il vaut mieux pour Oliver que tu t'occupes de son cas en privé.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée. Dumbledore fit amener la valise de la Serpentard par un elfe de maison. Durant le trajet, Heather avait expliqué à ses amis qu'elle était retirée de Poudlard. Ses parents n'aimaient pas la savoir au milieu de serpents. Mais étonnement Harry, lui, restait là.

Avant de partir elle enlaça son frère ainsi que les 3 autres Serpentard les accompagnants. Elle en profitait clairement, son père n'allait rien lui faire en public. Elle confia a ses amis deux lettres aux noms d'Eli et d'Ethan. Puis elle partit.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review. Positive ou négative je l'accepterai ( c'est le seul moyen de m'améliorer). À la prochaine !**


	8. Beauxbâtons

**Dragonha: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements**

**Maozora: Je ne dirais pas battre. Disons plutôt qu'il ne maitrise pas ses émotions et qu'il se laisse facilement submerger (là je suis en train de me demander si ça ne serait pas la même chose...). Voilà la suite.**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après qu'ils eurent de ses nouvelles.

_Salut à vous tous,_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon départ. Ne voulant pas y croire moi-même je ne vous en ai pas parlé. En arrivant chez moi, j'ai eu droit à une correction digne de ce nom mais je vous épargne les détails. D'après mon père je l'ai mérité.  
_

_Je suis maintenant pensionnaire à Beauxbâtons. Il y a juste un problème : je ne parle pas français. J'ai donc passé une semaine à apprendre cette langue en court particulier. Je m'en sors un peu mais ce n'est pas du luxe. L'anglais m'est plus aisé. Mais pendant les cours je suis aidée par une certaine Melody Malefoy. Super sympa ta cousine Drago, c'est grâce a elle que je comprends plus de la moitié de mes cours._

_Le niveau à Beauxbâton est plus élevé qu'à Poudlard mais il y a plus de matières proposées. C'est complètement différent de ce que j'ai connu même qu'une semaine en Angleterre. C'est une école mixte où, à la place des maisons de Poudlard où on est classé par caractère, ici c'est par connaissance et puissance magique. Je suis dans la meilleur, là où on travaille le moins._

_Je ne sais pas si on se reverra avant l'année prochaine. La rentrée en France est le 2 septembre donc au mieux on se revoit le 1er à Kings cross. Je ne pourrais pas vous écrire. Ici il faut une autorisation pour utiliser les hiboux du collège, et mes parents ne l'ont pas signé (c'est le hibou de Mélody qui a fait le voyage cette fois.). De plus, le courrier est récupérer par les professeurs et est donné le soir, autrement dit aucun accès à un quelconque volatile._

_J'essayerai de vous écrire pendant les vacances mais je ne suis pas sûre de revenir en Angleterre._

_Vous me manquez,_

_Heather_

De son coté, Heather avait du mal à s'adapter en France mais elle ne l'avait pas dit dans sa lettre pour ne pas inquieter son frère. Elle était arrivée le samedi matin, lendemain de son départ de Poudlard. En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, qui était l'équivalent de la Grande Salle, elle avait été présentée à l'école puis elle avait été emmenée dans son dortoir.

Les dortoirs étaient en fait des chambres de deux. Les élèves étaient mis ensemble en fonction de leur section. Heather avait été confiée et mise dans la chambre de Melody Malefoy. Melody était dans une autre chambre avant mais ne s'entendant pas avec sa colocataire elle avait accepté de changer quand on lui avait proposé de prendre en charge une anglaise.

Elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de Beauxbâtons.

Tout d'abord Beauxbâton est la meilleure école de sorcellerie de France. Les meilleurs professeurs y enseignent, ce qui rend l'école aussi élitiste. Ensuite les options sont proposées dès la 1ere année. De plus il est obligé de faire 2 heures d'exercices physique par semaine, en choisissant entre Duel, Sport en salle et Équitation.

L'option langue est elle aussi obligatoire il faut choisir entre Anglais, Espagnol, Italien, Russe, Chinois ou Allemand. Il est demandé beaucoup de travail personnel car il n'est accordé que peu d'heure par matière pour chaque classe.

Les devoirs sont très rares mais les contrôles sont plus importants. Les examens de fin d'année sont très stricts et il est nécessaire d'avoir 75% de réussite en théorie et une bonne note en pratique pour passer en année supérieure. Très peu d'élèves redoublaient malgré le niveau exigé.

Les élèves étaient d'abords sélectionnés sur dossiers pour les années au-delà de la première. Pour la première année c'est sur puissance magique et connaissance même pour les nés-moldus, il faut avoir avalé l'intégralité des livres de l'année avant même la rentrée

Concernant les vacances, elles étaient différentes des vacances françaises moldues. Pour les vacances d'été c'était de mi juillet au 2 septembre. Pour noël et nouvel an c'est un mois et l'école ferme durant ce mois et les vacances de Pâques concernent 3 semaines en mars-avril.

C'est dans ce nouveau système qu'Heather eut droit à une semaine de mise à niveau en français avant de commencer les cours. Mais les cours allaient trop vite pour la fille unique des Potter. Elle passait son temps à travailler cela lui permettait de passer outre l'éloignement de ses amis et de son frère. Elle travaillait beaucoup mais était la meilleure de sa promotion.

Les résultats étaient notés sur 20 et chaque mois un compte rendu des notes était envoyé aux parents avec la position de l'élève sur la promotion et l'élève en question en recevait un exemplaire. Heather fut pour le mois de septembre même en 2 semaines la première sur la promotion dans laquelle ils étaient 15 en catégorie supérieure. En catégorie intermédiaire ils étaient 27.

Elle devint progressivement francophone, au point d'oublier comment parler anglais. Elle avait été dispensée de l'option langue pour gagner du temps sur le reste de ses matières. Pour les deux semaines de vacances de fin octobre, elle resta à l'école comme prévu et y reçu une lettre de son frère dont elle eut du mal à comprendre tout le sens.

Elle recevait régulièrement du courrier de ses amis mais ne pouvait répondre à cause de cette foutu autorisation que n'avaient pas voulu lui signer ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui avaient refusé la communication. Elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles d'eux.

Pendant les vacances d'Octobre elle s'était rapprochée de son professeur de duel qui est d'origine anglaise. En duel, ils étudient les arts du duel magique comme moldu. Heather menait à bout son enseignante lorsqu'elles faisaient des combats amicaux.

En dehors de son travail scolaire et des duels, Heather occupait ses vacances et jours de congés en apprenant à monter à cheval.

Elle avait tout de l'élève modèle. À l'exception d'une seule chose : le soutien familial.

Elle ne revit sa famille que lors des vacances de noël, mas elle passa les deux premières semaines seule puisque son frère ne venait qu'à partir de la fin de la 3eme semaine de décembre. Au moins elle pouvait écrire à ses amis puisque la chouette familiale n'était que rarement utilisée.

Elle passait ses journées sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait, au début des vacances, récupéré de l'argent sur son compte chez Gringott et elle le dépensait progressivement en repas, en lecture et ingrédients de potions. Les commerçants commençaient à bien la connaitre.

Lara avait tenté de faire parler Heather concernant Beauxbâtons mais elle n'avait pas obtenue un résultat très probant. La jeune fille se repliait sur elle-même en présence de ses parents. Parents qui ne parlaient pas avec leur fille alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à savoir comment se passait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons ni si elle s'y plaisait. Leur indifférence scandalisait Lara mais mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s'insérer dans leur semblant de vie de famille.

La seule fois où Lara avait essayer de faire comprendre à ses amis que leur comportement vis-à-vis de leurs enfants n'était pas idéal, ils avaient juste répondu qu'ils élevaient leurs enfants comme ils le voulaient.

La fin de la 3e semaine de décembre fut marquée par le retour d'Eli, Ethan et Harry. Le 20 décembre. Lily et James, Sirius et Lara ainsi que Myriam et Marco McKinnon partirent à la gare. Ce fut Lara qui transplana avec Heather.

En arrivant dans la gare sur le quai magique, ils virent que le train n'était pas encore arrivé. Heather chercha du regard une personne bien particulière parmi les parents qui attendaient. Elle trouva et s'approcha de la personne en question sans que James ou Lily ne remarquent rien. Lara la vit s'éloigner mais elle ne dit rien et la laissa faire.

-Bonjour monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle, sursauta légèrement. Il se demanda qui lui adressait la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Heather et je suis une amie de votre fils.

-Votre nom de famille ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je vous le dise. Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez donner cette lettre à Drago. Je n'ai accès à aucun oiseau donc c'est la seule solution pour que je puisse communiquer avec lui.

Elle lui mit la lettre dans la main qu'il avait tendue.

-Merci monsieur. Au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna au moment où le train arriva. Ainsi, Lucius ne put voir vers qui elle se dirigeait. Il attendit que son fils le retrouve puis après s'être salué assez froidement il transplana, son héritier accroché au bras. Arrivé au manoir familial il ordonna à son fils de monter dans sa chambre.

Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit la lettre qu'on lui avait remise pour son fils. Sans se gêner, il la lut puis la replia et la remit dans l'enveloppe puis lança un sort pour la rendre comme neuve. Il se leva et alla vers l'aile ouest du manoir où se trouve la chambre de son fils. Il entra et vit Drago allongé sur son lit entrain de lire.

-Que lis-tu ?

-L'art de la défense, le 2e volume.

-On m'a donné ça pour toi tout à l'heure.

-Qui ?

-Une fille qui ne m'a donné que son prénom. Heather.

Drago qui s'était assit sur son lit et qui avait prit la missive, l'ouvrit rapidement en apprenant qui lui avait écrit.

* * *

**Une review pour finir? **

**Bonne fête à tous !  
**


	9. Début de vacances

**_kekenat:_ Si je prends l'histoire comme je l'ai déjà écrite, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres tu devrais comprendre pourquoi Heather et pas Harry. Mais ils vont se retrouver simplement ça ne sera pas la même relation.**

**_memelyne _: Merci pour cette si charmante review. N'attends pas avec trop de hâte les regrets des parents, ils devraient arriver dans une bonne dizaine de chapitres si je continue comme ça. De plus, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts mais pas comme tu sembles l'attendre.**

**_Dragonha_: Merci pour ta review.**

**_tronchederoswell:_ Merci pour cette loongue review (de la concurrence pour memelyne? ), effectivement l'idée des parents qui ne traitent pas de la même façon leurs enfants je la connais. Non pas chez moi directement mais dans ma famille proche. L'ainé, l'adulé à qui on permet tout, le cadet qui doit prendre exemple sur son frère et se débrouiller seul sans décevoir les parents et le benjamin qui ne sait pas vraiment où se placer et qui se sent rejeter. J'ai un peu accentué les différences de traitement mais la célébrité de Oliver s'y prêtait assez bien dès le début donc ça passe un peu mieux. Joyeux noël à toi aussi.  
**

**Voila la suite. (J'ai galéré pour rallonger ce chapitre. Je l'ai coupé à un moment bien précis (juste pour toi Maozora) mais à cause de ça il faisait la moitié de la longueur habituelle.)  
**

* * *

_Drago qui s'était assit sur son lit et qui avait prit la missive, l'ouvrit rapidement en apprenant qui lui avait écrit._

_Drago,_

_Je suis sure que ton père aura lu cette lettre avant toi mais cela ne fait rien. Mon père a fait pareil mais a aussi brulé sous mes yeux les lettres de Daphné et Maya. On ne le changera pas. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tout d'abord pour je te souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année. J'ai cru comprendre que Melody allait passer une partie de ses vacances chez toi. _

_Chez moi c'est le calme plat. Personne ne me parle sauf pour se défouler sur moi, je passe donc le plus de temps possible sur le chemin de traverse mais comme Harry, Eli et Ethan sont de retour, ça va m'occuper étant donné que je suis en vacances jusqu'au 2 janvier. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait connaissance avec eux mais ils sont très sympathiques._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, vos lettres sont empilées dans ma chambre et de temps en temps je les relis. La dernière fois que Melody a essayé de faire passer une de mes lettres comme la sienne aux surveillants de la volière, elle s'est faite contrôler et finalement ils ont vu que c'était mon écriture. Au final, on a toutes les deux été punies. Nettoyer les écuries ça n'est vraiment pas mon activité favorite. D'ailleurs je crois que je sens encore le crottin… _

_Le problème de l'autorisation de communication de Beauxbâtons est que les noms des personnes avec qui on est autorisé à communiquer sont inscrits sur l'autorisation. Du coup, si les vérificateurs repèrent un autre nom sur les lettres, la personne qui les a écrites est punie. Donc on n'a presque aucune chance de réussir à passer les lettres clandestines._

_ La dernière fois, Melody avait réussi à passer sans être contrôlée car elle était une personne de confiance pour les surveillants mais quand c'est le plus vieux d'entre eux qui a décidé de vérifier et bien ça a fini dans le fumier des chevaux de l'école. Elle te le racontera probablement pendant les vacances._

_Comme je te l'ai dit au début de la lettre ton père a probablement du lire ce papier avant toi, je pense que tu peux tous dire sur moi. J'ai joins mes bulletins des trois derniers mois dans l'enveloppe histoire qu'il se fasse une idée de mon niveau, peut être cela l'aidera à accepter que je communique avec toi (mon nom n'est pas dessus par contre). Je peux recevoir du courrier jusqu'au 1er janvier mais je ne peux pas en envoyer._

_Tu me manques,_

_Heather_

Drago leva la tête dès qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre et remarqua que sa mère était à la porte. Il la salua et regarda dans l'enveloppe, trois feuilles étaient littéralement collées à l'intérieur mais il les retira facilement.

-Ça se passe bien à Poudlard Drago ?

-Oui mère. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien.

Elle s'assit à coté de son fils, sur le lit.

-Il me semble Drago que tu dois nous dire qui est cette fille. Nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler.

-C'est une fille qui a passé une semaine à Poudlard avant d'être retirer de l'école et d'être envoyée à Beauxbâtons. Ses parents n'ont pas acceptés qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard. C'était la meilleur élève de la promotion.

Lucius se leva avec élégance et sortit de la chambre en disant :

-On en reparle ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous.

Narcissa Malefoy se retrouva seule avec son fils. Ils purent donc parler comme mère et fils, plus librement.

- Tu n'as pas tout dis a ton père. Quel est son nom a cette fille ?

Il savait que sa mère était plus ouverte d'esprit que son père. Il hésita puis tendit les bulletins à Narcissa en donnant le nom de son amie.

-Heather Potter? Oliver Potter a une sœur?

-Un frère aussi. Simplement on ne parle jamais d'eux.

-C'est ta cousine Melody qui était première de sa section a Beauxbâtons non ?

-Avant l'arrivée de Heather oui. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir côtoyé une Potter ?

-Non. J'en parlerais avec ton père. Tu peux lui écrire autant que tu veux, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Elle commençait à passer la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-Elle est belle au moins cette Heather ?

Au lieu de répondre, Drago se mit à rougir comme jamais.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Elle sortit en rigolant. Elle voyait déjà son Drago amoureux.

* * *

Du coté de Heather ça rigolait moins. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde se liguait contre elle. Habituellement, seul son père lui infligeait les ''corrections'', mais depuis son retour au manoir, sa mère ne se gênait pas pour la reprendre au moindre faux pas. De plus, Sirius et Lara passaient beaucoup de temps au manoir et Sirius signalait presque chaque geste d'Heather à James.

Lara essayait de maitriser son mari sans grand succès. Elle était la seule à comprendre que James et Lily étaient en train de briser Heather. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs étonnant qu'Heather ait tenu jusque là mais il était évident qu'elle allait bientôt craquer s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Au moins, quand les autres jeunes seraient là, tous, excepté Oliver, allaient l'aider à supporter l'acharnement.

* * *

Heather avait beaucoup de mal à parler anglais. Les jours qu'elle venait de passer n'avait pas permis de la remettre à la pratique de l'anglais. L'avantage était qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour insulter allègrement ses parents en français ce qui les empêchait de comprendre.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son frère et ses deux amis qui venaient souvent la voir, se réfugiant parfois dans les bras d'Ethan. Heather qui n'avait jamais été très démonstrative étonnait tout le réclamait de l'attention de cette manière sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi elle le faisait. Harry avait tenté de lui faire dire ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et leur parents à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas été là, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre.

Le 23 décembre, une réunion eut lieu dans la maison des Potter. D'après ce qu'avaient entendu les enfants c'était l'Ordre du Phénix qui se réunissait. Les membres arrivaient progressivement et les jeunes, même Oliver, avaient été consignés dans leur chambre.

Cette réunion se termina après quatre heures, vers 16 heures. À ce moment là, Heather descendit au rez-de-chaussé, elle voulait aller chercher quelque chose dans le salon où s'étaient rassemblés les membres. En arrivant dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers, elle se retrouva face à son ancien professeur de Potion. Elle vérifia que personne ne venait et posa une question qui étonna l'enseignant

-Vous avez été un mangemort n'est-de pas ?

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop abasourdi par cette question. Il reprit ses esprits et répondit.

-De qui le savez-vous ?

-Donc vous le confirmez. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne le savais pas.

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Gardez cette information pour vous miss, ou je me verrai forcé de vous effacer la mémoire.

-Vous connaissez les Malefoy, je suppose que vous allez passer le réveillon de noël avec eux. Est ce que vous pouvez donner ça à Drago mais sans que personne d'autre ne le sache, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi.

Elle lui tendit une boite qui était dans sa poche depuis plusieurs jours et le remercia. Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche.

À ce moment là, James Potter arriva dans le couloir.

* * *

**Je me demande si je ne vais pas rallonger un peu la longueur de mes chapitres. Ça me semble un peu court ce que je fais actuellement. Bon noël , Fröhliche Weihnachten, Merry Christmas (desolé je ne parle que trois langues) !**

**Pour noel j'aimerai une review, c'est possible papa noel ? (L'auteure commence à delirer, il est minuit passé)  
**


	10. Le quotidien d'Heather

**Dans un élan de bonté, c'est noël après tout, je vous mets un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**Par contre les 27, 28 et 29 décembre vous n'en aurez pas... Je ne serais pas chez moi mais en revenant je me rattraperais. Pendant ces trois jours j'aurais probablement du temps pour avancer un peu l'histoire.**

**Merci pour ta review Dragonha.**

* * *

_ À ce moment là, James Potter arriva dans le couloir._

Il s'énerva en voyant Snivellus parler avec sa fille.

-Il me semble que la réunion est terminée depuis 10 minutes Servillus. Je t'accepte contre mon gré dans ma demeure, il ne faudrait pas que tu abuses de mon hospitalité.

-Laisse-le, papa, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Heather.

-Tu devrais écouter ta fille Potter. Elle vaut mieux que toi.

La tension monta.

-Et tu devrais te barrer avant que je m'énerve Rogue !

-Parce que tu n'es pas déjà énervé la ?

-Dégages !

-Écoute-moi papa, laisse le tranquille c'est à cause de moi qu'il est encore là.

-Et pourquoi l'as-tu retenu ?

-On parlait d'une matière que tu ne sais pas apprécier qu'on appelle les potions.

-Ne me parle plus de cette manière !

James décocha une gifle plus forte que d'habitude à sa fille. Celle-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba au sol, sonnée et sa tête frappa l'angle de la dernière marche de l'escalier en marbre qui montait à l'étage. Severus allait se baisser pour voir comment allait la fille de son ennemi mais avant qu'il n'ait fait la moitié du chemin, James avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur le maitre des potions avec un air menacant. Il l'escorta vers l'entrée sans se préoccuper de sa fille qui était toujours au sol. Severus partit sans résistance.

* * *

Heather était à terre, la tête sur la marche de l'escalier. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle avait mal et voyait flou.

Harry et ses deux amis avaient entendu les éclats de voix de James contre une personne qu'ils n'avaient pu identifier. Ils avaient hésité à descendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, n'entendant plus rien, ils sortirent de la chambre d'Harry. Mais au bas des escaliers ils virent Heather recroquevillée en se tenant la tête. Immédiatement ils coururent vers la jeune fille et Elween alla chercher sa mère, la seule personne qui pourrait avoir la volonté de s'intéresser à la fille honnie des Potter.

En arrivant au niveau de Heather, Lara lança un sort qui illumine les endroits récemment abimés. Seule la tête s'illumina légèrement, elle put donc bouger la fille de ses amis sans risquer de la blesser plus. Elle transporta la jeune fille sur le canapé du salon, s'occupa de la plaie à la tête et lui ordonna de rester allongée.

Un médicomage de l'Ordre du Phénix avait assisté à la réunion et était donc encore dans la demeure des Potter. Lara alla chercher ce médicomage qui après avoir examiné Heather assura qu'elle n'avait rien de grave mais qu'elle devait se reposer. L'homme demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se cogne la tête mais elle ne répondit jamais. Lily arriva après qu'on l'eut prévenu.

-Ne cherche pas Andrew, elle juste du glisser dans l'escalier et maintenant elle essaye de se rendre intéressante.

La voix de Lily était dure. Tout le monde connaissait une Lily aimante mais peu de personne connaissaient son comportement envers le frère et la sœur du survivant. Oliver était aimé de ses parents et littéralement surprotégé par sa mère. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que sa famille était divisée en deux camps. Il avait ses parents dans le sien depuis le début et cela l'amusait de voir à quel point le fait qu'il soit aimé pouvait faire mal à ses jumeaux.

* * *

Le lendemain, 24 décembre, le manoir fut décoré pour noël. Heather allait mieux depuis la veille mais refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Le matin elle s'était levée très tôt pour prendre son petit-déjeuner seule. Elle avait récupérer trois petits pains pour tenir jusqu'au soir. Dans la journée elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes arriver mais elle n'était allée dire bonjour à personne. Les invités ne s'inquiétèrent pas de ne pas la voir. Elle se demanda ce que ses parents avaient inventés comme excuses.

Vers 14 heures elle était sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer un livre qu'elle avait commandé chez Fleury et Bott. Elle était bien connue dans cette boutique, elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour se faire une bibliothèque variée.

Après la librairie, elle se mit la capuche de sa cape sur la tête et alla dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Là-bas, elle entra dans plusieurs boutiques dans les sombres ruelles. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé tout ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna au Chemin de Traverse pour faire le tour de certains commerces. Elle resta près de vingt minutes chez l'apothicaire avant d'aller dans l'une des papeteries du Chemin.

Elle revint au manoir des Potter près de deux heures plus tard, sans se faire remarquer par ses parents, et se rendit directement dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son havre de paix , elle sortit son nécessaire à potions qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser à Beauxbâtons étant donné que cette matière n'y était pas dispensée. Elle commença à mélanger des ingrédients qu'on aurait pu croire choisis au hasard alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement réfléchis et calculés. Elle faisait, depuis un certain temps, des essais pour une potion qu'elle espérait découvrir. Elle passa près d'une heure sur cette activité. Finalement elle nota les effets obtenus durant les manipulations et rangea vite tout son matériel. Si jamais James tombait sur cet équipement, il le brulerait aussitôt.

Puis ne sachant que faire, Heather commença à lire le livre qu'elle avait récupérer le jour même. Il traitait de l'évolution des différentes pratiques magique de la préhistoire avec les chamans à aujourd'hui.

Elle reçut la visite d'Harry peu après. Il lui demanda de l'aide pour un devoir de botanique mais avec une autre idée derrière la tête.

Il essaya plusieurs fois de la faire parler des sujets qui la faisaient se refermer sur elle-même. À chaque fois elle réussissait à esquiver en partant sur d'autres sujets.

* * *

Quand ils eurent fini avec le devoir, Harry décida d'aller parler avec ses parents pour comprendre certains points concernant sa sœur. Il les trouva dans la cuisine en train de superviser la préparation du repas de réveillon. Les elfes de maisons s'activaient depuis plusieurs heures afin de satisfaire les exigences de leurs maitres.

-Je peux vous parler ?

Les parents se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry. Un sourire apparu sur leurs visages en voyant leur fils mais ces sourires fondirent en voyant ses yeux. Ils comprirent que c'était Harry et non Oliver qui venait les voir.

- Que veux-tu ?

Avant d'être face à ses parents, Harry était prêt à leur demander pourquoi ils avaient éloigné Heather d'eux. Mais à présent, devant leurs regards inquisiteurs, il sentit son courage fondre aussi vite que les sourires de ses parents quelques secondes auparavant.

Il resta muet, cherchant une dernière parcelle de courage en lui mais n'en trouva pas.

-Euh… non, finalement… rien.

Il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine en se maudissant pour son manque de cran. Il était sur que sa sœur n'aurait pas flanché et aurait affronté leurs parents. Lui n'avait pas réussi, il s'était dégonflé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Heather s'était replongée dans sa lecture.

Elle en était au 3e chapitre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle accueilli le visiteur de manière un peu brutale.

_-Foutez-moi la paix._

Ledit visiteur lui repondit en souriant:

-Le français te va si bien Heather.

* * *

**À demain (ou ce soir, faut voir) pour le prochain chapitre.**


	11. Fin de vacances et agression

**_Maozora:_ Joyeux noël a toi aussi. Je ne me force pas à les faire courts, simplement je les coupe aux endroits qui me plaisent le plus pour faire trainer un peu et parfois ça raccourci le chapitre. Au moins, ça m'oblige à rajouter des parties à l'histoire qui n'étaient pas prévues à la base. Ça rallonge le récit et ça fait plaisir aux lecteurs .  
**

**_kekenat:_ Moi non plus je ne comprends pas les Potter. J'essaye de leur attribuer un comportement pas trop excessif mais c'est assez difficile. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.**

**_Dragonha:_Je suis tentée de te répondre : ''Tu verras bien plus tard'' mais ça ne me semble pas être la meilleur chose a dire. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur Heather mais Harry aura un rôle aussi voir plus important qu'elle dans la guerre. Et, oui il aura une relation mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée avec qui (fille ou garçon je ne sais pas non plus, mais avec un garçon ça chamboulerait peut être trop les parents). Si tu as une idée propose la moi. Je vais voir en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire. Actuellement j'écris une dispute entre les jumeaux suite à un retournement de situation (ça viendra dans une quinzaine de chapitre) donc ça ne se précise pas encore. Quoi que ...  
**

**_memelyne:_ Sadique? Moi? J'y crois pas ^^... Tout le monde se demande qui est ce fameux visiteur alors que dans le chapitre deux il y a la réponse concernant le seul proche de la famille parlant le français. Au sujet de ta dernière review, j'ai mit une dizaine de minutes à trouver la bonne formulation pour ne pas en dévoiler trop mais quand même (comme tu dis) titiller ta curiosité. **

**_Aeris de Lothlorien_: Avec un comportement pareil qui ne les détesterait pas ?**

**Voila la suite:  
**

* * *

-Remus ?

-C'est comme ça que tu me reçois après qu'on ne se soit pas vu pendant plusieurs mois?

Elle se jeta au cou du parrain de son frère puis elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise et elle alla sur son lit.

-Que fais tu là ?

-Eh bien j'ai été invité pour le réveillon par tes parents.

À la mention de James et Lily, Heather se renfrogna.

-Ils m'ont demandé de venir te chercher. Le repas va commencer, on t'attend en bas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

-Si c'était vraiment le cas pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas eux même, s'ils m'attendent vraiment ?

-Ton père aide ta mère en cuisine.

-Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle cuisine ? Je te rappelle que Mailia s'en occupe toute l'année et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ma mère va remplacer un elfe de maison. Et mon père est certainement avec les quelques invités qui remplacent ma présence. De plus ils ne m'ont pas vu de la journée

Remus semblait gêné et regardait ses chaussures, mais ne répondit pas. Elle reprit d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu Remus ?

-Ça ne s'améliore pas avec tes parents ?

-Non, la preuve je suis à Beauxbâtons à cause de ma répartition.

-Comment ça ? Harry ne m'en a pas parlé dans ses lettres. Il ne m'a même pas dit dans quelle maison il était. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'était pas avec Oliver.

-J'ai été envoyée a Serpentard, comme Harry. Et les parents ne l'ont pas digéré. Du coup ils m'ont envoyés à Beauxbâtons sans se soucier du problème linguistique.

-C'est pour ça que tu parles français.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry n'a, lui, pas été retiré de Poudlard.

-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Mais je peux demander à tes parents.

-Si on allait manger ?

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger. Heather ne salua même pas les invités qui étaient entre autres des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Oliver monopolisait l'attention en racontant ses exploits en classe qui étaient probablement complètement inventés. Depuis quand était-il bon en reconnaissances des planètes ? De plus Neptune, contrairement a ce qu'il prétendait, n'est as visible a l'oeil nu.

* * *

Le repas passa trop lentement aux yeux de Heather et d'Harry, ils étaient seuls. Les Black étaient partis chez les parents de Lara et les McKinnon, eux, passaient les vacances en Espagne chez des amis. Les jumeaux d'Oliver s'ennuyaient ferme.

Vers la fin du repas, Heather voulu reprendre des brocolis. Sa mère la coupa dans son élan.

-Heather repose immédiatement cette cuillère. Tu n'as pas à reprendre à manger tu as eu suffisamment et ça n'est pas bon pour toi.

Heather ne dit rien et reposa la cuillère de service. Pour tester sa mère Harry décida de faire comme sa sœur et se resservit du même plat. Lily ne dit rien et pourtant elle l'avait très bien vu faire. Heather s'énerva, chose rare de sa part.

-Depuis quand les légumes sont mauvais pour la santé ? Si ça l'est pour moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'en serait pas de même pour Harry. Mais apparemment vous êtes décidés à me pourrir la vie…

Elle se leva de table et en sortant de la pièce, les insultant en français.

-_Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de con qui pense qu'a faire chier le monde. Espèce d'égoïstes profondément atteint de crétinisme incurable !_

Les parents avaient bien compris qu'elle s'adressait à eux, mais ne comprenant pas le français ils étaient perdus. Remus avait tout compris et hésitait entre aller parler à Heather et rester à table. Finalement il resta pour laisser la jeune fille seule.

* * *

Heather de son coté avait continué son projet de potion. Elle avait eu une idée durant le repas et y avait cogité près d'une heure.À peine arrivée dans sa chambre elle réinstalla son matériel de potion et commença à faire chauffer son chaudron. Elle se mit à trancher, hacher, écraser, peler des ingrédients. On aurait dit qu'elle refaisait une chorégraphie apprise par cœur.

Lorsque la potion se mit à bouillir, elle tira son lit et dévoila trois lames de parquets qui semblait être plus claires que les autres. Elle les souleva avec une tige de métal aplatie et ouvrit une cachette. Elle en sortit ensuite des sac de tissu fermés par des cordons. Elle y récupéra aussi une petite pile de parchemins entièrement recouverts de son écriture.

Rapidement elle referma la cachette et replaça son lit correctement.

En examinant les sacs de tissu, qui étaient une douzaine, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit de l'un d'eux des fibres blanches. Elle continua son expérimentation et se retrouva avec dans son chaudron une mixture ressemblant à de la boue violette. Elle nota le mélange sur un coin encore libre de toute écriture d'un des parchemins qu'elle avait tiré de la cachette.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Les mois passèrent. Heather continuait à être la première de sa section et mois après mois, elle s'améliorait. Elle était presque au même niveau que son enseignante en duel. Elle était au meilleur niveau en sortilège et métamorphose. Jamais les professeurs n'avaient eu une élève pareille. Elle avait entre 18 et 20 dans chaque matière. Elle réussissait tout et en plus de cela elle était devenue parfaitement francophone en peu de temps. Après le nouvel an de sa première année, on lui avait demandé de prendre une langue étrangère en option. Elle avait choisi l'allemand et elle excellait là aussi.

Mais elle ne voyait plus ses parents qui ne la félicitèrent jamais pour ses résultats. Elle n'allait plus chez elle pendant les vacances quelles qu'elles soient. Elle vivait chez Remus qui avait proposé à Lily et James de la prendre chez lui. Elle voyait son frère deux fois par an à cause des vacances qui ne concordaient pas. Elween et Ethan bataillaient contre leurs parents pour aller voir leur amie mais ils refusaient à chaque fois. Elle communiquait avec ses amis grâce à son propre hibou. Elle en avait un depuis qu'elle était chez Remus. Remus s'occupait de tous ce qui la concernait des autorisations de sorties, aux options dangereuses proposées par l'établissement telles que les cours pour recevoir une initiation aux animagi.

Elle avait changé en 2 ans. Elle était devenue encore plus jolie mais aussi plus puissante. Les professeurs qui savaient ce qu'il se passait depuis deux ans en Angleterre commençaient à s'inquiéter, ils avaient peur qu'elle tourne mal. Si jamais elle allait dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres qui avait fait son retour depuis juillet 1992, il aurait un atout qui pourrait faire tomber le ministère anglais de la magie.

Depuis cette date, des mangemorts avaient repris de l'activité. L'un d'eux s'était fait capturé par les aurors et avait avoué sous véritaserum qu'il ne restait que peu de temps avant que son maitre ne reprenne du pouvoir. Malgré ça, la population sorcière britannique refusait de croire à un éventuel retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Les professeurs avaient convoqué Remus pour l'en prévenir. Heather savait se battre avec des armes blanches, dagues et épées, comme avec la magie offensive.

L'école avait organisé un tournoi de duel concernant toutes les années sauf la première. Ils voulaient forcer les élèves à pousser leurs capacités à bout. Heather était en 2nde année à l'époque. Elle avait commencé par gagner les combats contre son année et s'était donc qualifiée comme duelliste de la 2nde année. Progressivement elle avait continué son ascension. Elle avait terminé première du tournoi en gagnant contre le représentant des 7eme année de la meilleure section.

Sa façon de combattre avait été appréciée par les professeurs. Elle commençait par être passive pendant un temps indéfini pour repérer les points faibles de son adversaire, puis elle prenait son ennemi par surprise en attaquant au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et elle attaquait le point faible principal. En général au bout du deuxième ou troisième sort, elle avait gagné.

* * *

Ce sont ses capacités qui provoquèrent des jalousies qui se révélèrent dangereuses pour elle. Un soir où Heather rentra plus tard que d'habitude dans sa chambre suite à une discutions avec un professeur, elle se fit attaquer par des élèves. Comme il faisait nuit, elle n'eut pas la possibilité de les reconnaitre. Elle reçu une poudre dans les yeux qui lui brouilla la vue puis on l'obligea à avalé un produit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle eut alors un mal de ventre horrible et elle fut prise d'une toux qui lui arracha la gorge.

Elle fini par s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle avait beau battre des paupières, tout restait noir.

* * *

**On se retrouve le 30 décembre. (vous pouvez lacher des reviews entre temps)**


	12. Le retour

**_Maozora_: Merci.  
**

**_Aeris de Lothlorien_: Tu verras.**

**_tronchederoswell:_ Ils ne font pas de différence fille-garçon. Comme tu as pu le lire plus tôt, Harry a un caractère moins marqué qu'Heather. Ainsi les parents pensent qu'elle manipule son frère et il est plus intéressant d'écarter Heather. Ta deuxième idée ressemble un peu a ce qu'il va se passer. Par contre, concernant un éventuel lien avec Voldemort, c'est pas du tout ça. ''Que va faire Drago ?'' De quoi tu parles?  
**

**_memelyne: _Ca ne va pas durer ce changement de foyer.**

**De retour, j'ai reussi a avancer de quelques chapitres. Avec quatre heures de train pour un trajet, j'ai eu le temps !**

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle avait beau battra des paupières elle ne voyait que du noir._

Elle cru au début qu'il faisait simplement encore nuit mais rapidement elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être rentrée dans sa chambre. Puis tous lui revint en mémoire.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Mademoiselle Potter ! Vous êtes réveillée. Votre tuteur devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle.

Elle voulu répliquer mais elle fut coupé a l'entente d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait étonnamment bien. Elle avait reconnue la voix de l'infirmière de Beauxbâtons. Infirmière qui s'était déplacée vers son bureau.

-Bonjour Madame de Soisson. La directrice m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir au sujet de Heather.

- Oui, suivez-moi.

Les lits étaient séparés des tables d'examen par un grand rideau qui traversait la salle dans la largeur. Heather entendit le rideau être écarté pour laisser passer les deux personnes. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait pris la décision d'attendre la suite et de ne pas parler.

Remus en voyant Heather dans ce lit, s'inquiéta. En général elle refusait de rester allongée lorsqu'elle le jugeait inutile. Pourquoi restait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi fixait-elle le plafond avec des yeux vides?

-Heather qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Mademoiselle, dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour que votre voisine de chambre ait eu besoin de prévenir les professeurs de votre absence à 23 heures ?

-J'ai … j'ai été attaquée par des élèves dans un couloir. J'ai reçu une poudre dans les yeux.

-C'est tout ?

-Non… j'ai été contrainte d'avaler un liquide amère qui ma provoquer un mal de ventre, et ca ma fait tousser longtemps aussi. Remus, je ne vois plus rien …

Remus pressa la main de celle qu'il considérait depuis près de 2 ans comme sa fille.

-Monsieur Lupin, attendez moi à mon bureau. Je vous rejoins.

Il passa le rideau et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau. De son coté, l'infirmière donna une potion a Heather, une potion somnifère. Elle retourna ensuite a son bureau pour parler a Remus.

-Monsieur Lupin je dois d'abord vous dire qu'un médicomage est passé l'ausculter cette nuit. Ce qu'elle a raconté n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

-Qu'a-t-elle ?

-Elle a été aveuglée par une poudre interdite en France. Cette poudre aveugle la personne qu'elle touche durant une période variant en fonction du taux de poudre pure. Cette poudre doit être mélangée à de la poudre d'écorce de chêne pour en atténué les effets. Si elle n'est pas diluée, elle rend aveugle à vie.

-C'est le cas d'Heather ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. à part ça, il y a aussi le problème de la potion qu'elle a bu. Cette potion a, d'après le medicomage, en parti détruit ses poumons. Ce qu'elle a bu est un poison à long terme. Il la tue à petit feu.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle aura dans les cinq jours beaucoup de difficultés à respirer. Ça devrais s'améliorer dans les jours qui suivront. Mais elle va devoir prendre des médicaments pour ralentir les effets de ce poison. Elle va aussi être obligée d'arrêter le sport et les efforts continus. De plus il arrive parfois que des crises aient lieu. Elles bloqueront en partie la respiration de mademoiselle Potter et si elle ne prend pas le traitement d'urgence ça peut la tuer.

Remus resta silencieux.

-Le traitement d'urgence dont je vous parle est l'équivalent du traitement moldu contre l'asthme. Les médicaments, qu'elle devra prendre toute sa vie, sont incontournables. Le médicomage a laissé ça pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un papier sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs instructions. deux lignes l'interpellèrent.

_« Les personnes ayant ingéré ce poison et qui suivent leur traitement scrupuleusement ont une espérance de vie ne dépassant que rarement 2 à 5 ans après avoir avalé le produit. De plus, si la personne empoisonnée ne se bat pas contre l'avancé du poison, elle meurt rapidement. »_

Il ne restait que quelques années à vivre à Heather.

-Pour résumer : Elle est aveugle pour une durée indéterminée, elle a les poumons à moitiés détruit et il lui reste au plus cinq ans à vivre.

-Malheureusement vous avez tout compris.

-Comment va-t-elle faire pour sa scolarité ?

-La directrice passera vers 10 heures pour vous en parler.

Remus regarda sa montre : 9h15. Il soupira.

-Je peux rester avec elle ?

-Allez-y.

Il repassa le rideau et s'assit à coté de la jeune fille aux yeux rouges aveugles, il passa les trois quart d'heure suivant à réfléchir. Comment allait-il faire pour s'occuper d'elle ? Les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais aucune n'était exécutable.

Grâce à ses sens de loup-garou, il entendit la directrice arriver dans l'infirmerie. Elle l'emmena dans son bureau pour qu'il puisse être seul.

-Monsieur Lupin, après avoir lu le rapport du médicomage du collège et étudié le dossier de Mademoiselle Potter j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne peux garder une jeune fille aveugle dans mon établissement. Même si c'est la meilleure de sa section.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Une personne atteinte de cécité à cause d'une agression, nuirait à la réputation de Beauxbâtons.

-Et une aveugle qui réussit grâce à un établissement qui a accepté de relever le défi de la garder ? Cela ne ferait-il pas augmenter la réputation de votre collège ?

-Je suis d'accord mais… Qui la prendra en charge ? Pour se déplacer, pour lire les cours et lors des examens ? Je suis désolée.

-Et sur son dossier vous allez mettre quoi ? « Expulsée de Beauxbâtons pour être aveugle contre son gré » ? Ça sera encore mieux.

-Comment voulez vous qu'elle vive ici ?

-Vous voulez vraiment expulser votre meilleure élève ? Détruire son avenir ? La renvoyer chez ses parents qui n'ont aucune considération pour elle ? Vous transformeriez sa vie en cauchemar. Et qui sais, peut être retrouvera-t-elle la vue d'ici quelques semaines.

-J'ai fait un choix monsieur. Voici son dossier. Je vous laisse jusqu'à 15 heures pour partir.

Elle sortit un papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus. Elle mit ensuite la tête dans la cheminée après s'être agenouillée devant.

-Professeur Millow pourriez vous venir s'il vous plait ?

La directrice se tourna vers Remus.

-Je vais faire sortir de cours la camarade de chambre de mademoiselle Potter pour qu'elle vous aide à faire sa valise.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Le professeur Millow va vous accompagner pour quérir mademoiselle Malefoy et elle vous emmènera vers la chambre de cette dernière. Professeur Millow, mademoiselle Potter s'en va suite a l'agression qu'elle a subit cette nuit.

Le professeur acquiesça et sortit du bureau suivit de Remus qui récupéra le dossier de Heather. Une fois dans le couloir, le professeur questionna le tuteur de son élève préférée.

-Que s'est il passé pour qu'elle doive partir ?

-Elle est aveugle et on ne sait pour combien de temps.

-Elle retourne en Angleterre ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix de la renvoyer là-bas. Je ne peux m'occuper d'elle.

-N'oubliez pas ce que l'on vous a dit concernant sa puissance. Elle a réussi à se transformer à moitié en son animagus avant-hier. En général il faut que les élèves suivent l'option pendant au moins un an pour parvenir à transformer un bras ou une jambe mais elle fait tout plus vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de salle de classe. Le professeur Millow frappa et donna le message de la directrice au professeur qui se trouvait dans la classe.

-Mademoiselle Malefoy, veuillez suivre le professeur Millow. Prenez vos affaires.

Une élève blonde se leva après avoir ramassé son matériel scolaire. Elle sortit de la salle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle salua Remus qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici professeur ?

-Votre voisine de chambre retourne en Angleterre. Il faut que vous aidiez son tuteur à faire ses valises.

-Alors elle est aveugle ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai découvert de la poudre au sol, là où elle a été retrouvée. Une poudre jaune que j'ai déjà vue lorsque je vivais en Allemagne. Là-bas, la poudre d'aveuglement est encore autorisée à la vente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau devant une porte sur laquelle se trouvaient les noms des deux habitantes de la chambre.

La valise de vêtements fut vite faite. Heather rangeait soigneusement tout ses vêtements dès qu'ils étaient rapportés propres par les elfes de maison. Concernant les livres, c'était une autre histoire. Elle en avait des dizaines. Le professeur Millow regarda ce qu'elle avait dans sa bibliothèque. ''Évolution du duel à travers les âges'',''Technique de duel'',''Combattre au mieux'',''Duel, sentiment et action'', ''Duel contre plus fort que soi'' que des livres d'au moins 200 pages. Sur chaque étagère un sujet différent. Métamorphose, potions, sortilège, histoire, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal. Les livres étaient en trois langues différentes.

-Pas étonnant qu'elle excelle dans toutes les matières.

-Je reconnais que tous ses livres étaient bien pratiques pour réviser.

Remus vit des photos animées au dessus du lit d'Heather. Il se rapprocha pour les récupérer. Il y avait une photo où il se trouvait avec Harry, une autre où on voyait ses amis de Serpentard ainsi que Eli et Ethan tous lui tirant la langue, une autre de ses parents qu'elle avait décoré à sa façon en dessinant dessus, une autre sur laquelle on voyait Oliver se faire disputer par le professeur Rogue, dessus Oliver était blanc tellement il avait peur. Sur la dernière elle était avec Harry, Ethan et Remus. Remus se souvint de cette photo. C'était de l'été dernier, Eli avait voulu prendre une photo pour le dernier jour de vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Melody le vit observer les photos et lui dit:

-Elle vous adore. Elle m'a souvent parlé de vous, des problèmes qu'elle à avec sa famille et de ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

Remus fut ému d'apprendre ça. Heather n'était pas très démonstrative.

-Et ça c'est quoi ?

Le professeur Millow semblait apeuré.

* * *

**J'ai pas réussi a poster avant minuit. Le prochain chapitre dès demain matin.**


	13. Le retour II

**_inconnue:_ Merci pour ta review.**

**_tronchederoswell:_ Je ne voyais pas Drago comme un personnage important à ce moment là de l'histoire et la lettre, qui lui était destinée, était présente plus pour montrer la relation d'Heather avec Rogue que pour avoir la réaction de Drago. La relation Drago-Heather va évoluer mais un peu plus tard. Et effectivement, tuer Voldemort va être plus dur que prévu. Enfin, Melody est un personnage que je compte garder encore pendant la scolarité d'Heather. Elle va permettre d'éclaircir les points de vue des personnages secondaires. **

* * *

_Le professeur semblait apeuré._

-Oh ça ? C'est Salazar. Son serpent corail.

-Depuis quand elle a ça ?

-Depuis noël de la première année. Elle me le confiait pour les vacances durant lesquelles elle devait partir. Ne sachant pas si vous alliez l'accepter, elle a préféré ne pas vous en parler.

Remus se demanda ce qu'il allait encore trouver dans la chambre de sa presque fille. Il vit sur une étagère au dessus du lit, des casiers avec des étiquettes ''bulletins'', ''lettres'' et ''projet(s)''. Il se demanda ce qu'étaient ces fameux projets et prit l'un des dossiers qui étaient dans le casier. C'était un livret dans lequel il y avait un récapitulatif des effets de plusieurs ingrédients et un compte rendu des avancées, soigneusement datées. Il regarda la dernière feuille écrite en français.

_''5 janvier 1994''_

_Ça y est la potion Tue-loup est née. Je viens de la tester sur une souris et celle-ci n'est pas morte comme les autres. Je sens que cette fois si est la bonne. Le plus dur reste à venir : convaincre le seul loup-garou que je connaisse de boire la potion avant la P.L. et savoir si la potion marche. Cette potion je lui ai promis il y a des années, il ne m'a peut être jamais cru mais j'ai tenu parole._

Remus regarda la première feuille en anglais

_''5 aout 1990''_

_Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu l'idée mais j'ai l'intention de créer une potion qui empêcherait Remus de se transformer et de souffrir lors des P.L. C'est pour cela que je commence ce livret. Je sens que ça va mettre des années encore mais je prendrais le temps qu'il faut. Pour commencer il faut que je rassemble de mes livres sur les potions les caractéristiques des ingrédients qui pourraient composer la future potion. Le seul problème c'est mon géniteur. _

Alors comme cela ça faisait 3 ans et demi qu'elle travaillait sur une potion qui pourrait lui permettre de ne pas se transformer lors des pleines lunes. Il feuilleta le reste du livret. Il y avait des dessins des ingrédients, des tableaux, des tests… Un vrai génie cette jeune fille.

Il prit le deuxième livret du casier.

_'' Correction et amélioration de la thèse de Severus Rogue''_

De nouveau il vit des schémas, des tableaux et même des photos. Elle comparait des flammes de dragons et des sangs de salamandres.

Pour finir il prit le 3e dossier.

_''Antidote de la goutte du mort vivant testé sur souris.''_

Encore une fois des dessins, des listes d'ingrédients testés.

Le dernier livret n'était pas terminé. Remus était tellement plongé dans son admiration qu'il n'avait pas entendu Melody s'approcher.

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

-Je vous l'accorde. Elle travaillait souvent là-dessus ?

-Oui mais elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas combien de souris sont mortes à cause des empoisonnements qu'elle a faits. Mais ces souris nourrissent les hippogriffes du collège donc ça n'était pas trop grave. Elle en réservait parfois une à Salazar.

-Elle a encore beaucoup de secrets comme ça ?

-Un seul que je connaisse. Elle a réussit à prouver que la théorie de la sorcière Valérie Manton sur les serpents corail était entièrement fausse. Le dossier est sous le vivarium de Salazar.

C'est le professeur qui se mit à parler.

-Vous parlez de la célèbre théorie qui explique que les serpents corail sont des serpents moldus et qu'ils sont nocifs pour le monde magique ?

-C'est celle-la.

-Mais elle a été confirmée par plusieurs Biolomage dans le monde.

-Elle a été réfuté par Heather. J'ai compris, enfin je crois, comment elle l'a prouvé mais je suis incapable de le ré-expliquer.

-Vous comprenez monsieur Lupin quand on vous disait que son intelligence est exceptionnelle.

Ils finirent de rassembler les affaires du petit génie des potions. Puis ils firent léviter les bagages vers le hall d'entré. Le professeur Millow autorisa Melody à aider Heather à s'habiller lorsque Remus retourna à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés la bas, ils virent qu'Heather était réveillé. Elle les avait entendus arriver. Melody lui proposa de l'aider à s'habiller et l'aveugle accepta.

Lorsqu'ils marchaient dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre l'entrée, Melody sortit le serpent qui était dans sa poche et le mit dans la main de son amie.

-Ou est son vivarium ?

-Avec tes valises.

Remus lui avait expliqué pendant qu'elle s'habillait derrière le paravent, qu'elle allait quitter Beauxbâtons. Elle avait eu du mal à accuser le choc. Il était midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entré. Du coup tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés pour voir son départ.

La directrice fendit la foule pour parler une dernière fois avec Remus auquel était accrochée Heather. Salazar s'était réfugié sous la manche de sa propriétaire. Remus reçu une lettre de recommandation de la part de la directrice.

Heather dit au revoir au professeur Millow, son professeur préféré, et à Melody, Estéban Rochelle et Aymeric de Bretteville, ses meilleurs amis.

Au moment, où Aymeric l'enlaça, elle l'entendit lui parler.

-Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

Elle sentit qu'il pleurait.

-Je t'aime.

-Je suis désolé, tu n'es qu'un ami pour moi. Mais tu me manqueras. On essayera de se revoir, enfin… façon de parler.

Elle recula et Remus la prit par une épaule pour la guider vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Remus, Heather s'assit sur le canapé et y resta deux heures à caresser Salazar. Remus s'installa à coté d'elle et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Heather, il va falloir que tu retournes chez tes parents.

-NON ! Ça te dérange que je sois ici ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, je ne pourrais m'occuper de toi. Il faut que je travaille.

-Mais ils ne veulent pas de moi.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Heather. Si tu préfères je peux voir avec Dumbledore si tu peux être inscrite à Poudlard.

-Ça serait mieux que de passer ma vie avec mes géniteurs.

-Pour l'instant il faudrait mieux que tu retourne directement au manoir Potter.

C'est ainsi que une heure après cette discussion, Heather était allongée dans sa chambre au manoir familial. En la voyant, ses parents s'étaient demandé ce qu'il se passait pour que Remus revienne avec leur fille. Et Remus leurs avait expliqué. La seule pensée de James et Lily fut de se demander pourquoi elle continuait à leur gâcher la vie.

Avant de retourner chez lui, Remus alla voir Heather dans sa chambre. Il la trouva sur son lit, son serpent sur le ventre.

-Heather, je vais y aller.

Elle s'était redressée puis assise sur son lit et Remus put se mettre devant elle pour lui parler.

-Tu ne comprends pas Remus…

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ?

-Durant ces 2 années tu étais mon père. Et la j'ai l'impression que ce père que j'ai vu en toi ne veut plus de moi et qu'il se débarrasse de moi parce que je suis aveugle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle pleura. Jamais il ne l'avait vu craquer devant lui.

-Je ne me débarrasse pas de toi Heather. Je t'emmène la où tu vivras mieux. Et peut être que tu recouvrera la vue bientôt et tu reviendras chez moi. Tes parents vont essayer de te faire entrer à Poudlard.

Elle acquiesça et Remus la prit dans ses bras, puis il partit.

Le soir, son repas fut apporté par Mailia. Sur le plateau il y avait un message de ses parents. Heather demanda à l'elfe de le lire.

-Apparemment ils ont déjà oublié que je ne vois plus.

_Je veux que tu sois prête demain matin à 9 heures pour qu'on aille acheter ton matériel scolaire manquant pour Poudlard. Albus a eut la bonté de t'accepter a l'école. _

Heather demanda à Maillia de venir la réveiller à 8 heures le lendemain pour l'aider à se préparer.

Le lendemain soir, Heather était à Poudlard. Ses parents l'avaient déposée et confiée au professeur McGonagall.

-Professeur, ça ne gêne pas que je sois aveugle ?

-En voyant votre dossier, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à vous reprendre, il est persuadé que vous vous en sortirez.

-Je suis sure qu'il voit en moi un moyen de faire de la publicité à l'école. Madame Maxime, ma directrice à Beauxbâtons, a donné ça me concernant.

Elle donna à McGonagall la lettre qui avait été confiée à Remus à son départ. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit '' Aux professeurs de Miss Potter''

Le professeur de Métamorphose ouvrit la lettre.

* * *

**La suite des demain. Bonne année, gute Rutsch, happy new year!**


	14. Retrouvailles

**_memelyne_: Au moins ta review me rassure. J'arrive à faire passer les sentiments souhaités concernant Lily et James. Par contre, elle sera obligée de mourir, cette fic se finira sur sa mort mais je ne dis pas quel age elle aura à ce moment là. Pour l'instant Rogue n'est pas au courant de son cas.**

**_tronchederoswell:_ J'imagine que les livres en brailles n'existent pas pour les sorciers ou que les parents ne veulent pas investir dans des livres plus chers, en plus, il faudrait qu'Heather apprenne cette écriture et ça n'est pas prévu. L'idée de faire soigner les yeux d'Heather par magie de me plait pas en pensant que c'est une partie du corps assez fragile et qu'il ne faut pas les surexposer à la magie. Voila comment je vois ce cas.**

**_inconnue:_ Deux chapitres? OK mais il faut que je trouve le bon endroit pour couper le second. Je m'y attelle de suite.**

* * *

_Je ne tournerai pas autour du chaudron._

_Miss Potter a du quitter Beauxbâtons car l'établissement n'est pas adapté a son récent handicap._

_Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir que cette jeune fille est À surveillée de très près. Elle a une puissance bien supérieure à ceux de son âge. Suite aux problèmes qui sévissent au Royaume-Uni, j'ai voulu vous mettre au courant, si jamais elle entrait dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça serait la fin des moldus. Ses compétences en matière de duel ont depuis quelques temps dépassées celles de Magdalena Millow, duelliste renommée et professeur a Beauxbâ plus, elle a aussi réussi à améliorer la thèse de Severus Rogue, concernant le sang de salamandre. _

_Des rumeurs couraient dans le collège qu'elle aurait inventé une potion et qu'une deuxieme était en cours d'expérimentation. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé que de l'histoire de la thèse._

_Cette jeune fille peut être une bombe à retardement comme elle peut être une lueur dans la guerre qui risque d'éclater de nouveau au Royaume-uni. C'est donc à regret que j'ai du me séparer de cet élément qui faisait la fierté de l'Académie. Il faudra taire ses capacités, le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait s'intéresser à elle, même aveugle. Elle aurait été plus en sécurité en France mais je le répète elle n'aurait pu se débrouiller ici. _

_Écrit le jeudi 13 janvier 1994._

_Madame Maxime, directrice de Beauxbâtons._

McGonagall fut abasourdie par ce qu'elle lut. Cela l'arrangea que la fille des Potter soit aveugle. Elle la conduisit, comme demandé, au bureau du directeur. Une fois là-bas, Heather dut parler avec le directeur de ses résultats et des options qu'elle voulait prendre pour cette demie-année restante. Concernant les options, elle demanda à pouvoir en parler avec son frère avant de faire son choix, ce fut accepté par le vieux barbu.

* * *

À 18 heures, elle fut emmenée par le professeur McGonagall dans la grande salle pour être repartie. C'était un choix de ses parents, ils espéraient qu'après deux ans éloignés de toute influence elle avait changée. En chemin, Heather eut besoin de s'arrêter quelques minutes, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Elles reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle elle entendit le vacarme habituel s'estomper. Le professeur qui continuait à la guider en lui tenant l'épaule, lui dit qu'elle devait s'assoir. À tâtons, Heather repéra le tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête une seconde après.

_-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi rusée et ambitieuse mais encore plus puissante. Ta cécité ne représentera pas d'obstacle à … _SERPENTARD !

Elle se leva après qu'on lui eut retiré le choixpeau et McGonagall la conduisit vers la table des serpents à regret. Le professeur de métamorphose pensait que peut-être elle atterrirait dans sa maison et apporterait des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Son collègue directeur de Serpentard gardait la coupe depuis 10 ans maintenant. En l'observant elle remarqua qu'il semblait assez satisfait de retrouver cette élève dans sa maison.

Elle mit le choixpeau et le tabouret dans la salle des trophées attenante à la grande salle. En revenant elle fit passer un message parmi les professeurs comme quoi elle voulait tous les voir dans la salle des professeurs après le repas. Le directeur annonça seulement :

-J'espère que vous accueillerez Miss Potter, de retour de Beauxbâtons, comme il se doit en 3e année. Maintenant bon appétit !

* * *

À la table des serpents un groupe venait de se lever pour rejoindre le bout de la table où Heather se trouvait. Ce groupe était Harry et Drago, accompagnés de Daphné et Maya. Ils s'assirent en face et de part et d'autre de la jeune fille qui se contentait de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.

Drago, qui n'avait pas vu Heather depuis deux ans, la trouva extrêmement belle et changée. Harry, enlaça sa sœur qui lui manquait depuis six mois mais celle-ci se crispa lorsqu'il la toucha.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Elle reconnu la voix de son frère et lui sauta dans les bras. En enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry, ce dernier cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Pleurer en publique ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle le relâcha.

-Tu m'as manqué 'ry.

-Toi aussi Heather.

Drago eut un doute et passa discrètement une main devant les yeux d'Heather. La jeune Potter sentit un léger déplacement d'air devant elle et attrapa la main de Drago sans savoir que c'était lui. C'est Harry qui sauva le poignet de son ami qui était en train d'être tordu.

-Enfin Heather ! Tu ne reconnais pas Drago ?

-C'est toi Drago ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as p'tite sœur ? Dis-moi s'il te plait…

-Je… je suis aveugle.

Elle avait baissé la tête de nouveau, honteuse. Harry ne crut pas sa sœur tout de suite, mais il réfléchi et le fait que McGonagall ait du guider sa sœur vers le choixpeau puis vers la table était la première preuve. La deuxième est le fait qu'elle n'ait pas réagit immédiatement lorsqu'avec Drago et les autres, ils s'étaient assit à coté d'elle.

-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envi d'en parler

Daphné et Maya indiquèrent leur présence et jusqu'à la fin du repas la conversation tourna autour de Beauxbâtons, permettant à Heather d'éviter le sujet de son agression.

* * *

À la fin du repas, Drago lui proposa de la guider, et après qu'elle eut accepté, il lui prit la main. Mais en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée juste avant d'aller dans les cachots, Oliver croisa le groupe de Serpentard et décida de provoquer sa sœur et de profiter de son handicap.

-Alors le démon est de retour ?

-Je t'ai manquée pour que tu me réserves un accueil aussi chaleureux ?

-L'humour te va si bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Oli ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, l'Aveugle !

-Tu t'énerves toujours aussi vite apparemment.

Heather déclara ça calmement en lâchant la main de Drago et se rapprocha de son frère en se guidant de la voix de celui-ci.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire !

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort. Mais Heather l'esquiva d'un pas de coté. En moins d'une seconde elle avait dégainé sa propre baguette et avait lancé un sort sans prononcer la formule à haute voix. Son frère fut projeté au sol. Immédiatement elle rangea sa baguette et se recula.

-Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous relever ! Et rangez votre baguette, il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

* * *

**Une petite review pour le premier chapitre de l'année ?**


	15. Tout commence

**_memelyne_: Effectivement c'est le début d'un rapprochement mais un rapprochement qui ne va pas durer longtemps.**

**_inconnue: _J'espère ne pas t'avoir faite attendre trop longtemps. Voila le deuxième mais un peu voir bien plus court que les autres.**

* * *

-Mais, Professeur, Heather m'a lancé un sort.

-Soyez lucide monsieur Potter, comment pourrait-elle lancer un sort et viser en plus ? 5 points en moins pour mensonge.

Les amis d'Oliver essayèrent de le défendre bien que contre le professeur de potions ce soit perdu d'avance..

-Professeur, Oliver dit la vérité…

-C'est sa sœur qui a lancé un sort.

-5 points en moins chacun pour aggravation de mensonge. Maintenant retournez dans votre tour !

Il se tourna vers Heather une fois qu'ils furent partis.

-Bon retour à Poudlard Miss.

-Merci professeur.

Il partit vers la salle des profs où la directrice des lions voulait rassembler tout ses collègues.

* * *

Heather et les autres Serpentard allèrent dans les cachots. Dans la salle commune Drago éjecta des 1ere année qui occupaient le canapé sur lequel le prince des serpents voulait s'allonger. Il s'installa et lorsqu'il fut correctement allongé, Heather arriva à tâtons pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il la laissa prendre place puis posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Heather se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Drago lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle senti qu'il était un peu plus tendu qu'au départ. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

- À la tête.

Elle positionna ses mains au niveau des tempes de Drago et commença à le masser. Elle s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-C'est passé ?

-Oui.

* * *

Du coté des professeurs, les choses allaient moins bien. Le professeur McGonagall venait de lire la lettre qui leur était adressée de la part de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

-Je propose qu'à partir de lundi, elle passe un test théorique et pratique dans toutes les matières, pour que l'on se fasse une idée de son niveau.

-Si cette fille est aussi dangereuse, pourquoi Albus l'a-t-il accepté à Poudlard ?

-Albus n'a pas lu cette lettre. Il ne doit pas être au courant. Nous devrions essayer de faire évoluer miss Potter dans notre camp. Lui apprendre le plus de choses, bien qu'elle soit déjà largement au niveau. Albus m'a tout de même confié qu'il ressent en présence de Miss Potter une aura étrange et assez importante.

-J'ai cru comprendre que cette jeune fille avait de gros problèmes avec ses parents, ça risque d'être difficile de l'avoir dans le même camp qu'eux.

-C'est pour ça, Archibald, que nous devons essayer de la guider mais de façon discrète.

La discussion continua. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait de faire passer un test de niveau a la nouvelle venue.

* * *

Retour à la salle commune de Serpentard. Heather pensa alors qu'elle devait choisir au moins une option pour cette demi-année. Elle avait le choix entre : étude des runes, étude des moldus, soin aux créatures magique, arithmancie et divination.

-Vous avez quoi comme option ?

Daphné répondit la première.

-J'ai choisi les runes et la divination. Mais la divination avec l'espèce de mouche qui n'a aucun don c'est ennuyeux au possible. Je vais arrêter l'an prochain.

Puis ce fut Maya :

-J'aurais voulu prendre étude des runes mais j'ai soins aux créatures. J'ai trop de mal dans les autres matières pour prendre plus d'une option.

Drago prit la parole vite suivi de Harry.

-J'ai les runes et les créatures.

-Moi j'ai les créatures et la divination. Mais pour la divination je suis d'accord avec Daphné. La prof avec ses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille ne vaut rien.

-Qui enseigne les soins aux créatures magique ?

-C'est le garde chasse.

Elle donna sa feuille à Daphné pour qu'elle coche les options choisies.

-Je prends créatures et runes.

Progressivement la salle commune se vida. Lorsqu'ils furent presque seuls, Maya se risqua à poser une question à Heather.

-Comment tu as fait pour viser ton frère dans le hall tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire sans … sans…

-Sans voir ? C'est pas bien compliqué, à Beauxbâtons on nous demandait, lors des cours de duel, de viser son adversaire en nous bandant les yeux. Il fallait s'aider des bruits de déplacement de cet adversaire pour bien le viser. Et Oliver n'est pas discret.

* * *

Une semaine passa. Durant cette semaine, Heather apprit que Quirrell le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle avait eu en 1ere année était en fait un mangemort qui avait aidé Voldemort à revenir à la vie grâce a une pierre qui pouvait redonner de l'énergie à une personne encore vivante mais faible. Elle apprit aussi que l'année précédente ce fut un imposteur qui avait occupé le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cet imposteur, un certain Lockhart, s'était approprier les mérites de héros magiques puis leur avait effacé la mémoire. En réalité ce Lockhart ne savait rien faire et avait semé la pagaille dans le château.

Cette année le poste avait été prit par une personne assez étrange mais sympathique. Le professeur Archibald Manning savait mettre de l'animation dans ses cours et il réussissait à captiver la classe lors de la théorie. Il restait néanmoins un personnage assez excentrique. Daphné donna pour exemple le jour ou il était venu leur faire cours en robe de chambre.

Les membres du groupe, firent connaissance avec le serpent Salazar. Certains comme Ethan ne supportaient pas de le toucher ou lorsque le serpent les regardaient. D'autres comme Eli adoraient le prendre et trouvaient marrant que le serpent leur chatouille le poignet de sa langue.

* * *

Le lundi, les professeurs avait fait passé le fameux test a la jeune fille. En théorie elle avait tous réussit. Elle avait passé cette épreuve à l'oral et à chaque question elle répondait précisément sans hésitation et sans faute.

Mais c'est la pratique qui les avaient impressionnés, elle réussissait à effectuer tout les sorts demandés par les professeurs du premier coup.

Au fil du temps, Heather se rapprochait de Drago. Étonnamment Harry avait du mal à supporter ce rapprochement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait sa sœur alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Ne sachant pas comment en parler a Drago, il avait préféré taire ce sentiment.

Leur groupe composé de Heather, Harry, Drago, Daphné, Maya, Ethan et Eli était soudé comme une petite famille. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour travailler ou passer du temps ensemble. Les parents d'Eli et des Potter n'appréciaient pas tellement cette relation. Sirius avait menacé sa fille de la punir si elle continuait à fréquenter les Serpentard, excepté Harry, mais ça n'avait pas fait réagir Elween qui savait que son père ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution.

Heather avait découvert que les relations entre ses parents et Harry avaient changé durant son absence. James et Lily s'étaient rapprochés de leur second fils de manière flagrante. Mais Harry avait bien compris qu'ils tentaient de l'utiliser comme espion au sein des enfants de mangemorts. Du coup, lorsque ses parents l'interrogeaient, il répondait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de ces sujets entre eux.

Du coté des Greengrass et des Malefoy, cette relation était accepté tant que c'était pour travailler. Ils avaient remarqué que de fréquenter les filles Black et Potter avait été positif pour les résultats scolaires de leurs enfants.

* * *

**La suite demain.**


	16. Évolution

**_inconnue:_ Je n'ai certainement pas posté aussi tôt que tu l'aurais voulu mais j'ai posté. :)  
**

* * *

C'est le mercredi 16 février, près d'un mois après l'agression, que des choses changèrent.

Au cours de potion de l'après-midi, Heather ne faisait rien comme à chaque cours de potions depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ne pouvant peser les ingrédients et calculer le temps, elle avait été exemptée de cours mais elle venait tout de même.

Habituellement, elle se mettait à coté de son frère et lui passait les ingrédients en essayant de les reconnaitre au parfum, à la forme ou la texture. Ce jour-là, elle était à coté de Drago, mais contrairement aux habitudes, elle avait croisé les bras et avait posé sa tête dessus. Son voisin croyait au début qu'elle était juste fatiguée, mais le doute le prit progressivement. Il continua cependant sa potion.

C'est le professeur Rogue qui coupa court aux doutes de Drago. Une voix dans sa tête envoyait des S.O.S. La seule personne dans la salle qui était susceptible d'envoyer ces messages était son élève aveugle. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Miss Potter, y a-t-il un problème ?

Il avait parlé bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

-J'ai mal aux yeux professeur.

Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui et il vit que ses yeux vides d'expression étaient injectés de sang autour de son iris rouge.

- Monsieur Malefoy veuillez emmener Miss Potter à l'infirmerie.

Drago se leva et après avoir prit le sac de Heather la guida vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh, après avoir examiné Heather, mit à la porte Drago.

* * *

Le soir en rentrant de cours, le groupe de Serpentard la retrouva, assise à une table, caressant son serpent. Et le lendemain, en se levant les filles de la chambre d'Heather constatèrent que son lit avait été fait, qu'elle s'était habillée et que son sac était absent de son coin. Daphné et Maya allèrent dans la salle commune mais elle n'était pas la non plus.

Elles décidèrent d'aller réveiller les garçons. Elles prirent leur baguette, firent apparaitre des seaux et les remplirent d'eau. Chacune deux seaux et deux victimes. Daphné choisi de réveiller Harry et Drago, Maya s'occupa du cas de Théo et de Blaise. Vincent et Gregory se réveilleraient tout seul lorsqu'ils auraient faim.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle les professeurs furent étonnés de voir la fille des Potter, assise à la table des Serpentard, en train d'écrire dans un livret. À un moment elle releva la tête et chercha quelque chose sur la table, elle attrapa un toast et se mit à le grignoter en se replongeant dans l'écriture de son livret. Pas de doute, elle revoyait.

A la table des professeurs, le représentant des potions était en train de discuter avec la sous-directrice et professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle revoit ?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle écrirait si elle était encore aveugle.

- Vous pourriez essayer d'entrer discrètement dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ?

- Je vais essayer.

Severus Rogue était un maitre en matière d'occlumentie et de legilimentie. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même n'avait pas réussi à lire ce qu'il voulait dans l'esprit de Severus lorsque celui-ci était encore à son service. Rogue se souvint alors de la veille, il avait entendu les appels au secours de Heather dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle réussit à rentrer dans son esprit ?

Il tenta une intrusion dans l'esprit de son élève. Il arriva à voir le titre du livret : Amélioration de la thèse de Severus Rogue... Mais il ne put en voir plus. Il fut éjecté comme si on lui avait claqué une porte au nez. En revenant dans son esprit il remarqua que la jeune Potter était en train de l'observer. Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait fait une intrusion dans son esprit.

Immédiatement Severus fut interrogé par sa collègue.

- Je n'ai vu qu'un titre. C'est l'amélioration de ma thèse mais elle nous a repérer.

En effet, Heather était en train de ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se leva et se dirigea vers son professeur de potions.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais puis-je savoir de quel droit vous essayez de rentrer dans mon esprit ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que c'est moi ?

- Il n'y a que vous dans cette salle qui soyez capable de faire ca.

Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda indifféremment. Elle fouilla son sac et sortit deux livrets.

- Si c'est ca qui vous intéresse…

Elle posa les deux livrets devant son professeur et sortie de la grande salle.

Severus la regarda partir et lut les titres des deux livrets. Il y avait l'amélioration de sa thèse et un dossier complet sur l'antidote de la goutte du mort-vivant.

* * *

Après avoir salué Minerva, il alla dans son cachot. À peine arrivé, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à lire. Il avait cours avec les 3e année à 10h30 pour une heure de potions, donc il avait du temps pour lire avant de voir débarquer les braillards. Plus il avançait dans la lecture de la réfutation de sa thèse, plus il se rendait compte des erreurs qu'il avait fait ou des améliorations qu'il aurait pu faire.

Cette fille, si elle avait travaillé seule, était un vrai génie. Il comprenait mieux l'inquiétude des professeurs et de la directrice de Beauxbâtons concernant ses talents. Lui-même avait intéressé le seigneur des ténèbres très jeune à cause de ses dons en potion.

Le filleul de Severus, Drago, avait confié à son parrain que même aveugle, Heather continuait à pratiquer la magie. Le jeune Malefoy avait été impressionné par la puissance de son amie.

La fille des Potter avait des dons en toutes les matières, contrairement à son frère de Gryffondor, dont Severus entendait souvent parler en salle des professeurs car il ne travaillait que très peu et qu'il dérangeait la classe. Cet élève avait attrapé la grosse tête à cause du titre que lui donnaient les trois quart de la population sorcière. Le sauveur valait moins que sa sœur et il était censé anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux se suicider tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre que le Survivant ne rate la tache que lui avait attribué une prophétie.

Il fini de lire les deux livrets au moment où la sonnerie retentit, après la pause d'une demie heure. Il entendit derrière la porte du chahut, probablement entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui avaient cours ensemble. Il rangea soigneusement les deux dossiers, se leva, lissa ses robes et alla ouvrir la porte, toujours aussi brutalement.

Le professeur vit le second fils des Potter ranger rapidement sa baguette, tout comme Drago. Il comprit, en voyant ses élèves, que Harry et Oliver se provoquaient et avaient sorti leurs baguettes, Heather était entre les deux comme pour protéger Harry et regardait méchamment Oliver. Derrière Oliver se trouvaient Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan. Les deux amis avaient aussi sorti leur baguette.

- Messieurs Weasley, Potter et Finnigan 15 points en moins chacun. Si je vous reprends encore une fois à pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs je vous mets en retenu. Depuis le temps, vous devez avoir l'habitude de nettoyer les chaudrons Mr Weasley, je me trompe ?

Weasley rougit et baissa la tête.

- Entrez en silence.

Les élèves avaient rapidement comprit qu'il valait mieux obéir a ce professeur en particulier s'ils ne voulaient pas être de corvée de ménage dans les cachots. Ils suivirent leur professeur et entrèrent. Chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle et sortit son matériel. Rogue se plaça devant son bureau.

- Miss Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Il remarqua que les trois Gryffondor qui avaient reçu un avertissement se moquaient ouvertement de Heather, persuadés qu'elle allait être collée pour son intervention 15 secondes auparavant.

- Puisque vous n'avez pas encore comprit, Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Finnigan, vous resterez vous aussi.

Il fit une pause.

- Miss Potter veuillez vous mettre à une table vide. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page 97. Potion de cicatrisation. Vous avez 1 heure.

* * *

À la fin de cette heure, 3 personnes avaient terminé la potion de manière parfaite : Heather, Hermione Granger et Harry.

- 10 points chacun à Serpentard pour Mr et Miss Potter pour leur potion parfaite.

Heather vit du coin de l'œil que son frère et ses deux amis faisaient moins les fiers maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir une retenue. Le professeur Rogue s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe aux Gryffondor de s'approcher.

-Et bien messieurs vous savez parfaitement ce que je pense de votre comportement. Pour la retenue, je pense que samedi 19 à 10h pendant 2 heures sera le meilleur moment pour vous faire comprendre que vous devez arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants. C'est puéril. De plus je vais parler de vous au professeur McGonagall.

- Mais monsieur Samedi c'est le dernier entrainement de quidditch avant le prochain match de Gryffondor.

- Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? Maintenant sortez !

Il attendit que les élèves soient sortis pour engager la conversation avec Heather.

* * *

**À demain !**


	17. Ante match de Quidditch

**_Aeris de Lothlorien_: Relis bien.**

**_clamaraa_: Merci pour ta review. Non pas que je sois révoltée mais je trouve qu'il y a peu d'histoires (livres publiés comme fan fiction) dans lesquelles le héros est une héroïne. J'ai décidé de donner ma contribution pour combler cette différence. Évidement on ne s'y attend pas mais c'est pour ça que je le fais. Par contre, si tes dernières phrases sont tes espérances, je risque de te décevoir en partie. (je ne parle pas de ''Vivement la suite!'' bien entendu :) puisque la suite, la voilà.)**

* * *

_Il attendit que les élèves soient sortis pour engager la conversation avec Heather._

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir parlé insolemment ce matin, mais je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans ma tête.

Il parla avec une voix douce et dénuée de sarcasme à son élève.

-Je vous excuse. J'ai lu vos deux dossiers. Ils sont très complets. Vous avez fait ça seule ?

-Vous connaissez Melody Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-C'est elle qui m'a encouragée à faire ça, sinon j'ai tous fait seule. Sans elle ça n'aurait jamais été fait.

-Je tiens au passage à vous féliciter pour la potion que vous venez de faire. Il me semble que les potions ne sont pas enseignées à Beauxbâtons. Avez-vous créé d'autres potions telle que l'antidote ?

-Et bien… Oui. C'est le projet qui me tient le plus à cœur. Mais elle est encore en phase d'expérimentation. Je souhaite la terminer avant de la dévoiler.

-Comme vous le souhaitez. L'antidote de la goutte du mort-vivant a-t-il été expérimenté ?

-J'ai obtenue des résultats positifs sur des souris qui sont, comme vous le savez probablement, l'organisme le plus proche de nous concernant la réaction à la magie.

-M'autorisez vous à garder ce dossier pour que je puisse la tester ?

-Je prévoyais de vous le laisser.

-Comptez-vous breveter vos découvertes ?

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes.

-J'ai trop de problèmes en ce moment pour m'en occuper.

-Très bien. Si jamais l'envie vous prend, je veux bien vous aider dans les démarches.

Elle acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle récupéra le dossier sur la thèse de son professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Miss, je pense que vous aurez besoin de ceci.

Il lui tendit un papier. Une excuse pour son retard au prochain cours qui était métamorphose. En lui donnant le papier il lui dit :

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, à cause de problèmes avec vos parents ou autres, vous pouvez venir me voir. J'ai peut être l'air d'un monstre mais je sais me montrer humain.

Lorsqu'il lui proposa son aide, elle se renfrogna légèrement puis le remercia avant de partir. Il avait compris qu'il avait touché le point sensible : les parents Potter.

* * *

Le soir même, elle envoya un flacon de potion en échantillon à Remus pour qu'il la teste à la prochaine pleine lune.

* * *

La semaine avança. Les Serpentard réussirent plusieurs fois, grâce au professeur Rogue, à réserver le terrain de quidditch pour s'entrainer en prévision du match Gryffondor-Serpentard qui devait avoir lieu le samedi 26 février. Harry y était poursuiveur et Drago attrapeur. Dans l'équipe on comptait 2 troisième année, 1 quatrième, 1 cinquième, 2 sixième et 1 septième. Le capitaine Daniel Greengrass, cinquième année, le grand frère de Daphné, avait été ravi lorsque Heather lui avait annoncé que l'attrapeur et l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, avaient raté leur dernier entrainement grâce a une retenue de Rogue.

Le lundi précédant le match de quidditch, ils étaient à la table des Serpentard avant un des entrainements suivant le diner. Toute l'équipe ainsi qu'Heather avait été rassemblée au même coin de table pour le repas.

-Au fait Daniel, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

La question qui aurait du la faire rougir, la fit rigoler et elle ne se démonta pas. Elle ne voyait Daniel que comme un ami et était persuadée que ce sentiment était réciproque. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que Drago et Heather mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

-Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

-Dommage. Alors raconte…

-Le dernier entrainement de quidditch des Gryffondor …

-Arrête ça je n'aime pas le suspense.

-… n'a pas rassemblé toute l'équipe.

-Comment ça ?

-Oliver Potter, Ron Weasley et Dean Thomas ont réussi à se faire coller par Rogue samedi dernier.

-Non ? C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ils ont été collés ?

-Rogue m'a dit en début de cours de rester à la fin pour me parler et les trois crétins ont trouvé malin de se moquer de moi alors qu'ils avaient eu un avertissement avant de rentrer en classe. Ils ont certainement pensé que j'allais être punie pour avoir participer a une altercation entre Drago, Harry, moi et eux trois

-Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

-Certainement pas grand chose.

Les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour réfléchir à une stratégie d'attaque et de défense lors du dernier entrainement. Les Serpentard, rusés y réfléchissaient dès le premier entrainement suivant le dernier match joué. Et avec Daniel comme capitaine, nommé par l'équipe elle-même, ils n'avaient jamais raté de match et même avec des conditions météorologiques défavorables. Daniel jouait comme poursuiveur.

* * *

À la fin du repas, lorsque l'équipe alla vers le terrain de quidditch, Heather rattrapa le capitaine.

-Je peux assister à l'entrainement ?

Il passa son bras sur les épaules d'Heather. Elle n'était pas très grande et les autres en profitaient bien.

-Attend que j'y réfléchisse… Bien sûr que oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Daniel était le Serpentard le plus respecté dans la maison des vert et argent. S'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un assiste à l'entrainement, cette personne s'en allait si elle ne voulait pas se mettre la maison entière a dos. C'était comme ça la hiérarchie des Serpentard. Un des personnes gagnant actuellement le plus de popularité était bien Heather. Grâce aux disputes éclatant entre son frère et elle, elle avait gagné le respect des membres de sa maison malgré son nom.

* * *

Lors de l'entrainement, ne se laissant pas repousser par le froid qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os, elle était restée durant les deux heures dans les tribunes et avait proposé quelques modifications à Daniel qui les avait trouvés judicieuses et les avait intégrées à sa tactique.

Trois jours après cette conversation, le matin du jeudi, Heather avait reçu une lettre par corbeau et n'avait pas dévoilée son contenu à son frère ou à ses amis. Elle y avait répondu en envoyant un hibou de l'école plutôt que le sien.

Régulièrement elle recevait ce genre de missive, mais contrairement aux autres lettres reçues par hiboux, celles la restaient secrètes et jamais elle n'en parlait avec ses amis. Ils commençaient à se rendre compte, Harry en particulier, qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de leur groupe et qu'elle devenait assez secrète. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire et comment lui en parler.

* * *

Le samedi du match, un soleil radieux était prévu. Le temps paru beaucoup moins intéressant lorsqu'elle vit dans le hall de l'école : ses parents. Elle les croisa en allant au petit déjeuner en discutant avec Daniel.

En passant devant ses géniteurs, Heather sentit Daniel lui serrer l'épaule comme pour l'encourager à continuer son chemin.

Il venait d'être convenu que si jamais un joueur était blessé lors du match, Heather devrait prendre sa place. Elle avait réussi à trafiquer une tenue de quidditch à sa taille pour qu'elle ait son nom à l'arrière.

Pour l'équipe, il sembla qu'entre la fin du petit déjeuner et le début du match, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulés. Durant ces pseudos-secondes, ils avaient eu le temps d'aller chercher leur tenus dans les dortoirs, de récupérer leurs balais dans le placard prévu, de se changer dans les vestiaires sous le stade de quidditch et d'écouter Daniel leur répéter pour la vingtième fois la technique du match.

Les lions n'avaient plus gagnés de match contre Serpentard depuis la nomination du précèdent capitaine de l'équipe verte. Ce capitaine avait fini sa scolarité deux ans auparavant et Daniel lui avait succédé par choix de l'équipe elle-même alors qu'il n'était qu'en quatrième année. Il n'avait jusque la déçu personne et avait remporté tout les matchs. De ce fait, les Gryffondor étaient bien décidé a gagner ce match qui était leur dernier de la saison.

Le début du match fut sifflé par l'arbitre, le professeur Bibine. Une minute après le coup d'envoi, Harry marqua les premiers points. Daniel avait immédiatement récupéré le Souafle pour faire les 3 passes nécessaires et avait marqué de nouveau. La situation ne plut guère aux Gryffondor qui se mirent à devenir violent.

À ce moment la, Heather était descendue dans les vestiaires au cas où. Elle savait qu'elle devait éviter les efforts physiques mais elle voulait ridiculiser ou aider à ridiculiser son frère devant ses parents. Une fois en tenue elle se plaça à l'entrée du terrain en restant dans l'ombre du couloir reliant le terrain au vestiaire.

* * *

**Pour moi les cours reprennent demain, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas en France. J'essayerai de poster le plus souvent possible mais comme je travaille de manière irrégulière au lycée, certaines semaines verront un chapitre/jour, et d'autres trois ou quatre chapitres/semaines. **

**Je continuerais à écrire tout les jours comme je le fais actuellement. Donc l'histoire continue mais plus lentement.**


	18. Match de Quidditch

**_inconnue_: Ne pas avoir la suite, je te l'accorde, c'est un problème. Mais j'ai la solution étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit la suite pour une dizaine de chapitre. C'est pas merveilleux ? Ton idée de prendre de l'avance était déjà prévue puisque je vais essayer de poster le prochain ce soir. Si c'est pas le cas, je trouverais une bonne excuse pour me faire pardonner du retard. Bonne rentrée ^^. **

* * *

Maya et Daphné avaient remarqué la disparition de leur amie et tout ce qu'elles savaient était qu'un arrangement avait été passé entre l'équipe et Heather.

Les Gryffondor venaient de laisser passer une quatrième fois le Souafle à travers les anneaux. Oliver Potter commençait à s'agiter. Il refusait de perdre devant ses parents. Il décida de gêner les Serpentard dans leur recherche du Vif d'or et le seul moyen qu'il vit était de s'attaquer à l'attrapeur des vert et argent à savoir Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier avait repéré le vif et avait accéléré vers la balle mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'attraper, il reçu un violent coup de pied au niveau du poignet droit, l'envoyant cogner contre le manche, et le senti craquer puis une vague de douleur le prit. Immédiatement il plaqua son bras contre sa poitrine. Il tenta de repérer de nouveau le Vif mais il avait disparu et Potter ne l'avait pas attrapé.

Il entendit le sifflet de madame Bibine. Il y avait faute et le capitaine des Serpentard venait de demander un temps mort. En atterrissant il vit Heather se diriger vers lui, elle était en tenu de quidditch, prête à prendre sa place. Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Il vit de l'exaspération et de l'excitation dans son regard.

-Mon frère est un crétin fini. Montre ton poignet.

Il vit alors qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main. Il tendit son bras que Heather prit délicatement pour le mettre dans la bonne position. Il était déjà violet-bleu et enflé. Elle fit apparaitre au bout de sa baguette un filet de lumière gris qui traversa la peau du poignet. Drago ressentit une chaleur étrange et la douleur disparut momentanément. Elle fit ensuite apparaitre autour de son poignet, une attelle.

-Faudra faire vérifier ta blessure à Mrs Pomfresh mais normalement dans deux heures tu n'as plus rien. Il faut juste que tu évites de le bouger de trop.

-Merci Heather.

-Mais de rien. Au fait, tes parents sont dans les tribunes.

Il leva les yeux et constata qu'en effet, sa mère et son père étaient penchés par-dessus les barrières de sécurité des tribunes et l'observaient. Il leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer et alla s'asseoir dans la tribune.

Heather avait, comme prévu, récupéré le balai de Drago, Nimbus 2001, le meilleur sur le marché. Elle l'enfourcha et décolla.

-Et c'est Heather Potter qui remplace l'attrapeur blessé de Serpentard. Le jeu reprend avec un penalty à cause de la faute de Oliver Potter. Eeeeeeeeeeet … 10 points de plus pour Serpentard. Toujours pour eux, les Gryffondor réveillez-vous ! …Trois Potter sur le même terrain de quidditch, ça met de l'action !

Le commentateur, que Heather ne connaissait pas, était apparemment un Gryffondor et il privilégiait depuis le début les lions. Sans se préoccuper des commentaires, elle commença à chercher des yeux la petite balle d'or. Elle devait attendre que son équipe ait au moins 60 points d'avance sur les Gryffondor. Ils avaient 50 points pour le moment.

Daniel s'approcha de la remplaçante.

-Tu te souviens de la tactique ?

-Mais bien sûr.

-Parfait, essaye de faire une feinte si jamais tu repères le vif. Ton frère a apparemment l'intention de te coller pour ne pas se fatiguer à chercher.

-Comme tu veux mon capitaine. Je suis bien décidé à montrer que mon frère n'est pas un super héros. Finalement je suis presque heureuse que mes parents soient la.

Il lui sourit et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule puis récupéra une passe d'Harry et parti en direction des anneaux.

Heather commença à chercher sérieusement le Vif. Elle vit derrière elle, Oliver qui faisait le malin en faisant quelques figures acrobatiques sur son balai pour impressionner la foule.

-Et 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Elle devrait attendre 2 tirs réussis de Serpentard avant d'attraper la balle dorée. Soudain elle entendit quelque chose siffler derrière elle, elle se coucha le plus vite possible sur le manche du balai et un Cognard passa au dessus de sa tête en la frôlant. En se retournant elle vit que Olivier Dubois avait prit une batte à un des jumeaux Weasley et avait envoyé un Cognard vers elle.

Elle avait quelques difficultés à manœuvrer le balai puisqu'elle n'était que rarement monter sur l'un d'eux. Mais Daniel et l'équipe avaient eu confiance en elle alors elle devait pouvoir réussir à faire gagner le match.

-10 point pour Serpentard après un tir d'Harry Potter. Les serpents mènent 60 à 10.

Heather prit de l'altitude, mais plus elle montait, plus elle respirait difficilement. Avec l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour guider le balai, elle venait à espérer que le match se terminerait au plus vite.

Elle vit le Souafle dans les mains de son frère, il fit une passe à Marilyn Orsega, septième année qui passa à Daniel. Au lieu de tirer, Daniel la repassa à Marilyn qui marqua.

C'était le début de la chasse au Vif d'or pour Heather. Elle fit des tours du terrain pour vérifier que son frère la suivait bien. Lorsqu'elle fut à une hauteur raisonnable, elle attendit que son frère prenne de l'altitude un peu et elle plongea en piquet vers le sol.

-L'attrapeuse des Serpentard serait-elle en train de faire une tentative de suicide ? Ou a-t-elle repéré le Vif d'or qui assurerai la victoire de son équipe ?

Heather eut l'impression de glisser vers l'avant du balais mais elle continuait à foncer vers le sol. Derrière elle, son frère commençait à comprendre que c'était une feinte sauf que ce fut trop tard et en voulant remonter il tomba de son balai. Étant à 1 mètre du sol, il ne se fit qu'une égratignure au visage. Heather redressa le balai à 30 cm du sol. Son pied droit toucha le sol puis elle remonta. En se retournant elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer mais que sa manœuvre avait été couronnée de succès.

-Et non c'était un bel exemple de la feinte de Wronski !

Elle remonta légèrement et vit un éclat doré. Elle ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et accéléra.

-Encore 10 points pour Serpentard. L'attrapeuse des serpents a-t-elle vraiment repérer le vif cette fois-ci ?

En s'approchant elle comprit que le Vif était juste au dessus de la tête de ses parents. Plus elle s'approchait de la balle moins elle respirait et commençait à voir trouble. Ayant une partie de ses poumons détruits, elle était rapidement essoufflée et il suffisait qu'elle retienne sa respiration trop longtemps et qu'elle ne reprenne pas son souffle correctement pour rapidement se sentir mal à cause du manque d'oxygène. à ce moment là, ses poumons la brulaient.

Elle n'était plus qu'à 3 mètres de la tribune des invités. Elle tendit la main et réussit à attraper l'objet en décoiffant sa mère en passant juste au dessus d'elle.

-Serpentard remporte le match grâce à Heather Potter, 220 à 10.

Elle atterrit sur la pelouse et fut acclamée par son équipe. Elle avait réussi, mais cette victoire était aussi et surtout une victoire personnelle face à ses parents. Daniel la prit dans ses bras et Harry fit de même. Mais lorsqu'ils la lâchèrent, elle chancela, elle voyait de plus en plus flou. Elle s'assit au sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Heather, ça va ?

-Oui Daniel… je suis juste essoufflée.

Elle se releva, et du se retenir a la première personne qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Une fois remise de ce manque d'oxygène, elle s'approcha de Drago qui était avec ses parents et lui rendit son balai. Elle retira ses lunettes à verres teintés pour saluer les parents de son ami.

-Bonjour Mrs et Mr Malefoy.

Lucius hocha la tête tandis que Narcissa voulu savoir à qui elle parlait.

-Qui êtes-vous Miss ?

Drago était parti ranger son balai et n'avait pas vu que son amie adressait la parole à ses parents.

-Je m'appelle Heather Potter.

-C'est vous la fameuse Heather ! J'ai entendu parler de vous par Drago et Melody. Vous étiez la meilleure élève de Beauxbâtons. Non ?

-Euh... oui... c'était moi.

-Je vous remercie pour avoir soigné Drago.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un rattrape la bêtise de mon frère.

Drago revint du placard à balais vit Heather discuter avec ses parents. Il s'approcha rapidement mais à ce moment là, son parrain arriva.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes attendu à l'infirmerie. Vous aussi Miss Potter.

Ils rentrèrent au château et allèrent à l'infirmerie. Les parents Malefoy parlèrent avec le parrain de leur fils.

-Severus, que sais-tu de la fille des Potter ?

-Elle est très intelligente mais détestée par sa famille. Elle a un don pour les potions et est la meilleure dans toutes les matières qu'elle étudie. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec son frère, Harry, Drago, les enfants des Greengrass et la fille des Stormburg. Elle a des relations avec la fille des Black et l'ainé des McKinnon.

-Que des sang-pur ou presque. A-t-elle une influence sur Drago ?

-Elle l'aide beaucoup à travailler et à comprendre les cours dans certaines matières. Elle a été aveugle pendant près d'un mois, malgré ca elle pratiquait la magie pour rester à niveau et elle continuait d'aider ses amis comme elle pouvait.

-Aveugle ? Pourquoi ?

-Tous ce que je sais, Narcissa, c'est qu'elle a été ramenée à Poudlard à cause de sa cécité.

-Et ses yeux rouges ?

-Aucune idée mais ils sont étranges.

* * *

**Celui là est plus long que les précédents, ça mérite pas une petite review? **

**Le prochain ce soir normalement (si j'ai au moins une review).**


	19. Post match de Quidditch

Bonne nouvelle, exceptionnellement j'ai fini les cours à 12h au lieu de 15 ! Bon, ok, mon prof est à l'hôpital mais au moins je peux continuer la fiction. Vous avez assurément un chapitre demain matin, posté entre 5 et 6h30 et peut-être même un demain soir mais ça c'est pas garanti. Bref, voila le deuxième d'aujourd'hui.

_**inconnue: **_**Du chantage ? Drôle de remarque de la part d'une personne adhérant au club des bonnes excuses. ^^**

_**tronchederoswell:**_** Euh... non, mais fallait essayer. Alors, _comment vont réagir les parents Potter_? Lis ce chapitre ! _Et les parents Malefoy_? Ne lis pas ce chapitre! Enfin, je veux dire que la réponse ne s'y trouve pas. _Qu'en est-il de l'évolution de Voldemort ?_ *La cinglé qui écrit ce texte cherche dans ses textes et doit relire 18 pages Word avant de trouver* Alors, tu attends encore environ entre 4 et 6 chapitres et tu auras la réponse. _Quand vont-ils s'apercevoir que le Survivant est une survivante ?_ Dans trèèèèès longtemps, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je pense que ça devrait arriver lors de la cinquième ou sixième année scolaire d'Heather pour les parents et bien plus tôt pour Heather elle-même. **

_**clamaraa (chapitre 17)**_**: Pourquoi les Gryffondor ne seraient-ils pas agressif ? Rowling écrit ses livres du points de vue des Gryffondor donc ils ne s'interrogent pas vraiment sur leur comportement mais voient plutôt celui des Serpentard. Au fond ils sont pareils.**

**_clamaraa ( chapitre 18):_ Pour la feinte de Wronski, j'ai hésité entre faire tomber Oliver lorsqu'il descend et quand il monte et finalement je me suis dit que ça paraissait plus ridicule de tomber lorsqu'il monte. Explique-moi en quoi le fait que les parents Malefoy accordent de l'intérêt à Heather t'intéresse tant ? (tu as raison de remarquer ça )  
**

* * *

De leur coté Drago et Heather été déjà arrivés à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils avaient discutés du match.

-Tu la connaissais d'où la feinte de Wronski ?

- Quand on a un ami qui adore le quidditch comme celui que j'avais à Beauxbâtons, tu apprends rapidement les principales feintes. Je connais aussi celle de Stratinsky et de Trudel.

- Ça ne serait pas un certain Aymeric de Bretteville ?

-Si. Melody t'en a parlé ?

-Elle m'en racontait des choses dans ses lettres.

-Il va mieux ton poignet ?

-Oui merci de m'avoir soigné.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et furent installés chacun sur une table d'examen par l'infirmière qui leur sauta dessus. Dans la pièce se trouvait les deux équipes de quidditch qui venaient de se rencontrer.

L'infirmière s'occupa de Heather sans attendre, apparemment quelqu'un l'avait prévenu de son malaise respiratoire. Quand elle fut sûre que la jeune fille allait mieux, elle s'occupa du poignet de Drago sur lequel elle appliqua une crème.

-Votre poignet a été parfaitement réparé, Mr Malefoy, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Néanmoins je vous ai mit un onguent pour consolider les os. Qui vous a soigné ?

-C'est Heather.

L'infirmière se retourna vers l'adolescente, et la regarda étrangement.

-Bravo Miss.

Heather préféra aller vers le groupe de son équipe. Ils étaient rassemblés autour du gardien qui avait reçu un coup de batte dans le nez soit disant par erreur de la part d'un batteur de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle fut remarquée par l'équipe, tous la félicitèrent.

-Ce soir il y a une fête de prévue dans la salle commune. C'est en ton honneur.

-Je peux inviter deux Serdaigle ?

-Lesquels ?

-Elween Black et Ethan McKinnon.

-J'accepte. Je les mettrai sur la liste des autorisations.

Ce qui était appelée la liste des autorisations chez les Serpentard, était une liste sur laquelle les Serpentard les plus respectés écrivaient les noms des élèves de maisons autre que Serpentard qui ont l'autorisation de rentrer dans la salle commune comme n'importe quel serpent.

Le directeur était contre les mixages dans les salles communes mais les Serpentard n'en avaient rien à faire et continuaient de délivrer des autorisations. Le directeur de la maison de Serpentard ne s'en occupait pas. Il préférait laisser ses serpents d'organiser, se hiérarchiser et se débrouiller plutôt que de vouloir toujours les contrôler. Les directeurs des autres maisons étaient beaucoup moins laxistes et essayaient de contrôler la vie de leurs élèves.

Les parents Potter venaient de rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour se renseigner sur la santé de leur rejeton. James Potter décida de parler avec sa fille.

Alors qu'elle était en train de discuter avec les autres elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Heather viens ici.

Les Serpentard qui se trouvaient derrière Heather s'écartèrent pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en face de son père.

-Si tu veux me parler fais le maintenant je ne bougerai pas.

-Qu'est ce qui ta prit de t'attaquer à ton frère et de le blesser ?

-Il me semble que je ne l'ai jamais obligé à me suivre et à s'écraser au sol comme du crottin d'hippogriffe.

-Tu l'as incité à le faire. Ça revient au même.

-J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la pauvre égratignure d'Oliver qui t'embête le plus. Je suis persuadée que ton plus gros problème c'est que l'équipe adverse a celle de ton fils soit sortie victorieuse et ce grâce a ta propre fille. Tu viens de comprendre que je vaux quelque chose et que je ne suis pas la pauvre bouse de dragon que tu as toujours vu en moi. Tu viens de t'apercevoir qu'à cause de ton intolérance tu as perdu ta fille et que tu as été trop borné jusqu'à maintenant pour t'en rendre compte. La célébrité de ton fils a écarté de ta vie ta fille et ton second fils. As-tu ne serais ce qu'une fois regardé mes résultats scolaires ? J'en doute fortement. Tu aurais su que les professeurs ont voulu me faire sauter une année et que quatre psychomages se sont cassés les dents a essayé de m'analyser. J'ai été la première de ma section et la meilleure de l'école en duel à Beauxbâ le découvre, je me trompe?

En écoutant sa fille il constata qu'elle avait entièrement raison, mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Il n'apprécia pas qu'elle lui lance toutes ses vérités à la figure et surtout en public. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui décocha une gifle qui résonna dans l'infirmerie. James n'avait pas prévu une chose, lorsqu'il eut frappé sa fille, les Serpentard qui l'entouraient sortir d'un geste leur baguette et menacèrent l'auror. Heather prit son temps pour profiter de sa supériorité et sortit sa baguette elle aussi. Malgré sa joue rouge, elle arborait un sourire en coin qui narguait son père. Derrière elle, Harry n'avait pas bougé.

-Je refuse que tu me parles de cette manière.

-Il n'y a que comme ça que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. La vérité fait mal non ? Tu comprends enfin ce que je ressens quand tu me traites de démon à cause de la couleur de mes yeux. Comme tu le vois, chez les Serpentard, on n'est peut être pas très courageux mais on s'accepte malgré nos différences et on est solidaire entre nous. Tu vas probablement me menacer de me déshériter dans 2 minutes mais je sais que tu n'auras jamais le courage de le faire vraiment. Tu vas enchainer en me disant que tu ne veux pas me revoir avant les vacances d'été et que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi.

Elle se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe de quidditch.

-Vous avez devant vous le célèbre auror et père du survivant ainsi que de deux enfants dont l'existence est restée inconnue pendant une dizaine d'année, James Potter. Cet auror comptant parmi les meilleurs, garde la tête haute ne se laisse pas influencer même menacé par plusieurs mangemorts, mais perd son sang-froid face a sa propre fille.

Les serpents rigolèrent, la fille face au père était un spectacle assez intéressant. Elle se remit face à son géniteur.

-Tous ce que tu sais faire c'est me frapper lorsque je dis ce que je pense et quand je t'annonce la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Je suis sûre que tu ne connais pas mes prénoms, tu ne sais pas quelle est ma couleur préférée, ni ce que j'aime faire. Si je me trompe réponds sans hésiter.

James ne répondit pas.

- Et tu prétends être mon père… Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir au manoir pour pâques. Le survivant et Harry devraient suffire à combler mon absence. Harry fera ce qu'il veut mais oublie moi. Lily et James Potter comptent que comme des géniteurs pour moi. De ce fait ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi. Je préférais avoir vos meilleurs ennemis ou encore des vampires anthropophages comme parents plutôt que vous. Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter du chemin maintenant.

Le professeur Rogue qui avait assisté à toute la dispute se mit du coté des serpents.

-Je pense que tu as compris ta fille, Potter, pousses-toi.

-Je n'ai pas à obéir a ma fille et encore moins à toi.

-Dans ce cas…

Heather se baissa et posa sa main au sol. Son serpent corail sortit de sa manche et s'approcha de James qui recula progressivement. Le serpent s'amusa à faire semblant de mordre sa victime et fit claquer ses mâchoires dans les airs juste à coté des mollets de James. Celui-ci recula précipitamment libérant le passage alors que Heather récupérait son serpent. Tout le groupe de vert et argent se dirigea vers la sortie mais Oliver Potter se mit au milieu de la porte. Heather se plaça devant lui.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de parler ainsi à ton propre père.

-Et ce père devrait avoir honte de son comportement envers ses propres enfants. Alors voila Oliver, que je t'explique. Je te présente Salazar.

Elle lui mit le serpent sous le nez, mais Oliver, en bon Gryffondor se contenta de regarder le serpent d'air apeuré mais ne bougea pas.

-C'est un serpent corail qui a la particularité d'aimer mordre les personnes qui ont peur de lui. Et chez ses serpents, du moins pour ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, lorsqu'ils ont mordu pour les faire lâcher, il faut couper la chair autour de sa mâchoire. À présent à toi de voir ce que tu veux.

À ce moment là, le courageux lion s'éloigna du serpent.

- Allez-y j'ai des choses a faire.

Heather avait vu que Harry était allé voir leur père, elle avait donc demandé à l'équipe de la laisser derrière.

Elle ferma la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa son serpent s'enrouler autour de sa manche de tenue de quidditch pour qu'elle puisse le caresser.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Lily alla donner une giffle sa fille mais Heather fut plus rapide et esquiva.

-Ça suffit !

* * *

**J'ai une dernière chose à dire. Auriez vous des propositions de noms pour deux hiboux (un blanc et un noir) ? Celui ou ceux qui proposera/ont les noms que je choisirais auront le droit de connaitre un détail de leur choix sur la suite de l'histoire. (Je galère pour trouver des noms aux animaux)**

**À demain matin !**


	20. Proposition et mauvaise nuit

_**Fourtothefloor: **_**La relation entre Heather et Drago va évoluer dans longtemps après s'être dégradée plusieurs fois. Qui sait, peut-être finiront-ils ensemble ? Pour ça je ne sais pas encore. Désolé de te décevoir par contre, Heather VA DEVOIR mourir. C'est dans le script :P . Concernant les noms de hiboux, l'un d'eux m'a inspiré mais j'étudie toutes les propositions d'abord.**

**_memelyne: _Je ne sais pas si je l'ai écrit de la bonne manière mais je pense que je vais reprendre ce détail plus tard : les parents Potter ont compris qu'ils avaient rater quelque chose avec leurs enfants (je prends les trois en compte, Oliver pourri gâté n'est pas non plus la plus grosse réussite des parents) mais ça ne leur fait pas plus d'effets que ça. Selon eux les deux derniers ne méritent pas autant d'attention que l'ainé et ils ont agis de la manière qui leur semblait la plus correcte. Je retiens aussi les noms de volatile que tu m'as proposée.**

**_Dralixia: _Est-ce que les premiers noms que tu m'as proposé ont une signification particulière ? **

**_inconnue:_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta review ne m'a pas vexer (il en faut beaucoup plus pour ça) au contraire, elle m'a fait rire, tout comme la fin de cette review là. Je garde bloody hell en mémoire. ( En allemand ça pourrait encore mieux le faire ^^)  
**

_**Selene Sheppard:**_** Merci pour ta review. J'y ai pensé aux noms de la mythologie grecque mais ça n'est pas exactement ce que je cherche.**

**_Tam83: _Y'en a qui ont de la chance, indirectement, et qui ne vont pas en cours ! Bon d'accord... être malade c'est pas cool non plus. Dire que des pauvres 2ndes comme moi vont devoir se faire 4 heures de perm' aujourd'hui et demain pour avoir à la suite QUE deux heures de cours... Au moins j'aurais du temps pour avancer l'histoire. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle t'occupe, les temps sont durs de nos jours. L'idée de mélanger des noms est pas mal non plus mais peut-être pas pour des hiboux. Je vais voir si je peux reprendre ça a un autre endroit.**

**J'ai l'impression que j'ai plus écrit en RaR qu'en chapitre. Va vraiment falloir que je les rallonge mes chapitres.  
**

* * *

_-Ça suffit !_

Harry venait de crier.

-J'en ai marre de vous voir la frapper chaque fois quelque chose vous déplait. Elle a raison quand elle dit que vous ne savez rien d'elle. Vous ne vous êtes occupés que du Survivant, encore et toujours lui… Sauf depuis la 1ere année. Bizarrement vous vous êtes intéressé à moi, je suis à Serpentard mais je ne suis en aucun cas influencé par Heather. Elle-même ne l'est pas par moi. Essayer de rattraper le temps perdu avec moi ne servira à rien, on a apprit à grandir sans votre présence. Si vous saviez à quel point Heather est plus intéressante qu'un crâneur qui se vante de quelque chose pour laquelle il n'y est pour rien. Il me semble que quand Vous-savez-qui l'a attaqué, il n'avait qu'un an, plus grand il n'aurait pas su se défendre et aurait certainement été trop peureux pour l'affronter. Je ne reviendrais pas à la maison pour les vacances. Et n'essayez pas de me récupérer, vous avez laissé passé votre chance lorsqu'elle s'est présentée.

Lily enrageait, et ce n'était pas beau a voir. De quoi avaient-ils à se plaindre? James et elle leurs accordaient de l'attention, la preuve, ils prenaient le temps de se faire respecter par eux. La jeune femme trouvait normal que sa fille soit la meilleure de sa classe tout le temps. Ce genre de personne devait bien rattraper les handicaps que leur avait offert la nature. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle était désagréable et elle faisait du tord à Oliver, il fallait bien qu'elle cache ça derrière sa réussite scolaire. Harry méritait plus d'attention et cette attention, Lily était persuadée de lui en avoir accordé. Il n'avait pas été envoyé a Beauxbâtons comme Heather et durant ces trois dernières années, elle s'en était plus occupée que durant les 8 années précédentes. Ils devaient toujours râler et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui leur déplaisait ? Elle voulu leur répondre mais ils s'en allaient.

Harry et Heather sortirent de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Sans se concerter ils allèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentard. En chemin, ils croisèrent les deux Serdaigle qu'Heather souhaitait inviter. En entrant dans l'antre des reptiles, Heather fut acclamée. Les deux batteurs de l'équipe la portèrent en triomphe. Ils firent la fête jusqu'au diné. Grâce aux 70 points d'avances, ils avaient presque gagnés la coupe de quidditch. Il fallait que leur équipe remporte le match contre Poufsouffle qui marquerait la finale. Et avec 30 points d'avance ils auraient la coupe.

* * *

Le lendemain de ces événements, Heather se présenta chez son directeur de maison vers 11 heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de la voir.

-Entrez.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, il déclara :

-Je viens à l'instant de tester votre antidote.

-Il a fonctionné ?

-Parfaitement. Puis-je savoir quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

-Je voulais vous dire que j'aimerai rendre publique cet antidote…

-C'est faisable.

-… sous votre nom.

Il la regarda un instant.

-Vous savez quel genre de mensonge cela impliquerait. Pourquoi ne le feriez vous pas sous votre nom ?

-Je suis presque persuadée que les grands maitres des potions ne croiraient pas que j'ai fait cette découverte seule. Et si jamais ils me croyaient, je pense qu'une certaine célébrité me tomberait dessus puisque une découverte sur une potion de cette puissance n'a jamais été établie par une gamine de 13 ans et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devenir comme mon idiot de frère. Alors que vous, vous avez déjà gagné un certain respect et votre nom est déjà connu dans le monde des potions de plus vous êtes un adulte.

Elle attendit une réaction de sa part.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition. Si jamais vous acceptez, prévenez-moi, dans le dossier vous avez toute ma démarche et l'évolution des essais. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à convaincre un jury que vous en êtes l'inventeur. Si vous refusez, je laisserai cette découverte attendre au fond de ma malle jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année et je la présenterai après. Bonne journée professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses amis dans le parc. Elle y passa la journée à discuter avec Eli, Harry et Ethan. Harry passerai ses vacances de pâques au château où les deux autres comptaient aussi rester. Heather leur expliqua qu'elle irait rendre visite à un ami français.

Ce soir là, Heather resta tard devant la cheminée à réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Ses pensées ressemblaient a un tourbillon dans lequel elle attrapait la première qui passait pour l'étudier. Ainsi, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le temps passa.

La salle commune s'était progressivement vidée. Il ne resta rapidement qu'elle et Daniel qui ne s'en sortait pas avec un devoir de Botanique. Vers 22 heures, elle se leva et vit que Dan s'était endormi sur son parchemin.

Elle regarda le sujet du devoir qui était écrit en haut du parchemin : Les différentes propriétés et utilisations de la mauve douce.

Elle tira doucement le parchemin qui était coincé sous la tête du cinquième année. Elle put alors voir comment Daniel avait commencé son devoir.

_La mauve douce a plusieurs propriétés. Tout d'abord _

Même pas deux lignes outre le titre et son nom. Heather attrapa la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et écrivit en copiant le mieux possible l'écriture de son ami. Elle fini le devoir une heure plus tard en expliquant que les centaures utilisent la mauve pour faire des prédictions en la brûlant. Elle avait écrit près de 30 centimètres.

Elle rangea le parchemin avec les affaires de Daniel et mit le tout correctement dans le sac du garçon. Puis elle le réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux.

-Daniel, ton devoir de botanique est dans ton sac. Tu devrais aller dans ton dortoir.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 23h30.

Il se leva comme un zombi, prit son sac et monta dans son dortoir. Heather prit le chemin du sien sans attendre.

* * *

Durant la journée, Severus Rogue avait pensé à la proposition d'Heather. Il était tenté de refuser, il n'avait pas envie de s'approprier la découverte d'un talent prometteur comme elle. Mais d'un autre coté, être considéré comme inventeur d'un antidote pareil lui plairait bien. Il était dans la salle des professeurs à réfléchir a se problème tout en se défoulant sur des copies de premier année de Gryffondor quand Minerva entra dans la pièce.

-Alors mon cher Severus, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Aussi bien que n'importe quel autre jour.

Il lui avait répondu froidement mais comme d'habitude elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Voyons Severus. Même pas un peu mieux ? Pourtant vous êtes près de remporter la coupe de quidditch. Auriez-vous des problèmes ?

Il répondit à voix basse.

-Disons que l'on m'a fait une proposition alléchante mais immorale.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La fille Potter m'a demandé de présenter sa découverte au Conseil Supérieur des Potions.

-Quelle découverte ?

-L'antidote de la goutte du mort-vivant, le somnifère le plus puissant du monde. Mon maitre a fait des recherches là-dessus pendant des années. Potter a apparemment réussi à trouver l'antidote en deux ans.

-Et vous pensez que le présenter comme votre découverte serait du vol.

-Oui.

-Je suis de cet avis. Vous devriez le dire à Miss Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain, 28 février, au petit déjeuné, Heather avait limite la tête dans son bacon.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-C'est ce qu'on fait généralement la nuit.

-Elle ne te le dira pas par orgueil, elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

Heather foudroya du regard Daphné qui venait d'annoncer ça à Drago. Son regard aurait pu effrayer un minimum Daphné si ses cernes n'étaient pas aussi marquées. Elle n'obtint pas l'effet voulu donc se rabattit sur la dernière solution qui était de sortir un commentaire bien senti mais il rata autant que son regard de tueur:

-Mon orgueil te remercie Daph'.

Heather commença à s'endormir quand elle senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Tu devrais prendre du café.

-J'aime pas ça Eli.

-Du thé alors.

-Boire du jus d'herbe ? N'y pense même pas.

Depuis que les deux Serdaigle avaient été inscrits sur la feuille des autorisations, ils pouvaient s'assoir à la table des Serpentard pour les repas quand ils voulaient.

-Il est où Ethan ?

-Avec Harry à l'autre bout de la table.

Heather ouvrit les yeux le plus possible et regarda l'autre extrémité de la table des verts et argents. Harry discutait énergiquement avec Ethan, apparemment d'un vol en balai. De l'autre coté d'Heather était assis Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son année.

-Et ils parlaient de quoi tes cauchemars ?

-Comment si j'allais te le dire…

-Bah oui tu vas le dire, c'est pour ça que je demande.

-Théo ?

-Oui Heather chérie ?

-Va voir dans le lac si j'y suis.

-Désolé mais l'eau est trop froide.

-Tu devrais te réveiller plus vite que ça, on a soins aux créatures magiques de l'autre coté du parc dans une demi-heure.

-C'est gentil de le rappeler Blaise. Je vais me mettre en route tout de suite pour avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure.

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le parc.

-On t'accompagne.

Blaise Zabini et Théodore se mirent en chemin avec elle. Dans le hall, ils croisèrent Daniel et son meilleur ami.

-Ah ! Heather, tu vas peux être pouvoir m'aider. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait de mon devoir de botanique hier soir ? Je ne sais plus où je l'ai rangé.

-Ça aurait été difficile pour toi de t'en souvenir vu que tu ne l'as pas fait ce devoir…

Devant le regard ahuri de Daniel elle continua.

-Regarde aux pages 92-93 de ton livre de botanique.

-D'accord. Au fait, Rogue te cherchait tout a l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit la route du parc. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la cabane du garde-chasse.

Derrière elle, Daniel venait de sortir son livre. En l'ouvrant il vit qu'en effet son devoir était la et en plus il y avait un message sur un bout de parchemin déchiré.

* * *

**Si vous avez encore des idées pour des noms de hiboux, envoyez-les. J'ai déjà une petite idée desquels je vais choisir mais on ne sait jamais.** **(J'en ai déjà choisi un assurément.)**

**Au prochain chapitre ( seulement à partir de 5 reviews ( c'est mieux là inconnue?)) !**


	21. Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques

**_inconnue: _****C'est une bonne idée de rallonger les chapitres, c'est vrai, mais encore faut-il pouvoir le faire. Je commence à perdre l'avance sur l'histoire que j'avais au début. Je dois avoir qu'une dizaine de chapitres d'avance à présent.** **Oui j'aime les histoires tristes, c'est moins commun. Mais... je ne savais pas qu'il fallait les marier... Et pourquoi pas la faire mourir ou la faire assassiner même avant ?** **J'ai pensé au jour du mariage de Harry ou d'un ami mais ça serait définitivement trop triste.**

**_tronchederoswell: _Marchandage? Faudrait essayer... J'ai vaguement essayer de m'imaginer James et Lily en bisounours. J'ai éclaté de à Oliver, il ne rien faire de particulier pour se rendre intéressant, il va plutôt donner le mauvais rôle à Heather, mais ça c'est plus tard. _Rogue va-t-il suggérer à Heather de déposer son brevet? _Il lui a déjà conseiller, elle a refusé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre de personne a insister après un refus. Et le déposer conjointement, pourquoi pas mais il faudrait voir la réaction des parents. Changement de sujet: Thanatos, pour le noir c'est pas mal. Ça me plait bien même.**

**_clamaraa: _Comment je fais ? Très simple, j'ai prit de l'avance, à savoir près de 25 à 30 chapitres avant même de commencer à publier. Maintenant j'écris plus lentement puisque j'ai une marge. Ce qui me prends le plus de temps c'est de me corriger puisque quand j'ai commencer à écrire ce n'était pas prévu que je publie, ça m'a pris sur un coup de tête. L'orthographe me passait au dessus de la tête. Pour les réponses aux review, je m'amuse plus qu'autre chose donc je ne vois pas le temps passer. Et comme j'ai des lecteurs qui me demandent toujours la suite, autant leur donner le plus vite possible.**

**_luffynette:_ Ce soir, je rentre de mon petit boulot de deux soirs par semaine (soutient scolaire) quand je me dit qu'avant de passer à mes devoirs, pas passionnant du tout soit dit en passant, je vais passer voir mes mails. Mon ordi s'allume, et là, je vois le nombre de mail : 34 O_O. J'ai pensé à de la pub mais non ! Une vingtaine de part toi indirectement. (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les auteurs reçoivent un mail à chaque review reçue). Une chose est sure, je publie ce soir. Alors bonne année à toi aussi et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de donner une réponse seule pour 20 reviews. Oui ça mériterai 4 chapitres mais ce soir je n'ai pas le temps.**

**_Tam83_: Je compte faire passer Oliver de hostile à neutre. Mais jamais il ne verra ses jumeaux (sa sœur en particulier) comme des êtres égaux. Bouffon 13 ans, bouffon toujours.  
**

* * *

En l'ouvrant il vit qu'en effet son devoir était là et qu'en plus il y avait un message sur un bout de parchemin déchiré.

_La prochaine fois que tu as des devoirs à faire pour le Lundi, n'attend pas le Dimanche à 22 heures pour t'y mettre, surtout après avoir passé un Samedi sur un terrain de quidditch et à faire la fête. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'éviter les retenues (surtout en Botanique). En tous cas, cette fois ton devoir est fait, la bonne longueur, ton écriture plus ou moins bien copiée, et terminé à l'heure. D'un autre coté je reconnais que la Mauve Douce n'est pas le meilleur sujet, mais j'ai quand même sacrifié une heure de sommeil pour toi. _

_Bon cours,_

_Heather. _

Il lu rapidement le devoir et selon lui il était tout simplement parfait. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la serre avant que la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre.

* * *

Peu de temps avant, Harry et Ethan étaient toujours entrain de parler de quidditch. Harry pariait que l'équipe d'Angleterre allait arriver jusqu'en huitième de finale, au minimum, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui allait se tenir au Royaume-Uni en juillet-aout. Ethan pariait sur l'équipe d'Espagne qu'il prétendait avoir vu à l'entrainement lorsqu'il était en vacances à Noël grâce à une amie de sa mère qui était cousine avec un membre de la ligue qui connaissait le frère de la petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe[1]. Selon lui, elle avait toute ses chances.

Ils parièrent une vingtaine de Galion que leur équipe allait aller plus loin que celle de l'autre. En entendant la sonnerie de début de cours, ils se mirent en chemin vers le lieu du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

En route ils discutèrent du sujet d'étude du jour. Ça risquait d'être encore une créature dangereuse voir mortelle comme au dernier cours durant lequel ils avaient du nourrir un animal étrange appelé : Vikos. C'était une créature qui avait tendance à griffer tous les êtres vivants s'approchant d'eux et qui attaquaient principalement les yeux. Étonnamment, au dernier cours il n'y avait pas eu un seul blessé.

* * *

Les 3eme années étaient tous présent à l'heure pour leur cours. Certains se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient prit cette matière mais d'autre étaient ravi de devoir soigner des animaux même dangereux plutôt que d'étudier les moldus ou de regarder de la fumée dans une boule de verre sans rien voir d'autre que le temps couvert du lendemain. Le garde chasse arriva.

-Bon, le cours d'aujourd'hui est un sujet que je voulais faire au début de l'année mais qui a été repoussé à cause du mauvais temps, suivez moi…

Il conduisit ses élèves à la lisière de la forêt interdite où se trouvaient des animaux mi-chevaux, mi-aigle.

-Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Seules deux personnes levèrent la main : Hermione et Heather.

-Oui miss Potter ?

-Des hippogriffes.

-C'est exacte. Des créatures d'une fierté incomparable. Il ne faut jamais les insulter au risque de perdre un membre ou pire.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés derrière la barrière de l'enclos quand Hagrid demanda.

-Qui veut caresser l'un d'eux ?

Aucun élève ne prononça mot. Heather provoqua alors son frère.

-Alors, où est passé le légendaire courage de Oliver Potter ? Se serait-il brusquement refroidi ?

- Vas-y-toi si tu es si courageuse.

-Je ne voudrais pas te prendre une occasion de montrer tes qualités.

-Mais voyons chère sœur, les filles d'abord…

Il lui fit un sourire sadique. Elle regarda les hippogriffes une seconde pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait peur puis déclara.

-Très bien, je me lance.

. Elle enjamba la barrière du mieux qu'elle put avec sa jupe d'uniforme et s'approcha. Hagrid dit :

-Attention, il y a une démarche à suivre.

-Je la connais professeur.

Elle se planta à deux mètres d'un hippogriffe qui avait été écarté du groupe. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha en avant pour faire une courbette. L'hippogriffe se mit à gratter le sol en la regardant.

-Reculez Miss !

Heather ne l'écouta pas et fit un pas en avant. Elle resta ensuite sur place jusqu'à ce que l'hippogriffe baisse la tête. À ce moment là, elle se redressa et s'approcha plus de lui. Elle tendit la main, l'hippogriffe alla de lui-même frotter son bec d'aigle contre la main d'Heather.

-Bravo Miss Potter !

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers une branche sur laquelle avaient été accrochés des furets. Elle en fit venir 2 à elle avec un sort de lévitation.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Buck.

Heather se pencha vers Buck et lui parla a voix basse, la ou était censée être son oreille.

-Tu m'écoutes Buck ?

L'animal la regarda d'un air de dire oui.

-Est-ce que je peux monter sur ton dos ?

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas. Elle lui donna un premier furet.

-Merci. Quand je serais sur toi, cours vers la grosse pierre et envoles-toi à ce moment la.

La fameuse pierre, se situant dans l'enclos, était au même niveau qu'Oliver. Elle avait l'intention faire peur à son frere.

L'hippogriffe s'agenouilla pour lui permettre de monter. Au moment où elle esquissa un mouvement pour le monter, quelqu'un l'arrêta.

-Heather qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je le monte.

-Arrête et reviens… Professeur, faites quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas Hagrid qui répondit mais Oliver.

-Laisse-la faire McKinnon, elle veut faire l'intéressante au risque de se blesser, tant pis pour elle.

-T'es plus stupide que tu en as l'air Potter, c'est de ta sœur que tu parles…

-Laisse Ethan. Je l'ai déjà fait. On peut facilement monter un hippogriffe. Regarde.

Elle se lança et enfourcha l'animal après lui avoir donné le second furet elle se pencha de nouveau vers la tête de Buck et lui dit.

-Maintenant vas-y !

Il se tourna légèrement et prit la direction indiquée par sa cavalière. Au dernier moment, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola frôlant la tête d'Oliver avec l'une de ses serres.

Elle fit un tour du lac sur le dos de Buck. Une impression de liberté l'envahit. Loin de ses parents, loin de son frère, loin de ses problèmes mais pas si loin que ça du sol, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Au retour l'atterrissage fut un peu brutal.

-20 points pour Serpentard ! Quelqu'un d'autre pour caresser un hippogriffe ?

Heather descendit de l'animal mais resta à coté et le caressa pour le remercier.

-C'est pas bien compliqué !

Oliver sortit du rang et enjamba la barrière. Heather se recula légèrement en voyant son frère s'approcher. Lorsqu'Oliver fut assez près il dit :

-Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?

* * *

**[1] Ça me rappelle ma grand-mère quand elle parle de ma famille, des personnes que je ne connais pas...  
**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre mais probablement pas demain matin. Dire qu'hier j'étais motivée pour 3 chapitres par jour lors de journée aussi légère qu'en ce moment.**

**Je contacterais lors du prochain chapitre les personnes qui pourront demander un détail sur l'histoire.  
**


	22. Accident

_**clamaraa: **_**Ça doit être rageant de tout faire pour qu'une personne soit en mauvaise situation mais que cette personne s'en sorte quand même à chaque fois.**

_**luffynette**_**: Merci.**

**_inconnue: _Et quels sont ces pronostiques ? Warum schreibe ich in französich? Weil ich in eine franzosiche Schule gehe. Ich habe auch kein Bok in deutsch zu schreiben, es wäre zu schwer sein.**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**Comme promis, je vous donne les pseudos des personnes qui ont proposé les noms de hiboux que j'ai finalement choisi. En premier, _Fourtothefloor. _Même si ta proposition m'a plus inspirée que donner le nom tout prêt, je reste sur l'idée que tu m'as aidée. Le hibou blanc se nommera donc Mascotte.**

**En deuxième, _memelyne_. Abraxas me semble être une bonne idée pour un hibou noir. Un démon, quoi de mieux?**

**En troisième, et oui, ça je ne l'avais pas précisé, _tronchederoswell_. Edel (noble en allemand) sera le deuxième nom du hibou blanc. Et oui, les deux noms choisis me plaisaient bien donc au lieu de faire un choix entre eux, j'ai pris les deux.**

**Alors voila comment je pensais faire. Vous m'envoyez, par message privé, trois questions dans l'ordre de votre préférence et je répondrais à l'une d'entre elle le plus vite possible. Pourquoi trois ? Parce que l'histoire n'est pas terminée donc je n'aurais pu garantir une réponse s'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule question.  
**

* * *

_-Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?_

L'hippogriffe le prit mal. Il se cabra, les pattes relevées et s'apprêta à attaquer Oliver, mais au moment où il griffa, Heather s'interposa en poussant Oliver. Buck lui griffa le visage, faisant tomber les lunettes teintées de la Serpentard, puis lui lacera le bras gauche profondément, envoyant Heather au sol. Oliver se releva immédiatement et s'éloigna de Buck tandis qu'Heather resta au sol, se tenant le bras. L'hippogriffe baissa la tête vers Heather et lui donna un petit coup contre la joue comme pour se faire pardonner. De sa main droite, elle s'appuya sur le bec de Buck et se releva, laissant une trace de sang sur le bec de l'animal.

Ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène s'était figés. Les premiers à réagir furent Harry et Drago, vite suivis des autres amis de Heather à savoir Ethan, Eli, Maya, Theo et Blaise.

Harry aida sa sœur à retirer sa cape pour voir l'état de la blessure. Le professeur ne savait quoi faire.

-Le... Le cours est terminé…

Les élèves comme les Gryffondor s'en allèrent ne s'intéressant absolument pas au cas d'une Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ne s'attardèrent pas non plus. De cette dernière maison, seuls Ethan et Eli restèrent. Parmi les Serpentard, Daphné, Tracey, Milicent et Pansy, n'ayant pas l'option, étaient absentes.

Du sang commença à tâcher le col de l'uniforme d'Heather, elle avait une griffure pas très profonde le long du visage. La blessure du bras inquiéta Harry.

-Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Maya semblait mal en point elle aussi. Voir du sang l'avait toujours dégouté mais voir une blessure pareil manqua de la faire vomir, elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Maya ? Ça va aller ?

-Je …

Elle ne put faire une phrase complète, trop sous le choc, à coté d'Hagrid qui semblait complètement perdu. Il laissa Harry et Blaise accompagner Heather et Maya a l'infirmerie. Les autres Serpentard avec Ethan retournèrent dans leur salle commune, ils n'avaient rien à faire et le prochain cours serait celui d'arithmancie ou d'étude des moldus, les deux options avaient lieu en même temps. Eli, restée dans le parc, proposa à Hagrid de l'aider à ranger, ce que le demi géant accepta. Elle en profita pour saluer Buck et le caresser.

-J'espère que Buck n'aura pas d'ennui à cause de ça.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, au pire James et Lily sont mis au courant mais il n'y aura aucune procédure contre Buck.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je pense, sauf si Oliver prétend avoir été attaqué par Buck sans avoir rien fait, là ses parents pourraient agir. Mais Heather, qui reste quand même la blessée de l'histoire, ne ferait jamais rien contre Buck.

Eli sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya le sang qu'avait mit Heather sur le bec de Buck.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, les Serpentard de 3e année s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cartes explosives. Malgré le jeu, Drago semblait ailleurs, il avait peur que la blessure d'Heather soit grave. Il ne remarqua même pas Eli rentrer dans leur salle commune. Elle s'installa avec eux.

-Drago ?

Eli dut l'appeler trois fois avant qu'il ne lève la tête, son masque de froideur sur le visage.

-Que veux-tu Black ?

-Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Elle lui fit signe d'aller en dehors de la salle commune. Il la suivit, laissant Théo, Ethan, et Maya à leur jeu de cartes.

Une fois dehors, ils prirent le chemin du parc vers le lac.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Eli comme tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi faire comme tout le monde Elween ?

-A non, là je ne veux pas !

-Bon d'accord… Eli. Tu voulais quoi ?

-Tu pensais à Heather ?

-…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non !

Cette réaction, un peu trop vive fit sourire Eli. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour admettre être touché par l'amour...

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Si… enfin pas comme ça… tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire.

-Non, explique.

-Tu devrais être à Serpentard.

-J'ai failli mais répond.

- C'est une amie pour moi. Une amie très proche. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle…

-Tu n'es pas sûr.

-Si, et arrête avec ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je vois bien les regards en coin que tu lui lances, Drago, je vois aussi comment tu rougis quand elle est proche de toi, ta gêne lorsqu'elle est contre toi.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec une fille. De plus je ne vois pas de quels regards en coins tu parles.

-Dans ce cas tu ne trouves pas étrange que tu acceptes qu'Heather soit proche de toi alors que quand Pansy essaye de s'approcher tu la repousses? Là ce n'est pas une question d'être une fille ou pas.

-Tu es sûre que Pansy est une fille ?

-En y réfléchissant c'est plutôt un pékinois …

En voyant le regard triomphant de Drago elle ajouta :

-… mais un pékinois femelle. Tu devrais lui dire à Heather ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Mais je ne suis PAS amoureux d'elle.

- Que sais-tu de l'amour Drago ? Réfléchi bien, n'as-tu pas toujours envie d'être avec elle ? Ne recherches tu pas sa présence lorsqu'elle n'est pas là ? Ne t'inquiètes tu pas dès qu'elle va moins bien qu'un autre jour ? Quand elle est dans les bras d'un autre comme Ethan ou Daniel n'as-tu pas envi qu'ils la lâchent pour qu'elle vienne vers toi ? Physiquement tu la trouves comment ?

-Elle est jolie, belle même. Mais on peut trouver quelqu'un beau sans pour autant l'aimer.

-C'est vrai mais en général c'est la première étape. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis Drago, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.

Elle se leva et le laissa au bord du lac. Elle monta dans sa tour pour poser ses affaires et récupérer les autres pour le reste de la journée.

Dragoy resta une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir aux paroles d'Eli et rentra dans sa salle commune. Là-bas il retrouva ses amis.

-Heather est encore à l'infirmerie ?

-Elle y reste pour la journée, en plus elle n'a droit à aucune visite. Quel dragon cette infirmière !

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a prit de protéger Oliver de l'hippogriffe.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre Ethan, moi-même je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment réfléchissait ma sœur.

* * *

Après l'heure d'arithmancie ou d'étude des moldus où aucun d'eux n'alla en cours sauf Ethan dont les parents voulaient qu'il prenne étude des modus, il y eut une pause puis les Serpentard eurent deux heures de potions. En entrant en cours, ils comprirent que Rogue était de mauvaise humeur. Oliver ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à expliquer à Lavande Brown à quel point il souffrait de sa blessure à la main.

Quand Heather l'avait poussé pour se faire attaquer à sa place, Oliver, s'était rattrapé au sol avec ses mains et des graviers et de la terre s'étaient incrustés dans ses paumes. Il était passé à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et était considéré par les filles de son année et de sa maison comme un héros. Lavande fini la conversation avec le Survivant par un : « Tu es un héros ! » strident. Rogue les coupa froidement.

-Monsieur Potter, vous ne serez pas un héros pour moi tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi une potion parfaitement lors de mon cours maintenant arrêtez de prendre la grosse tête avec vos blessures de guerre et concentrez vous.

En passant en revu la classe, il vit que les Serpentard regardaient moqueur Oliver alors que celui-ci s'asseyait à sa place, honteux.

-Où est Miss Potter ?

-A l'infirmerie Professeur.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Elle s'est faite lacérer le bras par un hippogriffe à cause d'Oliver.

* * *

Le cours passa, il portait sur les mariages d'ingrédients à éviter pour limiter les risques d'explosions ou de loupages de potion. Le professeur Rogue mit quelques exemples en pratique en faisant exploser son chaudron. Au repas de midi, la rumeur que Heather Potter avait défendu son frère au péril de sa vie en soins aux créatures magiques avait fait le tour du château. Tout le monde avait l'espoir de la voir en premier pour confirmer la rumeur.

* * *

Heather avait à présent le bras bandé et soutenu. Elle ne pouvait pas le bouger à cause de la douleur, sa blessure ayant été infligée par une créature magique ne pouvait être soignée magiquement aussi rapidement que si ca avait été une blessure plus anodine. L'infirmière avait eu du mal à arrêter l'hémorragie et au moindre mouvement trop ample ça menacer de ressaigner. Le repas de midi, elle le passa à l'infirmerie. Elle savait que madame Pomfresh n'allait pas la laisser sortir avant le repas du soir, elle en avait donc profité pour dormir et rattraper un minimum sa nuit manquée.

À 17 heures l'infirmière réveilla Heather.

-J'ai demandé a un elfe de vous apporter un uniforme propre.

-Merci.

Elle se changea avec beaucoup de difficultés mais y arriva. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et ranger son uniforme taché de sang dans son sac, le dragon de l'infirmerie revint. Apparemment elle n'avait rien à faire.

-Vous avez parlé de votre empoisonnement à vos frères ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien de mettre au courant Oliver, il se servirait de ça contre moi. Harry par contre je n'ose pas. Il est déjà sur-protecteur avec moi alors si j'ajoute ça il ne va plus vivre pour lui.

-Je vois, mais vous prenez vos médicaments ?

-Oui, le matin avant le petit déjeuné lorsque je suis seule dans la salle de bain. Personne ne sait rien la dessus.

-Vous devriez tout de même mettre un membre de votre entourage au courant. Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, ils ne vont rien comprendre.

-Je sais. Mais comment je pourrais annoncer à un ami que je vais mourir avant la vingtaine d'année ?

-Je vous l'accorde. Je vous laisse y aller mais faites attention à votre bras. Vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine pour que je vous enlève le bandage.

-Merci Mrs.

Heather attrapa son sac et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle voulait passer dans la salle commune avant qu'il n'y ait foule. En y arrivant, elle déposa son sac dans son dortoir et ressortit pour aller dans le bureau de Rogue. Normalement il n'avait plus de cours depuis 15 heures. Elle frappa et attendit. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours Severus fut étonné de voir son élève lui rendre visite. Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir puis s'installa de l'autre coté du bureau.

* * *

**Le prochain demain matin probablement.**


	23. Marre, juste marre

**_Aeris de Lothlorien_: Merci.  
**

**_clamaraa_: J'avoue que quand j'ai écris ce passage (il y a quelques mois maintenant) je ne pensais pas faire intervenir Heather. Pour Rogue, tu verras ou plutôt liras. Drago craque un peu (voir beaucoup mais ça faut pas le dire) sur Heather. Mais elle, elle en pense quoi ?**

**Estelle: Problème résolu, désolé pour cette erreur, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu changer.  
**

* * *

_Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Severus fut étonné de voir son élève lui rendre visite. Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir puis s'installa de l'autre coté du bureau._

-Vous vouliez me voir ce matin, parait-il.

-C'est exact.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous dire que je refuse votre proposition. Je ne peux accepter de vous voler votre découverte.

-Vous ne me la volez pas. Je vous l'offre en quelque sorte.

-Ça reste immoral de mentir au conseil des maitres de potions.

La sonnerie de fin de cours se fit entendre.

-Très bien. Merci d'avoir réfléchi à ma proposition. Dans ce cas je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de vous parler de mon second projet. Au revoir professeur.

Elle se leva et sortit du bureau.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le diner elle croisa Daniel qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Comment ça va ? On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Du calme. Je vais mieux même si ça reste douloureux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sans la prévenir et en faisant attention à son bras, il l'enlaça.

-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Euh… de rien. Mais pourquoi ?

-Grâce à toi je vais avoir un éclair de feu à mon anniversaire. Sans toi je n'aurais pas eu O en Botanique.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père a promis de m'offrir un éclair de feu, le dernier balai sorti sur le marché, si j'arrivais a avoir au moins E dans chaque matière. Grâce à toi j'ai même mieux. La botanique n'est pas vraiment la matière dans laquelle j'excelle.

-Dans ce cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'être utile.

Oliver passa à ce moment là pour rejoindre la grande salle.

-Le démon s'est trouvé un petit ami ?

Heather répliqua immédiatement.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'es trouvé encore personne ? T'es jaloux d'être seul ? Apparemment un démon à plus de succès qu'un survivant imbu de lui-même.

Oliver n'aima pas le commentaire.

-Tu te crois maligne ? Tu es contente quelqu'un t'ait enfin accepté malgré tes tares. De toute manière qui pourrait s'intéresser à toi, maintenant qu'il ne te reste que quelques années seulement. Finalement ceux qui t'ont fait boire ça on bien fait… Tu ne gêneras plus personne.

Heather s'approcha en vitesse de son frère et lui décocha une gifle qui raisonna dans le hall.

-C'est quoi ton problème Oli ? Tu as en travers de la gorge que je t'ai sauvé la vie ou quoi ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça serait idiot que je révèle tout à Harry ou encore à Malefoy, non ? À moins de choisir Greengrass ?

-Ils ne te croiraient pas.

-Me révéler quoi Oliver ?

Derrière Oliver se trouvaient Harry et les autres Serpentard ainsi qu'Ethan et Eli.

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser pour le moment.

Heather continua :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Les parents se sont fait un plaisir de me dire ce qu'on t'avait fait. C'est triste quand même qu'on ait gaspillé de la poudre d'aveuglement et une potion contre toi. Mais j'aimerai vraiment rencontrer ceux qui ont eu la bonne idée de s'en prendre à toi, il faudrait les féliciter tout comme ce cher monsieur Mortifer pour avoir publié la recette de cette potion si utile. Si j'ai bien compris tu n'as rien révéler à personne, aurais-tu peur que ce ne soit pas de vrais amis ? Ou qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à ton nom peut-être ?

-Tous ne sont pas comme toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de ma famille que je suis un moyen de te côtoyer.

-Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis et fais par rapport à moi, ton secret serait vite révélé.

-Je te conseillerai de faire attention toi aussi. Ça serait idiot que James soit au courant de ça.

Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin plié et assez usé.

-Alors voyons voir, tu voles, tu sors en cachette… Tu fais dans le chantage ? Je fais pareille. Tu devrais mieux surveiller ton sac et surtout parler moins fort quand tu expliques le fonctionnement de ceci à ton ami la belette. Alors je t'explique, je ne dis rien concernant une certaine cape et ça, et toi tu te la fermes en retour.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche. Sans rien dire d'autre elle retourna vers Daniel et reprit.

-On va manger ?

Il la suivit à table, les autres se joignirent à eux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Heather ?

-Rien.

-De quoi parlait Oliver ?

-De rien Harry.

-Heather…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il savait que quand elle faisait ça il valait mieux arrêter ce qui pourrait l'énerver, sinon elle explosait. Il soupira et laissa tomber. Durant le repas, elle garda le silence et ne mangea que très peu. Personne ne vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. En rentrant dans la salle commune, après avoir salué les deux Serdaigle, Heather monta directement se coucher.

Le lendemain, après avoir passée une nuit à pleurer et à cauchemarder elle alla dans la grande salle, préparée, coiffée bien que ses cheveux soient lâchés, son sac de cours près et son serpent avec elle. Là-bas elle se contenta d'une pomme. Elle fut rejointe une demi-heure plus tard par Drago.

À l'heure du courrier, tous étaient là. Lorsque la nuée de volatiles arriva dans la grande salle, Heather repéra immédiatement son hibou, Mascotte. Hibou d'un blanc immaculé dont les oreilles étaient d'un noir d'ébène. Il se posa sur la table devant Heather et lui tendit deux lettres. Un corbeau vint juste à coté, posa sa missive et reparti aussi vite. Et enfin un troisième volatile lâcha deux lettres sur trois et porta la dernière à Oliver.

Heather donna deux lettres à Harry.

-De Remus et des parents.

Elle prit la lettre de ses parents, autant passer le pire en premier et la tendit à son hibou.

-Tu me l'ouvres Mascotte ?

-Mascotte ? Bizarre comme nom…

-Pas tellement, Drago. Avant elle s'appelait Elde mais comme elle faisait toujours en sorte de se faire remarquer par les autres à Beauxbâtons, les garcons de mon année l'on renommé et ça lui plaisait autant que son ancien nom.

Avec agilité, le hibou attrapa la lettre dans une de ses pattes et avec le bec déchiqueta progressivement l'enveloppe. Elle lui donna les deux autres lettres à la suite puis lui permit de prendre du bacon dans l'assiette de Drago. Le message de ses parents était clair et direct.

_C'est la dernière fois que nous tolérerons ce comportement. Oliver nous a écrit pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. De quel droit t'es tu permis d'attaquer ton frère avec un hippogriffe. Tu es encore plus vile que nous le pensions. Quand comprendras tu qu'Oliver, en tant que sauveur t'es supérieur et que tu n'es rien à coté de lui, tu n'as pas à lui causer de tord ? _

_ Je veux que tu arrête de faire des idioties dans ce genre qui risque la vie de ton frère. Nous avons reçu une lettre de l'infirmière nous indiquant que tu as été blessée par l'hippogriffe qui s'est attaqué à Oliver. Tu l'as mérité. À la prochaine affaire de ce genre, tu seras déshéritée puis reniée. Tu arrêteras peut-être de nous causer des problèmes maintenant, nous n'avions pas besoin de ça après ta subite envie de te faire remarquer après le match dans l'infirmerie._

_Tes parents. _

En lisant la lettre, Heather se mit à trembler. Elle arriva à contenir ses larmes de justesses. Elle regardant à la table de Serdaigle puis de Gryffondor elle vit qu'Ethan, Eli et Oliver avaient aussi reçu du courrier.

Elle lâcha sa lettre qui tomba sur la table puis attrapa celle du corbeau pour la glisser dans sa poche avant de lire celle de Remus.

_Heather,_

_J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie quand ta mère est venue me voire après la pleine lune. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ton comportement. Je ne peux que te féliciter pour cet acte, tu as enfin réussi à faire comprendre à tes parents que tu valais quelque chose. Par contre je ne te félicite pas pour avoir joué au quidditch, je comprends tes motivations mais tu n'aurais pas du, je ne m'étendrais pas la dessus. _

_La potion que tu m'as envoyée semble être un succès, après la P.L. j'avais beaucoup moins de courbatures et de griffures, je me souvenais même de toute ma nuit. Aurais-tu rajouté un antidouleur ? La transformation a été quasi indolore. J'espère bien en recevoir une autre fiole pour la prochaine fois. _

_Sinon comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais de retour à Serpentard. Je suis persuadé que tes résultats sont toujours aussi bons. _

_Tiens le coup avec Harry, il y a bien un beau garçon qui pourra te soutenir Poudlard ? Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras passer les vacances d'été ici. Ça sera toujours mieux qu'avec tes parents je pense. Réfléchies-y._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Remus _

Ça lui redonna du courage d'avoir des nouvelles de Remus. Savoir qu'il allait mieux grâce à la potion l'encouragea à l'améliorer encore.

Elle se leva de table, attrapa ses affaires et leur dit.

-Je vous rejoins en cours.

Elle sortit de la salle.

Elle commençait par métamorphose au 5e étage mais s'arrêta cependant au 4e étage et prit un couloir au hasard. Elle erra quelques minutes avant de repenser à la lettre de ses parents. Elle avait beau avoir l'air intouchable de l'exterieur, ses parents avaient réussi en quelques lignes à toucher un point faible. Elle avait supporté trop de choses ces derniers temps. Elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans s'arrêter, Salazar s'était glissé dans son cou comme pour lui apporter une présence mais cela ne changea rien.

Elle s'était recroquevillée, se tenant le bras gauche qui devenait douloureux. La sonnerie de début de cours ne la fit pas bouger. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours et d'affronter le regard d'Harry ou des autres. Elle se mit à parler à Salazar. Le fourchelangue, don qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne sauf Melody, produisit un doux sifflement lorsqu'elle s'adressa à son serpent.

_-Pourquoi tout me tombe dessus d'un coup ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon frère est le survivant ? Pourquoi j'ai les yeux rouges ? Pourquoi mes parents me détestent ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te répondre autre chose que : c'est comme ça._

_-Mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité ça._

_-Regarde ta vie, tu as des amis, le parrain de ton frère t'aime comme sa fille, tu es intelligente, tu es belle, tu as fait des découvertes phénoménales en potions, tu es presque une animagus. Vois le coté positif._

_-C'est bien beau d'être intelligent et d'être douée en potion mais ça ne m'aide pas à améliorer mes relations avec ma famille. À une époque me faire déshériter et ne plus avoir de parents m'était égal mais maintenant j'ai besoin de parents, mais ils me détestent. Et Oliver, ça se dégrade de jour en jour._

_-Ton frère ne sait pas ce qu'il perd en ne te connaissant pas. Pourquoi ne tu n'en parles pas à tes amis ?_

_-Auxquels ? Harry, Ethan et Eli sont des frères et sœur pour moi, je ne veux pas leur rajouter des problèmes, apparemment Ethan et Eli en ont assez avec leurs parents puisqu'ils me fréquentent. Et Harry se ferait trop de soucis pour moi._

_-Le blond, tu pourrais te confier à lui, ou alors le grand qui a failli m'écraser hier._

_-Drago et Daniel ? Oui mais je ne sais pas._

_-En parler serait admettre que tu as des problèmes. Mets ta fierté de coté et confie-toi à quelqu'un. Parle à l'infirmière elle te comprendra peut être mieux que personne._

_-J'en ai pas le courage._

_-Tu as suffisamment de courage pour rater le cours où tu as le plus de chance d'être punie pour être absente. Alors bouge-toi ! Va à l'infirmerie ou je te mords pour que tu sois obligée d'y aller._

_-Tu ne le feras pas._

Elle se leva et parcouru les couloirs sans but précis. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler. En passant devant un tableau sur lequel un homme barbu était en train d'écrire, elle se rappela de la lettre apportée par le corbeau. Elle la sortit précipitamment de sa poche et la lu. A peine terminée, la sonnerie de fin de cours raisonna dans le château.


	24. Départ en vacances

**clamaraa: Ce qu'il va se passer ensuite c'est juste en dessous. **

**luffynette: J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite.**

* * *

Heather se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges qui n'était pas bien loin. Elle arriva trente secondes avant les Serpentard. Le cours était commun avec les Serdaigle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Heather se fit la plus petite possible. Elle fut rapidement entourée des Serpentard qui lui demandèrent la raison de son absence.

- Je ne voulais pas assister au cours c'est tout.

Personne ne la crut, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rater un cours même si elle n'aimait pas la matière. Néanmoins ils ne posèrent pas plus de question, comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Harry prit sa sœur dans ses bras, inconsciemment il comprenait qu'elle allait mal. Lorsqu'elle fut contre son frère, elle faillit se remettre à pleurer mais elle retint ses larmes au dernier moment. Le professeur fit alors entrer ses élèves.

Heather se plaça au dernier rang, dans un coin, seule. Le cours portait sur le sortilège Reducto qui permettait de réduire la taille d'un objet. La partie théorique avait été faite la dernière fois, cette fois-ci ils passaient à la pratique. Le professeur Flitwick fit voler devant chaque élève, une boite en carton.

Il leur répéta la formule et le mouvement puis les laissa essayer. Il passa dans les rangs pour donner des conseils à ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Heather, elle était à moitié couchée sur sa table, la tête sur un bras, l'autre positionné de manière à éviter la douleur, et elle regardait à l'extérieur.

-Et bien, Miss Potter. Auriez-vous des difficultés avec ce sortilège ?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. En tournant la tête vers lui, elle regarda le tableau à l'avant de la salle et trouva le nom du sort. Elle pointa la boite avec sa baguette qu'elle sortit de sa poche, et marmonna la formule. La boite prit progressivement la taille d'une souris. Flitwick resta silencieux, une élève de troisième année venait de faire de la magie presque informulée. Même avec un sort de cette facilité, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

-Très… Très bien. 10 points pour Serpentard. Connaissez-vous le contraire de ce sort?

Elle pointa de nouveau la boite et marmonna Expentio. La boite reprit sa taille de base.

-Et bien, encore 10 points pour Serpentard.

Les autres élèves n'avaient entendu que la fin de cette scène, certains s'étaient retournés en entendant '' encore 10 points pour Serpentard''. Le professeur retourna devant la classe et constata que tout le monde avait réussi le sort. Il leur apprit alors le sortilège d'Extensio. Heather ne vit pas l'heure passer, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Au moment de la sonnerie, Heather entendit.

-Miss Potter veuillez rester.

Elle se rassit donc. Dès que tous les élèves furent sortis, Flitwick s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous savez pratiquer quel sort en magie presque informulée ?

-Entre autre accio, waddiwasi, inflamare, seco, certains sorts utilisés en duel. Mais je les utilise que rarement.

-Vous savez que ça relève d'un sorcier de second cycle. Peu y arrivent.

-Génial, je suis encore plus étrange qu'avant.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui. Au revoir.

Elle sortit de la salle. À l'extérieur de celle-ci attendait son frère, seul. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours en prenant le temps de discuter, ils étaient en pause.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je ne peux pas Harry.

Il s'enerva.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

-Je comprends parfaitement, mais je vais m'en sortir Harry.

* * *

Durant le mois de mars, Il ne se passa rien de notable. Heather se tenait à l'écart de ses amis et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle allait jusqu'à y rester des journées entières lors des week-end. Elle en oubliait de manger.

Une fois par semaine, elle recevait par corbeau une lettre qu'à chaque fois elle se dépêchait de ranger à l'abri des regards. Le matin elle se levait à 6 heures et le soir elle rentrait au dortoir aux alentours de 1 heure du matin. Jamais elle ne se faisait prendre par Rusard ou par les professeurs, qui surveillaient les couloirs la nuit, grâce à la cape et à la carte qu'elle avait récupérée dans le sac de son frère.

Elle avait du mal à tenir à ce rythme, ses notes en pâtissaient et elle ne se concentrait plus vraiment en cours. Elle allait jusqu'à s'endormir en histoire alors qu'avant elle était une des seules à prendre des notes.

Harry en particulier avait bien vu ces changements chez sa sœur mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle réussissait à dévier la conversation.

Un autre gros changement est visible entre Heather et Oliver. Dès qu'ils se croisaient, Oliver trouvait toujours une remarque à lui lancer mais Heather ne répondait plus. Elle ne réagissait plus à aucune insulte.

La veille des vacances, le vendredi 8 avril, un évènement fut annoncé aux élèves au repas du soir par le directeur

-Chers élèves, je sais que vos ventres crient famine mais j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Afin d'améliorer vos compétences en duels magiques, dans le cadre des cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal, un tournoi de duels sera organisé après les vacances. Ce tournoi s'étalera sur un mois et demi, chaque week-end des rencontres seront prévues. Les deux premiers week-ends seront consacrés aux qualifications. Puis lorsque l'on aura nos champions, un par année, nous assisterons aux finales. Un arbre des sélectionnés sera affiché dans le hall d'entré pour que tout le monde puisse suivre l'évolution du tournoi. Une dernière chose, seuls les élèves à partir de la 3 e année participeront.

À la suite de cette annonce, les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture tout en discutant avec énergie du tournoi. Ce fut le seul sujet de conversation de la soirée. Dans son coin, Heather songeait déjà l'éventualité que Oliver perde dès les qualifications. Ça serait trop beau pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves rentrant chez eux pour les vacances étaient sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard à attendre dans le froid l'arrivée du train. Harry était venu accompagner Heather et Drago qui devaient prendre le train. Quand la fumée de la locomotive fut visible, Harry s'avança vers sa sœur et l'enlaça comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le train, sans rien dire. Elle réussit à trouver un compartiment vide à l'avant du train.

Durant tout le voyage elle fut seule. Elle se consacra à la lecture d'un ouvrage à la couverture noire et lisse ayant pour sujet principal les '' Usages et restrictions de différentes magies au fil des siècles''. Son serpent resta sur son poignet, sous sa manche, pour se réchauffer. Il leur arrivait d'échanger des paroles quand personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir du train.

Heather regarda sa montre a l'arrivée et constata qu'elle avait une demi-heure d'avance sur l'heure prévue a la base. Elle sortit sur le quai 9 ¾, recoupera sa valise et alla s'asseoir dessus au milieu du quai pour attendre les 25 minutes restantes.

De loin, elle vit Drago rejoindre sa mère avec qui il partit immédiatement. Elle aperçu aussi James, Lily, Oliver, Ginny et Ron Weasley. Les deux roux devaient passer leurs vacances chez les Potter d'après ce qu'avait entendu Heather. Se sentant épiée, Lily vit aussi sa fille. Heather crut déceler de la tristesse dans son regard mais elle ne fut pas sure. Elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et se replongea dans son livre.

* * *

À 18 heures 55, le quai vit partir les derniers parents. Heather se leva et se dirigea vers le passage séparant le quai magique et la gare moldue. Elle alla vers le point de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait donné à savoir une ruelle sombre de Londres à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la gare moldue. En arrivant devant cette ruelle, elle vit que la personne qui devait l'emmener était déjà là.

* * *

**Vous découvrirez une autre facette d'Heather dans le prochain chapitre. Je le posterai dans cinq review.  
**


	25. Arrivée sur le 'lieu de vacances'

**Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre du jour après les cinq review**

**_clamaraa_: Moi aussi je préfère la décrire dans les moments où elle a du caractère et qu'elle est forte, mais elle a bien le droit de craquer de temps en temps, non ? Pour les corbeaux il te suffit de lire ce chapitre. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu parles de noël... On est en avril à ce moment là de l'histoire.**

**_inconnue: _Je fais ce que je peux avec les petits chapitres que je publie.**

_**Fourtothefloor: Même réponse qu'à clamaraa, Heather ne peut pas être forte tout le temps. Elle n'a que 13 ans.**_

**_tronchederoswell_: Ça te plait toujours autant, visiblement. Tant mieux! Pour Abraxas, non ça n'est pas une coïncidence. En même temps donner le nom d'un démon à un hibou noir ça me semblait être une bonne idée, surtout quand on sait à quoi il va servir. (ça y est... je vais avoir la LDHQNOPDTM (Ligue de Défense des Hiboux Qui N'Ont Pas Demandé de Travail Maléfique) sur le dos)**

**_totalinlove_: Grâce à toi le chapitre est posté. Merci pour ta review.  
**

* * *

-C'est vous Yvan Yaxley ?

-Effectivement, et vous Heather ?

-C'est ça.

-Accrochez-vous à mon bras pour le transplanage.

Heather obéît et resentit rapidement les sensations du transplanage à savoir l'impression de compression et celle d'étouffement. Dès que ce fut terminé, elle observa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une sorte de parc au milieu duquel se trouvait un manoir à l'air abandonné. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Yaxley vers la demeure. Avant d'entrer, il lui tendit une cape noire identique à la sienne. Heather l'enfila et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Une fois entrée dans le manoir, elle y laissa ses affaires comme demandé.

Yaxley la conduisit ensuite à travers un couloir assez sombre puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte en bois massif. Elle entendit les murmures d'une conversation à l'intérieur. Yaxley frappa deux fois à l'une des portes et ouvrit en libérant le chemin pour qu'Heather entre en premier. Elle pénétra dans une pièce un peu mieux éclairée que le couloir précédent. Cette pièce ressemblait à une salle de réception aussi grande que celle du manoir Potter.

Au milieu de la salle, une demi-douzaine d'homme était agenouillé, l'un d'eux était au sol et mal en point, il avait du subir un sort de torture. Devant ce bataillon de personne se trouvait une personne plus grande que la moyenne, à la peau d'une blancheur spectrale et dont le visage faisait vaguement penser à un serpent. Les yeux de cette personne étaient aussi rouges que ceux d'Heather bien que ceux-ci reflétaient une haine sans limite. Cet homme vêtu de noir imposait le respect bien qu'il soit plus spectre qu'homme. Heather l'identifia comme étant Voldemort.

Derrière elle, à peine entré, Yaxley s'agenouilla devant l'homme blanc.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Jugson, emporte Rosier avec toi.

-Oui maitre.

Un homme se détacha du groupe pour aller aider à se relever l'homme qui était au sol. Tout le monde quitta la salle à l'exception d'un petit être qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle pas loin d'Heather.

La jeune fille avait incliné la tête de manière a ce que personne ne puisse voir son visage.

-Peter, viens ici.

L'homme du coin de la pièce s'approcha et avec la lumière d'une des bougies, Heather le reconnu. C'était Peter Pettigrew, son parrain recherché par les aurors depuis plus de dix ans, celui qui avait vendu le secret des Potter à Voldemort. Peter s'agenouilla face à Voldemort à coté d'Heather.

-Heather, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et bien Heather, baisse ta capuche que nous puissions voir ton visage.

Elle découvrit sa tête.

-Peter, reconnais-tu cette jeune fille ?

-Non maitre.

-Retire tes lunettes.

Elle retira l'objet et Voldemort vit alors des yeux aussi flamboyants que les siens. Peter regarda de nouveau Heather et ce fut comme un flash dans sa tête.

-Et la ?

-Heather Potter ?

-Exactement Peter. Va dans le laboratoire et ramène-moi la boite noire qui s'y trouve.

Peter s'en alla quérir l'objet désiré par son maitre. Des qu'il eut fermé la porte, Voldemort reprit.

-J'ai bien lu ce que tu m'écrivais ces derniers mois, mais j'aimerai que tu me ré-expliques ce qui t'a poussé à me contacter.

-J'ai longuement réfléchi avant d'agir. Ma relation avec mes parents est à la limite de l'inexistence, je n'ai aucune affinité avec eux. De plus, j'ai le sentiment que la guerre va bientôt reprendre malgré ce que pensent beaucoup de sorciers. J'ai donc préféré m'allier au camp qui me semblait le plus intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que mon cas vous intéresserait mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance en vous contactant.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi lorsque tu es revenue à Poudlard en janvier ou février. L'espion qui est en place à Poudlard me l'a signalé de manière vague sans que cela m'intéresse. Et puis j'ai reçu tes lettres.

-Si vous m'acceptez dans vos rangs je serais une des personnes que l'on soupçonnera le moins, je pense. La sœur du survivant, dont l'allégeance semble désignée d'avance aux vues de ma famille, c'est certainement un des seuls avantages que j'ai en étant une Potter.

À ce moment là, Peter revint et posa sur une table situé sur le coté de la pièce, la fameuse boite noire. Il retourna au centre de la pièce.

- Heather, rappelle-moi les pouvoirs que tu possèdes qui pourraient m'intéresser.

Heather fit le choix de répondre en fourchelang :

-_Connaissez-vous Magdalena Millow ?_

L'entendre parler la langue des serpents étonna grandement Lors Voldemort.

-J'en ai entendu parler, une duelliste renommée.

-_J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier les duels auprès d'elle et j'ai réussie de la battre dans son art_.

-Très bien.

-_J'ai aussi de grandes facilités en potions. De plus j'ai la faculté de lire dans les pensées. Je crois avoir toujours eu ce pouvoir._

-Et en plus de cela tu es fourchelang… Voila un cas intéressant.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il fit voler, d'un mouvement de baguette, la table sur laquelle se trouvait la boite noire, pour la mettre devant Heather.

-Ouvre cette boite et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans.

Heather s'apprêta à ouvrir la boite mais cela lui sembla trop facile. Elle repéra une légère aura autour du coffret. Elle prit sa baguette et lança le sort de désamorçage de base, elle entendit un cliquetis mais en repassant la main sur le haut de la boite, elle perçut une autre aura. Ne connaissant pas d'autre sort de désamorçage, elle prit la boite et la tourna de manière à ne pas être en face de l'ouverture puis souleva le couvercle. Immédiatement, une gerbe de feu s'en échappa.

Dès que les dernières flammes disparurent, Heather tourna le coffre vers elle et sortit tous ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ainsi devant elle se trouvaient une dizaine de bocaux contenant des ingrédients, un chaudron, un chauffe-chaudron, des fioles en verre et un couteau en argent associé a une planche à découper.

Derrière elle, Voldemort souriait intérieurement. Elle ne s'était pas fait prendre aux pièges, il n'avait donc pas affaire a une fillette.

-Que dois-je faire avec ça ?

-Réfléchie bien.

Elle regarda un à un les ingrédients qu'elle avait. Quand elle reconnu l'un d'eux elle comprit immédiatement.

-Du feu liquide ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je dois vous le préparer maintenant ?

-Effectivement. Je veux me faire une idée de tes capacités.

Elle réfléchie à la préparation de la potion de feu liquide. Quand elle se fut tout remémorer, elle parla à son serpent.

_- Salazar, montre-toi._

Le serpent corail sortit de la manche de sa propriétaire et s'installa sur un coin de table loin des ingrédients.

Lord Voldemort sembla intéressé par ce serpent.

_-Viens ici._

Salazar se tourna vers Heather qui hocha la tête. Il se dirigea alors vers le mage noir.

Heather commença à installer le chaudron sur le chauffe-chaudron puis entama la préparation de la potion. Pendant une trentaine de minutes elle coupa, hacha, mélangea, chauffa tout les ingrédients.

Pendant ce temps, Salazar et Voldemort discutèrent des pouvoirs du serpent.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, Heather rangea tout dans la boite, attirant l'attention du seigneur.

-Teste-la maintenant.

Elle écarta tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et fit couler la potion dessus d'un bout à l'autre dans le sens de la longuer. Celle-ci, s'enflamma dès que la première goutte tomba dessus. Quand le feu cessa, la table s'effondra. Le feu avait consumé le bois sur toute la zone de la potion et le meuble avait donc était coupé en deux. Le bruit du choc de l'effondrement de la table fit sursauter Peter.

Lord Voldemort était satisfait de cette future recrue. Elle allait lui offrir plus de possibilité d'action. Il allait donc devoir la protéger plus que n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts.

-Bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas loger ici. Peter va te guider vers la chambre que tu occuperas. Je veux que tu ne dévoiles à personne ton visage. Tu seras mon arme secrète. Un elfe de maison t'apportera tes repas. Peter, tu ne révèles son nom à personne.

-Bien maitre.

-Heather, je veux te voir ici demain soir à 22 heures.

-Très bien.

-Jusque là tu peux visiter le manoir, une bibliothèque est à ta disposition et un laboratoire de potions aussi. Seul le troisième étage t'est interdit. Allez-y maintenant.

_-Salazar, viens !_

Le serpent corail revint sur le bras de sa maitresse et Heather suivit Peter. En sortant, elle remit ses lunettes et sa capuche. Dans le hall, elle récupéra sa valise et rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre.

Quand Peter la fit entrer, il décida de lui parler.

-Heather… Ma filleule…

Heather sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Peter.

-Recule ! Ne me touche jamais, tu n'es rien pour moi !

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle observa ensuite la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était très peu éclairé comme tout le reste du manoir apparemment. Toute la pièce était dans les tons du vert et de l'argent. Le lit était relativement grand et confortable. Il y avait aussi un bureau en bois et une porte au fond de la pièce conduisait à une salle de bain.

Heather commença par poser son sac dans un endroit où on ne le voyait pas. Elle mit son serpent autour de son cou et plaça sa baguette dans sa manche de manière à pouvoir la dégainer rapidement. L'instrument magique tenait grâce à un élastique autour de son bras. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_-Tu te rends compte Salazar de ce que je viens de faire ?_

_-Tu viens juste de prouver que tu vaux mieux que ton frère._

_-Mais IL semble m'accorder une certaine importance quand même, non ?_

_-Je le reconnais. Il m'a posé quelques questions sur mes pouvoirs._

_-Tu ne lui as pas tout dit à ce que j'ai entendu._

_-C'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir un avantage sur l'autre ?_

Effectivement. Elle l'avait vite compris, toujours avoir un avantage sur l'autre, un des seuls moyens d'assurer sa propre protection.

À 20 heure, un elfe de maison lui apporta à manger. Après avoir mangé, Heather se coucha sans prendre la peine de se changer. Salazar fit le guet au cas où quelqu'un essayerai d'entrer malgré les protections posées sur la porte.


	26. Première mission

**_clamaraa_: Et bien voila la suite !**

**_inconnue_: C'était fait exprès.**

**_luffynette_: C'est pas vraiment louche, Voldemort a été défait par un des trois enfants mais il ne se souvient pas de tout. De plus, tout le monde est persuadé que c'est Oliver le survivant, donc lui aussi le pense.**

**_Fourtothefloor_: Il ne va pas lui reveler, lui meme ne le sait pas, sinon il se serait deja debarassé d'elle. Mais, on verra si elle retourne du coté de ses parents (je n'aime pas cette notion de bien et de mal)  
**

* * *

Heather se réveilla vers 10 heures le lendemain matin. Elle commença par appeler l'elfe qui s'était présenté à elle hier soir, mais elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler du nom de la créature.

-Marki? Monki ? Miski ? Minki ?

-Miss m'a appelé ?

-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un petit déjeuné ?

-Tout de suite Miss.

Il disparut d'un claquement de doigts. Heather commença à sortir des vêtements propres mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par Minki qui revint.

-Miss a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non merci, Minki.

-Le maitre a dit que Minki devait être à votre service, Minki se fera un plaisir de vous servir Miss.

L'elfe de maison s'en alla en laissant une multitude de questions à Heather comme : pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres lui a-t-il attribué un elfe ? Elle ne resta pas longtemps dessus et se mit à manger. Elle laissa le bacon à Salazar et mangea le reste. Après ça, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et se changer.

* * *

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle remit sa cape et sa capuche sur sa tête, récupéra Salazar qui reprit sa place sur le poignet d'Heather et elle réinstalla sa baguette correctement. Après ça, elle sortit de la chambre, scella la porte magiquement et parcouru les couloirs au hasard en mémorisant le moindre détail pour pouvoir se retrouver plus tard.

Elle trouva la fameuse bibliothèque et en fit le tour en regardant quels genres d'ouvrages s'y trouvaient. La moitié parlait de la magie noire sous plusieurs formes. Le reste était assez varié. Elle choisi l'un des livres sur la magie noire et le glissa dans une de ses poches de cape.

Quitte à être au milieu de mangemorts, autant faire comme eux et avoir une connaissance de la magie noire.

Elle reprit le chemin et descendit d'un étage. La chambre qui lui avait été attribuée était au 2e étage. Elle vit plusieurs pièces assez étranges. L'une d'elle était complètement vide. La seule chose distinguable était des chaines aux murs. Ça devait être une salle de torture. Bizarrement savoir ça ne fit rien à Heather. Elle s'était préparée au pire en apprenant qu'elle serait conduite au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle continua à marcher et se retrouva devant une pièce où une dizaine de lits se trouvait. Plusieurs femmes se trouvaient la et chacune d'elle portait le même genre de cape d'Heather. Elle venait de découvrir le dortoir des filles du manoir. Elle continua son chemin sans se faire remarquer. Heather portait des bottes noires sans talons ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle passa devant le dortoir masculin et là elle s'arrêta un instant sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Elle reconnu deux personnes dans le dortoir. Elle reparti vite et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle ne trouva qu'une salle à manger assez grande pour accueillir une vingtaine de personne, la salle de réception de la veille et la cuisine où s'affairaient quelques elfes.

Heather passa au sous-sol. Elle trouva rapidement une salle dans laquelle plusieurs grilles se trouvaient. Cela ressemblait à des cellules de détentions. C'était intéressant à savoir. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus et trouva le fameux laboratoire. Le reste du couloir était composé de porte fermée et Heather préféra ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Elle entra dans le laboratoire mais se figea. Lord Voldemort s'y trouvait… Il se retourna et la reconnu.

-Entre, ma chère, n'hésite pas.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

-Tu ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je m'apprêtais à aller te chercher. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu m'as dit que tu avais étudié les duels auprès de Magdalena Millow, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-As-tu étudié les duels à armes létales ?

-Oui.

-Alors suis-moi.

Il la conduisit devant une des portes qu'elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir. Il la fit entrer et éclaira la pièce, les murs étaient couverts de dagues, d'épées, de stylets et d'autres armes. Bien que la pièce ne soit pas très grande, le nombre d'arme était assez conséquent.

Le seigneur des ténèbres attrapa une paire de dagues qui semblaient être en argent, serties de petites émeraudes. Il les tendit à Heather qui les prit délicatement. Les armes étaient légères et agréables à tenir. En contre partie elle semblait très tranchante.

-Je veux que tu les ais ce soir, tu comprendras pourquoi.

-Merci, maitre.

Elle l'avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'elle le nommait maitre.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 13 ans.

Il la laissa partir. Heather se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre pour examiner en détails. Les deux se ressemblant, elle n'en sortie qu'une de son fourreau.

* * *

La dague avait comme pommeau une sorte de tête de mort et la poignée était décorée avec une sorte de Dragon. La lame était gravée d'un serpent. L'arme étincelait. Heather se dépêcha de la ranger dans son fourreau avant de l'abimer.

La journée passa trop vite au gout de la jeune fille. Le soir à l'heure prévue, Heather se rendit sans Salazar mais avec sa baguette et les dagues, dans la salle de réunion/réception. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la salle, elle vit que quatre mangemorts étaient déjà là. Elle se dépêcha d'aller s'agenouiller derrière les autres. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle:

-Ne t'agenouilles pas.

Il la fit se relever et l'emmena devant tout le monde. Il lui tendit un masque en métal qui avait des décorations qui lui étaient propre. Heather vit alors que les autres mangemorts en avaient eux aussi un masque dans ce genre sauf que les leurs étaient posés à coté d'eux.

-Ce soir, vous allez au département des mystères. Je veux que vous me rameniez un objet bien particulier. Il se trouverait dans la salle des magies d'après les indications que j'ai eues. Cet objet est un cube de couleur noire brillant, parfaitement lisse. Il se trouve dans la catégorie des travaux de Merlin. Levez vous !

Les quatre mangemorts se levèrent et firent ainsi face à leur maitre.

-Elle dirigera cette opération.

Voldemort venait de designer Heather.

-Maintenant allez-y.

Heather se dirigea vers la double porte puis sortit dans le parc. Là, tout les 4 mangemorts enfilèrent leurs masques. Heather commença par demander leur nom. Ainsi elle apprit les noms de Karl Gibbon, Thorfin Rowle, Antonio Lonty et Maria Carter.

La jeune mangemort s'accrocha à l'un des mangemorts pour transplaner dans le ministère qui était vide. Là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs afin de descendre au niveau 9 du ministère. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le petit compartiment, Maria demanda à Heather.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, quel âge avez-vous ?

Il valait mieux pour elle être poli avec celle qui apparemment était la favorite de leur maitre et qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais vu.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas. Moins de 15 mais je ne dirais rien de plus là-dessus.

La voix de l'ascenseur leur annonça le 9e étage département des mystères puis l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Les cinq mangemorts sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'unique porte au fond du couloir. Elle s'ouvrit normalement sans résistance. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle circulaire entourée de portes différentes.

-L'un de vous à une idée du chemin à prendre ?

Tous nièrent de la tête. Heather s'avança vers une porte au hasard et l'ouvrit avant de s'y engouffrer suivie des autres. À l'intérieur de cette pièce, il n'y avait que des bureaux encerclant un aquarium contenant des cerveaux. Heather s'approcha de l'aquarium et grimaça sous son masque.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce circulaire et Thorfin proposa une autre porte. Cette fois ils se trouvèrent dans une salle dont les murs étaient couverts de pendules et d'horloges. Ils refirent demi-tour et choisir une troisième porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce composée de plan de travail en pierre massive. Sur chaque plan se trouvaient des dizaines de petits objets.

-Ça doit être ici. On se sépare ça ira plus vite.

Baguette à la main chacun se choisit un coin de salle. Sauf que la salle était ensuite rattachée à d'autres salles ce qui agrandissait le champ de recherche. Sans se décourager, Heather commença à regarder sur les étagères posées contre les murs, si elle trouvait une section consacrée a Merlin.

Elle se dirigea vers une autre salle. Là, il y avait encore plus de documents de chaque sorte. Elle longea les murs avec espoir quand elle vit une étagère sur laquelle elle reconnue une reproduction agrandie d'un pendentif qu'on attribue à Morgane. Si l'Étoile des Enchantements se trouvait là, la section de Merlin ne devait pas être loin.

Effectivement, en avançant un peu plus elle trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un petit cube noir, lisse et brillant. Elle l'attrapa et le rangea dans une poche interne pour éviter de le perdre.

Elle retournait dans la première salle quand elle entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Elle se précipita, en serrant fort sa baguette et vit que Gibbon avait renversé un bocal de verre contenant des petits engrenages. Heather s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait quand ils entendirent :

-Ils doivent être par la.

Elle cru recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête en reconnaissant cette voix : James Potter était là et visiblement pas seul.

* * *

**Le prochain à 6 reviews. Et oui, je continue la chasse aux reviews.**


	27. Carnage

**_clamaraa_: C'est pas une boule mais un cube. Bon... d'accord c'est qu'un détail ^^. Tu ne sauras pas immédiatement ce qu'il contient mais ça devrais être facile à deviner.**

**_luffynette_: 1 review c'est suffisant :) .**

**_inconnue/ Inconnue2_: Bien essayé, la prochaine fois je risque de demander deux fois plus de reviews.**

**_totalinlove:_ Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me faire pardonner plus tôt. J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre trop de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre ( je crois même qu'il n'y en a pas du tout)**

**_tronchederoswell_: Non, Drago sera intégré de force comme dans l'œuvre originale c'est à dire lors de sa sixième année. T'intéresserais-tu à la magie noire?**

* * *

_Elle crut recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête en reconnaissant cette voix : James Potter était là et visiblement pas seul._

Sans attendre, elle fit signe aux mangemorts de retourner en silence vers la porte initiale. Ils s'y dirigèrent et réussirent à retourner dans la salle circulaire. Mais un problème se dressa devant eux. Ils ne savaient plus quelle porte prendre, toutes se ressemblaient.

Heather en prit une au hasard et la referma rapidement derrière eux au moment où elle entendit les aurors ouvrir l'autre dans la salle précédente. Une sensation bizarre s'insinua en elle, de l'excitation ? Elle ne s'attarda pas la dessus, son principal sujet de réflexion était de savoir comment sortir d'ici vivant et sans les aurors.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers la salle des horloges qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Rapidement ils se trouvèrent dans la pièce des prophéties. Des centaines d'étagères faisant trois fois leur taille se dressaient autour d'eux. Heather alla derrière des étagères pour se cacher. Son but étant de ne pas se faire remarquer pour savoir combien les aurors étaient et ensuite agir en conséquence. Cependant elle ne put expliquer ses intentions aux autres car entre deux prophéties, elle vit Sirius Black entrer dans la pièce. Rapidement une dizaine d'aurors, James comprit, arrivèrent derrière lui. James fit signe aux aurors de se séparer pour couvrir toutes les salles. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est le binôme Black-Potter qui resta dans la salle des prophéties ainsi que le binôme Tamara Kornbrust-Lindsay Grawl.

Le binôme féminin se dirigea à l'opposée des 5 mangemorts mais le binôme masculin avançait droit vers eux. Ils battirent en retraite vers les autres rayonnages de prophéties. Mais Heather surveilla trop les aurors et se rendit compte que les autres mangemorts avaient déjà changé une deuxième fois de cachette.

La salle étant peu éclairée, elle ne put les retrouver. Paniquée, elle ne se déplaça pas assez discrètement ce qui n'échappa aux oreilles aiguisées de Cornedrue et Patmol. Les deux adultes se précipitèrent derrière l'étagère derrière laquelle se trouvait Heather. Ils se firent face et pendant une seconde aucun des deux camps de bougea. Les aurors se trouvèrent étonnés de faire face à une mangemort aussi jeune d'après ce qu'ils en déduisaient de part la taille et la manière de se tenir de la personne en face. Heather crut avoir été reconnue, chose quasiment impossible du fait de sa cape et de son masque.

Heather commença par les menacer de sa baguette.

-Reculez !

La voix de la mangemort ne fit que confirmer ce que les deux aurors pensaient. La mage noire était très jeune.

-Une gamine qui donne des ordres !

Sirius rigola. James resta sérieux, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette voix. Sirius se reprit vite et tenta de lancer un expélliarmus sur la ''gamine'' mais Heather réagit assez vite pour invoquer un bouclier qui repoussa le sort.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?

James ajouta :

-Peut être une mangemort. Mais c'est raté.

Durant leurs insultes, Heather avait discrètement rangé sa baguette dans sa manche et, en un éclair, elle attrapa les poignées des dagues qui se trouvaient dans son dos et les dégaina d'un mouvement souple sans se trancher le cou. Elle regarda alors les aurors et descella une lueur de peur dans leurs regards.

Elle s'avança vers eux en courant et dévia les sorts qu'ils lui lançaient avec le plat des lames. Quand elle fut à un mètre de James, elle commença à jouer des lames, fit un pas en avant et attaqua d'un premier mouvement. James tomba au sol, deux longues entailles étaient visibles sur sa poitrine à travers son uniforme tranché. Heather s'approcha furtivement de Sirius qui était légèrement en retrait et en croisant ses lames elle réussit à entailler les bras de l'auror, qui étouffa une plainte, en un coup. Elle se remit en position de reprise et ré-attaqua cette fois cette fois en levant une dague horizontalement devant ses yeux et une autre au niveau de ses cuisses, elle tournoya sur elle-même et fit une entaille aux jambes et une au torse de Sirius qui s'effondra à coté de James.

Sans attendre, Heather récupéra les baguettes qui étaient au sol et les jeta de l'autre coté de leur position. Le deuxième binôme de la salle arriva après avoir entendu du bruit. En voyant dans quel état étaient leurs collègues, elles poussèrent un cri de terreur puis regardèrent la mangemort qui semblait contempler son travail.

La mangemort s'approcha d'elles après avoir nettoyé ses lames. Les aurors lancèrent des sorts pour la repousser mais elle déviait tout. Heather attaqua la première d'un coup double. Elle s'écroula avec deux entailles parallèles partant du bras droits vers la hanche gauche. Tamara était à présent au sol incapable de se battre.

Heather fit face à la deuxieme, mais Lindsay recula suffisamment rapidement pour n'avoir qu'une légère estafilade sur la joue. Attaquant une deuxième fois, la jeune fille se contenta d'avancer avec les lames face à l'auror qui se retrouva avec les deux flancs transpercés. Heather retira rapidement les lames et les rangea avant qu'un autre auror ne vienne par surprise. Elle reprit en main sa baguette et lança les baguettes des deux dernières aurors au même endroit que celles de James et de Sirius.

Les victimes d'Heather perdirent rapidement conscience à cause de la douleur de leur blessure. La jeune mangemort retourna dans la pièce du temps dans laquelle elle entendit du bruit. Les quatre autres mangemorts s'y trouvaient et venaient de stupéfixer un binôme. Ils retournèrent dans la salle circulaire qui était garder par un autre binôme qui fut rapidement mit hors d'état de nuire.

Les mangemorts essayèrent toutes les portes avant de trouver la bonne et de s'enfuir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc du manoir de Voldemort, l'un des mangemorts demanda à Heather :

-On a le cube au moins ?

Heather sortit de sa poche interne l'objet de leurs recherches puis le rangea sous les soupires de soulagement des autres. Ils allèrent dans la salle de réception pour faire leur rapport. Lord Voldemort entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après eux. Heather s'agenouilla après hésitation. Le seigneur des ténèbres leur demanda.

-Où est le cube ?

Heather se releva, sortit le cube de sa poche et le tendit au seigneur qui fut satisfait.

-Très bien. Tu restes, les autres sortez.

Heather se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule face au mage noir qui avait tant fais trembler la population sorcière.

-Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que tu échoues au commandement mais tu as l'air de t'en être bien sortie. Il y a eu des morts ?

Il désigna les mains d'Heather qui étaient tachées de sang.

-Une alarme a du être installée a l'entrée du département. Des aurors sont rapidement arrivés pour nous attraper. Ils étaient environ douze mais on leur a échappé. J'en ai blessé quatre avec les dagues.

-Très bien… Très bien… Tu peux aller te coucher.

Il avait remarqué que Heather, qui avait retiré son masque, tenait difficilement debout. En temps normal il se serait arrangé pour pousser n'importe quel mangemort fatigué à bout. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire avec elle.

Elle se traina au deuxième étage et se mit directement au lit. Mais au bout de trois heures elle reçu une lettre par Hedwige qui avait réussi à la retrouver.

* * *

À Poudlard, il était une heure du matin quand Lara déboula dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, au bord des larmes. Après qu'elle lui eut expliqué que Sirius et James avaient été grièvement blessés lors d'une mission surprise au ministère, le directeur demanda aux professeurs Flitwick et Rogue d'aller réveiller Harry Potter et Elween Black.

Harry eut l'autorisation d'envoyer un message pour prévenir sa sœur mais il n'eut le temps que de gribouiller quelques lignes.

_Heather,_

_Je viens à l'instant d'apprendre que notre père a été blessé lors d'une mission de protection au ministère. Je suis obligé de rentré au manoir et je devrais lui rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai pas envie de leur faire face tout seul, mais en même temps je ne veux pas que ça gâche tes vacances. Si tu reviens en Angleterre, je serais là. _

_Harry_

Il envoya rapidement Hedwige en lui demandant de la trouver le plus vite possible. Lara emmena les deux enfants au manoir Black pour qu'ils puissent finir leur nuit mais en même temps, qu'ils puissent aller à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible le lendemain.

Heather lut rapidement le message et se promit d'aller demander à Voldemort une autorisation de sortie pour aider son frère à supporter ça.

Dès huit heures, elle était prête à partir.

-Minki ?

L'elfe apparu.

-Miss m'a appelée ?

-Oui. Est-ce que tu sais où est le seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Dans ses appartements Miss.

-Est-ce que c'est possible de le faire venir, il faut que je lui parle?

-Le maitre m'a dit d'être à votre service. L'appeler pour vous fait parti de mes taches.

-Merci. Je serais dans le hall.

Elle attrapa son sac avec sa baguette et de l'argent sorcier puis alla dans le hall où elle avait repéré une cheminé et de la poudre de cheminette. Salazar, sur son poignet s'agitait à l'idée de prendre un transport pareil.

Elle entendit rapidement le seigneur des ténèbres arriver.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement Maitre. J'ai une demande à vous faire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mon père faisait parti des aurors que j'ai blessé hier soir. Mon frère doit rejoindre ma famille pour la soutenir malgré nos rapports. Pour éviter tous soupçons je pense qu'il serait nécessaire que je les rejoigne aussi.

-Je t'autorise à y aller.

-Puis-je y aller par cheminée ?

-C'est la seule possibilité à ta disposition.

-Merci Maitre.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre et la lâcha en disant ''Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste''. Elle fut emportée par un tourbillon de poussière et atterri rapidement sur ses pieds dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle alla à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre de son père.

-Bonjour, Mrs. Je souhaiterai rendre visite à James Potter.

-Vous êtes ?

-Sa fille.

La réceptionniste la regarda suspicieusement mais finit par lâcher:

-Chambre 365.

Sans trop se presser, Heather prit les escaliers pour monter deux étages. Elle repéra rapidement la chambre qui ne se trouvait pas loin des escaliers. Quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la chambre, elle vit que quatre personnes se trouvaient dans des lits d'hôpital. Les quatre blessés de la veille.

Le regard d'Heather se posa sur les bandages des victimes. On voyait clairement la longueur des blessures à la longueur des taches de sang sur les bandages. Elle se raisonna en se disant que c'était comme une punition. Elle avait fait un choix, il fallait l'assumer complètement.

Tamara et Lyndsay avaient déjà de la visite alors que James et Sirius n'avaient pour l'instant que Lily. Les autres devaient arriver un peu plus tard. Les visites venaient à peine de commencer.

James fut le premier à voir Heather au pas de la porte

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre quand je trouverais le temps de le corriger et de le publier.**


	28. SteMangouste

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée.**

**_clamaraa_: Non ca n'est pas une prophétie. Je suis contente que mon combat t'ait plut. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était bien décrit. **

**_luffynette_: elle se démasquera elle-même mais bien plus tard.**

* * *

Cette question fut littéralement crachée au visage d'Heather par James.

-Harry m'a prévenu que tu avais été blessé donc je suis venu voir si tu étais mort. Comme ça n'est pas le cas je peux partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas James, je ne viens pas pour m'en prendre à Oliver comme tu te complais à l'imaginer.

Elle fit demi-tour, laissant les deux collègues de Sirius et James sous le choc d'entendre la fille de l'un d'eux appeler son père par son prénom et parler de sa mort comme de la météo. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas que Lily l'appela.

-Heather attends !

Lily s'approcha vite de sa fille et l'enlaça. Heather, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'étreinte, repoussa vivement sa mère.

-Tu espères te faire pardonner 10 ans d'ignorance en un claquement de doigts ?

-Si on oubliait tout ça ?

Elle retira ses lunettes pour pouvoir bien regarder ses parents dans les yeux et les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Non. J'ai appris à vivre sans vous. Ça va continuer ainsi. Vos menaces de reniement je ne les ai pas inventés, vos insultes concernant les soit disant attaques contre Oliver, les corrections que vous m'infligiez pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnue ou encore contre la couleur de mes yeux que je n'ai jamais choisie, c'est de vous et je ne l'oublierais pas. Vous n'avais jamais été mes parents. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé que vous vous occupiez de moi et que vous ayez ne serait-ce qu'un quart de l'attention que vous portez à Oliver pour moi. Et je devais supporter de le voir être aimé devant moi alors qu'on est de la même famille. Je vous ai laissé une chance après le match de quidditch. Vous ne l'avez pas saisie, vous vous êtes contentez de me frapper et de m'insulter encore. Et je devrais l'oublier ? Et recommencer comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ne comptez plus sur moi pour rien. Vous n'êtes que James et Lily Potter pour moi. Deux être aveuglés par la célébrité de leur fils, qui en ont oubliés qu'ils avaient deux autres enfants. VOUS ME DÉGOUTEZ !

Elle sentit alors deux mains sur ses épaules. En se retournant, elle vit que Lara se tenait derrière elle et que visiblement elle avait tout entendu. La femme de Sirius enlaça maternellement Heather. Cette dernière donc les yeux étaient remplis de larmes, céda à la pression et pleura. Lara était une des seules personnes à s'être occupée d'elle depuis toujours.C'était la première fois que Heather pleurait ouvertement devant ses parents et elle eut honte d'être faible.

Derrière Lara se trouvaient Harry, Eli et Oliver.

Finalement Heather s'assit sur une chaise le plus loin possible de James et resta le temps d'écouter leur version des faits de la veille.

-L'alarme du département des mystères s'est déclenchée vers 22h10. Le temps qu'on soit prévenu et qu'on s'organise, les mangemorts ont du trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. On a commencé par faire une ronde dans les différentes salles et on a entendu un bruit de vert brisé donc on y est allé mais ils ont eut le temps de changer de salle. On a fait des binômes on s'est reparti dans les différentes salles. Tout les quatre on est resté dans la salle des prophéties. Mais l'une des mangemort, qui était seule, n'a pas été assez discrète et avec Sirius on l'a repérée. Elle a commencé à nous menacer. Mais on le pas prise au sérieux. Cette mangemort, à sa taille et à sa voix je lui donnerais 12 ans, peut-être même moins. À partir de là, elle a fait très vite, elle a rangé sa baguette je ne sais où et a dégainée deux dagues qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Elle a couru vers nous et avec une maitrise que je n'avais encore jamais vu elle a commencé à nous attaquer. Elle m'a tailladé d'abord puis Sirius. Quand on a été à terre tout les deux, elle a lancé nos baguettes hors de portés. Et la Lyndsay et Tamara sont arrivée et elles ont subit le même traitement. D'après les autres ils étaient au moins cinq dans cette intrusion. Et nous quatre, on a été mis au tapis par un enfant.

-D'après les médicomages, les lames étaient magiques donc les entailles vont mettre le double du temps de normal pour cicatriser.

Harry, durant le récit s'était assis à coté d'Heather et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Peu après c'est Eli, qui les rejoignit. Elle était restée près de son père le temps de leur aventure. Elle avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de ses parents mais elle ne les détestait pas pour autant.

Heather s'installa sur les genoux d'Harry et Eli prit la deuxieme chaise. Harry trouva sa sœur bien légère. Pas qu'elle était grosse avant mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait maigrie depuis la dernière fois ou il l'avait prit sur ses genoux, deux semaines auparavant environ. Il ne se gêna pas pour lui dire.

-Tu as perdu du poids, non ?

-Tu n'as que ça à me dire ?

Elle se leva et mit son sac correctement sur son épaule.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Salazar s'agita sortit de la manche d'Heather pour aller s'enrouler sur son poignet mais par-dessus la cape. Un mouvement de recul fut visible chez les adultes. Le serpent remonta ensuite le long du bras d'Heather pour ensuite se mettre dans son cou.

-C'est quoi cette chose ?

-Cette chose comme tu dis, Sirius, c'est mon serpent. Il est presque toujours avec moi. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir puisqu'on se voit quelques heures par an.

Avant de partir, Heather demanda à Lara :

-En sortant de l'hôpital, chez les moldus, il faut aller à gauche ou à droite pour trouver le chaudron baveur ?

-À gauche. Pourquoi ?

-Soudaine envie d'aller dans l'allée des Embrumes. Bonne vacances a vous.

Elle s'en alla en faisant voler sa cape derrière elle. Dans le hall, elle la retira et la mit dans son sac avec Salazar pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus.

* * *

Elle rentra au manoir quelques heures plus tard. En arrivant, son elfe de maison lui avait indiqué qu'elle devait retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une salle au deuxième étage. Des mangemorts qui passaient a coté d'elle a ce moment là eurent une grimace de dégoût en la regardant.

La jalousie semblait être contagieuse dans le milieu des mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec sa nouvelle recrue qu'avec tout les autres.

Heather suivit l'elfe et alla se retrouva devant une porte noire à l'opposée de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. L'elfe transplana, la laissant seule dans le couloir sombre. Cette porte était verrouillée lorsqu'elle avait visité le manoir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se trouvait derrière.

Après une légère hésitation, elle frappa deux coup légers mais sec contre le bois et attendit. On lui intima d'entrer.

En entrant, elle examina rapidement la pièce. Elle était assez froide, à l'image du propriétaire. On y trouvait une cheminée qui ne semblait pas avoir vu de bois depuis des années, au fond de la pièce. Au centre, deux fauteuil en velours vert entourait une table basse de couleur sombre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assit, autant que sa condition de semi-fantome pouvait le lui permettre, dans l'un des deux fauteuils et regarda Heather entrer.

-Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt.

-Excusez moi maitre, je suis allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes après Sainte-Mangouste.

Il lui indiqua le deuxieme siège et elle s'y installa avec crainte.

-Retire ton masque.

Elle obéit.

-Je suis très content de toi et de l'effet de tes actions hier soir. Il y a une page complète concernant l'attaque de la veille dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il indiaqua le journal qui se trouvait sur la table situee entre les fauteuils. Heather le prit et regarda.

La redactrice, Rita Skeeter, avait ecrit son article sur les propos de James Potter rapporté par un de ses collegue nommé Lawrence. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que quatre des meilleurs aurors du ministere avait ete mis a terre par une enfant conditonnée pour tuer. Elle indiqua aussi que l'enfant en question, qui avait probablement moins de 15 ans, utilisait les dagues pour se battre plutot que sa baguette.

Apparement le ministre avait réussi à faire passer sous silence ce qui avait ete derobé au departement des mystères mais faisait face, une fois de plus, à la rumeur disant que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour et qu'il commençait a rassembler ses troupes.

-Je ne pensais pas que ca ferait autant de bruit une simple attaque comme hier soir.

-Tu as fais ton premier article grace a tes capacités.

Heather voyait clairement dans les yeux de Voldemort que celui-ci n'était pas déçu d'elle. Ça la rassura.

* * *

Elle passa toutes ses vacances au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Plus ou moins coupée du monde, elle avait passée ses journées à étudier les livres de magie noire, écouter les rapports des mangemorts au seigneur des ténèbres et apprendre à torturer et tuer.

Heather avait commencé à s'entrainer à torturer sur des souris puis elle devait les achever. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle devait vraiment vouloir la douleur et la mort pour réussir à obtenir l'effet voulu et elle avait eu le droit de s'entrainer au doloris sur un mangemort qui avait mal fait son travail. Concernant la magie noire, elle avait encore du mal à la maitriser mais ça venait progressivement.

Durant les deux semaines, elle n'eut pas la possibilité d'écrire à son frère ou à ses amis. Cela ne lui parut pas nécessaire, elle n'avait rien à leur dire.

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Heather fut demandée dans la salle de réception à 20 heures. Elle espérait intérieurement que ça n'était pas pour une attaque imprévue. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, Voldemort était seul.


	29. La vie à Poudlard reprend

**(recorrection rapide le 20/01/10)**

**_luffynette_: 100eme review !!!! Merci.**

**_clamaraa:_ La réponse en écriture (pas en image) juste en dessous.**

**Je sais que c'est un chapitre court mais ces temps-ci c'est mieux que rien. Je poste le plus souvent possible.  
**

* * *

_Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, Voldemort était seul._

-Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Ne tournant pas autour du chaudron, il lui annonça:

-Pour te féliciter, de tes progrès durant ces deux semaines j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je ne te marquerais pas avant ta majorité afin de préserver ton statut.

Heather fut soulagée mais son visage resta impassible. Voldemort sortit d'une petite boite, un collier. Au bout d'une chaine en or blanc pendait une émeraude, pas plus grande qu'un ongle, taillée à la perfection.

-Cette pierre a les mêmes pouvoirs que la marque des ténèbres. Elle te protègera quand tu passeras les protections du manoir et elle chauffera lors des appels. Garde la en permanence avec toi.

Le mage noir s'approcha d'Heather en ouvrant le crochet qui fermait la chaine. Heather se retourna et souleva ses cheveux pour que la chaine puisse être attachée.

-Je vous remercie maitre.

Il l'autorisa à s'en aller.

* * *

Le lendemain, Heather fut emmenée par Yaxley dans la ruelle comme 15 jours plus tôt. Heather alla donc dans la gare et trouva le passage vers le quai magique. Une fois dans le monde magique, elle donna sa valise à une personne qui les chargeait dans le train puis elle alla dans un compartiment encore vide.

Elle s'assit sur une banquette puis remonta ses jambes contre elle et se recroquevilla dans le coin du compartiment. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si jamais Harry, Remus ou ses amis l'apprenaient, qu'en penseraient-ils ? Elle serait certainement repoussée.

Lorsqu'avec les autres Serpentard ils avaient eu une discussion concernant l'éventuelle reprise de la guerre, tous avaient déclarés qu'ils feraient tout pour ne pas avoir la marque et que s'ils l'avaient ils seraient espions pour Dumbledore.

Elle n'avait pas la marque, mais elle avait déjà agis comme une mangemort en servant le seigneur des ténèbres, bien que son retour ne soit pas encore tout à fait officiel, il devait retrouver l'intégrité de ses pouvoirs avant cela. Elle était aussi la favorite de Voldemort, ça voulait bien signifier quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée là-dedans, elle n'avait plus le choix: la servitude, même feinte, ou la mort.

Durant tout le trajet, elle ne bougea à aucun moment, à l'exception du passage du charriot à sucreries auquel elle acheta deux patacitrouilles pour tenir jusqu'au diner. Elle s'attendait à recevoir de la visite mais ça ne fut pas le cas, Drago était certainement avec Crabbe et Goyle dans un autre compartiment ou alors il était trop occupé a martyriser un plus jeune élève d'une maison différente.

En arrivant sur le quai, elle se dépêcha de prendre la première calèche libre qu'elle trouva. Ainsi elle fut une des premières à rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle réussit à aller dans son dortoir sans qu'Harry, qui était installé avec Eli et Ethan devant le feu, ne la voie.

Elle posa ses affaires sur son lit et commença à les ranger.

Pansy et Milicent arrivèrent quelques minutes après mais elles se contentèrent de lâcher leurs valises au milieu du dortoir et de retourner dans la salle commune.

Heather profita du fait d'être seule dans le dortoir pour cacher ses dagues au fond d'un tiroir de son armoire. Quand ce fut fait, elle redescendit dans la salle commune et alla saluer son frère.

Le groupe d'ami Serpentard-Serdaigle constata qu'Heather semblait aller mieux qu'avant les vacances. Elle était toujours aussi pale mais elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée. Mais lorsqu'elle retira ses lunettes teintées, certains virent que ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion, comme si elle se cachait. Elle ne sembla pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de raconter ses vacances donc ils ne lui posèrent que peu de questions.

Dès le lendemain les cours reprirent. Cependant, les cours n'étaient pas le principal souci des élèves. Le tournoi de duel allait commencer le samedi suivant et ils étaient tous impatients de voir les premiers combats.

* * *

Durant la semaine, Heather se remit à travailler comme avant en écoutant en cours, en faisant entièrement ses devoirs, en révisant… Elle se rapprochait aussi de manière flagrante de Daniel, chose qui dérangeait grandement Drago et Harry. Le groupe d'amis n'était que rarement complet, régulièrement Heather était absente car avec d'autres personnes.

Le samedi, les qualifications commencèrent. Ce matin la, les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor de 5e année et les années supérieurs commencèrent. Entre les septièmes années, les combats étaient acharnés et rapides. Dans l'après-midi, ce fut au tour des plus jeunes. Heather commença par un duel contre Parkinson qu'elle gagna en quelques minutes. Harry gagna contre Goyle.

Les duels avaient lieu dans la grande salle où les tables avaient laissé place à des estrades de duels. Quatre estrades étaient installées et chaque maison en avait une. Le jury de chaque estrade était le directeur de la maison en question, ne laissant aucune possibilité de partialité, ou presque...

Les premières qualifications prirent le week-end. Il y avait à présent quatre élèves par année et par maison. Les duels, choisis par le choixpeau magique, sélectionneraient les deux qualifiés qui allaient s'affronter par la suite pour représenter leur année et leur maison.

Chez les Serpentard, pour la 3e année, Heather, Harry, Drago et Maya avaient été sélectionnés. Daniel avait aussi été qualifié pour la 5e année.

Du coté des Gryffondor de 3e année, Oliver, Dean, Hermione et Seamus concouraient.

Pour les Serdaigle, Ethan avait réussi à remporter le duel qui l'opposait à Éli, mettant cette dernière hors-jeu.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine passa et durant cette semaine il ne se passa pas grand-chose, sauf le Mercredi. Cet après-midi là, pour cause de réunion exceptionnelle, les classes qui devaient avoir des heures avec les directeurs de maisons n'eurent pas cours. Les 3e années de Serpentard auraient dut avoir Botanique et les 5e années Métamorphose. C'est pour cela que les plus jeunes étaient regroupés autour d'une table de la salle commune à jouer aux cartes explosives.

Alors que Drago perdait pour la sixième fois la partie, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en milieu de partie, Daniel entra dans la salle commune. Il observa le jeune Malefoy en ayant du mal à le reconnaitre, on ne voyait plus la couleur de ses cheveux à cause des résidus d'explosion. Heather le suivit des yeux alors qu'il allait s'asseoir devant le feu.

Subitement, elle plaqua ses cartes sur la table et se leva sans explication. Elle s'approcha de Daniel pour se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer quelque chose. Il hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la salle commune. Ils n'entendirent pas Daphné dire aux autres :

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe entre eux…

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Théodore, le moins bavard d'entre eux, qui leur dit.

-Ça parait évident, non ? Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

Suite à cette déclaration, que personne ne commenta, Drago jeta une carte un peu trop violemment et la fit exploser. Harry demanda finalement.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Simplement en observant le regard de Daniel vers Heather.

-Mon frère amoureux d'Heather ?

Daphné semblait être sous le choc.

-Ton frère est un mec comme un autre…

Le sujet fut clos, ils réussirent à faire dériver la conversation et discutèrent alors des duels qui auraient lieu trois jours plus tard.

* * *

Heather et Daniel étaient, eux, partis dans le parc. Heather lui avait demandé à lui parler seul a seul, elle avait l'intention de le mettre au courant de son empoisonnement. Lorsqu'ils furent assis devant le lac, ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible: Heather se plaça a coté de Daniel et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Il y eut d'abord un silence de quelques minutes, Heather ne savait pas comment engager le sujet. Finalement elle se lança.

-Daniel ? Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver…

-Comment ça ?

-Promet-le, s'il te plait…

-Je… promis.

-Je vais mourir.

* * *

**J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de suspense, si ? Allez, 5 reviews svp...**


	30. Premiers duels

_clamaraa: Que dire ? Que dire ? Garde tes envies de meurtres pour plus tard :D. Oui il y aura une romance entre Drago et Heather mais biiiiiien plus tard. Je ne dis rien de plus la dessus._

_luffynette: Merci ^^. _

_tronchederoswell: je reconnais avoir fait quelques gaffes dans ce chapitre mais tout a ete corrigé le plus vite possible. Pour Drago, si jamais tu as des idées de ratages de seances de drague, tu peux me les proposer. J'en ai quelques unes en tete mais des nouveautés ne peuvent pas faire de mal._

_Aki-no-Baka: Oui elle va vraiment mourir, c'est dur a dire mais c'est vrai. L'histoire se finira en un ou deux chapitres après sa mort. Je prévois au minimum une centaine de chapitre d'un longueur égale a ceux déjà publiés. La suite est là. _

* * *

_-Je vais mourir._

-Comme tout le monde un jour ou l'autre Heather…

Elle bougea de manière à le regarder dans les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

-Je vais mourir probablement avant la fin de ma scolarité.

Daniel la regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-Tu te souviens du soir après mon accident avec l'hippogriffe ? Quand mon frère m'a provoqué…

-Oui. Ca a un rapport avec ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Au mieux, il me reste encore 5 ans à vivre, à condition que je suive scrupuleusement mon traitement et que je me batte contre la substance.

-Quelle substance ?

-Le poison découvert par Alceste Mortifer. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

-Non. Le nom me dit quelque chose mais rien de plus.

-Mortifer a découvert un poison à effets à long terme. Il grignote progressivement mes poumons. Le traitement que je prends ne fait que ralentir sa progression, on ne peut l'éliminer. C'est pour ca que j'ai eu un malaise après le match de quidditch et qu'Oliver parlait des années qui me restaient et de la potion de Mortifer. Mes parents lui ont tous raconté… En plus de la nécrose de mes poumons, le poison m'empêche de garder un poids stable, ca m'affaiblie pour mieux m'achever plus tard. Je maigrie peut importe ce que je mange.

Daniel la regarda quelques secondes le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle puis se leva pour s'approcher du lac. Son regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Quand il sentit la main d'Heather s'accrocher a la sienne, il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça. Il réussit à retenir les larmes en lui disant.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Heather, tu comptes trop pour moi…

Un second silence s'installa bien que celui-là soit plus pesant.

-Il me reste quelques années mais je veux en profiter au maximum.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Non. Je voudrais qu'il ne le soit que le plus tard possible. Il me protège suffisamment comme ca, il faut qu'il vive un peu pour lui aussi.

Elle resta dans les bras de son ami quelques minutes avant de se séparer puis de retourner au château. Dans le hall, Heather se dirigea vers la bibliothèque alors que Daniel retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce verte et argent, il sentit les regards des amis d'Heather sur lui.

Daphnée commença à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer en voyant la mine déconfite de son frere. Il traversa la salle et lorsqu'il arriva dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, les 3 e années le virent lever une main à ses yeux comme pour essuyer des larmes.

Les jeunes se regardèrent puis hochèrent les épaules bien que des dizaines de questions sans réponses les intriguaient.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée quand ils virent Heather, rien dans son comportement ne laissait penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Daniel.

* * *

Le Samedi, les sélections du tournoi de duel reprirent. Au début de la journée, le choixpeau avait annoncé les duels qui auraient lieu durant la journée en choisissant qui combattrait contre qui. À la fin de la journée, avant le dernier duel qui concernait Heather et Harry, on savait déjà que pour les lions de troisième année, Potter et Finnigan étaient encore dans le tournoi alors que Granger avait perdu contre le survivant. Ethan avait aussi remporté son duel, tout comme Drago contre Maya.

Pour le dernier combat de la journée, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves. Tous voulaient savoir ce que valaient réellement les jumeaux du survivant et lequel des deux allait gagner. Le combat devait commencer quelques secondes plus tard quand Heather arriva dans la grande salle et sauta avec souplesse sur l'estrade après avoir laissé tomber sa cape par terre.

Les jumeaux se saluèrent et Harry remarqua une lueur de joie et de bien être dans le regard rouge de sa sœur, comme si elle se sentait dans son élément. D'avance, il sut qu'il allait perdre. Ils se retournèrent après la procédure habituelle de début de duel et Harry lança le premier sort. Un simple expelliarmus qu'Heather esquiva d'un pas sur le coté, sa baguette pendait dans sa main, elle ne menaçait même pas son frere.

Elle fit le tour de la foule du regard et vit entre autre Drago, Daniel et Oliver. Étonnement, Oliver n'abordait pas son expression habituelle de dégoût alors qu'il regardait ses jumeaux. L'estrade était haute d'un mètre cinquante, ainsi tout le monde pouvait voir correctement le combat.

Le comportement d'Heather intrigua les élèves qui observaient le duel. Au bout du quatrième sort qu'elle se contentait d'esquiver, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule. Heather sentit les regards de ses professeurs sur elle. Comme elle avait eu le temps d'étudier la position et les déplacements de son frère, elle lança sa premiere attaque après le septième assaut d'Harry.

Elle leva sa baguette et subitement, tout le monde la trouva plus terrifiante, ses yeux rouges sans émotion, fixés sur le frere. Elle murmura la formule et Harry se retrouva projeter en arrière sur trois mètres à cause d'un sort de répulsion. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le sort venir tellement il avait été rapide.

Harry se releva précipitamment et tenta une attaque désarmante sur sa sœur qui la renvoya vers lui grâce à un sort de réflexion magique. Le garçon prit son propre sort de plein fouet dans le ventre et fut projeté au sol alors que sa baguette volait dans la main de sa sœur.

La voix du professeur Rogue s'éleva :

-Vainqueur du duel : Heather Potter !

Heather rendit la baguette à son frere dès qu'il se fut approché d'elle. Ils descendirent de l'estrade et retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Le soir, le professeur Dumbledore donna les noms des sélectionnés pour le week-end suivant. Les prochains duels allaient définir les champions de chaque maison par année.

À partir de ce duel, dans toute l'école on parla de la technique qu'Heather avait utilisée. Cela intriguait qu'elle gagne un duel en deux sorts tout en évitant ceux de son attaquant. Quelques élèves pariaient déjà sur elle pour une éventuelle victoire lors de ses deux prochains duels.

* * *

On était à présent le samedi 14 mai. Aujourd'hui un stress supplémentaire s'ajouta pour les élèves encore dans le tournoi. Aucun ne voulait être ridiculisé lors des combats par une quelconque performance minable.

De nouveau Daniel réussit à se qualifier tout comme Ethan bien que pour ce dernier ce fut un peu juste. Oliver fut aussi vainqueur pour représenter les Gryffondor de 3e année. Les Serpentard passèrent de nouveau en dernier.

Le combat opposait Drago et Heather. Drago se demandait si ca valait la peine d'être là, d'après les performances d'Heather il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Lorsque le coup d'envoi fut donné, il attaqua immédiatement dans l'espoir de la toucher. Cette fois elle utilisait des boucliers pour se protéger. Drago tomba bientôt à bout de souffle, il avait lancé une bonne dizaine de sorts alors qu'Heather n'en avait envoyé qu'un dans sa direction et il avait eu le temps de s'en protéger.

Il abaissa sa baguette moins d'une seconde mais ce fut le coup fatal. Heather lui lança un maléfice d'explosion provoquant une sorte de pétard rouge juste devant lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, il resta indécis une seconde et sentit sa baguette s'envoler vers Heather, tandis que lui tombait à genoux.

-Vainqueur de ce duel : Heather Potter !

Dès lors, l'arbre de l'avancement du tournoi fut affiché. Après le duel, Heather remarqua deux personnes dans la foule. Ses parents étaient là et applaudissaient le combat autant que les professeurs et les élèves.

Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille et Heather vit le regard de son père s'obscurcir. Comme pour le provoquer, elle prit la main de Drago et ils descendirent de l'estrade. Mais lorsqu'Heather voulu sortir de la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

-Miss Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

* * *

La suite quand j'aurais vos impressions sur ce chapitre.


	31. Confrontation

**_clamaraa_: Effectivement, la reponse a ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**_luffynette_: Mais de rien :D .**

**_tronchederoswell_: Merci pour ta review. Pour tes deux questions c'est assez ambiguë mais je te laisse lire.**

**_Aki-no-baka_: Voldemort ne s'en rendra probablement jamais compte tout seul mais il finira par le savoir. **

* * *

**  
**

Heather lâcha la main de Drago, au désespoir de celui-ci, et suivit le professeur de métamorphose sans poser de question.

Elle fut conduite dans le bureau de son professeur et s'assit dès qu'on l'invita à le faire. McGonagall s'installa de l'autre coté du bureau. Elle resta cependant silencieuse, rangeant des parchemins administratifs. Heather n'était pas décidée à rester là sans rien faire.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

-Je souhaitais vous parler en attendant d'autres personnes.

Le professeur McGonagall retira ses lunettes, comme si elle essayait de gagner quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, je suis une animagus…

-Un chat. Harry m'en a parlé.

-Exactement. Et un animagus à la faculté de repérer les autres animagi même non-transformés.

Heather continua de la regarder dans les yeux, sans ciller, à travers ses verres teintés. Elle était toujours impassible, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement compris où le professeur voulait en venir.

-Ma question est simple et je pense que vous vous y attendez. Êtes-vous une animagus ?

De nouveau Heather resta silencieuse et impassible. Le professeur ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son élève. La plupart des personnes ayant réussi à devenir animagi qu'elle avait rencontré étaient assez fières de l'être devenu et ne se privaient pas de le dire aux autres. Cette fille-là était totalement imprévisible, elle ne faisait rien comme les autres. Heather avait correctement réfléchi à sa réponse.

-Ca changerait quoi que je vous réponde ou non ? Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous me retenez ici, vous vous trompez. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix de McGonagall l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous autant sur la défensive à cause d'une simple question ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

Heather se retourna pour faire face au professeur qui s'était levée.

-Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-Dans ce cas répondez à ma question.

-Que je le sois ou pas ne changera rien à la vie de personne. Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous donner. Je prends ca comme un compliment de votre part que vous me croyiez capable de maitriser un tel pouvoir, mais ca reste ma vie privée.

À ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit derrière Heather, laissant entrer 4 personnes. Heather se retrouva rapidement face au directeur de Poudlard, ses parents et Rogue. Quand elle les vit tous, elle murmura pour elle-même :

-J'en étais sure.

Tout le monde l'entendit.

-Bon, j'ai des devoirs, vous me voulez quoi cette fois ?

Elle retira ses lunettes et son regard, toujours froid, devint dur.

-Laisse-nous une chance Heather…

-Non, Lily ! Je pensais avoir été claire à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Alors écoute au moins ce que nous avons te dire.

- Écoutez-moi d'abord. Pendant une dizaine d'années vous m'avez ignorée, frappée et insultée. Subitement, cette année vous commencez à vous comporter comme des parents normaux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui vous intéresse subitement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à tenter de me recuperer dans votre famille ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose me concernant qui pourrait …

Elle s'arrêta subitement comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui lança.

-Vous leur avez parlé de ce que je vous ai montré ?

Rogue comprit l'allusion aux projets et répondit platement.

-Non.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, lui faisant confiance cette fois-ci. Elle revint au cas de ses parents.

-Peut importe vos motivations, ne comptez plus jamais sur moi pour rien. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous. Nos chemins se sont définitivement séparés durant les dernières vacances.

En disant cela elle cacha rapidement le pendentif du seigneur des ténèbres sous son chemisier, il avait du sortir lors du duel. Les adultes la virent clairement faire ce geste mais aucun n'avait fait attention au collier, ils ne surent pas ce qu'il représentait. Cette dernière phrase avait pour but de les informer indirectement du choix de son camp dans la guerre qui allait bientôt recommencer.

-Reniez-moi si ca vous semble être la meilleure solution. Mon nom, je le porte que par obligation et mon sang, que je n'ai pas choisi, fini par me dégoûter. Ma seule famille comprend mes amis de Serpentard et Serdaigle, ainsi que Harry, Lara et Remus. Et bien sûr, j'oubliais, Salazar.

Elle prit son serpent qui était dans une de ses poches et le garda sur sa main gauche.

-J'espère que maintenant vous avez compris que vous m'avez définitivement perdu. Ma vie ne vous concerne plus.

Elle atteignit la porte en passant de force entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit son père l'appeler. Son ton était presque suppliant. Elle se retourna quand il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea brutalement.

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle parla en reculant.

-Vous êtes certainement aussi répugnant que celui qui aurait dut être mon parrain. Je croyais qu'après ton agression au ministere, tu me considérerais autrement. Pourquoi ca aurait dû changer quelque chose ? Ta fierté est trop mal placé, les excuses tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pensais que mon retour à Poudlard vous aiderait à me comprendre. L'hippogriffe qui m'a blessé avait l'intention de s'en prendre à Oliver, je me suis interposée pour protéger mon frere. Évidement il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vous mentir et de me faire passer pour responsable. J'ai espèré un peu de reconnaissance mais au lieu de ca, des insultes. Lors du match de quidditch, je voulais seulement vous prouver que je valais quelque chose par rapport à Oliver. Vous ne l'avez pas vu comme ca. À l'hôpital, je ne m'attendais pas à être reçue comme ca de ta part... Aussi étrange que ca puisse paraitre, je vous ai aimé, comme on aime normalement ses parents. Maintenant c'est de la haine. Oliver, même s'il me déteste reste mon frere jumeau, il a encore une petite place dans ma vie, mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne représente rien pour lui. Je vous remercie de lui avoir raconté mon empoisonnement, il s'est fait un plaisir de me rappeler qu'il ne me reste presque plus rien à vivre.

James fit un pas en avant mais Heather le prit mal et elle sortit sa baguette.

-Ne t'approche pas !

-Heather, je reconnais qu'on n'a pas agit de manière convenable, mais laisse nous nous expliquer… C'est vrai que la célébrité d'Oliver nous a aveuglés. C'est vrai aussi qu'on aurait du s'occuper plus de Harry et toi. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Pas autant. Dix ans d'erreurs, ca ne fait pas beaucoup ?

-On peut essayer de se rattraper si tu nous laisses une dernière chance de connaitre notre fille.

Elle resta silencieuse. Et s'ils étaient sincères ? Et si une chance d'avoir une vraie famille était actuellement sous son nez ? Comme par reflexe, elle caressa le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet droit. Ce bracelet était le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avaient offert ses parents le jour de ses cinq ans. Cette tradition sorcière consistait à offrir un bracelet au symbole de sa famille à un enfant le jour de ses cinq ans.

James venait de découvrir une faille dans la carapace que s'était forgée sa fille au fil des ans. Il put faire un pas sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Lily se trouvait derriere lui et les trois professeurs étaient à l'entrée du bureau à regarder la scène.

La voix d'Heather était à présent dénuée de haine, limite teintée d'espoir.

-Et pourquoi voulez vous connaitre votre fille ? Cette fille qui a les yeux du Diable, cette fille qui a rejoint la maison que vous détestez, cette fille que vous avez envoyé en France sans attache sans aide, cette fille qui ne peut que vous détester après ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Son regard était vague. Elle fixa alors ses parents, ils venaient de réveiller en elle l'envie de recevoir une étreinte parentale comme elle en avait tant rêvé.

-On s'est rendu compte a quel point on vous avait négligé. On s'est expliqué avec Harry, pendant les vacances.

Lily enchaina après son mari.

-Tu es la sœur d'Oliver, par conséquent tu es autant en danger que lui au quotidien. Notre devoir de parents est de vous protéger tout les trois.

Heather, avant cette phrase pensait leur donner cette dernière chance, James l'avait perçu dans son regard lorsqu'elle commençait à laisser tomber ses barrières. Lily venait de tout casser.

-Encore une fois on ne se rapporte qu'à Oliver! S'il n'y a que votre devoir envers à moi qui vous a poussé à venir me parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un effort. Apparemment ca n'est pas l'amour parental qui vous a engagé. Je n'ai aucune chance à vous donner. Vous avez essayé de me berner. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, il n'y a que mes résultats, qui augmentent l'honneur de la famille, qui vous intéressent. Ca ferait une bonne pub pour le survivant d'avoir une sœur réussissant à Poudlard et ayant un minimum de pouvoir magique. J'espère que je ne serais jamais comme vous.

James tenta une dernière approche. Il avança en lui disant :

-Tu te trompes…

Heather n'écouta pas plus et pointa sa baguette vers son père pour l'envoyer faire un vol plané dans le couloir. Lily poussa un petit cri en voyant son mari éjecté et elle couru vers lui, voir s'il n'avait rien.

Heather fut alors comme frappée par la foudre.

* * *

**À la prochaine!**


	32. Dispute entre frère et soeur

**_Aki-no-baka:_**** Je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir des parents comme ça. Même si ceux qu'on a semblent parfois soulant, on n'a pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre contrairement à d'autre. Au fond ils cherchent à *CENSURE: ne pas dévoiler la suite*.**

**_luffynette:_**** Je te rends perplexe? Tant mieux, c'est l'effet recherché... **

**_clamaraa:_**** La suite... la suite. La voilà malgré l'attente (courte comparé a d'autres chapitres). **

**_Coin-Cafe_****: Je ne sais pas si tu vas retourner sur les chapitres précédents pour avoir les réponses à tes reviews, donc je profite de la publication de celui-ci pour rassembler les réponses. **

**(review chp. 22)****: D'abords, merci pour toutes tes reviews. Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, les jumeaux Weasley auront peut-être un rôle mais secondaire. Hermione, au contraire, aura un rôle un petit peu plus important.**

**(review chp. 28****): Merci d'avoir laisser un petit message.**

**(review chp. 29)****: Normalement, Harry est le survivant, Heather et Oliver n'existent pas, Lily et James sont morts... Tout ça pour dire que c'est une histoire différente de l'original.**

**(review chp. 31)****: Tu écoutes pas en cours? Moi non plus ^^. La réponse est dans ta question. S'ils sont là, c'est pour une bonne raison, non?**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Tu te trompes…_

_Heather n'écouta pas plus et pointa sa baguette vers son père pour l'envoyer faire un vol plané dans le couloir. Lily poussa un petit cri en voyant son mari éjecté et elle couru vers lui, voir s'il n'avait pas été blessé._

_Heather fut alors comme frappée par la foudre_. En voyant sa mère de profil, elle remarqua quelque chose. Le ventre de Lily était arrondi. Heather lâcha :

-Non !

Elle se retourna et partit en courant vers les cachots pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Les trois professeurs ne comprirent pas sa réaction. Dumbledore emmena les parents Potter dans son bureau pour leur parler tandis que Severus resta avec Minerva, un coup d'œil vers elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait lui parler. Ils fermèrent la porte et l'insonorisèrent.

-Ca devient vraiment problématique…

-Je vous l'accorde Severus.

-Avez-vous parlé avec elle des animagi ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Elle a été sur la défensive dès que je lui ai demandé de me suivre dans ce bureau. Elle a un secret qu'elle tente de cacher, ca se voit dans son regard.

Severus demanda sans détour:

-De quel empoisonnement parlait-elle ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Elle a été atteinte de cécité à Beauxbâtons à cause d'une poudre d'Aveuglement. Dès qu'elle a été incapable de voir ses agresseurs, elle a été forcée de boire quelque chose qui a été identifié comme étant la Solution de Mortifer.

Severus n'exposait aucune émotion pourtant il était légèrement choqué. Intérieurement, il se demandait ce qui avait poussé des personnes à s'en prendre à la fille des Potter de manière aussi cruelle.

Une fois remit, ils discutèrent alors du cas inquiétant d'Heather.

Cette dernière arriva devant l'entré du quartier des Serpentard.

Elle avait comprit en voyant sa mère, pourquoi ses parents voulaient se rapprocher d'elle. Sa mère était enceinte et ils souhaitaient protéger leur dernier enfant avec les jumeaux d'Oliver en prétextant une union familiale.

Elle donna le mot de passe et l'entrée de la salle verte se dévoila. Elle entra puis repéra devant la cheminée, Drago et Daniel qui discutaient. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sans explication sur les genoux de Dan. Elle se cala contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou pour masquer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Finalement elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et ne bougea plus. Dan enlaça la taille d'Heather et la sentit se détendre après ce geste.

-Est-ce que ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sentait sa respiration saccadée. Il lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter.

À coté, Drago fulminait. La seule pensée qui survivait dans son cerveau était de trouver un moyen de retirer Heather des bras de ce dragueur. Le blond louchait sur les mains de Dan qu'il trouvait mal placées : l'une dans le dos d'Heather et l'autre sur sa hanche. Ne trouvant pas d'idée pour récupérer son amie, Drago préféra se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Dans le dortoir, il trouva Goyle qui s'entrainait à lancer le sortilège d'allégresse pour le cours de Flitwick, et Blaise qui était entrain sur un parchemin.

-Un problème Drak' ?

-Non tout va bien.

Sa voix était froide et sèche. Blaise sourit discrètement et laissa sa lettre sur son lit. Il descendit dans la salle commune quelques secondes et remonta. Il avait compris l'humeur de son ami.

-Quand est-ce que tu lui diras ?

-Dire quoi à qui ?

-Fais pas l'idiot. Tu devrais parler de tes sentiments à Heather. Tu risques de te faire doubler sinon.

-Comment ça, de quoi tu parles ?

-Si tu voyais le nombre de mecs qui la déshabillent des yeux dans les couloirs…

Au regard noir qu'il reçu de son ami, Blaise n'ajouta rien mais un sourire moqueur resta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, Heather était entrain d'expliquer à Dan ce qu'il s'était passé après le duel. Elle omit de lui dire l'état de sa mère, préférant garder ca pour elle. Elle était toujours dans les bras du garçon et un silence apaisant flottait entre eux. La plupart des mâles de Serpentard qui les regardaient, arboraient un regard jaloux. Heather faisait vraiment rêver beaucoup de garçon dans le château. Son caractère plaisait particulièrement.

Au moment du repas, Dan dut tirer Heather vers la Grande Salle, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de ses parents qui allaient certainement manger au château pour le diner.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Dan avait passé un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Heather avait la tête haute, elle avait un air aristocratique et quand elle marchait, elle ne faisait aucun bruit comme si elle frôlait à peine le sol. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et commencèrent à manger.

À la table des professeurs, deux couverts avaient été ajouté et les parents du survivant étaient en train de discuter avec le professeur de métamorphose du collège. Du coin de l'œil, ils surveillaient aussi leurs enfants.

* * *

À la fin du repas, Heather partit seule dans le hall, elle y croisa son frère qui n'osa pas la regarder en face. Elle comprit qu'Harry avait du rencontrer ses parents après la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec eux.

-Tu es de leur coté ? Tu es contre moi ?

La voix d'Heather n'avait rien d'amical ou de doux comme elle était d'habitude avec ses amis. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre de qui elle parlait.

-Non !

Derrière Harry étaient arrivés les autres Serpentard et les deux Serdaigle. Harry continua.

- On a une dernière chance Heather. Je suis sûr que tu as été tentée toi aussi. Mais tu as fais ton choix et j'ai fait le miens. Différent c'est vrai, simplement c'est celui qui m'a semblé être le plus juste.

-Depuis quand ?

-Les vacances. Après l'agression de notre père.

Certains élèves qui allaient ou qui sortaient de la Grande Salle s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les jumeaux se disputer. Le ton montait progressivement.

-Ils ont profité de cet événement…

-Ils ont profité de cet événement pour me parler, oui.

-Et tu as tout gobé ?

-Je veux juste intégrer ma famille. On a une chance de vivre normalement Heather. Mais sans toi cette famille est incomplète. Fais comme moi.

-On se l'était promis Harry. On s'était promis qu'on ne les laisserait plus jamais interférer dans notre vie.

-Tu arrives peut être à vivre seule, mais moi j'ai besoin d'eux. Je suis sur que cette proposition t'a tentée aussi. Pourquoi tu te refuses ca ?

De plus en plus d'élèves se rassemblaient autour des jumeaux.

-Je refuse de devenir un bouclier. Tu ne l'as peut être pas encore compris…

-Je ne vais pas en devenir un. Je vais prendre ma place là où j'aurai toujours dû être.

-Comment tu peux accepter et croire ces gens après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait? Ils me dégoutent!

-Ils vont changer.

Heather eut comme un déclic. Ses nerfs déjà à vif mais qu'elle contrôlait, s'enflammèrent. Elle cria :

-Tu le savais ! Tu le savais qu'elle était enceinte ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Qui ?

-Lily Potter ! Celle qui aurait du être notre mère durant toutes ces années.

-Oui je le savais. Si tu avais prit la peine de les écouter quand ils étaient à Sainte-Mangouste, tu l'aurais apprit plus tôt !

À ce moment là, Oliver, qui avait assisté à toute la dispute, fendit la foule et se plaça à coté de Harry.

-Tu vois, Harry, je te l'avais dit… On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Harry n'essaya pas de défendre sa sœur. Il se contenta de la regarder. Elle fini par dire :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être comme eux, Harry. Tu as toujours été si différent. Finalement tu as peut être raison. Rejoins-les, moi je ne suis pas faite pour ca.

Elle attrapa le bracelet de sa famille qu'elle avait caressé plusieurs heures plus tôt et tira d'un coup sec dessus pour faire céder le fermoir. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et le jeta aux pieds de ses frères. Sans rien dire de plus elle traversa la foule et partit dans les quartiers des serpents.

Une fois dans son dortoir, elle se prépara pour la nuit et se mit au lit après avoir fermé les rideaux de son lit. Elle passa la moitié de la nuit à lire et à prendre des notes grâce à la lumière émise par sa baguette.

* * *

Le lendemain, Heather se leva très tôt et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque au rayon des potions. Elle trouva plusieurs grimoires intéressant et alla s'installer à une table. Elle passa quelques minutes a lire les différents sujets abordés dans les ouvrages. Elle sortit de l'encre et un parchemin puis s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses plumes. Elle chercha du regard un autre être vivant dans la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter une plume.

Son regard se posa sur un Poufsouffle qui visiblement galérait avec un devoir. Elle prit ses affaires et alla se poser devant lui.

-Bonjour.

Il leva la tête étonné de voir quelqu'un devant lui.

-Salut.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger. Est-ce que tu aurais une plume à me prêter ?

Il lui tendit une des plumes qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Immédiatement elle se mit à écrire des informations qui lui semblaient intéressantes. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Heather sentit le regard du Poufsouffle sur elle et elle releva la tête.

-Un problème ?

Il sembla rougir légèrement mais se reprit vite.

-Rien d'important. Je ne me rappelle plus quel ingrédient on utilise comme catalyseur dans les élixirs éternels.

Sans trop réfléchir, Heather lança :

-Du gingembre bouilli.

Elle retourna dans son étude sans faire attention au regard étonné du sixième année.

-Merci.

Elle passa rapidement au devoir de métamorphose dont le sujet était la métamorphose d'un objet en un être vivant. Elle venait de l'entamer qu'elle entendit le garçon face à elle lui parler.

-Et comme exhausteur de pouvoir on utilise quoi ?

-De la peau de Grapcorne.

Il écrivit rapidement le nom de l'ingrédient.

-Au fait. Je m'appelle...


	33. Un nouveau dans l'entourage d'Heather

**_clamaraa_: Ce n'est que le début de la jalousie de Drago. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ça sera le cas pour les prochains. (P.S: Ca se vend encore en France les chocapics? J'ai pas souvenir que ça ait exister chez moi...)**

**_Coin-Cafe_: Rahhh! Je peux repondre a rien sans devoiler la suite. Bon, cette fois je vais me contenter d'un simple: '' De rien pour les réponses ^^ :D. ''**

**_luffnette_: Et bah tant mieux ! ^^**

**_Aki-no-baka_: Ben quoi ? T'as pas aimé ma coupure? Ca me semblait bien de couper le chapitre à cette endroit. Sinon je sais que c'est difficile de s'imaginer Drago amoureux, quand j'ai commencé a écrire l'histoire, ça devait etre Ethan (et il aurait fini à Gryffondor). Mais finalement quoi de mieux qu'un serpent au coeur de pierre (en apparence)?**

* * *

-Au fait. Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory, sixième année.

Il lui tendait la main.

-Heather, troisième année.

Elle lui serra la main.

-C'est toi qui t'es disputé dans le hall avec Harry Potter hier soir non ?

-Oui. C'est mon frère. Ca a dû faire le tour de l'école en dix minutes.

-Dans la salle commune beaucoup parlait de ce coup d'éclat. Certains s'étonnaient que tu n'aie pas sorti ta baguette, d'autre parlaient de tes yeux et …

Il rougit plus que la première fois.

-Et ?

Il ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce qu'il avait entendu la veille mais comme elle attendait, il lâcha :

-Et que énervée tu avais beaucoup de charme.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres d'Heather. Ils passèrent une heure à faire leurs devoirs en discutant. À la fin de cette heure, ils se séparèrent. Heather passa dans la Grande Salle pour récupérer du pain et du bacon et elle alla dans le parc, devant le lac pour manger.

Elle s'installa sous un saule avant de déballer son repas. Elle posa son serpent sur le sol et mit le bacon à coté de lui.

-_Mange. Je l'ai pris pour toi._

_-Merci maitresse._

C'est un livre sur les genoux en grignotant un petit pain que Maya et Éli la trouvèrent quand elles la rejoignirent. Heather avait reprit son serpent sous sa manche pour le réchauffer.

-Salut…

Heather ne répondit pas.

-Ca va ?

-Terriblement bien. Ce matin je suis allée cueillir des marguerites en chantant dans la forêt interdite et cet après-midi j'ai pour projet d'aller coiffer des licornes roses au bord d'un lac enchanté.

Cette réflexion fit sourire les dernières arrivées.

-Tant mieux. Au moins tu sais comment occuper ta journée.

Elles s'installèrent à coté d'Heather.

-Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

-Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? Que je me sens terriblement mal à l'idée d'avoir perdu mon deuxieme frere ? Que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie ? Ou encore que mes parents ont définitivement réussi à me faire du mal en me prenant la seule personne qui me comprenait un peu vis-à-vis de ma famille ? Voila c'est fait. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Éli soupira légèrement.

-Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais Harry a eu du mal à comprendre ta réaction. Il pensait que s'il rejoignait vos parents, tu le suivrais. Il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir ni te perdre.

-Il n'a juste pas compris que James et Lily comptent se servir de nous comme des boucliers pour protéger Oliver et leur quatrième enfant!

Ethan les rejoignit et il s'assit a coté d'Heather.

-Est-ce que tu lui en veux?

-Non... je ne crois pas lui en vouloir mais il faut que je m'y habitue. Il a choisi, il assume. Simplement, il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Mais ca…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un corbeau. Il lâcha une lettre sous enveloppe noire et s'envola. Heather avait immédiatement reconnu les envoies du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle attrapa la lettre d'un geste et la cacha dans son sac avec empressement sous les regards étonnés des autres. Elle se leva et rentra au château avec ses amis.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, elle partit dans les cachots.

* * *

Dans la semaine, le groupe de Serpentard-Serdaigle, si soudé auparavant, s'était divisé. Heather refusait de parler à son frère alors qu'il faisait tout pour essayer de s'expliquer avec elle. Il avait gardé le bracelet qu'elle avait laissé tombé à ses pieds. Il l'avait toujours sur lui dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne vers lui.

Heather restait avec Dan et elle avait appris à connaitre Cédric Diggory qu'elle avait revu dans les couloirs et à la bibliothèque. Ca lui arrivait de discuter avec Drago ou de se mettre avec lui en potion mais ils se voyaient tous beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Après une semaine, leurs notes s'en faisaient déjà ressentir. Heather avait l'habitude de les aider et de corriger leurs devoirs avant qu'ils ne les rendent. Comme elle ne le faisait plus, leur résultats baissaient.

* * *

La veille des duels du samedi, Dumbledore annonça à l'école qu'une duelliste renommée allait assister à tous les combats à partir du lendemain. Il avait alors présenté Magdalena Millow. Heather s'était sentie fière de combattre à nouveau sous les yeux de son mentor. Elle allait tout faire pour avoir une chance de gagner ce tournoi afin de lui faire honneur.

Le samedi au matin, Heather vit qu'à la table des professeurs se trouvaient à nouveau James et Lily. Deux chaises plus loin, mangeait tranquillement le professeur Millow. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps. Sous les yeux de ses parents, elle sortit de table dès qu'Harry arriva dans la salle et lorsqu'elle le croisa elle ne lui adressa pas la parole.

Elle ne revint dans la salle que deux heures plus tard quand le choixpeau devait annoncer les duels du jour. Comme à chaque fois, le chapeau miteux fut installé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs. La Grande Salle avait de nouveau changé de disposition. Les quatre tables des élèves avaient été poussées contre les murs et une estrade avait été installée à la place. Le programme fut annoncé lorsque la déchirure du bout de tissu s'ouvrit largement pour laisser passer une voix.

-Pour la Septième année, Margaille affrontera Airband.

Dans la foule, un Poufsouffle chercha rapidement une Serpentard du regard.

-Oldbridge contre Celesta.

Le choixpeau continua à donner les noms jusqu'à :

-Pour la Troisième année, Potter de Gryffondor contre Macmillan... Potter de Serpentard contre McKinnon.

Heather repéra du coin de l'œil Ethan et lorsque la foule se dispersa, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Pas trop peur pour tout à l'heure ?

-Tu rigoles ? Comme si tu allais me faire peur.

Il l'étudia physiquement avec un air de grand frère attentif. Elle ne faisait réellement pas vraiment peur. Sa carrure lui donnait un air frêle, chose qui déstabilisait souvent quand elle se mettait à attaquer.

Heather voulu aller voir Magdalena mais elle était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore, elle préféra donc ne pas déranger. Elle vit alors Harry venir vers elle et se dépêcha donc de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle commune et faire ses devoirs de week-end. Elle devait passer au combat dans l'après-midi, avant ça elle alla à la bibliothèque.

Comme d'habitude, elle retrouva Cédric là-bas.

-Salut. Tu passes à quelle heure ?

-14 heures contre Poliak de Serdaigle. Et toi ?

-15 heures 30 contre Ethan McKinnon.

Ils se mirent à travailler en s'entraidant, ou plutôt Heather aidait Cédric notamment en potion. À midi ils allèrent manger et se quittèrent à ce moment là.

À 14 heures, Heather alla voir le duel de Cédric. Il fini par le remporter après une dix minutes de combat. Après cette victoire, ils allèrent dans le parc. Dans le hall, ils croisèrent Dan et Heather ne vit par le regard de tueur qu'il lança à Cédric.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais chez les Poufsouffle ca jase nous concernant. Les trois-quarts de la maison pensent qu'on sort ensemble et un Poufsouffle avec une Serpentard c'est assez peu commun.

-J'ai cru comprendre que les autres maisons pensaient pareils. Personnellement je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils pensent. Ca te dérange, toi ?

-Pas du tout.

-Chez les Serpentard, ils pensent plutôt que je sors avec Daniel Greengrass. Comme c'est la figure de proue de la maison, toutes les filles semblent avoir des pulsions meurtrières quand elles me voient avec lui.

Rien que de repenser aux greluches peinturées au pinceau large lui jetant des regards noirs (et multicolores, le maquillage ne donne pas forcement un air dangereux), elle rigola.

De loin, à l'entrée du hall du château, quelqu'un les observait, l'air triste.


	34. Amoureux ?

**felinness: Effectivement c'est une réaction normale de la part de Harry. Du cote des professeurs, ils vont commencer a se rendre compte des injustices subies par Heather et ils vont changer leur comportement. Mais ils ne feront pas de miracle.**

**luffynette: :D**

**Aki-no-baka: Effectivement c'est bien Drago.**

**clamaraa: Et si elle s'arrêtait a trois mecs (pour le moment)? Le prochain je ne sais moi-même pas qui ça sera. **

**Coin-Cafe: Tu vas en avoir des combats et il n'y aura pas que ceux du duel. Plus tard (dans une dizaine ou vingtaine de chapitres probablement) d'autres viendront.**

* * *

_De loin, à l'entrée du hall du château, quelqu'un les observait, l'air triste._

En les voyant discuter, Drago eut un pincement au coeur. Il repensa aux paroles de Blaise. Et s'il avait raison ? Et s'il venait de se faire doubler par le tombeur Diggory ou par Daniel ?

Après un dernier regard vers Heather, il remit son masque de froideur et retourna dans les cachots.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, le combat d'Heather contre Ethan commença. Heather sentait le regard scrutateur de Magdalena sur elle et ce regard la motivait à gagner son combat du jour.

Elle arriva sur l'estrade, salua et le combat s'engagea. Ethan n'arrivait pas à toucher Heather soit à cause des boucliers, soit à cause d'esquives. Il tenta un sort pour la faire s'écrouler mais elle sauta au moment où il devait toucher ses jambes.

Après une dizaine de minutes a cette allure, Ethan commençait à fatiguer. Heather décida d'attaquer. Elle lança un sort qui produisit une vive lumière pendant une demi-seconde et fit faire un vol plané à Ethan. La baguette du Serdaigle s'envola et retomba dans la main d'Heather **[1]**.

Il y eut un silence bref avant que les applaudissements retentissent. Heather alla voir si Ethan allait bien. Il la félicita et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Courage, le prochain duel c'est contre ton frère.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Oliver avait gagné contre McMillan de Poufsouffle plus tôt dans la journée.

Après ce duel, Heather disparut. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.

* * *

Quelques minutes après le combat, Drago demanda à Éli une conversation en privé. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, assis dans l'herbe. La Serdaigle attendit qu'il parle et ce qu'il voulait dire ne semblait pas être facile à annoncer pour lui. Il se lança après cinq minutes de silence.

-Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on ressent quand on est… amoureux.

-Tu as décidé d'admettre tes sentiments ?

-ELI !

-Bon… d'accord. Alors, tu veux passer le plus de temps possible avec la personne que tu aimes, tu veux être la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux, tu veux que personne d'autre que toi ne l'approches et surtout, tu veux que la personne que tu aimes soit la plus heureuse possible.

Drago sembla gêné, tres gené.

-Et ressentir ca ne peut pas être associé à autre chose qu'à de l'amour ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ca m'arrives à moi ?

Dans un petit sourire triste Eli lui répondit :

-Crois moi, ca arrives à tout le monde et la première fois n'est pas forcement la bonne. J'en connais quelque chose… Donc c'est Heather ?

Le regard de désespoir que lui lança Drago lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

-Ca te fait mal qu'elle s'écarte de nous ?

Il répondit faiblement :

-Oui. Je fais tout pour rester proche d'elle mais elle est souvent dans les bras de Daniel ou avec Diggory… Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur trouve ?

-Demandes lui… Non, sérieusement, continues à lui parler. Elle traverse une période difficile et sans le soutien d'Harry, elle est complètement perdue. Aussi forte qu'elle ait l'air, elle est fragile... tres fragile. Elle a besoin de soutien et tu lui en apportes même si tu penses le contraire. James et Lily l'ont démolie durant toutes ces années. Là ils pourraient lui asséner le coup de grâce et la faire définitivement sombrer.

Ils rentrèrent au château ensemble après qu'Éli ait réussi à convaincre Drago qu'être amoureux n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose mais que ça pouvait quand même faire mal. Finalement, connaitre Elween Black ne se révélait pas si inutile que ca. Drago songea à revoir son opinion sur fille.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain au petit déjeuné que les Serpentard virent de nouveau Heather. Elle était revenue au dortoir tard après s'être promenée dans la forêt interdite puis avoir fait un tour dans le château. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Elle arriva tranquillement, en pleine forme dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla en bout de table pour rejoindre Dan et s'assit à coté de lui. Comme elle était de bonne humeur, il préféra ne pas tout casser en lui demandant où elle se trouvait la veille. C'était rare de la voir heureuse depuis la dispute avec son frère.

Il engagea alors la conversation sur la saison de quidditch qui allait bientôt se terminer. Le troisième dimanche suivant allait avoir lieu le match qui clôturerai la saison, match qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Heather avait demandé à être remplaçante en cas de problème. Elle dut promettre à Dan qu'elle ferait très attention à ses poumons et qu'elle arrêterait si elle en sentait le besoin.

* * *

Le lundi, comme les jours suivants, passa très vite aux yeux d'Heather mais très lentement pour Drago et Harry. Le premier n'arrivait presque plus à avoir de contact avec la fille qu'il aimait et Harry tentait tout pour se faire pardonner de cette même fille.

Heather passait de plus en plus de temps avec Diggory. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle faisait trois jaloux dans son entourage proche et beaucoup plus si on comptait tous les garcons de Poudlard, sauf que ceux-là s'intéressaient plus à son caractère explosif et son physique qu'à la personne elle-même.

* * *

Concernant les duels, Cédric avait lui aussi remporté le dernier combat du tournoi de Duel. Il était encore dans la course et se préparait déjà pour le samedi suivant. Beaucoup de Poufsouffle comptaient sur lui pour apporter un peu de gloire à leur maison.

Pour la maison du blaireau, il y avait aussi un de quatrième année qui s'en sortait bien. Mais son prochain duel serait contre Cho Chang de Serdaigle et les trois-quarts de l'école pariaient sur la Serdaigle.

Pour le duel Potter-Potter, les supporters étaient équilibrés. Ceux qu'Oliver n'appréciait pas et qu'il méprisait étaient du coté d'Heather, les autres étaient pour lui. Du coté des professeurs, personne ne le disait à haute voix mais ils étaient tous persuadés qu'Heather était tout à fait capable de battre son frère. Il suffisait de voir comment elle avait remporté les précédents combats pour savoir qu'elle avait un bon niveau.

En tout, il restait encore trois Serpentard, deux Poufsouffle, quatre Gryffondor et une Serdaigle.

* * *

Le Samedi 28 mai, les élèves revirent Magdalena Millow. Il y avait aussi le couple Potter comme à chaque étape du tournoi et exceptionnellement une personne que peu connaissaient. Remus Lupin était lui aussi présent. Dès qu'il le vit, le regard d'Heather sembla s'éclairer.

L'ordre de passage était toujours le même, les plus âgés combattaient d'abord. Heather profita alors du duel des septièmes années pour aller rejoindre Remus dans le hall. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment ensemble dans le parc.

Remus eut l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'Heather parlait à cœur ouvert de tout et de rien. Il apprit sa version de la rencontre entre elle et ses parents, sa dispute avec Harry, son travail scolaire, les duels et tous les sujets qui passaient par la tête de la jeune Potter.

En retour, elle apprit que Remus revenait vivre au Royaume-Uni. Son employeur avait décidé de fermer sa boutique pour cause de financement insuffisant. Remus avait donc été contraint de revenir.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au château cinq minutes avant le passage d'Heather. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et monta sur l'estrade sous les regards de tout le monde. Son frère lui adressa un sourire ouvertement moqueur. Il était persuadé de pouvoir gagner contre elle. Son inaction lors des combats était, selon lui, liée à un manque de compétence en duel. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas se battre et qu'elle devait ses victoires à la chance.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, ils se saluèrent comme le demandait le règlement et se retrouvèrent face à face, chacun à une extrémité de l'estrade. Oliver regarda sa sœur dans les yeux juste avant qu'elle ne remette ses lunettes et vit d'un coup toute émotion quitter son regard. Ce changement d'attitude le surpris. Elle semblait soudainement avoir prit le contrôle total de son corps et de ses émotions.

* * *

**[1]: Ne m'en voulez pas, la durée (très courte) du duel est parfaitement volontaire. Les prochains seront un peu plus long.**


	35. Survivant vs Démon

**inconnue: N'est-ce pas ?**

**luffynette: (mode modestie 100%) Je trouve aussi :D.**

**clamaraa: Je dirais un peu les deux ( bon... ok complètement les deux) mais c'est pour ça que m fic' est lue non ?**

**Aki-no-baka: J'ai du mal à faire de longs chapitres. Je n'aime pas mettre beaucoup d'action dans un et faire un chapitre plat juste après.**

**Coin-Cafe: Peut-etre pas à ce point là quand même, il faut qu'il reste en vie pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**felinness: Je n'ai qu'un seule chose à répondre: bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Oliver regarda sa sœur dans les yeux juste avant qu'elle ne remette ses lunettes et vit d'un coup toute émotion quitter son regard. Ce changement d'attitude le surpris. Elle semblait soudainement avoir prit le contrôle total de son corps et de ses émotions._

Elle commença par un sort de base qu'il repoussa. Elle réattaque avec un sort un peu plus puissant. Oliver fut aussi étonné de la voir attaquer dès le début. Elle changeait de technique de combat à chaque adversaire. Ca déstabilisa le Gryffondor qui se reprit le plus vite possible.

Heather se déplaçait avec vivacité et souplesse pour esquiver les sorts de son frère et pour pouvoir y répondre sans attendre. Oliver se mit alors à lui parler pour tenter de la déconcentrer.

-Tu as compris qu'un duel c'est fait pour attaquer ?

Il esquiva un sort et attaqua mais son sort la rata de peu.

-Il t'aura fallu du temps pour ca. Mais de ta part ca n'a rien d'étonnant.

Il lança deux sorts à la suite et elle en renvoya un d'eux. L'autre partit derrière elle.

-Je suis sur que c'est un de tes si chers amis qui t'a expliquer comment te battre. Toute seule tu n'aurais certainement pas compris.

Oliver commençait à s'énerver, sa sœur ne répondait pas et ne semblait pas affectée par ses remarques. Il essayait d'aborder plusieurs sujets afin de trouver le point sensible. Une fois qu'il l'aurait repéré, il appuierai dessus jusqu'au moment où il aurait fait craquer Heather.

-Suis-je bête… Tu ne parles plus à tes amis… Tu es seule… Dans ce cas tu as dû apprendre en me regardant.

Il commença alors à avoir du mal à résister et à répondre aux assauts d'Heather. Malgré ca il continua.

-De toute façon, qui voudrait de toi ? Avec un physique pareille, tu repousses tout le monde.

Il faillit se prendre un Expelliarmus dans le ventre mais réussit au dernier moment à l'absorber avec un bouclier.

* * *

Du coté des spectateurs, les élèves étaient fascinés. À chaque combat, la Serpentard utilisait une tactique différente ce qui laissait toujours un instant de surprise.

Les professeurs discutaient entre eux de ce qu'il se passait juste devant. Certains observaient avec attention en silence, d'autre faisaient des commentaires. Parmi les observateurs se trouvaient Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Le directeur regardait en détails le combat du coté du survivant, Rogue faisait de même avec Heather et McGonagall analysait le tout et surtout le niveau des sorts utilisés.

James et Lily regardaient tout avec attention, espérant secrètement que leur fils gagnerait bien que Heather prenait progressivement le dessus. Ils avaient entendu la duelliste Millow discuter du cas de Heather avec la directrice-adjointe plus tôt et vérifiaient les propos qu'elle avait tenu.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'Heather se battait effectivement avec élégance, dextérité, adresse, souplesse et célérité. Elle semblait avoir une certaine expérience et maitrise des duels. Toujours droite et fière, elle continuait de se battre malgré les insultes de son frère. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Son impassibilité avait l'effet voulu sur son adversaire, à savoir le déstabiliser.

Remus et Magdalena étaient l'un à coté de l'autre pour regarder le combat.

-Elle s'est toujours battu comme ca ?

-Dès le premier cours que je lui ai donnée. C'est naturel chez elle, tout comme certains avaient des aptitudes à l'équitation ou en métamorphose, elle c'était le duel. C'est comme ca qu'elle a remporté le tournoi de Beauxbâtons. Je la vois bien partie pour gagner celui-ci.

Magdalena était fière d'avoir eu Heather pour élève. Cette fille était l'exemple même de la duelliste jeune mais expérimentée. Elle maitrisait ses sentiments, calculait ses actions à l'avance et contrôlait tout ses mouvements. Elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par son frère qui était un parfait imbécile.

* * *

Quand elle en eut assez, Heather lâcha le dernier sort sans penser à dire la formule mais personne ne le remarqua car le sort sortit de la baguette de houx en produisant un sorte de petite détonation.

Oliver se fit abattre par un simple sort de saucissonnage. Elle avait réussit à l'épuiser en le forçant à utiliser souvent le charme du bouclier qui nécessite de l'énergie pour bloquer les sorts d'Heather qui ne requéraient que peu de magie. Résultat il avait eu du mal à tenir et elle avait profité de cette faiblesse qu'elle avait consciemment provoquée.

Elle récupéra la baguette de la main de son frère et elle fut alors considérée comme vainqueur du duel. Elle réanima Oliver et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La haine entre les triplés Potter était connue dans tout le château, par conséquent peu de personne réussirent à interpréter correctement ce geste.

Le Gryffondor regarda sa sœur avec intérêt pour voir si elle se moquait de lui mais ne décela rien.

Le couple Potter avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle faisait: elle laissait à Oliver sa dernière chance. Intérieurement ils prièrent Merlin pour qu'Oliver ne repousse pas sa sœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle ferait un geste vers eux et ils devaient récupérer leur fille.

Oliver réfléchissait le plus vite possible. Ses parents lui avaient dit que si sa sœur faisait le moindre geste non hostile envers lui, il devait l'accepter. C'en était un cette fois-ci. Sa raison le forçait à accepter et à prendre cette main tendue et son orgueil le poussait à refuser et à se relever seul sans aide ni regard pour ce démon.

Son orgueil fut plus fort, il se recula puis se releva seul. Il arracha sa baguette d'un mouvement vif de la main de sa sœur avant de se retourner pour descendre de l'estrade. Elle l'avait suffisamment humilié, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce.

Elle retira ses lunettes et lui dit.

-Ton gros défaut, Oliver, est que tu parles beaucoup quand il vaut mieux se taire. Tu aurais pu gagner contre moi si tu avais gardé tes commentaires pour toi.

Il se retourna pour lui répondre avec une agressivité non dissimulée :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu as moins d'importance qu'un veracrasse alors garde tes conseils pour toi et fou moi la paix.

Elle ne dit plus rien mais jeta un regard signifiant clairement à ses parents que c'était fini pour eux. Elle se dirigea ensuite au bord de l'estrade et sauta au sol avec la souplesse d'un félin. Elle fendant la foule, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

La Grande Salle se vida progressivement sous les bavardages des élèves.

Du coté des adultes, Magdalena demanda a Rogue, McGonagall et Remus s'ils pouvaient avoir une discussion en privé.

* * *

**J'ai l'impression de faire mes chapitres de plus en plus court... Je promets que le prochain sera plus long.**


	36. Réunion 'secrète'

**_À l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, je vous propose de me donner des idées de couples pour la suite. Les deux seules conditions sont que le(s) couple(s) doit(vent) concerner un des personnages que j'ai mentionné jusqu'à présent (Maya, Daphné, Ron ou encore Oliver pourquoi pas ?) et ces couples ne doivent pas concerner les personnages suivants: Heather, Drago, Cédric et les adultes._**

**_Une dernière chose, les couples peuvent être homosexuels comme hétérosexuels, ça m'est complètement égal. _**

**_Envoyez moi vos idées !_**

* * *

**_Coin-Cafe:_ Voila la suite, et oui déjà... J'essaye de faire au plus vite à chaque fois.**

**_inconnue_: Lis le chapitre. ;)**

**_clamaraa:_ Ca tombe bien que tu l'aimes comme ça, il gardera ce caractère pendant un moment encore (peut-être même tout le long de l'histoire).**

**_luffynette_: Merci. :D **

* * *

_Du coté des adultes, Magdalena demanda à Rogue, McGonagall et Remus s'ils pouvaient avoir une discussion en privé._

Ils allèrent dans le bureau du maître des Potions et y prirent place.

-Avez-vous reçu la lettre de Madame Maxime à l'arrivée d'Heather ?

-Oui. Elle a été lue aux professeurs.

-Où en est Heather au niveau de ses capacités magiques ?

-D'après l'écho que j'en ai des autres professeurs, elle arrive à tout faire plus ou moins du premier coup et tous ses devoirs ne méritent que la meilleur note sauf avant les vacances, il y a eu une chute mais elle s'est rattrapée. Cette fille est un puits de connaissance et de puissance.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Si elle s'entrainait intensivement pendant une année, elle aurait le niveau requis pour rentrer dans la Ligue Internationale de Duelliste. Et elle n'a que 13 ans. Entre ses capacités en duel, son don pour les potions et sa compétence d'animagus, l'avoir dans notre camp serait un moyen évident de gagner la guerre si jamais elle éclatait de nouveau.

McGonagall remarqua :

-Sa compétence d'animagus ?

-Oui, depuis janvier elle arrive à se transformer à moitié alors que ceux qui étaient dans son groupe n'en sont actuellement qu'à transformer un de leurs membres. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle maitrise toute sa métamorphose à présent.

-En quoi se transforme-t-elle ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, la personne qui se charge de cette option ne m'en a jamais dit plus.

-Il y a quelques semaines , j'ai essayé d'en parler à Miss Potter. Elle a répondu de manière ambiguë: elle n'a ni affirmé ni nié. J'avais pourtant reperé en elle la magie de cette branche. Ses parents sont arrivés à ce moment et ils ont interrompu notre conversation, mais elle était sur ses gardes.

-Elle ne fait confiance qu'à peu de personne. Et son empoisonnement a évolué dans un quelconque sens?

Remus se tendit à cette question mais y répondit :

-Elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas eut de changement perceptible. Seuls deux élèves ont été mis au courant de ça. Mais Oliver utilise cet argument contre elle. Contrairement à Daniel Greengrass qui la surveille tout le temps.

-Oliver Potter ? Ce garçon est un vrai crétin de ce que m'a dit Heather. Dans tout les cas il faut faire réagir les parents. Heather doit se ranger de notre coté. Je suis persuadée que Voldemort va bientôt trouver un moyen pour revenir à la vie. Heather n'hésite que rarement à prendre la décision qui lui sera le plus bénéfique au détriment des dégâts collatéraux. C'est son plus gros défaut et c'est notamment visible en duel.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'hésitera pas à rejoindre Voldemort juste pour ne pas être avec ca famille ?

-Elle en serait parfaitement capable. Ses capacités intéresseraient probablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je pense qu'elle nous en cache une partie. J'ai été sa confidente lors de son séjour à Beauxbâtons et elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus devoir côtoyer ses parents et qu'elle choisirait aussi souvent que possible le chemin le plus éloigné d'eux. Ils ont vraiment réussi à l'écarter d'eux.

Un silence de quelques secondes prit place dans le bureau.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a été mit au courant de la lettre Madame Maxime?

-Non. Pas pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que le plus tard sera le mieux.

-Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Surveillez bien Heather. Au moindre comportement étrange, prévenez-moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler mais j'essayerai la semaine prochaine. Je vais aussi essayer de savoir quel est son animagus puisque vous n'en tirerez probablement rien. Il nous reste qu'à essayer de changer la mentalité des parents, ou à protéger et guider Heather.

* * *

Les professeurs et Remus se levèrent et sortir des cachots. Dans le hall, Magdalena vit le professeur Dumbledore. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se saluer. Le directeur monta par le grand escalier de marbre.

Magdalena s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc pour sortir de l'enceinte du château quand deux élèves s'approchèrent d'elle. Ces élèves rougirent légèrement de leur audace à parler à une personne telle que celle qui se trouvait face a elles.

-Excusez nous Madame… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous signer un autographe ?

La plus petite des deux rougit encore plus après avoir dit ca. Magdalena rigola légèrement.

-Bien sûr les filles.

Elles lui tendirent une plume et des morceaux de parchemin.

-C'est à quels noms ?

-Vanessa.

-Laura et Megan, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle est fan de vous et rêve de devenir duelliste comme vous. Mais elle n'a que 9 ans.

Magdalena signa leurs morceaux de parchemin et rajouta un petit message à l'intention de cette Megan. Les deux filles la remercièrent et s'en allèrent.

La duelliste fit le tour du hall des yeux. Ils y avaient quelques élèves qui la regardaient mais certain continuaient leur chemin. Son regard tomba sur un coin sombre du hall. Une statue empêchait la lumière de passer et d'éclairer correctement ce coin. Magdalena reconnu cependant la personne qui se trouvait dans ce coin.

Heather la regardait, elle avait retiré ses lunettes et Magdalena put facilement observer ces pupilles rouges sans émotion. Elle allait parcourir le chemin qui la séparait d'Heather mais elle s'arrêta. La Serpentard était sortit de son coin pour disparaitre dans les cachots. Quelques secondes après, Lily et James Potter sortaient de la Grande Salle. La duelliste comprit alors pourquoi la jeune fille était partie.

Elle-même ne resta pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler à des gens tels que les parents Potter, lors de sa dernière venue elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux. Ils n'avaient tari pas d'éloges sur leur fils Oliver, Harry avait été mentioné une fois et Heather avait été passée sous silence comme si elle n'existait pas. James et Lily avaient été littéralement pourris par la célébrité de leur fils.

Magdalena tourna les talons et sortit du château. Une fois les grilles de Poudlard dépassées, elle transplana au bureau des frontières afin de retourner en France.

* * *

Heather se trouvait à présent assise sur son lit, dans le dortoir, avec devant elle un devoir d'astronomie à peine terminé qu'elle était en train de corriger. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit un livre de sous son lit et se mit à le feuilleter avant de tomber sur un page qui l'intéressa.

Elle ne releva les yeux de son livre qu'une demi-heure après, quand Maya ouvrit la porte avec fracas, elle semblait sur les nerfs. Sans un mot, la dernière venue s'approcha du lit d'Heather et se laissa tomber dessus, sur le dos. Elle lâcha dans un murmure :

-Il m'énerve.

-Qui ca ?

-Ernie McMillan… Il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui à l'instant. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne m'intéresse pas…

Heather fit une petite grimace.

-En plus t'es pas tombée sur le meilleur.

-Toi aussi tu trouve qu'il ressemble à un niffleur avec ses lunettes ?

La jeune Potter hocha la tete avec un air grave.

-Les meilleurs sont toujours pour les autres...

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Il se passe quoi entre Diggory et toi ?

-Rien.

Maya lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

-Sûre ?

-Parfaitement, je te le dirais sinon.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi tu sortirais avec lui simplement pour commencer un tableau de chasse.

Heather haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comme si j'avais que ca à faire. Diggory est seulement un ami, au même titre que Daniel ou Drago.

Elle retourna à la lecture de son livre alors que Maya se mit à marmonner ses idées de tortures pour se débarrasser d'Ernie.

-Je devrais peut-être l'étriper… non, le pendre au saule cogneur… pas assez violent… pourquoi pas le coincer dans une pièce avec du matériel de torture et Rusard en cadeau… Ouai ! Ca c'est bien… mais impossible…

Interrompant son monologue, elle se tourna vers son amie:

-Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver des méthodes efficaces Heather, je suis persuadée que tu as une imagination assez fertile pour m'en proposer.

Heather leva de nouveau les yeux de son livre et sourit à Maya:

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui mettrais pas une de ses admiratrices sur le dos? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Éloise Migden s'était éprise de lui récemment.

-Cette fille est une vrai sangsue... Elle n'est pas très intelligente, ni jolie... C'est l'appât idéal. Je vais m'occuper du cas de McMillan tout de suite!

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur le visage de Maya qui se releva, remercia Heather et sortit du dortoir plus joyeuse qu'en arrivant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Heather se retrouva dans le hall à saluer Remus qui rentrait chez lui. James et Lily étaient déjà partis, laissant le champ libre à Heather pour se déplacer à loisir dans le château sans risquer de devoir faire face à ses parents.


	37. Une journée à passer au lit

**_Mouldidy_**: Hay! J'aime beacoup ton histoire...!!**Et bien, merci :D.** Heather est super bien décrite! Mais elle va vraiment devenir une "méchante"?!**N'y a-t-il pas différents degrés de méchanceté ?** Je sais pas si on peut suggérer un couple sur Harry mais jle verrais bien avec Eli^^ **Mon seul problème est de trouver un moyen de mettre en scène ces couples.** Ah et encore une question...Heather va-t'elle réellement mourir?!***rire sadique* Oui! Il va bien falloir.** Nan parce qu'en fait chuis assez fleur bleue... etj'ado0o0o0ore les happy end(s? chsais pas si on accorde dans ce cas là...!^^)**Non, je ne vais pas changer l'histoire même pour une personne fleur bleue** ;) J'aime aussi beacoup le perso de Rémus et jme demandais avec qui il allait finir...? **Moi même je ne sais pas mais probablement comme dans le livre.** sioouplait j'dirai rien! (pitit sourire angélique^^)Bon j'arrête de t'embêter^^ **Tu ne m'embetes pas, j'aime bien les longues reviews** A la prochaine! Lasuitelasuitelasuite^^ **La suite est juste en dessous ;)**

**_clamaraa_****: Je n'ai pas du l'écrire correctement, ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait de nouveau se déplacer dans le château sans craindre une confrontation avec ses parents. Cette dernière phrase n'était pas prévue pour titiller la curiosité de quiconque.**

**_felinness_:** hum ca va tu n'as pas été trop dure avec Olivier, il n'a pas été complètement ridiculisé par Heather lors du duel. et tu soulignes encore à quel point son orgueil lui fait tout gacher.** Je ne voyais pas vraiment dans quelle autre condition j'aurais pu faire ressortir cette facette de son caractère. **par contre je suis choquée par la réunion des professeurs; ils parlent sans aucune gène de Heather comme si elle était une arme. **Ils la voient en temps que professeurs en connaissant ses compétences **certes elle est dangeureuse, mais à ce point ! et puis rémus ne réagit pas !? **Et Remus est un peu choqué de ce qu'on lui apprend.**  
la duelliste m'énerve pas mal. elle réitère ses mises en garde, appuie bien sur le coté "elle fera tout pour s'éloigner de ses parents". bon nous on sait qu'elle a déjà rejoint Voldy, mais aucun des profs ne soulève le fait que si elle est devenue comme ça c'est parce qu'elle ne peut compter que sur elle même depuis toute petite ?** Comment pourraient-ils le savoir? Lily Potter dégage toujours l'image d'une mère parfaite, personne ne l'imagine autrement au quotidien de même que James semble être le chef de famille idéal. **que jamais personne n'a fait attention à elle alors pourquoi devrait-elle faire attention aux autres. elle se protège d'abord, c'est bien normal et humain. et même si elle est plus mature, elle reste une gamine. **Et c'est sur ce coté gamin que jai insisté (enfin... j'ai essayé) après le vol au ministère quand elle se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste ou encore dans le train après ces événements. En général on laisse les enfants faire des bêtises et on les arrête quand elles sont trop dangereuses ou importantes. Heather expérimente par elle même et ne sait pas vraiment évaluer le risque.**

pour la suite je suis curieuse de voir comment harry a compris la scène de la main tendue de Heather.

**_luffynette_: Eum... d'accord.^^**

* * *

Pendant que Heather se baladait dans le château, Harry était allongé sur un des canapés de la salle commune de Serpentard. Cela faisait une heure qu'il observait le bracelet de famille de sa soeur, son esprit était en ébullition, il ne comprenait pas le geste de sa soeur envers son frère quelques heures plus tôt. Sur toutes les versions auxquelles il avait pensé aucune ne semblait logique. Pourquoi avait elle refusé de rester avec lui alors que plus tard elle faisait un geste vers son frère? Si elle avait changé d'avis, elle serait venu le voir, elle lui en aurait parler revenant sur leur derniere dispute, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait beau réflechir, aucune explication retionelle à ce comportement ne lui venait à l'esprit. Si seulement il pouvait lui parler pour lui demander des explications.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Daphné qui lui demanda de l'aide pour un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commença. Les cours s'enchainaient sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

De nouveau, Harry tenta de reparler à sa sœur mais à chaque fois, elle réussissait à échapper à ses tentatives. Cette situation embêtait Drago qui essaya d'aider ses amis.

Le mercredi, ils avaient deux heures de libre car le professeur Chourave était malade. Drago et Heather étaient donc allés faire un tour dans le parc. Ils abordèrent plusieurs sujets avant de tomber sur celui qui fâche.

-Tu devrais reparler à Harry.

Heather ne répondit pas mais Drago devina qu'elle s'était tendue et son regard était devenu froid. Cependant, il continua bien décidé à changer les choses.

-Ton comportement vis-à-vis de lui le blesse plus que tu ne peux le croire.

-Qu'il aille se consoler dans les jupes de sa mère. Maintenant qu'il en a une, autant qu'elle soit utile, non ?

Drago soupira.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Il garde ton bracelet de famille toujours avec lui dans l'espoir que tu le remettes un jour. Harry a besoin de toi et je suis sûr que tu as besoin de lui. Vous êtes jumeaux et vous avez toujours vécu les épreuves difficiles ensemble d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il pensait que tu allais rester avec lui mais tu ne l'as pas fais et..

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas! Tu ne comprends pas que ces parents qu'il a accepté me dégoutent, que ces mêmes parents ont certainement quelque chose à tirer de nous pour être revenu et qu'encore ces parents pensent pouvoir nous contrôler, nous récupérer, nous jeter comme ils le veulent. Je ne suis pas Harry. Il fait ses choix, je fais les miens. Alors reste en dehors de ca Drago.

Elle retourna dans le château, laissant le blond en plant dans le parc.

* * *

Le lendemain, Heather sut dès qu'elle se leva que la journée allait être une de ses journées durant lesquelles il valait mieux rester au lit. Elle commença par être réveillée à 7h30, après deux heures de sommeil, par Pansy qui trop endormie pour le remarquer, n'avait pas réglé l'eau pour sa douche et s'était retrouvée sous un jet d'eau glacé. Le cri de goret étranglé qu'elle poussa réveilla tout le dortoir.

Vint ensuite le moment de sortir du dortoir. Comme il fallait qu'une autre galère tombe sur Heather, il fut décidé par la personne dirigeant l'histoire que ca serait le chat de Maya qui la provoquerait. L'animal commença par trouver un intérêt particulier au sac d'Heather. Il le prit et partit sous un lit avec pour pouvoir le mâchouiller en paix. Quand Heather réussit à le recuperer, elle dut esquiver l'assaut du chat qui n'avait pas aimé qu'elle reprenne son bien. Bien que le sac soit correctement amoché, elle le garda et tenta de ne pas le mettre a porté du félin.

La chose poilue à quatre pattes se rua de nouveau sur la jeune fille et lui lacéra les jambes puis les bras quand elle essaya de le faire partir. Elle dut attendre que la propriétaire de l'animal belliqueux daigne s'occuper de lui.

Heather prit le temps de se soigner avant d'aller manger de par ce fait, elle arriva parmi les derniers dans la Grande Salle. Du coup, elle n'eut plus de café pour la réveiller et dut s'en passer pour se remettre d'aplomb. Après tout, elle était suffisamment réveillée à cause du chat mais une tasse de café, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, avait pour effet de la réveiller .

Elle dut se diriger vers la salle métamorphose qui, très étonnamment, se trouvait au dernier étage du château. Si elle avait pu partir juste à la fin de son repas, elle serait certainement arrivée en retard mais de peu de temps. Mais comme cette journée n'était absolument pas normale, Heather croisa un élève de première année qui se faisait embêter par des cinquièmes années. Elle s'arrêta pour l'aider et le conduisit vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal car l'élève, un certain Will, ne savait plus où elle se trouvait.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Heather entendit la deuxième sonnerie retentir dans le château. Elle se dirigea en courant vers le septième étage, mais en partant du premier ca faisait loin. Elle dut s'arrêter de courir au troisième étage. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et commençait à tout voir tanguer devant ses yeux. Elle se reposa contre un mur puis repartit, plus lentement.

Au sixième étage, elle croisa le chemin de Peeves. L'esprit frappeur prétendit avoir lu les pensées d'Heather et avoir comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il lui lance des bombes à eau sur la tête. Elle réussit à les esquiver toutes mais sa jupe fut mouillée. Une fois l'esprit partit, elle fit partir l'eau d'un coup de baguette.

Elle arriva enfin devant la salle de métamorphose. Elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue et frappa à la porte. Elle avait près d'un quart d'heure de retard au cours d'un des professeurs les plus sévères. Autant être présentable dans des conditions pareilles.

Elle entra dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Heather comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans la classe et lâcha un soupire avant de jurer en français. Elle arrivait en retard d'un quart d'heure au cours d'une prof sévère qui, justement ce jour la donnait une interrogation écrite surprise à ses élèves. La vie était quand même assez mal faite.

Heather traversa la salle et alla devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle s'attendait à être envoyée chez le directeur ou à récupérer une retenu pour son retard mais il en fut tout autrement. D'un regard, le professeur fit replonger dans leurs devoirs les quelques élèves qui regardaient encore Heather, puis ce même professeur se pencha pour se rapprocher de son élève et parla à voix basse.

-Quel est le motif de votre retard, Miss Potter ?

-Peeves, professeur. Et ça aussi.

Elle sortit de sa poche son médicament contre l'asthme et le montra discrètement à son professeur.

- Bien, allez-vous asseoir.

McGonagall lui tendit un parchemin et d'un mouvement de tête lui désigna une table libre.

Heather traversa la moitié de la classe pour atteindre ce bureau et vit que plusieurs regards étaient fixés sur elle. Daphné, Drago, Ethan et Eli la dévisageaient. Une fois assise, elle sortit une plume et de l'encre et commença à expliquer l'intérêt de la métamorphose partielle humaine dans des conditions aquatiques.

À la fin du temps imparti, le professeur donna un coup de baguette et récupéra les copies. Heather dut amener elle-même la sienne deux minutes après car elle n'avait pas eu besoin de temps supplémentaire malgré son retard.

-Bien, on reprend le cours sur la métamorphose d'un objet en un être vivant…

Heather crut qu'elle allait s'endormir pendant le cours. La sonnerie de fin de cours eut l'effet d'un réveille-matin sur elle. Deux heures de métamorphose, c'était long. Elle sortit presque en courant de cette salle qui avait failli à plusieurs reprise lui servir de dortoir.

Elle se décida pour avancer son devoir de sortilège à aller à la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa à une table et vit que le groupe de Gryffondor qui s'évertuait à la faire sortir de ses gonds était à la table juste à coté. Elle chercha des yeux une autre table de libre mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle se résigna à rester sur place, quelqu'un s'acharnait sur elle pour lui faire une journée aussi nulle **[1]**.

Sans s'occuper des boulettes de parchemin que lui envoyaient Seamus, Dean, Ron et Oliver, elle sortit ses affaires. Elle dut vider son sac sur sa table pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas son livre de sortilège. Mais en vidant son sac, elle fit tomber son réservoir d'encre qui se brisa juste au milieu du devoir de sortilège qu'Heather avait fait aux trois-quarts la veille.

Elle tira son parchemin de la mare d'encre qui s'étalait sur la table et se demanda si la bibliothèque était suffisamment haute pour être sure de mourir en sautant par la fenêtre qui se trouvait entre deux étagères. Elle allait devoir reprendre son travail au complet et sans son livre de sortilèges.

Derrière elle, les Gryffondor rigolaient de ses malheurs tout en continuant de lui lancer les boulettes. Heather, pour évacuer la pression, ramassa d'un coup de baguette les boulettes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et sans s'arrêter, elle les roula dans la tâche d'encre avant de les renvoyer toutes sur les lions.

Les rouges et or essayèrent de contrer l'attaque avec leurs mains mais ca ne fut pas une grande réussite. Entendant leurs cris, la bibliothécaire s'approcha d'eux.

-Bande de vaurien ! Vous osez tacher ma si belle bibliothèque ! Une bataille d'encre au milieu des livres, même les premières années ne font plus ca ! Vous méritez une retenue.

Oliver se défendit comme il put.

-Mais Mrs, c'est Heather qui nous a envoyé l'encre.

-Petits menteurs, vous êtes les seuls à avoir de l'encre sur les mains, sur l'uniforme et sur le visage. Je sais que jamais Miss Potter ne prendrait le risque d'abimer une seule page d'un livre de cette école.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à la table de sa sœur dans l'espoir de la faire accuser, mais il vit avec déception qu'elle avait eu le temps de nettoyer l'encre.

- Croyez-moi, le professeur McGonagall va entendre parler de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous tenez mal ici. Après les bombes à eau c'est la bataille d'encre. Sortez de ma bibliothèque immédiatement !

Les élèves furent contraints de sortir en emportant toutes leurs affaires couvertes d'encre.

Heather ne resta pas bien plus longtemps. Elle emprunta un livre sur les animagi et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle retourna rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Sur la table principale, elle retrouva son livre de sortilèges, sauf qu'autour de cette table se trouvaient ses amis et surtout son frere.

Que devait-elle faire pour avoir un reste de journée normal ?

Elle s'approcha d'eux et récupéra son livre. Au même moment, Harry sortit une lettre de son sac et la lui mit devant elle.

-C'est arrivé ce matin pour toi.

Elle lui arracha presque des mains, furieuse qu'il se soit mêlé de ses affaires et surtout inquiète qu'il ait pu lire ce qui y été écrit. Cette missive pouvait très bien venir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

**[1] Ce quelqu'un, c'est moi ^^. Oui ça m'amuse.**


	38. Galère, galère

**_clamaraa_: Je ne risque pas de me vexer étant donné que le format liste est volontairement choisi. C'est une manière d'appuyer sur le fait que cette journée est nulle a c*****, tout lui tombe dessus.**

**_M_: Merci.**

**_Tsukkina_: **Salut! **Salut ^^** Ca fait à peu près une semaine que j'ai commencé à lire ta fic que je trouve excellente et bien écrite.** Merci^^**

D'habitude les fics que je lis où Harry a un frère et que les parents Potter ne sont pas morts, Harry est ignorés, voir maltraité mais il est le survivant, ça m'a fiat bizarre de qu'il ait qu'un rôle aussi peu important. **Il prendra de l'importance un peu plus tard quand il y aura conflits sévères entre ses parents et sa soeur et quand il comprendra le rôle de sa soeur dans le camps de Voldemort. Avant ça il devrait y avoir au minimum 20 chapitres (et je parle du premier cas).**

Une question que je me suis posé quand Heather a rejoins LV, pouquoi a-t-elle refusé ses parents, elle aurait pu se servir d'eux, se rapprocher d'eux pour collecter des informations. Même si elle ne veut pas avoir affaire à eux, je pense que que voir la tête de sa pseudo famille lorsqu'elle les ''achevèra'' en leur annonçant son rôle dans la guerre compense le fait qu'elle ait eu à les supporter. **Je compte faire une belle mise en scène pour ce moment. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, Heather a rejoint Voldemort, comme je l'ai expliqué lors de la RAR pour felinness du chapitre précèdent, pour se tester. C'est encore une gamine et elle fait ses expériences par elle-même sans surveillance, elle n'est pas encore persuadé d'avoir trouvé le bon camp, la seule chose sure est que ses parents sont complètement à l'opposé d'elle et pour le moment ça lui suffit. Elle-meme est une sang-mêlée et elle sait que les mangemorts en tuent, elle se protège comme ça (un peu comme Rogue) et elle devrait passer un accord avec Voldemort d'ici peu. (je crois que j'en ai trop dit...)**

Au 29ème chapitre, Herther a dit, ou plutôt pensé qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était soit la servitude même feinte ou la mort... Je sais que je n'aurais pa sla réponse de sitôt mais je pose quand même la question, Que compte faire exactement notre héroïne et comment va-telle tuer le serpent sur pattes. **Avant de penser à le tuer, elle pense à le servir ou au moins à l'aider plus que n'importe quel mangemort afin d'avoir des avantages. Je ne dirais rien de p****lus. **Au fait, est ce que l'un des personnages ce rendra compte avant que ce ne soit officiel pour tous que c'est Heather la survivante et pas l'autre tête enflée?** Peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite. J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir avant de devoir prendre une décision.**

Et pour terminer cette petite review **j'aime bien la taille de cette petite review^^ il en faudrait plus souvent**, je te remercie de nous faire partager ton oeuvre et te souhaite une bonne continuation dans ta vie et pour ta fic. biz ^^**merci à toi pour avoir donner ton opinion et probablement éclairé d'autres lecteurs de par tes questions.**

**_Coin-Cafe:_**** Il faut bien laisser souffler Heather de temps en temps non?**

**_luffynette_: En échange je suis accro aux reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Elle lui arracha presque des mains, furieuse qu'il se soit mêlé de ses affaires et surtout inquiète qu'il ait pu lire ce qui y été écrit. Cette missive pouvait très bien venir du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

-Et depuis quand tu interceptes mon courrier ? Ce sont James et Lily qui t'ont demandé de le faire ?

Harry n'aima pas le ton qu'elle employa pour lui parler.

-Excuses-moi d'avoir cru bien faire en récupérant ton courrier pour te le donner plus tard. La prochaine fois si tu veux j'indiquerai la cheminée la plus proche au hibou pour qu'il ne perde pas son temps à t'attendre et te chercher.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps ni la peine de lui répondre. Se dirigeant vers un fauteuil, elle lâcha son sac à coté d'elle et oublia son devoir de sortilège en voyant que la lettre venait de Melody. Elle en avait reconnu l'écriture là où avait été écrit le nom de la destinataire.

_''Salut sœurette,_

_Comment ca se passe à Poudlard ? Tu t'en sors en duel à ce que j'ai compris. Et oui, je suis au courant pour le tournoi! En cours d'Anglais, Madame Webber s'est mise en tête de nous faire étudier des journaux anglais. La Gazette du Sorcier et La Baguette Hebdo ont été choisis. Chacun d'entre nous a été désigné pour s'occuper d'un jour par semaine sur l'un des journaux. Je suis chargée de la Gazette du lundi. Depuis quelques semaines je suis les articles parlant des duels de Poudlard et de l'évolution du tournoi._

_Grâce à ca, je sais que tu es encore dans la course. Je te félicite pour avoir réussit à mettre au tapis Oliver. Je ne sais pas si tu lis la Gazette mais il y a eut un descriptif de chaque duel depuis que tu as combattu contre Drago, j'ai pu savoir comment s'était comporté ton frère pendant le combat et s'est répugnant venant de lui qui à certainement des amis qui ne s'intéressent qu'a sa célébrité._

_À part ca, comment vas-tu ? Drago m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre que tu t'étais disputée avec Harry et que tu semblais aller mal. Ne lui en veux de m'avoir dit ca, c'est moi qui ait demandé de tes nouvelles puisque tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre. Il s'inquiète pour toi et je pense que c'est légitime si tu es réellement dans l'état qu'il m'a décrit._

_Passons, j'attends au moins deux pages de réponses que tu vas envoyer dès que tu auras lu cette lettre. _

_Mes parents m'ont promis qu'on irait en Angleterre chez Drago pendant les vacances d'été, ça serait l'occasion de se revoir. Aymeric et Esteban ont réussit à convaincre leurs parents de faire un voyage à Londres au même moment. Leurs parents s'entendent très bien donc ils vont partir ensemble mais à la manière moldue, avec un zavion, ou des zavions je ne me rappelle plus. Dès qu'ils auront les dates ils te les enverront. _

_Alors je résume : tu m'envois au moins deux pages de réponses, tu t'occupes de mon cousin, tu remportes le tournoi pour provoquer tes parents et ton frère et tu attends une lettre des deux guignols pour avoir les dates de leur voyage._

_(Les deux guignols en question sont en train d'essayer d'effacer ce que je viens d'écrire mais comme c'est du papier non effaçable, ils n'y arrivent pas. Je suis en Histoire Magique actuellement donc ils sont forcement à coté de moi.)_

_Je t'embrasse (eux aussi),_

_Melody (et les deux guignols)''_

Heather rangea la lettre, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux guignols, Aymeric et Esteban, lui manquaient, tout comme Melody. Ils allaient probablement se revoir pendant les vacances, ca lui permettrait de supporter ses parents.

Elle trouva alors que cette journée n'était pas si nulle que ca, cette missive la mit de bonne humeur. Heather se leva, contourna la table de travail et se mit derrière Drago. Le prenant par surprise, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi, Drago, je vais très bien.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-C'était de Melody.

Elle lui montra la lettre avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue et de monter dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de Botanique. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas Drago se plonger dans son devoir pour masquer les rougeurs apparues sur son visage.

* * *

Malgré cet événement, la journée d'Heather continua à être déprimante. En botanique, elle avait du s'occuper de Pique-pousse.

Cette plante, de couleur vert sombre en forme mini-cactus, avait la particularité de s'enflammer si elle était mal taillée. Le soin de ce végétal fut attribué à Heather. Chaque personne avait une plante différente et devait s'en occuper convenablement.

Le cactus, ne semblait pas ravi de devoir être taillé et il faisait ressortir toutes ses épines. Son poison commençait à perler aux pointes de ces épines faisant douter Heather sur l'extrême nécessité de s'occuper d'un plant n'avait même pas attrapé le sécateur que la plante prit feu en produisant un son aiguë. Le poison, au contact du feu, se transforma en une fumée épaisse et malodorante. Immédiatement, le professeur Chourave fit sortir ses élèves de la serre pour leur éviter une intoxication.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à cette plante Miss ?

-Rien, professeur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'est enflammée.

-Bon… le cours est terminé… Vous pouvez partir. On ne pourra rien faire dans une serre enfumée de la sorte.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serpentard s'en allèrent le plus loin possible de la fumée qui s'échappait de l'ouverture du toit de la serre III.

C'est ainsi qu'à 11h30, ils finirent le cours de Botanique. La plupart des élèves restèrent dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. D'autres préférèrent se réfugier dans la fraîcheur du château. Heather faisait parti de ce deuxième groupe.

* * *

Heather, qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête, se demandait à présent quel serait le prochain événement déplaisant qui allait se dérouler. Sa journée se finissait par Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges. Avant cela, elle avait le repas et c'était un moment propice pour une autre galère. Elle alla donc manger dès que la sonnerie eut retenti, en faisant attention au moindre pas. Elle arriva à sa table sans problème et put s'asseoir en bout de table sans subir aucun désagrément. Elle fut rejointe par Maya et Daphné.

Heather hésita à manger par peur de s'étouffer ou qu'il ne se passe encore quelque chose de déplaisant. Finalement, elle commença une assiette de carottes en vérifiant que rien ne se trouvait dans le plat. À la fin du repas, rien ne lui était encore arrivé.

* * *

Avec précautions, elle commença à se diriger vers la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. En arrivant devant la salle, tout allait bien. Elle songea alors que les problèmes ne devaient arriver que le matin.

Le cours devait durer deux heures et être partager avec les Gryffondor. Cinq minutes après la sonnerie, le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce cas n'était pas très étonnant de sa part mais ça faisait tout de même bavarder les élèves.


	39. DCFM, chapardeur et exposé

Je me rends compte que le plus difficile quand on publie une fic' c'est de trouver des titres de chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser si mes titres sont nuls voire pire mais c'est mon point faible.

**_clamaraa:_ Je m'attendais pas ce genre de commentaire concernant la réaction de Drago mais au fond tu as raison, je l'imagine mal rougir pour un baiser sur la joue, ça change de son image froide décrite dans les livres de Rowling, et ça le rend mignon en même temps. **

_**luffynette**_**_:_ Et bien, bonne lecture.**

**_Griffy-Deplumee_: **Je viens de découvrir ta fic et j'ai dévoré chacun de tes chapitres. **F****aut en laisser aux autres quand même ^^** Ton héroïne est vraiment attachante et je suis curieuse de voir son évolution. Vas-tu réellement la faire mourir ? **Cette question qui revient éternellement. C'est pour me forcer à ne pas le faire qu'elle est répétée? La réponse restera OUI. Il le faut. Si je ne le fais pas je ne voudrais jamais finir mon histoire.**:s Que ce soit oui ou non, j'adorerai tout autant mais j'espère qu'au moins le pauvre Draco aura droit à une chance auprès de la dulcinée. **Oui il en aura une mais il va devoir être patient et il va devoir apprendre a supporter beaucoup de chose.** Sinon, quant au camp de Voldi que Heather a rejoint. elle est sérieuse? ou bien c'est une ruse et elle s'apprête à agir dans l'ombre pour faire vaciller le Lord des ténèbres? **Ha ha !**

J'imagine que tu me me fourniras pas toutes les réponses à mes questions lol exactement, ça fait parti du suspense de l'histoire mais bon tu as tout compris, j'avais besoin de les coucher sur papier (ou devrais-je plutôt dire sur ordi)**papier virtuel :D**.

Continue à écrire.**Je ne compte pas m'arrêter** Je te suivrai et ce, même s'il me faut attendre _un avant avant le prochain_ chapitre. **euh ???**

* * *

_Cinq minutes après la sonnerie, le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce cas n'était pas très étonnant de sa part mais ça faisait tout de même bavarder les élèves._

Heather s'était isolée, adossé contre un mur, plongée dans une livre qu'elle avait gardé de la bibliothèque du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur la couverture, il n'y avait aucun titre, seul des motifs imprimés à la presse sur les bords. C'était un des nombreux livres sur la magie noire qu'elle avait trouvé.

* * *

Oliver, lui, jubilait de voir sa sœur à part. Il avait déçu ses parents en la repoussant après le duel, mais il restait persuadé qu'en ayant refusé la dernière chance proposée par Heather, il avait sauvé sa famille du déshonneur. Lui, avait apporté sa célébrité à sa famille, ça sœur aurait apporté la honte. De plus, ne lui restant que peu d'années à vivre, Heather Potter allait bientôt être oubliée par le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Harry était entouré de ses amis mais n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. leur conversation consistait en l'invention et l'exposition d'hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, qui expliqueraient le retard de leur professeur. Le garçon avait fixé son regard sur Heather qui ne levait pas les yeux de son livre. Il se rendait compte à quel point leur relation avait évolué depuis son retour de France.

C'est en se demandant pourquoi la situation s'était dégradée à ce point qu'il détailla sa sœur. Elle avait maigrie ces derniers temps, Harry ne l'avait pas vu avant car elle arrivait à partir presque à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher. Peut être que les problèmes avec leur famille étaient la cause de cet amaigrissement. Et si lui aussi en était la cause? Peut-être aurait-il du demander a ses parents de ne pas en parler a Heather le temps que lui réussisse à aborder le sujet avec elle. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas rejoint ses parents elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Peut-être que s'il...

Son regard fut attiré par une pierre qui pendait au cou d'Heather par une chaine visiblement en or. Cette pierre, une émeraude, était presque de la même couleur que les yeux d'Harry et le garcon n'avait jamais vu d'émeraude de cette couleur ni aussi pure. Il vit Heather porter sa main à son cou et caresser cette pierre comme il lui arrivait de caresser son bracelet de famille avant qu'elle ne l'arrache pour s'en séparer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu cette pierre avant les vacances d'avril, ces vacances qu'elle avait passées en France. Avait-elle un petit ami là-bas qui lui aurait offert ce collier ? Un petit-ami qui aurait les moyens de remplacer sa famille au point qu'elle traite ce pendentif comme son ancien bracelet de famille. À cette pensée, Harry sentit la colère sourdre dans son ventre. Imaginer quelqu'un toucher sa sœur lui provoquait toujours le sentiment de se faire voler Heather **[1]**.

* * *

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son analyse de sa sœur, le professeur arriva. Il se trouvait dans une tenue moldue usée de golf, le chapeau avec et il portait dans trois cages dans chaque main. Chaque cage était protégée par un tissu rouge éclatant mais on devinait qu'en dessous quelque chose était en mouvement ce qui attisa la curiosité des élèves.

Cette vision, excluant la tenue de leur professeur, rappela vaguement le cours du professeur Lockhart l'année précédente durant lequel il avait lâché des lutins de Cornouailles sans savoir les rattraper. Finalement c'étaient les élèves qui avaient été chargés de le faire juste avant qu'il ne fuit lâchement la classe.

-Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi pour ce retard mais je ne retrouvais plus le sujet d'étude du jour.

Il éleva un peu la cages pour la désigner. Il demanda ensuite à un Gryffondor de lui ouvrir la porte et les élèves rentrèrent après lui. Chacun prit sa place habituelle et sortit ses affaires.

-Avant de commencer le cours, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je vais vous mettre par binôme et vous aurez un dernier travail à me rendre pour lundi 13 juin. Notez bien la date. J'ai attribué à chaque binôme trois créatures magique. Votre devoir sera de me faire les recherches plus complètes sur ces créatures, donc vous m'indiquerez son lieu de vie, l'histoire qu'on lui connaît, ses pouvoirs… Tout ce que vous trouverez.

Il annonça alors les binômes :

Milicent Bullstrode avec Mahaut van Kampen

Vincent Crabbe avec Ron Weasley

Tracey Davis avec Lavande Brown

Gregory Goyle avec Seamus Finnigan

Daphné Greengrass avec Sarah Milano

Drago Malefoy avec Oliver Potter

Théodore Nott avec Neville Londubat

Pansy Parkinson avec Dean Thomas

Harry Potter avec Maya Stormburg

Heather Potter avec Hermione Granger

Blaise Zabini avec Parvati Patil

Le seul binôme content d'être, était Harry et Maya. Certains se demandaient s'ils allaient arriver à survivre avec leur ''camarade de devoir''. Le professeur Manning donna ensuite les sujets. Parmi les plus intéressants on trouvait ceux d'Hermione et Heather qui concernait les licornes, les sombrals et les detraqueurs. D'autres avaient eu les pitiponks, les strangulots, les slurghs **[2]** ou encore les chaporouges.

-Ne râlez pas, je ne ferais aucun changement. Maintenant, passons au cours.

Il alla à son bureau et découvrit les cages sous les yeux intrigués de ses élèves. Ces mêmes élèves virent alors des créatures assez étranges, une par cage.

Leur corps recouverts de poils drus de couleur brune contrastait avec leurs têtes vertes et leurs queues rouges à l'extrémité. Ils ressemblaient à des petits singes tombés dans des peaux de peinture aux yeux jaunes brillant.

-Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Personne dans la classe, même pas Hermione Granger, ne leva la main pour répondre. Le professeur sembla déçu.

-Personne ? Étrange… Miss Potter, vous devriez le savoir pourtant.

Elle leva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle était en train de dessiner la créature en question. Elle répondit comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bah oui, c'est un chapardeur.

-Exactement. Et que pouvez-vous nous dire là-dessus ?

-C'est une créature qui à pour caractéristique de guider les voyageur perdu en foret. Contrairement aux pitiponks, elle ne les guide pas vers la mort. Pour qu'elle mène une personne au bon endroit, cette personne doit au début lui donner un "cadeau" sinon le chapardeur mord et sa salive est composée de ce poison qui n'est actif que s'il est en contact avec du sang. On trouve les chapardeurs en Europe et en Asie.

Heather remarqua que la classe était tournée vers elle. Les Serpentard écoutaient simplement. Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione avait une lueur assassine dans le regard comme si elle en voulait à Heather de connaitre des choses qu'elle-même de savait pas. Oliver discutait avec son voisin, Ron Weasley. Lavande et Parvati lisaient l'horoscope d'un magazine, Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient calmes et ne faisait rien d'autre que suivre le cours.

-Parfait. C'est au programme de Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-1ère année du cycle supérieur.

-Bien. Montrez nous comment l'attraper.

Heather se leva et laissa sa cape sur sa chaise. Elle s'avança vers le bureau du professeur afin de prendre deux noix qui se trouvaient là. Manning ouvrit une des cages et immédiatement le singe qui s'y trouvait en sortit. Il sauta sur la chaise du professeur et attendit.

Heather tendit une noix vers lui pour le faire approcher. La créature tendit la patte et essaya de l'attraper au moment où Heather la ramena un peu vers elle. Sans y réfléchir, l'animal avança un peu plus vers la noix et fini par sauter sur le bureau pour la récupérer.

Immédiatement, Heather rangea la noix et attrapa le singe par la peau du cou. Elle le colla à la table le temps d'être sûre de bien le tenir. Elle le souleva ensuite et le mit à hauteur de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pendant une dizaine de secondes il se débattit.

Subitement il arrêta de gigoter et regarda Heather. Il poussa un petit cri aigue avant de tendre la patte vers la jeune fille. Elle lui donna l'une des noix et le lâcha. Il tomba au sol mais remonta sur l'épaule d'Heather en grimpant sur le bureau du professeur. Elle lui donna la deuxième noix en guise de récompense. Sans se préoccuper des regards dirigés vers lui, il s'occupa de ses noix et les goba toutes entières après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'était pas en mauvais état.

-Parfait, parfait. Je me doutait que vous y arriveriez. Expliquez-nous ce que vous avez fait.

-Je l'ai attiré pour pouvoir l'attraper et l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux.

Un chuchotement se fit entendre chez les Gryffondor coupant les explications d'Heather. Immédiatement le professeur se tourna pour repérer les bavardeurs et interrompre leurs commentaires.

-Tu as vu comment il s'est débattu ?

-Pas étonnant, avec les yeux qu'elle a elle fait peur à toutes les bestioles qu'elle rencontre, rappelles-toi de l'hippogriffe par exemple.

D'un raclement de gorge, Manning attira leur attention.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop messieurs j'espère?

-Pas du tout vous pouvez continuer.

L'arrogance d'Oliver ne plut pas au professeur.

-Très bien, dans ce cas vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Oliver ne répondit pas, se contentant de foudroyer l'homme du regard. Heather continua son explication dès que Manning lui eut demandé de reprendre.

-Donc je l'ai attiré pour pouvoir l'attraper et l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux. Quand le contact a été pris, il lui faut ce qu'on appelle la récompense et après il suffit de lui demander de nous guider.

Elle demanda au singe de descendre de son épaule et alla s'asseoir. Avant de se replonger dans son dessin, elle entendit son professeur dire :

-Alors, Miss Potter, ça fera un … cinquième … non sixième Optimal pour cette fin d'année.

Le cours finit après une prise de notes intensives puis une partie pratique durant laquelle tous les élèves passèrent pour faire une démonstration de pseudo-domestication d'un singe. Oliver réussi au grand malheur d'Heather qui aurait voulu qu'il se ridiculise. Néanmoins il n'obtint pour note qu'un A car son singe n'avait jamais fini de se débattre et il refusait de se laisser dominer par Oliver.

* * *

Les Serpentard enchainèrent avec un cours de sortilèges.

Au début du cours, Heather alla s'excuser auprès du professeur Flitwick qu'elle n'avait pas son devoir à cause d'un accident de bouteille d'encre. Etant donné qu'elle avait d'excellente note et qu'oublier un devoir ne lui était à jamais arrivé, il se contenta de l'attendre pour le lendemain.

Le soir, Heather retrouva Tracey, Daphné, Milicent et Maya dans le dortoir pour discuter de "trucs de filles" ensemble. Pansy souhait participer au départ mais finalement, elle se défila au dernier moment prétextant à Heather avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire que de discuter dans le dortoir. Ce quelque chose de plus important était inconnu de Heather, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la sang-pur était assise à la table de principale de la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs en retards. Pas loin d'elle, des mecs s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter entre-eux. Plusieurs années étaient représentées. Ainsi les 5 filles, chacune sur son lit, passèrent différents sujets. Après le maquillage, les vêtements et un débat sur l'uniforme scolaire de Poudlard, elles finirent par parler des mecs.

* * *

**[1]: Ce sentiment est le résultat d'une expérience personnelle.**

**[2]: Je l'ai complètement inventé. Imaginez par exemple un escargot ayant un problème génétique lui faisant produire deux à trois fois plus de bave que la normale et ajoutez a cela la particularité du caméléon qui arrive à se fondre en partie dans le décor. Ca fait une créature intéressante sauf si cette bestiole ne sait pas s'adapter au milieu dans lequel il vit et qu'il n'a aucun prédateur pour l'empêcher de se multiplier. **

**Ca donne au final un escargot qui montre bien où il est passé, portant des couleurs diverses et variées sur sa carapace et qui se multiplie à volonté, empêchant sa race de s'éteindre. Quel bonheur d'étudier une créature pareille...**

* * *

J'espere que j'ai coupé au bon endroit :D.

C'EST LE MOMENT OU JAMAIS DE ME PROPOSER DES COUPLES!!

Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt à être posté (manque bien sûr les RAR). Je le posterai à partir de 4 reviews.

Publié le: 19/02/10


	40. Réunion de filles et duel

**_inconnue:_** **Toi, tu dois être douée en déduction.**

**_luffynette_****: Bonne lecture.**

**_Griffy-Deplumee:_ **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu publies un chapitre aujourd'hui ^^ **Prépare-toi je publierai probablement ce soir. (En vacances je publie entre 1 chapitre par jour (parfois deux) et 1 tous les deux jours, pendant les cours ça varie entre 1 tous les deux jours et 1 par semaine. Tout depend de ma vitesse de correction) **

J'attends de le prochain pour pouvoir un peu plus argumenter ;) **Ca devrais arriver vite.**

Pour le un an, ça a pu te surprendre mais on ne sait jamais quand un auteur tombe en panne d'inspiration ou tout simplement se voit dans l'incapacité d'écrire temporairement pour manque de temps :s **Si ça m'arrive, je préviendrais.**

Merci pour ta réponse. **Mais de rien.** J'avoue être triste d'avance en sachant ce que tu réserves au final à Heather mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les histoire dramatiques alors je ne m'en fais pas.(je ne sais pas si sur ce coup-là, c'est compréhensible ce que je viens de dire :p) **C'est parfaitement compréhensible.** Par contre, je pense qu'il faudra que tu préviennes lorsque ce sera le dernier chapitre comme cela, je prévois ma boîte de mouchoirs. **Si je continue comme prevu, tu as encore beaucoup de chapitres pour acheter tes mouchoirs.**Déjà qu'à plusieurs endroits de ta fic, j'ai laissé couler quelques larmes (faut dire que la musique triste à l'arrière n'arrangeait rien ^^). **Quels passages? Quelle musique?**

**_clamaraa_****: Le singe est de moi, je l'ai inventé pendant un trajet en train durant lequel deux allemands s'amusaient à coté de moi à dessiner sur une boite de pizza. Avec deux stylos de couleurs differentes ca donnait des trucs etranges et l'idée m'est venue. Bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

_Le soir, Heather retrouva Tracey, Daphné, Milicent et Maya dans le dortoir pour discuter de "trucs de filles" ensemble. Pansy souhait participer au départ mais finalement, elle se défila au dernier moment prétextant à Heather avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire que de discuter dans le dortoir. Ce quelque chose de plus important était inconnu de Heather, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la sang-pur était assise à la table de principale de la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs en retards. Pas loin d'elle, des mecs s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter entre-eux. Plusieurs années étaient représentées. Ainsi les 5 filles, chacune sur son lit, passèrent différents sujets. Après le maquillage, les vêtements et un débat sur l'uniforme scolaire de Poudlard, elles finirent par parler des mecs._

Toutes les filles commencèrent par s'unir contre Milicent pour lui faire avouer le nom du garçon qu'elle trouvait le plus mignon.

Milicent était le genre de fille qu'on remarquait mais qui n'attirait personne. Elle avait des cheveux noir raides et ternes qui tombaient dru de chaque coté de son visage. Sa mâchoire carrée et et sa carrure d'armoire a glace, semblable a celles de Vincent et Gregory, n'avaient rien de féminin.

Son caractère et son intelligence n'arrangeaient rien. Elle était la suiveuse du groupe Pansy-Tracey-Milicent et sa tendance à être violente repoussait le peu de garçon qui lui trouvaient de l'intérêt. De plus, elle n'était pas du genre à utiliser son cerveau quand c'était nécessaire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'insistance, les filles réussirent à obtenir le nom de ce garçon qui faisait craquer Milicent : Harry. Heather fut sous le choc l'espace de quelques secondes.

-C'est vrai?

-Ben oui. Il est mignon, marrant …

Heather réfléchit quelques instants, il était vrai que son frère était marrant quand il se lâchait et plutôt mignon avec ses yeux verts profond. Elle avait plusieurs fois remarquer que des filles de leur année et des années supérieures observaient Harry comme un petit ami potentiel.

Elle s'imagina alors le couple Harry-Milicent et manqua d'exploser de rire. Reporter son attention sur autre chose la retint d'éclater de rire devant Milicent.

-Et toi Tracey ?

La jeune fille vira au rouge pivoine.

-C'est un Serdaigle...

Les autres Serpentard attendirent avec impatience qu'elle continue.

-...de notre année...

-Bon dis-le, il s'appelle comment?

-Stephen Cornfoot.

-C'est le brun qui est souvent avec Ethan McKinnon?

-Oui Maya.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal...

-Juste pas mal? On parle de la même personne Heather?

-Bon d'accord, il est mignon.

Il y eut une distribution de chocogrenouilles et ce fut au tour de Daphné de parler. Elle déclara sans rougir:

-Il y en a deux que je trouve mignon mais ca s'arrête là.

-Et c'est qui?

-Liam Carter, le batteur de notre équipe et Andrew Peterson, un Gryffondor de cinquième année.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler de cet Andrew. Il ressemble à quoi?

-Blond foncé, grand, yeux bleus magnifiques.

-Arrête de rêver, comme tous les Gryffondor il doit penser que les Serpentard son tous des mages noirs.

-Mouai... c'est vrai.

Quand ce fut au tour de Maya, elle assura qu'elle n'avait de vue sur personne. Sachant qu'elle mentait, Heather fut tentée d'essayer de s'introduire dans son esprit mais par respect pour son amie, elle ne fit rien.

-Au fait, Maya, c'est vraiment toi qui as collé Migden à MacMillan?

-C'était l'idée de Heather mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait oui. J'en suis fière d'ailleurs. Maintenant MacMillan me laisse tranquille, j'en avais vraiment marre qu'il me demande cinq fois par semaine de sortir avec lui.

Elle fut félicitée par les filles. MacMillan avait mauvaise réputation à Serpentard et savoir qu'il s'était fait envoyer sur les roses par une fille de la maison était source de fierté. Malgré ce hors-sujet, l'objet de discussion principal revint rapidement dans leurs esprits.

-Et toi Heather? Avec tous les garçons qui te tournent autour tu dois bien avoir remarquer quelqu'un, non?

-Tous les garçons, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. De quoi tu n'exagérerais pas un peu Tracey?

-Il faut que je te fasse un liste? Très bien, alors il y a Blaise, Drago, Théo, Daniel, Diggory, McKinnon et j'en oublie certainement.

-Aucun est plus qu'un ami pour moi.

-Si tu devais en choisir un de ceux que j'ai cité, tu choisirais qui ?

-T'as de drôles de question quand même.

-Répond !

Tracey était bien décidée à tout savoir.

-Je ne sais pas … peut-être Cédric mais il reste un ami.

-Pour le moment...

Moins de deux secondes après ce dernier commentaire, Tracey se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Elle répondit avec un sourire à son assaillante:

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je suis quand même persuadée qu'avant la fin de l'année tu as un petit copain.

-Penses ce que tu veux. Au fait, elle fait quoi Pansy?

-Elle fait une tentative de drague.

-Qui est la malheureuse victime?

-Drago.

-Paix à son âme.

Milicent, un peu à part, ne comprit pas le sourire que s'échangèrent les autres filles. Pansy avait déjà tenté de draguer Kyle, un Serpentard de quatrième année, Blaise et Théo mais à chaque fois ca n'avait abouti à rien. Elle était surtout jalouse de Heather, comme beaucoup de filles, car la seule fille des Potter attirait pas mal de regards masculins. Pansy essayait très probablement de tester son charme ou alors de se garantir à l'avance un bon parti pour son mariage arrangé dans le futur, elle ne draguait que les fils héritiers de grosses fortunes.

Savoir Drago victime de Pansy ne fit pas réagir Heather. Au contraire, cette situation la fit rire. Le blond devait certainement faire marcher au maximum son imagination pour repousse Pansy. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore comprit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas car elle n'était toujours pas revenue comme une furie dans le dortoir en claquant la porte. Drago avait un jour expliqué a Heather que Pansy avait pour ambition, depuis son plus jeune âge, de se marier avec lui. Mis à part le fait d'assurer une descendance pure et de profiter d'une très confortable fortune, elle aspirait a avoir un certain pouvoir et le prestige que seul la famille Malefoy pouvait lui apporter.

Malgré tous les efforts de Pansy pour se faire bien voir, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy estimaient qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment jolie pour le moment pour mériter leur fils. Le choix des parents se portait plus sur Maya ou Daphné mais aucune décision n'avait à ce jour été prise. Au ton que Drago avait utilisé pour parler de ca, Heather avait compris que l'idée du mariage arrangé ne plaisait pas vraiment au garçon.

Heather était plutôt contente que ses parents ne pratique pas ce type de mariage, c'était humiliant pour elle de devoir se plier à la volonté de ses parents. Le choix de la personne avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie lui revenait de droit.

Elles finirent par se coucher, le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Rien de notable ne se passa du reste de la semaine mis à part que les plus studieux des cinquièmes et septièmes années commençaient à réviser pour leurs examens.

De nouveau les duels occupèrent les esprits. Ce samedi encore, les habitants de Poudlard revirent Magdalena et les parents Potter et le choixpeau annonça les affrontements. Heather allait combattre contre Dan et Cédric allait être contre Cho Chang. Erwin Delwith, le Gryffondor de septième qui représentait son année, avait été choisi pour aller directement en finale.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur l'estrade, Daniel comprit ce que voulaient dire Drago et Harry concernant Heather. Au quotidien, elle avait une apparence frêle et chétive mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait sur l'estrade, au moment du duel, elle donnait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ses yeux devenaient froids et insondables alors que son visage arborait une expression déterminée. Dans ces conditions elle pouvait presque faire peur. Malgré ses deux années en plus, Daniel eut un doute sur ses chances de gagner.

Le duel commença.

Il envoya rapidement les premiers sorts mais aucun ne toucha Heather. Elle esquivait et répondait aux attaques par des sorts de même niveau. Mais elle se mit à attaquer plus rapidement, Daniel eut du mal à tenir le rythme. Il n'arriva pas à éviter un de ces sorts et se retrouva au sol deux mètres en arrière avant même de s'en être rendu compte. Il avait toujours sa baguette, le duel n'était pas terminé. Il se releva et renvoya un sort en retour mais la rata de nouveau.

L'échange de sorts dura quelques minutes mais jamais ils ne touchaient les deux duellistes. On sentait que le niveau des duels augmentait au fil des combats. Comme à chaque fois, les élèves se demandaient entre eux en quelle année se trouvait Heather.

* * *

Les paris de ce combat portaient tous sur Daniel. Un cinquième année contre une troisième année, le résultat semblait clairement évident pour les spectateurs. Les quelques exceptions qui avaient pariés sur Heather avaient misé de petites sommes et ils devaient être trois ou quatre au maximum. Ces données restaient les chiffres officiels.

Pour les professeurs, le vainqueur de ce duel restait un mystère. Heather ne cessait de les étonner de par ses manières de combattre. Comme à chacun de ces duels précédents, elle combattait différemment. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle abatte sa dernière carte qui pourrait faire pencher le résultat du duel en faveur de l'un ou l'autre des combattants. Ils doutèrent un instant de ses capacités a gagner, ça n'était pas dans ces habitudes de faire de l'échange de sort aussi longtemps sans rien tenter. Mais quand elle se mit à l'action, aucun professeur ne comprit où elle voulait en venir ni en quoi ça devait lui permettre de gagner.

* * *

Daniel analysait chaque mouvement de Heather. Le moindre mouvement qu'il identifierait comme étant une préparation à son attaque finale pourrait lui garantir la victoire. Il lui suffisait d'être très attentif et rapide. Néanmoins, ça restait plus facile à dire ou à penser qu'à faire, n'importe lequel de ses mouvements pouvait être celui qu'il attendait.

Soudain, il la vit éviter un autre de ses sorts mais rester accroupie au sol. Elle avait collé le bout de sa baguette sur l'estrade et murmurait une formule. Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette faiblesse qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillit et en moins de deux secondes, Dan fut entouré de flammes qui faisaient sa hauteur. La température montait dans cet espace réduit.

Il sentit sa baguette lui échapper de la main et s'envoler à travers les flammes en direction d'Heather. Les flammes s'évanouirent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues et Daniel put constater sa défaite quand il vit Heather tenir sa baguette avec un sourire triomphant.

-Heather Potter remporte le duel grâce à une magnifique illusion!

La foule applaudit. Il ne restait à présent qu'un Serpentard dans le tournoi. Heather et Daniel descendirent de l'estrade mais restèrent dans la Grande Salle pour assister au prochain duel.

* * *

Publié le : 20/02/10 (à 08:03)


	41. Retour sur le passé

**Coin-Cafe: Je la ferais mourir d'ici quelques années. (ses années à elle pas les nôtres)**

**luffynette: ^^**

* * *

_Il ne restait à présent qu'un Serpentard dans le tournoi. Heather et Daniel descendirent de l'estrade mais restèrent dans la Grande Salle pour assister au prochain duel._

Ils se mirent face à l'estrade et Daniel, dans un geste presque possessif, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Heather pour joindre ses mains sur le ventre de la Serpentard. De part ce mouvement, il se rapprocha d'elle. En retour, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Dan.

* * *

En montant sur l'estrade, Cédric avait d'abord cherché Heather du regard, elle lui avait promis de rester pour son duel. Dès qu'il la repéra, il détourna les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant dans les bras de Greengrass. Une boule douloureuse se formait dans son ventre.

L'explosion indiquant le début du duel retentit. Les sorts étaient équivalents au niveau utilisé par Heather contre Daniel. Rapidement, la quatrième année perdit contre Cédric. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme des attaques du Poufsouffle.

À ce moment là, il ne resta que deux duels dont le prochain verrait s'affronter Cédric contre Heather.

À la fin du duel, Heather se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit baisser la tete de Daniel pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

-On va dehors ? Je voudrais te parler.

Il acquiesça et lui attrapa la main avant de se diriger vers le hall, ils y croisèrent les Serpentard de 3eme année. Heather fit un petit sourire à Drago, Théo, Blaise et aux deux filles mais Harry fut superbement ignoré.

Quand elle fut dos à eux, Harry et Drago virent les mains d'Heather et de Daniel liées. La colère explosa en eux. Drago, qui avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments, ne fit rien voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui tourna les talons brusquement pour s'enfoncer dans les cachots sans attendre les autres.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Blaise n'arrivait pas suivre tout ce qu'il se passait entre les jumeaux, mais personne ne voulu lui expliquer.

-Tu leur demanderas.

Ils allèrent se balader dans les étages pour laisser Harry seul.

* * *

Dans le parc, Daniel et Heather s'était allongés dans l'herbe et cette dernière se servait du ventre de Daniel comme coussin.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Heather ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ses mots.

-Est-ce que… ta famille a été partisane de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il y eut un petit silence tendu qui fut brisé par Heather :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si ça te dérange…

-Pourquoi je ne répondrais pas ? Oui elle l'a été et elle l'est encore. Mon père est persuadé que Tu-Sais-Qui va revenir à la vie bientôt. Tu y crois toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les attaques de mangemorts semblent avoir recommencer comme avant de ce que m'a dit le parrain de mon frère. Tu penses quoi des idées de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-C'est infondé. Regarde toi par exemple. Tu n'es pas de sang-pur et pourtant tu surpasses tout le monde en presque tout. J'ai plaidé en ta faveur avec cet argument quand mon père m'a envoyer une lettre me disputant de laisser Daphné te côtoyer, ça a marché mais seulement parce que tu es une sang-mêlée.

-Ma question va te paraitre bizzare mais… est-ce que tu t'allierais à Tu-sais-qui si jamais il revenait ?

Daniel respira un coup puis se lanca :

-Pour te répondre, autant te raconter ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Les Greengrass sont qualifiés de famille de sang-pur de haute noblesse. Mes ancêtres ont toujours été parmi les haut placés dans les gouvernements. C'est une sorte de tradition qui s'est perpétuée, être le plus haut possible dans la hiérarchie sans être directement au sommet. Avoir du pouvoir mais en ayant toujours quelqu'un au dessus pour dire quoi faire. Ma famille a donc toujours été partisane de tout mage pronnant la pureté du sang juste pour avoir du pouvoir. Mon grand-père et mon père ont toujours été de son coté. Mon grand frère avait 17 ans quand il a été intronisé en 1981 quelques mois avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a été forcé de se mettre au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, il fallait qu'il contribue à l'honneur de la famille et je suis persuadé que mes sœurs et moi nous serons obligés d'avoir la marque.

Heather écoutait en silence, elle avait l'impression que ça lui faisait du bien de parler de ça et n'intervint à aucun moment.

-Mon frère, Fynn Greengrass, m'a raconté comment s'est passée son entrée dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il a d'abord été emmené par mon père au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là-bas, il a du enfiler la tenue des mangemorts avant de se passer un onguent sur l'avant-bras gauche. Il m'a dit que cet onguent avait presque désensibilisé son avant-bras pendant deux heures. Ensuite il a été emmené dans la salle de réunion du manoir. À l'intérieur, il y avait plein de mangemorts et au fond se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a été marqué par le Seigneur lui-même. Mais il m'a décrit la douleur de la pose de la marque comme atroce malgré l'anesthésie. À la suite de ca, il a du résister pendant une minute au doloris pour finir en torturant à son tour un prisonnier. Il a du tuer que quelques jours plus tard.

Ce que venait de raconter Daniel confirma ce que pensait Heather. Voldemort l'avait choisie comme ''favorite''. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pris dans ses rangs un mangemort de moins de 16/17 ans, sans le marquer pour s'assurer de sa fidelité ni le prendre parmi une famille autre que des sang-purs.

Heather n'était pas connue de Voldemort, mis à part la correspondance qu'ils avaient eu, avant d'être invitée à rejoindre le manoir. Voldemort avait juste testé sa capacité à faire une potion compliquée. Il avait du être séduit par le fait qu'elle soit fourchelang, qu'elle avait étudier les duels avec la duelliste Millow et qu'elle ait fait preuve d'un intérêt particulier en ses agissements en tant que mage noir.

Heather reporta son attention sur Dan.

-Après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, mon frère a fait comme le reste de ma famille, il a prétendu avoir agi sous imperium. J'avais huit ans quand il m'a raconté ca. Le lendemain de son vingt-deuxieme anniversaire, il a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre au manoir. Il s'est ouvert les veines avec un couteau de potions. Il m'avait confié quelques jours plutôt qu'il ne supportait plus l'idée d'avoir et de devoir tuer. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, je devrais suivre la même voie que lui. Daphné et Astoria aussi mais plus tard pour elles.

Daniel ne pleurait pas mais sa voix trahissait son émotion. Il n'avait certainement jamais raconté ça à personne. Heather lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Fynn est la première personne à s'être occuper de moi par amour plutôt que par obligation. Il était tout pour moi... Il avait laissé une lettre dans ses affaires avant de suicider. Cette lettre m'était destinée mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la lire, il me manque tellement…

Une première larme s'échappe des yeux de Dan. Heather ne fait aucun geste pour le consoler bien qu'elle ait vu cette larme qui fut suivie d'autres. Elle était persuadé qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension et les émotions qu'il retenait depuis des années. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda :

-Et tes parents, ils ont réagis comment ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils sachent pourquoi il a fait ca. Il restait leur ainé et dans ce genre de famille, l'ainé est le plus important donc ils voient que la honte que ça à apporter aux Greengrass. Mes parents n'ont jamais eut une once d'amour leurs trois derniers enfants. C'est moi qui ai en partie élevé Daphné et Astoria bien que je n'ai que deux ans de plus. C'est pour ça qu'on est aussi soudés, on a appris à vivre ensemble et à supporter nos parents ensemble.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel, Daniel essuya ses larmes.

-Et de ton coté, j'ai cru comprendre que ta vie n'était pas facile.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Harry n'est pas au courant de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je refuse de pardonner à mes géniteurs.

Daniel observa Heather. Ses cheveux noir corbeau brillaient sous la lumière du soleil mais contrastaient avec sa peau pâle.

-Tu vas bien en ce moment ?

-Oui. Pourquoi tout le monde me pose la question ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

Le Serpentard se redressa, obligeant Heather à faire de même.

-Reconnait que ton comportement nous donne de bonnes raisons de penser ca.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu te transformes en glaçon. Les deux seules personnes avec qui tu exprimes tes émotions sont Diggory et moi. Tu t'éloignes de tout le monde. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Harry, Drago et Daphné hier soir. Ils étaient devant le feu à discuter de toi.

-Et alors ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Son ton était devenu aussi glacial que quand elle parlait à l'un de ses frères. Elle effraya l'espace d'une seconde Daniel.

-Tu te rends compte que tu t'éloignes de tes amis ? Tu leur fais du mal quand tu les ignores ou quand tu leur parles de manière si froide. Après ton frere, celui qui souffre le plus c'est Drago. Vous étiez proche et du jour au lendemain tu ne le vois presque plus.

Daniel se leva pour se mettre en face d'Heather. Elle s'était éloignée de lui et, assise au sol les jambes ramenées contre elle, elle regardait le lac. Il se mit devant elle et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Tu caches quelque chose Heather. Je commence à te connaitre. C'est quelque chose qui semble te ronger de l'intérieur…

-Mon empoisonnement par exemple ?

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique et clairement méchant.

-Oui j'ai des secrets. Tout le monde en a. Je vis dans la peur de faire une crise et d'y passer à cause de ce foutu poison.

-Quelle crise ?

-Les personnes empoisonnées comme moi font des crises qui obstruent la respiration et il faut que je prenne un médicament moldu pour que ça se termine, si ça ne s'améliore pas…

-Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-C'était volontaire. Tu t'inquiètes déjà trop pour moi.

-Il y a d'autres choses que tu ne m'as dit ?

Heather explosa, à bout.

-MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER TOUS CE QUE JE GARDE POUR MOI ! J'ai les problèmes de santé que tu connais, le reste ça ne concerne que moi…

Elle se leva brusquement et partit vers les cachots.

Daniel, derrière elle, n'avait pas atteint son objectif. La conversation qu'il prétendait avoir surpris était en fait une conversation à laquelle il avait prit part. Harry lui avait clairement demandé d'essayer de savoir ce qu'avait sa sœur. Lui qui pensait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose avait échoué et en plus s'était mit Heather à dos. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus comme si elle attendait le moindre faux pas de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient pour se disputer avec et mettre une distance les éloignants d'elle.

Heather était partit vers la salle commune qu'elle traversa sans attendre pour aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Une fois assise sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, elle sortit de sous son oreiller une lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même par corbeau.

Chez les sorciers les corbeaux étaient moins utilisés pour le transport du courrier car il était présage de mauvais augure et il était beaucoup plus dur de dresser un corbeau qu'un hibou. Il restait néanmoins assez commun et ne se faisait pas particulièrement remarquer.

Heather relut une cinquième fois la missive avec les mêmes appréhensions.

* * *

4 reviews pliiiiz...

Publié le: 21/02/10 (à 8:24)


	42. Collaboration forcée mais intéressante

Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, je commence seulement a faire mes devoirs de vacances et à cause de ça je dois tout faire d'un coup.

**_clamaraa_: ****chapitre 40****:**** Moi qui pensait qu'il y aurait un peu de suspense... ^^**

** chapitre 41: Tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu avant d'en savoir plus sur les attentes et intentions de voldy.**

**_luffynette_: :D**

**_felinness_: Je vois que le plus important a été compris ^^**

* * *

_Heather relut une cinquième fois la missive avec les mêmes appréhensions._

_''Heather,_

_l'espion de Poudlard m'a fait part de tes victoires lors du tournoi de duel de l'école. J'ose espérer que ton niveau n'est pas équivalent à un simple 5__eme __année. J'attends de toi que tu sois la meilleur et que tu remportes ce tournoi, dans le cas contraire… _

_J'espère aussi que tu as lu les livres que tu as empruntés dans la bibliothèque. Lors de ton prochain passage au manoir, mon mangemort le plus qualifié t'entrainera à la magie noire. Je tiens à ce que tu ais le meilleur niveau le plus tôt possible. Dès que tu auras renvoyé les livres je t'en ferais parvenir d'autres._

_Quand les cours s'arrêteront, je te demanderai de venir au manoir, j'aurais besoin de toi pour un sujet bien particulier._

_Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, alors ne me déçois pas._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_''

Elle rangea le parchemin et ne se sentant pas très bien, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraichie le visage, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir.

Sa pâleur était un peu plus visible qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'exposer au moindre rayon du soleil, de par ce fait, elle ressemblait à un vampire.

Son regard tomba sur ses yeux rouges que beaucoup de personnes trouvaient bien mystérieux et repoussant. Son nez, identique a celui de sa mère, était fin. C'était la seule chose venant de sa mère qu'elle appréciait. Puis elle observa ses levres fines et pales. Sa crinière était d'un noir brillant, elle descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos car elle avait toujours refusé de les couper.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fit tomber au sol sa veste verte puis retira son débardeur blanc. À la suite, elle retira son jean, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant le miroir.

Elle continua alors à se détailler. Son regard passa sur ses épaules trop frêles qui rattachaient ses bras maigres à son corps. Ces bras étaient prolongés par des mains dont les articulations semblaient pouvoir être brisées au moindre coup.

Ce fut aux tours de ses côtes d'être examinées. Elles étaient clairement visibles, Heather aurait pu les compter si elle n'était pas passée à ses hanches qui tendaient sa peau. Ses jambes étaient à peine plus épaisses que ses bras.

Il était clair pour elle qu'elle était très, voire trop, maigre. Elle avait entendu des filles de Beauxbâtons parler d'un problème concernant aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus qu'elles appelaient l'anorexie. Le sujet avait été mis sur la table lors d'un repas entre filles.

Une étudiante de l'école avait été emmenée aux Trois Domaines, l'hôpital magique le plus réputé en France, pour la faire soigner de ce problème. Le seul souvenir qu'Heather avait de cette fille était d'une personne d'une maigreur impressionnante qui la rendait plus faible chaque jour et qui l'empêchait de participer aux cours de sport. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues avant le départ d'Heather.

Si elle renvoyait la même image à ses amis, Heather comprenait qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais ils savaient pourtant que malgré son apparence fragile elle était solide. Elle leur en voulait d'être aussi protecteurs, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'autant de personnes s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle finissait par se sentir oppressée.

* * *

Heather était retournée dans le dortoir, en train de remettre son débardeur quand Maya fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte une seconde en voyant son amie dans cette tenue. Elle savait qu'Heather n'était pas grosse mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle etait maigre a ce point la. Ses vêtements cachaient bien cet état au quotidien. La jeune Potter remit rapidement ses derniers vêtements attendit porta son attention sur Maya.

-Granger t'attend dans le hall d'entré pour faire votre exposé. Faut que je te passe le message.

-Ok. Merci.

Elle prit son sac et y fourra les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pendant que Maya allait chercher quelque chose dans son armoire.

Heather descendit de son dortoir et traversa la salle commune. Elle croisa involontairement le regard de Dan qui la regardait passer et elle fut tentée d'aller se faire excuser pour sa réaction disproportionnée mais elle se ravisa, prétextant pour elle-même qu'elle devait rejoindre la Gryffondor.

Dans le hall elle trouva effectivement la Gryffondor avec son sac de cours et en train de lire un livre sur les sortilèges.

Granger et Heather n'eurent pas besoin d'user de paroles. En se regardant, elles se comprirent, le terrain neutre le plus adapter à leurs travaux était la bibliothèque. Toujours en silence, elles s'y dirigèrent.

Une fois leurs affaires posées sur une table dans un coin de l'antre aux livres, Heather déclara simplement:

-Je m'occupe des détraqueurs.

Elle s'en alla dans les rayons, laissant Granger se débrouiller avec la créature qu'elle voulait.

La vert et argent ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la table avec une pile de livres dans les bras.

Durant une bonne heure, aucune des deux filles ne parla. Leurs parchemins de notes s'allongeaient de plus en plus, Heather s'était attelée aux sombrals après avoir fini avec les detraqueurs.

Apres ce temps là, une rousse vint rendre visite a Granger.

-Tiens, Hermione je te cherchais! Oh... désolée de déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Ginny. Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Oui, je t'en parlerai plus tard. On se retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune?

-Très bien.

Esperant etre discrete, Ginny designa d'un vague signe de tête, Heather.

-Tu t'en sors?

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. C'est même mieux qu'avec les autres.

La rousse hocha la tete et partit apres un dernier salut a son amie.

-C'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit?

-Comment ca?

Granger, surprise qu'Heather lui adresse la parole, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que voulait dire cette derniere. La Serpentard avait fait semblant d'etre tres concentrée dans sa lecture. En realité, elle avait ecouté le peu de conversation qu'il y avait eu entre les deux Gryffondor.

-Que de travailler avec moi n'est pas si terrible que ça avait en l'air.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de bonnes opinions sur la plupart des Serpentard mais celle que j'avais de toi va être revue.

C'est avec étonnement que la brune vit la Serpentard esquisser un sourire. Un véritable sourire sincère et sans ironie ni sarcasme.

Abandonnant leurs livres, elles se mirent à discuter de ce qu'elles avaient trouvé comme informations pour leur devoir. À la fin, elles partirent sur des sujets moins scolaires comme leurs opinions sur Poudlard, leurs maisons, les profs...

Finalement, du point de vue d'Heather, la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor n'était pas si ennuyeuse que ce qu'elle semblait être. À vrai dire, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux.

Hermione, de son coté, avait une opinion de base sur Heather bien différente de celle qu'elle venait de se faire. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges n'était pas si mauvaise que ça avec une Gryffondor.

* * *

Après leur discussion, Heather décida d'aller se reposer. Elle avait senti une subite fatigue la prendre, sans raison évidente.

Au moment du repas du soir, Daphné et Maya montèrent dans le dortoir dans le but de l'emmener avec elles mais elles finirent par la laisser dormir tranquille. Heather se réveilla dans la nuit, en sueur et avec la respiration irrégulière. Elle se leva et se glissa sous la douche pour se reprendre. Une fois lavée, elle s'habilla et alla s'installer dans la salle commune pour refaire son devoir de métamorphose puis enchainer avec de la lecture. Vers deux heures du matin, elle se rendormit.

C'est un Drago préoccupé mais parfaitement réveillé qui la trouva sur le sofa quatre heures plus tard. Il s'approcha d'elle et se contenta de la regarder. Elle semblait tellement fragile lorsqu'elle était endormie, son masque de froideur était totalement absent et elle était beaucoup plus expressive dans son sommeil.

Approchant doucement ses doigts du visage d'Heather, il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui tombait devant ses yeux. Immédiatement après, elle se réveilla. Se redressant, elle rangea son livre dans son sac sans un regard pour Drago. Le blond ne savait comment reagir, gêné de l'avoir reveillée. Se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, il ne la vit pas se lever et se placer devant lui.

Quand elle lui prit le poignet pour voir l'heure sur sa montre, il revint à la réalité.

-Tu fais quoi ici aussi tôt?

-J'ai deux lettres à envoyer et toi ?

-Plus sommeil, enfin je croyais...

-Tu veux m'accompagner à la volière?

S'attendant à une réponse négative, il fut surpris d'entendre:

-Ca me sortira, je vais poser mon sac et j'arrive.

Elle partit rapidement dans l'escalier et revint vite. En passant a coté d'une corbeille de fruits dans la salle commune, Heather prit une pomme et l'entama. Ils prirent la direction du parc.

Durant le trajet, Drago aurait voulu profiter de ce moment seul pour lui parler mais il ne trouva aucune once de courage en lui pour le faire. L'allé vers la volière se fit dans un silence dérangé uniquement par le bruit de la pomme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'antre des volatiles, Heather s'arrêta, attendant que Drago fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois les deux enveloppes envoyées, le blond retourna vers son amie.

-Tu vas bien ?

Drago se retourna en entendant cette question. Il avait déjà descendu deux marches de l'escalier joignant la volière quand Heather lui parla, elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question?

-Habituellement, le week-end tu ne te lèves pas aussi tôt.

-Ca arrive comme tu as pu le constater.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le voudrais mais ça je le sens.

Evidement qu'il y avait des choses qui le tracassaient. Il était amoureux d'une fille qui lui était inaccessible et il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses sentiments. De plus, durant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry, Daphné et Daniel, ce dernier leur avait avoué qu'Heather lui avait parlé d'un problème qui semblait assez grave mais il n'avait rien dit de plus. Depuis, il réfléchissait sans cesse à ce que pourrait être ce problème.

-Drago ?

-Oui il y a des choses qui me tracassent mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas très important.

-Je sais que je m'éloigne un peu de vous en ce moment, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Drago hocha la tête. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement de son ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir faire à peu près la taille du garçon. Elle combla rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs visages.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans 4 reviews**

Publié le: 25/02/10


	43. Demi finale du tournoi de duel

**Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de publier un chapitre plus long.**

**_clamaraa_:** prochain chapitre dans review? bouh pas juste!! surtout que c'est un excellent chapitre!! **merci**

Alors tout d'abord, qui est l'espion de poudlard? je suis vraiment en train de me poser la question!! Quel est le projet de voldy pour heather? un potion a créer? **tu le sauras bientôt. **

hey, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit anorexique même si elle en as tout l'air, en tout cas s'en n'ai pas une mentale, sinon elle se verrait constamment grosse et c'est pas comme ça que tu l'as décrit!

sinon j'ai beaucoup apprécié le passage avec l'exposé avec mione, c'est bien écrit!**C'est le début d'une éventuelle amitié entre les deux filles.**

Sinon t'abuse avec la fin de ton chapitre! ^^ Mais non :D tu nous laisse penser qu'ils vont s'embrasser, mais je contexte et les chapitres précédents nous prouvent le contraire, à mon avis elle va juste l'embrasser sur la joue!**Je n'ajouterai rien, ça dévoilerait tout**

**_Coin-Cafe_: C'est vrai que c'est un peu égoïste de la part de Heather de dire ça à Drago mais personne n'est parfait.**

**_inconnue:_ J'ai mis la suite le plus vite possible.**

**_luffynette_: Bonne lecture :)**

_**felinness: **_**Il faut bien que les choses évoluent non?**

**_ayu_: Merci :) J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop trainer.**

* * *

_La jeune fille s'approcha lentement de son ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir faire à peu près la taille du garçon. Elle combla rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs visages._

L'embrassant sur la joue, elle lui prit la main avant de lui demander:

-On va manger ?

D'abord un peu confus, Drago se laissa trainer dans les escaliers avant de se remettre de l'émotion qu'Heather lui avait provoqué.

Cette semaine là fut une semaine de révision complète pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, dans la salle commune, jusqu'au parc, partout il y avait quelqu'un qui revoyait ses cours.

* * *

La demie-finale du tournoi de duel allait prendre place le 11 juin, deux semaines avant la fin des cours. Cette journée allait être assez spéciale, elle allait voir s'affronter deux maisons de Poudlard à deux reprises. Poufsouffle et Serpentard s'affronteraient à la fois en duel avec Cédric Diggory, qui sans aucun doute pour les élèves allait gagner, contre Heather Potter et au quidditch car la finale allait se jouer le jour même.

* * *

Le duel qui allait désigner le ou la deuxième finaliste devait commencer à 10h30. Toute l'école était rassemblée autour de l'estrade mais seul Diggory était présent. Les élèves demandaient sans cesse aux Serpentard où se trouvait Heather mais aucun d'eux ne savait. Parmi les adultes, les parents Potter et le professeur Millow étaient de nouveau présent.

Les rumeurs et murmures s'interrompirent lorsque Heather apparut dans la salle mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'estrade, elle alla voir le professeur Rogue. Elle lui dit quelque chose à voix basse. McGonagall s'approcha et fut, elle aussi, mise au courant de la nouvelle que la jeune fille portait.

Heather se dirigea droit sur le groupe d'élèves qu'elle traversa dans un but bien precis. Une fois devant Daniel, elle s'arrêta.

-Je remplace Drago pour le match de cet après-midi. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse comme si elle voulait effacer son comportement des derniers jours. Daniel tenta de résister mais fini par lui sourire en retour et à l'enlacer brièvement.

-Va sur l'estrade maintenant, tu as un duel à gagner.

Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince et d'un geste souple elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Elle monta ensuite sur l'estrade, faisant face à Cédric.

Dans l'équipe professoral, certains avaient discrètement pariés entre eux qu'Heather allait sortir victorieuse de ce duel.

* * *

À peine le duel lancé, les adversaires se lancèrent le premier sort. Aucun ne fut touché. Immédiatement après, Heather relança un désarmement à Cédric qui l'absorba dans un bouclier magique. La Serpentard sentait que la difficulté augmentait à chaque duel mais elle arrivait à gérer.

Il y eut des échanges de sorts pendant cinq minutes avant que Heather n'ait une idée sur une attaque qui pourrait la faire gagner. D'une esquive vive, elle évita un sort qui lui etait inconnu et riposta dans en visant les jambes de Cédric lors de l'envoie d'un sortilège d'étourdissement.

Cédric fut touché et s'effondra au sol en ayant juste le temps de lancer un sort de retour à l'envoyeur, Heather ne tenta aucune attaque. Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil du coté des adultes et visa sa mère de sa baguette. Le verre que tenait Lily s'envola et atterrit dans la main de sa fille.

Sans s'intéresser plus longtemps à sa mère, elle fit le plus vite possible, Cédric reprenait ses esprits. Elle transforma le verre en scorpion noir après avoir versé méthodiquement le contenu du récipient à ses pieds, créant ainsi une barrière que le scorpion, hydrophobe, ne franchirait pas. L'arachnide reposa dans sa main avant qu'elle ne le mette par terre de l'autre coté de la flaque de jus de citrouille.

Cédric vit alors le scorpion et son rythme cardiaque accéléra, il avait horreur de ces animaux et Heather le savait bien. Il se maudit de lui avoir confier que les scorpions formaient sa plus grande peur.

Heather se concentra, pointa sa baguette sur le scorpion en prononçant la formule et cinq autres apparurent de chaque coté de l'original avant de se mélanger entre eux. Cédric avait clairement vu que c'était des illusions, mais des illusions tellement bien réussites qu'il n'arrivait à distinguer le vrai des faux. L'armée d'arachnide se dirigea vers lui, l'obligeant à relâcher son attention de son sort de retour à l'envoyeur.

Lorsque sa protection disparut totalement, les scorpions n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de lui et il n'avait réussi qu'à en faire disparaître deux, Heather le désarma simplement, le laissant sans défense face à ces créatures qu'il abhorrait.

-Heather Potter est la finaliste de ce tournoi !

Il y eut une seconde de silence après la déclaration du professeur McGonagall et les Serpentard explosèrent de joie.

Heather fit disparaître les illusions et récupéra le scorpion ayant servi de modèle avant de serrer la main de Cédric.

* * *

Heather descendit de l'estrade, l'animal toujours dans la main, faisant reculer les élèves qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle alla vers les adultes et se planta devant sa mère. D'un geste vif, elle lui attrapa le poignet et posa de force le scorpion sur sa main. Lily essaya de se dérober mais avant que quiconque n'ait essayer de réagir, Heather avait pointé le scorpion de sa baguette et l'avait retransformé en verre, vide cette fois.

-Votre fils est à l'infirmerie, mais n'essayez pas de m'accuser. Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois.

Elle salua d'un mouvement de la tête, et se retira. Dans le hall, elle fut rejointe par sa bande d'amis qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Drago. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas assisté au duel. Au lieu de répondre, Heather les emmena à l'infirmerie.

Dans la pièce désinfectée, ils retrouvèrent le blond allongé sur un lit. Sur le lit d'en face, Oliver était en train de se faire soigner. Son arcade sourcilière saignait.

Pendant que le groupe de Serpentard s'asseyait, Heather s'était assise sur le lit, à coté de Drago.

-Tu nous expliques ce que tu fais là, Drago ?

-Je pense qu'Heather raconte mieux que moi.

-Tu serais pas un peu paresseux par hasard?

Drago tira puérilement la langue à Heather lors de son intervention.

-Bon, d'accord. On était tous les deux dans le couloir de la bibliothèque quand Oliver s'est ennuyé. Il a commencé à m'insulter, insultes qui d'ailleurs n'ont aucune valeur, et Drago a joué au vaillant chevalier en sortant sa baguette. Ils se sont tous les deux envoyés des sorts et ont fini en combat moldu. L'infirmière veut que Drago reste ici pour la journée parce qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre un mur un peu trop violemment.

-Donc tu le remplaces pour le match?

-C'est ça Dan.

Une grosse partie du groupe s'en alla après être resté une demi-heure ensemble. Ils souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement entre les mains de l'infirmière à Drago. Il ne resta que Harry et Dan avec Heather.

-On se retrouve dans les vestiaire à 13 heures.

-J'y serais.

Daniel sortit et croisa les parents Potter à la porte de l'infirmerie, ils venaient certainement voir comment allait leur fils.

* * *

Harry tenta de se rapprocher de sa soeur. Il lui prit doucement la main alors qu'elle regardait volontairement ailleurs que devant elle.

-Heather s'il te plait... regarde-moi.

Elle baissa la tête mais ne croisa pas le regard de son frère. Il lui leva la tête et quand il croisa ses yeux rouges, il vit qu'elle était proche des larmes

* * *

Publié le: 26/02/10 (à 15:18)


	44. Petites discussions

Chapitre 43

**_clamaraa_**: j'avais raison, j'avais raison!**ben oui^^ **  
*cris hystérique d'une folle*  
C'est un bisous sur la joue!

Mais quel dommage que ce ne soit en réalité qu'un bisou sur la joue!sniff, sniff...  
*part en grosse crise de larme et de désespoir*

c'est quand qu'heather va enfin ouvrir les yeux à non de non à propos de drago!** ca va venir... dans un certain temps**  
*clamaraa soupire dramatiquement...*

Qu'est ce qui se passe notre drago peut pas faire le match? je verrai bien après le duel!!  
* de nombreux points d'interrogations ont élus domicile au dessus de la tête de clamaraa*

Excellente l'idée des scorpions! en tout cas cédric n'a vraiment pas été malin en lui confiant ça!! **ca prouve qu'on doit toujours faire attention a ce qu'on confie aux autres.**  
* a un sourire consterné*

Raah les garçons qui se vente d'être des sorciers et qui finisse par se battre comme de simple moldu! hilarant! **incapable de tenir leurs rangs^^**  
* a un grand sourire sarcastique!*

Boudou boudou, une réconciliation entre harry et heather? ça serait tellement bien, mais j'y crois plus trop, enfin pas pour le moment à mon avis!**... c'est a voir...**

En tout cas excellent chapitre, et désolé je suis un peu déchainée aujourd'hui d'où la bizarrerie de cette review!** j'ai vu^^, merci pour ce petit accès de folie partagé**

**_inconnue_: bonne lecture ;)**

**_aillerose_: merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**_nathalène_: la suite la voilà.**

Chapitre 44

**_tronchederoswel_l: Merci pour tes encouragements.**

_**kaki**_: **Mais arretez de ne penser qu'à sa mort, elle a encore quelques années avec que je finisse l'histoire ! (Désolé il fallait que je le dise et c'est tombé sur toi...) Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Se rapprochant d'elle, il passa ses bras autour de la fine, très fine, taille de sa soeur puis les referma sur elle.

Elle se tendit à ce contact mais enlaça son frère en retour.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te suivre, Harry, mais même si nos chemins sont différents, j'ai besoin de toi.

-C'est de ma faute tout ca. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt que tu as juste fais un choix diffèrent du mien et que je dois l'accepter même s'il ne me plait pas.

Harry sortit une chaine de la poche de son pantalon et la montra a sa soeur.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ca. Garde-la.

La chaine en question était le bracelet de famille que Harry ne quittait plus.

-Tu es sûre que …

-Je ne le remettrai pas. Si tu ne veux pas le garder, donne le moi je m'en débarrasserai.

La main de Harry se referma sur la chaine d'or.

-Allez, je vais travailler avant le match de cet après-midi.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie après un salut de la tête à ses parents. Heather les froudroya du regard et retrourna coté de Drago. Assise sur le lit, il la força legerement à s'allonger à coté de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à moitié étendue contre lui, il lui demanda:

-Raconte-moi ce duel. Tu as gagné ?

-Oui.

La savoir gagnante d'un duel contre un sixième année n'étonna pas Drago. Il commençait à s'habituer aux capacités de Heather. Il lui demanda des détails sur le déroulement du duel et elle lui expliqua tout.

Lorsqu'un silence s'installa entre eux, Drago passa ses bras autour de Heather dans un geste protecteur. Elle ferma les yeux, se reposant contre son ami.

Ils furent derangés par Oliver qui passa le paravent sans se gêner et se planta au pied du lit de Drago après avoir lancé un regard dégouté à Heather.

-Faut qu'on s'arrange Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le devoir de Manning. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Tu fais tout et je n'aurais pas besoin de te supporter.

Il allait partir, persuadé d'avoir convaincu, quand la voix froide de Drago se fit entendre.

-Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir Potter, tu te trompes lourdement. On partage le travail. Je m'occupe des strangulots et toi tu fais les farfadets et niffleurs.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour travailler plus que toi.

-Comme tu veux. Madame Pomfresh ?

L'infirmière arriva rapidement et mit Oliver à la porte. Drago avait joué sur le fait qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il se repose et que Potter le gênait.

Durant cette intervention de Oliver, Heather avait ouvert les yeux mais elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce que disaient Drago et Potter, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour s'occuper du monde extérieur.

Actuellement son esprit était occupé par une question bien précise: pourquoi se sentait-elle bien dans les bras de Drago ? Après réflexion elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle le considérait comme un frère. Cependant il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Drago qu'elle n'avait pas avec Harry, mais elle ne savait dire quoi.

-C'est bizarre de se dire que toi et Potter êtes des jumeaux, vous vous ressemblez tellement peu.

-Tant mieux, je n'aimerais pas être une crétine arrogante et totalement stupide.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, elle sentit une sorte de brûlure dans ses poumons et sa respiration douloureuse devint difficile.

Drago remarqua que Heather respirait par saccade et en la regardant, il la vit plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Elle s'assit avant de descendre du lit et de lui dire d'une voix essouflée:

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dois aller à la bibliotheque, je repasserai plus tard.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre elle avait passer le paravent et disparu de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle fut en dehors de la pièce blanche, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et sortit son inhalateur de sa poche.

* * *

Après le duel, les professeurs Millow, McGongall et Rogue s'étaient de nouveau retrouvé dans le bureau de ce dernier.

-Remus Lupin n'a pu venir a cause d'un empêchement personnel mais il a tout de même envoyé lettre. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines il a essayé de faire parler Miss Potter mais sans réussite. Elle arrivait toujours à répondre à coté volontairement, selon Remus.

Magda enchaîna:

-De mon coté, la personne chargée des animagi m'a seulement répondu que tant qu'une personne n'a pas achevé sa métamorphose, on ne peut affirmer quelle forme elle aura et si elle parfaitement identifié, cette forme doit rester secrète. Une sorte de secret professionnel si vous preferez. Donc si Heather a fini sa métamorphose et qu'elle ne s'est pas declarée, on ne saura rien. A moins bien sur qu'elle nous en parle d'elle-même.

-J'en doute. J'ai l'impression que sa vie est un mystère pour son propre frère. Si elle ne s'ouvre pas à Harry Potter ni à Lupin, elle ne le fera avec personne d'autre.

Evidement, Rogue avait raison.

* * *

En remontant des cachots, Magdalena croisa Heather qui retournait dans son dortoir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et sans le vouloir, la Serpentard entra dans l'esprit de son ancienne professeur de duel. Elle ne comprit pas immediatement ce qu'elle y vit. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas démonter par cette incompréhension. Heather commença en français:

_-Bonjour professeur Millow, comment allez-vous ?_

_-Je vais parfaitement bien. Et vous mademoiselle Potter ?_

_-Et bien... ça peut aller._

_-Auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder, j'aimerai vous parler._

_-Bien sûr, nous pouvons aller dans le parc. _

Elles allèrent à l'extérieur où le ciel couvert laissait la température de cette fin de printemps baisser un peu.

_-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi? _

_-J'aimerai qu'on se tutoie si ça ne te gêne pas. Je ne suis plus ton professeur._

_-Je n'ai rien contre. Mais je suppose que vous... tu n'es pas là pour me dire ca._

_-Toujours aussi directe. Non, effectivement. _

Magdalena sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

_-Tes amis m'ont donnée ca pour toi. Ils ont pensés que ca arriverait plus vite que par hibou._

_-Merci._

_-Tu t'es bien réintégrée ici?_

_-Ca va, le plus difficile a été de me réhabituer à parler en anglais. _

_-Et comment ca s'est passé avec tes parents?_

_-Ils m'ont ignorés dans les premiers temps puis ils se sont etrangement interessés a mon frere et moi. Lui les a rejoint, moi je refuse. Ils vont avoir un quatrieme enfant, ca me remplacera vite._

Magda ne sut quoi repondre a cette derniere remarque.

-_Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, tant que je suis avec mes amis tous va bien. Tu as pensé quoi des duels?_

_-Tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités. Mais tes mouvements ne sont pas encore assez précis. Plusieurs fois tu manquais de perdre ton équilibre à cause de ca, tu devrais y faire plus attention._

_-Je ne pense pas pouvoir gagner contre Delwith. Il est quand meme en septième année. _

_-Peut-être mais je doute qu'il ait tes capacités magiques. Tu as tes chances._

_-Mouai... _

Voulant échapper un minimum à cette conversation qu'elle sentait preparée d'avance, Heather attrapa le chat de Maya dont le poil avait encore une fois du être coloré magiquement en violet par Blaise.

_-Concernant ta transformation en animagi, tu en es où?_

_-Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire. Excusez-moi je dois y aller, on m'attend._

En vouvoyant Magda dans cette dernière phrase, elle venait de mettre une certaine distance entre elles.

Heather salua rapidement son ancien professeur et rejoignit Théodore à l'entrée du chateau.

* * *

À 15 heures, les élèves voulant assister au dernier match de quidditch de la saison commencèrent à investir les estrades autour du terrain. Dans les vestiaires, les équipes étaient en train de se changer.

Chez les Serpentard, le stress montait, seule Heather semblait détendue.

N'ayant pas de séparation pour offrir un coin intime aux filles, elles étaient obligées de se changer au milieu des mecs. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de se changer dans les toilettes mais cela retardait un peu. Elles étaient trois filles donc au lieu d'attendre, Heather se changea sans complexe devant les autres.

En la voyant commencer à retirer son T-shirt, Harry s'approcha et l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre ?

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Dan, Liam et Matt, les trois autres garçons de l'équipe, et vit qu'ils la regardaient. Sans rougir, elle affronta leur regard.

-Qu'ils se rincent l'oeil s'ils veulent, il n'y a pas grand chose à regarder. Dépêches-toi, tu traines.

Harry laissa tomber et retourna mettre ses protections. Il vit clairement les garçons observer avec intérêt sa soeur lorsqu'elle retira ses vêtements. Il leur lança un regard noir et se fit comprendre.

Daniel regardait Heather malgré Harry et vit qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur le bras, là où elle avait été blessée par l'hippogriffe. Puis son regard alla sur la cicatrice plus discrète due aux griffes de Buck sur le visage de Heather. Le garçon utilisait cet argument de détaillage de cicatrice pour se convaincre qu'il ne reluquait pas Heather Potter.

Les deux autres garçons ne détournèrent le regard que quelques secondes, le temps que Harry leur tourne le dos et ne puisse les fusiller du regard.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, Daniel commença à leur répéter pour la quinzième fois la tactique. Tout le monde faisait semblant d'être passionné par son discours alors que chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils entendirent alors le coup de sifflet indiquant le moment d'entrer sur le terrain.

Attrapant leurs balais, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera au minimum mercredi 31 mars. À la prochaine.**


	45. Finale de Quidditch

**_clamaraa:_** Je suis contente que ça continue a te plaire après tant de chapitres.

**_Mouldidy: _**Je ferais mourir Heather mais arrêtez d'y penser tous, ca arrivera dans plus de deux cents chapitres (ouah... ca fait loin...). Elle est pas encore morte que je sache? (réconcilies-toi avec ta conscience, ça pourrait être utile^^)

**_Maozora__:_** Ne t'inquiete pas, si tout le monde envoyait une review aussi souvent que toi, j'aurais beaucoup plus de réponses à donner meme si actuellement ca me va parfaitement. Une de temps en temps me convient si tu ne peux pas plus.

* * *

_Attrapant leurs balais, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur._

-Les équipes entrent sur le terrain! Pour les Poufsouffles l'équipe est toujours la même: Le capitaine et talentueux attrapeur Cédric Diggory suivit des trois poursuiveurs Eric Cadwallader, Zacharias Smith et Stefan Eller. Puis les batteurs Sally Spencer et Aaron Corby et enfin Doug Peterson, le gardien.

Des applaudissements de la part des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle retentirent dans les tribunes.

-Chez les Serpentard, il n'y a qu'un changement temporaire. C'est Daniel Greengrass qui mène l'équipe des serpents en occupant le poste de poursuiveur de même que Harry Potter et Marilyn Orsega. Les batteurs Liam Carter et Matt Williams semblent déjà prêt à frapper les Cognard. Sarah Louna, la magnifique gardienne est en grande conversation avec la remplaçante de l'attrapeur Drago Malefoy, Heather Potter. Heather qui, je le rappelle a fait une démonstration de la feinte de Wronski lors du match contre Gryffondor et dont le charme a touché plus d'un gars a Poudlard. ça va les filles, on ne vous dérange pas trop?

Pour repondre au commentateur, Heather lui fit un signe de la main qui signifiait qu'il pouvait continuer de parler.

-Je vois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux. Garde un créneau dans ton agenda pour un rendez-vous avec moi.

Avec un sourire charmeur, Heather lui répondit par l'affirmative. La plupart des élèves et professeurs étaient étonnés de voir le comportement de Heather vis-a-vis de Lee Jordan, le commentateur, élève de Gryffondor.

Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, s'avança au centre du terrain au moment où les deux capitaines durent se serrer la main. Une fois fait, Bibine se lança dans l'habituel discours sur le fair-play.

Tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent. L'arbitre lâcha les Cognards et le Vif puis lança le Souafle.

-Le match commence!

Le Souafle fut attraper par Cadwaller puis passé à Smith mais intercepté par Potter et... Le match allait presque trop vite tellement la volonté de remporter la coupe de Quidditch était forte dans les deux équipes.

Heather avait commencé par faire calmement un tour du terrain, espérant repérer l'éclat doré du Vif. Elle vit Cédric prendre de l'altitude mais se concentra sur sa recherche de la balle d'or.

-10 points pour Poufsouffle !

Voyant que Cedric était en train de rattacher un de ses gants, Heather se permit de faire une pause pour regarder le jeu en dessous d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne le voit faire, Cédric s'était diriger vers elle. Il se plaça devant elle.

-Je t'ai laissée gagner le duel, tu me laisses le match ?

Il fit une moue censée la faire craquer mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

-Comme si tu l'avais fait exprès...

Elle regarda discretement la marque du balai de Cédric, c'était un Astre 150. Ce balai était l'un des meilleurs sur le marché... en 1990. Depuis les Nimbus 2000 et 2001 étaient sortis réduisant l'Astre au stade de balai de quidditch de troisième classe.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire gagner volontairement.

Un dernier sourire moqueur et elle alla tourner autour du terrain pour recommencer la traque du Vif.

-Greengrass laisse passer le Souafle!

En entendant ca, Heather chercha Daniel des yeux. Il était en train de s'expliquer avec Marilyn. Continuant ses tours de recherches, Heather surveillait du coin de l'oeil Dan. Peu de temps après, il faillit laisser passer une nouvelle fois le Souafle.

Heather comprit alors pourquoi il n'était pas attentif au jeu. Régulièrement le Serpentard cherchait l'attrapeuse des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrivait rien.

-Encore 10 points pour Poufsouffle!

A la quatrième passe ratée, Heather décida d'agir. Comme une flèche, elle vola jusqu'à Dan.

-Demande un temps mort, il faut qu'on s'explique.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle demandait ca, il ne bougea pas tout de suite.

-Dépêches toi!

Obéissant, il alla faire la demande a Mrs Bibine qui siffla la pause.

Sans vraiment le ménager, Heather demanda a Daniel de la suivre et ils allèrent se poser a l'écart au sol. Apres avoir vérifier que les autres joueurs ne pouvaient les entendre, Heather commença:

-Tu vois là-haut, dans la tribune des profs ? Il y a mes parents. J'aimerai gagner aujourd'hui juste pour le montrer que la dernière fois n'était pas qu'un coup de chance. Alors tu vas un peu plus te concentrer sur le jeu.

-Mais...

-Je sais que tu me surveilles. Mais ça va, je vais me débrouiller toute seule et s'il m'arrive quelque chose je demanderais de l'aide. Pour l'instant tout va bien. Maintenant tu remontes sur ton balai et tu enchaines les points sinon je m'occuperais de te botter les fesses ! C'est clair?

-Oui. Tu sais qu'en général c'est le capitaine qui s'occupe de faire ce genre de discours?

-Mais le capitaine à ses faiblesses lui aussi.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent. L'arbitre siffla la reprise du jeu et le Souafle fut vite récupérer par les serpents grâce à Daniel.

Remontant un peu, Heather eut une vue complète du jeu se déroulant en dessous d'elle. Elle se trouvait aussi à l'opposé de la tribune des professeurs où etaient assis ses parents. Leurs regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Elle vit alors que Sally Spencer et Aaron Corby, les deux batteurs de Poufsouffle, se dirigeaient droit vers elle en même temps qu'un Cognard. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, les deux blaireaux étaient de chaque coté d'elle avec un écart de 7 mètres environ et en même temps ils lancèrent les deux Cognards vers elle, la deuxième balle noire était arrivé peu après la première.

Sa seule reaction fut de se pencher sur le manche du balai pour avancer puis de faire un virage serré afin de perdre les Cognards. Elle réussit à les perdre mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de telles manoeuvres, elle glissa du balai.

Personne n'allait l'aider, les autres joueurs étaient occupés quelques mètres plus bas à se passer le Souafle. Elle réussit à se tenir des deux mains au manche du balai mais elle n'arrivait pas à remonter.

Elle jeta un regard à ses parents qui la regardaient encore mais ne semblait pas choqués par son état. Elle resta une minute comme ça, à essayer de remonter, sans succès. Des doigts se pointaient progressivement vers elle, puis Lee lacha un commentaire.

-Une petite scéance d'acrobatie Potter?

Tous les regards se tournerent vers elle. Elle commençait à lâcher prise mais malgré ca, elle réussit à envoyer un regard noir à Daniel pour qu'il ne vienne pas l'aider et qu'il continue le jeu.

Dans une ultime tentative de se remettre sur le balai, elle avanca une de ses mains vers l'avant du balai afin de le faire pencher et provoquer un mouvement de descente. Le balai accomplit cet action et lorsqu'il fut suffisament penché, elle se propulsa et réussit à se rasseoir sur le balai mais elle dut faire un tonneau pour éviter un cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Sans s'arrêter, elle plongea vers le sol et enchaîna les vrilles, pour ensuite remonter le cognard la suivait toujours. En se remettant droite, elle remarqua qu'elle était à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Le cognard la lâcha apres que Matt Williams soit venu lui donner un coup de batte.

-Il n'y a pas a dire, cette fille est très douée sur un balai.

Heather vit alors distinctement le Vif d'or voleter à quelques mètres devant elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers lui, il se mit à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se rapprocha, gagnant du terrain et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, elle se mit debout sur le balai et trouva son équilibre.

-Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien! Si elle tombe, elle se relèvera pas en un morceau !

Maintenant son équilibre avec ses bras, elle réussit à faire prendre de l'altitude à son balai juste en appuyant un peu sur l'arrière avec son pied. D'un regard, elle repéra Diggory qui allait le plus vite possible sur son balai afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne saisisse le Vif.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche de la balle d'or, elle accéléra, l'attrapa et commença perdre son équilibre. Un coup d'oeil vers le bas lui confirma ce que disait Lee et cette vision lui provoqua un vertige. Le sol se rapprocha alors très vite d'elle.

Se ressaisissant, elle éjecta la peur que lui provoqua ce vertige de sa tête et se rassit sur son balai avant d'attraper le manche et de faire un tour du terrain. Elle se rendit alors compte que le match s'était presque arrêté, les joueurs comme les spectateurs avaient le regard fixé sur elle.

-Il faudrait plus de filles comme Heather Potter. Douée avec une baguette à la main comme sur un balai. Grâce à elle, Serpentard gagne la coupe de Quidditch! Décidément, Diggory a été battu deux fois d'affilés sur deux terrains différents mais par la même fille. Tu t'en remettras difficilement mon vieux !

Les verts et argent explosèrent de joie.

Durant son tour du terrain, elle fut rejointe par le reste de l'équipe alors que les jaunes et noirs se posaient au sol et commencèrent à se crier dessus, remettant la faute sur les autres. Cédric dut intervenir en en expliquant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ses coéquipiers se calmèrent mais ils avaient toujours honte d'avoir été battu 260 à 40.

Quand les Serpentard se posèrent à leur tour, les professeurs et la foule s'approchèrent d'eux. Heather se retrouva enlacée par beaucoup de personnes. D'abord Harry puis Daniel, Ethan et Eli, Maya, Daphné, l'équipe de quidditch... etc...

Une fois tout le monde écarté, l'équipe se rassembla et se vit remettre la coupe part le directeur. Elle fut ensuite recupérée par Rogue qui avait nettoyé en avance son emplacement pour la ranger dans son bureau. Pour la huitieme année consecutive, les Serpentard gagnaient la coupe de quidditch.

Lorsque la foule se fut un peu dispersée, Heather fut surprise de voir ses parents juste derrière elle. Elle sursauta en les voyant mais reprit vite un masque de froideur.

* * *

Le 01/04/10 (21h40)

J'espère avoir fait un chapitre suffisamment long pour vous faire tenir jusqu'au prochain qui arrivera dans ... je sais pas combien de temps. À bientôt!


	46. Premier baisé

**_clamaraa_**: Merci pour ta review.

**_felinness_**: Tu risques d'être décue par ce chapitre concernant les parents Potter.

**_Maozora_**: Je pense avoir suffisamment prit mon temps. :D

* * *

_Lorsque la foule se fut un peu dispersée, Heather fut surprise de voir ses parents juste derriere elle. Elle sursauta en les voyant mais reprit vite un masque de froideur. _

Elle leur dit simplement d'une voix calme:

-C'est gentil de votre part de venir me féliciter mais la vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre vos compliments.

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'écarta d'eux. S'approchant de son frère, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et lui dit clairement de manière à ce que ses parents entendent:

-Je vais me changer et je file rejoindre Drago.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir vers les vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle prit tout et rejoignit le château. Même si se changer devant les garçons ne la gênait pas, elle préférait prendre sa douche dans son dortoir.

Une fois rafraichie, elle attrapa plusieurs chocogrenouilles et des patacitrouilles puis alla à l'infirmerie.

En entrant, elle eut l'autorisation de l'infirmière pour aller voir Drago. Elle passa les paravents en prenant un visage froid. Drago essaya de deviner le résultat du match et crut de part l'expression de Heather qu'ils avaient perdu.

-Je suis désolé Drago... On a gagné !

Après une explosion de joie de la part du blond, les deux adolescents se gavèrent de sucreries et discutèrent du match. L'équipe arriva peu après mais pas suffisamment vite pour qu'il reste des patacitrouilles au grand désespoir de Liam.

* * *

Le soir même, quand Drago fut autorisé après le repas à sortir de l'infirmerie, il rentra directement dans les quartiers des Serpentard. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit une discussion. Espérant coincer des Gryffondor, il se cacha au coin du couloir et écouta.

-Je ne sais pas tellement comment te le dire. C'est pas facile...

-Tu as peur de quelque chose venant de moi ?

-J'ai peur de te dégouter, Heather.

En entendant ca, Drago avança discrètement et essaya de voir qui était dans le couloir avec son amie. La lumière déclinante suffit à Drago pour reconnaître la seconde personne. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes en voyant Heather avec Lui, avant de se remettre à l'abris de leurs regards. Il resta cependant pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais me dégouter.

-Parce que … pour ca.

N'entendant plus rien, Drago se déplaça à nouveau pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Le _Garçon_ venait de se pencher vers Heather et avait posé _Ses_ lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Cela resta léger le temps qu'_Il_ soit sûr qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Il laissa _Ses_ mains glisser vers le dos d'Heather et referma _Ses_ bras sur le corps frêle de _Sa_ très récente petite amie. Le baisé fut approfondit lorsque Heather passa elle-même ses bras derrière la nuque du _Garçon_.

À ce moment précis, Drago crut qu'un trou noir venait d'aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête. Ses deux consciences [1] se battaient. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir un démon et un ange apparaître sur ses épaules.

_-C'est de ta faute, tu as tout fais pour la pousser dans Ses bras. _

_-Mais non... il n'a rien fait._

_-Justement il lui aurait avouer ses sentiments elle ne serait peut être pas dans Ses bras à Lui._

Drago était persuadé que si ce cliché moldu était réel, son ange et son démon auraient fini par dire ca. Dans son esprit quatre mots se répétaient comme une litanie infinie: ''Non pas avec lui. Non pas avec lui. Non pas avec lui...''

L'avoir vue dans les bras de _Ce_ garçon lui avait déchiré, lacéré, transpercé, brulé, écorché, découpé, émietté le coeur. Lui restait-il un coeur en état de marche à présent?

Ses yeux le picotèrent et des larmes menacèrent d'apparaitre. Il les refoula et partit en courant mais en silence.

Il arriva dans les cachots, essuya correctement ses yeux qui n'avaient pu empêcher de laisser couler quelques perles salées et entra dans la salle commune. Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux dans la salle en fête. Comme à chaque victoire de quidditch, une fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de l'équipe des serpents.

Drago ne trouva pas cette personne qu'il cherchait et décida d'aller dans son dortoir. Au bas des escaliers, sa chemise fut tiré par Harry qui lui demanda à travers la musique où il allait. Le blond prétendit qu'il partait chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires et qu'il redescendrait après.

Une fois dans le dortoir, il se changea et se glissa dans les draps vert émeraude de son lit. D'un mouvement sec, il ferma ses baldaquins et repensa à ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Des larmes réapparurent mais il ne tenta pas de les retenir. Rapidement son oreiller ressembla à une serviette de toilette après usage. Une grande trace humide s'étendait sur la taie mais ça ne dérangeait pas Drago qui se laissait aller. Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire son père quand il lui disait que les sentiments n'étaient bon qu'à affaiblir.

Blaise monta les escaliers qui montaient vers son dortoir dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de calme. La soirée était animée mais la musique avait fini par lui provoquer un mal de tête. Une fois dans la pièce sombre qui accueillait les six lits il entendit des reniflements.

Son esprit était embrumé par les verres de Whiskey pur-feu qu'il venait de boire, par conséquent, il eut du mal à comprendre qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Vincent et Grégory étaient en train de se goinfrer au buffet, Théodore avait participer au concours du Whiskey avec lui, il devait être dans le même état que Blaise. Harry était en train de discuter avec Maya sur l'un des canapés libres et Blaise l'y avait croisé en montant dans le dortoir. Il ne restait que Drago.

Supposant que ses déductions étaient bonnes, Blaise préféra laisser son ami tranquille. Quand Drago pleurait, c'était pour une chose qui le touchait profondément. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour certains le lendemain. Blaise et Théodore avaient des têtes de mort-vivants, la gueule de bois fut difficile à supporter. Lorsque tout le dortoir fut prêt, excepté Crabbe et Goyle qui dormaient profondément, ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour attendre les filles qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivée.

Théo et Blaise s'affalèrent dans un canapé, Harry s'assit un peu plus élégamment à coté d'eux et Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil, il regarda les cendres incandescentes dans la cheminée, le regard vide. Seul Harry le remarqua.

-Drago, tout va bien?

Drago sursauta, sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et se tourna vers Harry:

-Hein? Oui, oui …

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Pour la centième fois au moins depuis la veille, il se repassait le rendez-vous secret d'Heather avec _Ce_ dragueur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle pouvait se laisser toucher par un garçon pareil.

Il vit que Harry le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit.

Ca n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait du dormir que deux ou trois heures en tout. À chaque fois le baiser entre Heather et ce maudit gars, revenait dans la tête de Drago.

Les filles descendirent de leur dortoir, cependant seules deux des trois étaient présentes. Maya et Daphné discutaient énergiquement d'un sujet qui semblait les passionner.

-Où est Heather?

-Elle est partie rejoindre quelqu'un il y a vingt minutes. Vous ne l'avez pas croisée?

-Non.

-Elle nous rejoindra dans la Grande Salle.

Le petit groupe partit de la salle commune. Chacune des filles avait prit un des garcons avachi sur le canapé par le bras et le guidait.

Une fois à table, ces mêmes garçons furent servis et eurent à manger dans leur assiette avant meme de s'etre rendu compte qu'ils etaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient par contre compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans une piece très bruyante car le brouhaha ambiant resonnait dans leurs têtes.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Avec Maya on a prévu de finir le devoir pour Manning. Il nous reste les sirènes à étudier.

Cette phrase leur rappela à tous, même ceux qui etaient en dégrisement, que seul le binôme Maya-Harry était un bon couplage. Daphné declara:

-Milano etait assez coopérante, on a terminé le devoir jeudi.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de s'exprimer:

-J'ai du faire tout le devoir pour avoir quelque chose de cohérant. On ne peut pas dire que Patil soit tres intelligente.

-Moi j'ai du supporter Londubat. Ce gars est vraiment ralenti... Il suffisait que je lui parle pour qu'il se mette à bégayer et à trembler. Je ne fais pas si peur que ca, si ?

Le groupe se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci était en train de tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Il fixait le tourbillon provoqué par le mouvement de la cuillère.

-Drago tu es avec nous?

-Oui, oui...

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Tu en es où du devoir de Manning?

-Aucune idée, il va falloir que je m'occupe des strangulots. Potter doit faire les deux autres créatures. Je vais devoir lui parler pour savoir où il en est.

Il replongea dans son thé sans se préoccuper des autres. Les deux filles demandèrent des yeux des réponses sur le cas de Drago aux garçons. Ils répondirent par un haussement d'épaules.

Deux Serdaigle s'installèrent à coté d'eux. Eli prit place à coté du blond tandis qu'Ethan allait sur la droite de Théodore.

-La fête était sympa? Vous avez l'air déchiré.

-On l'est.

-Je vous avais prévenu, quatre verres de Whiskey pur-feu ça fait plus mal le lendemain qu'au moment où tu le bois.

-Ouai, je sais, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de s'amuser de temps en temps...

Ethan et Eli commencèrent à se servir en toast et en café.

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, Harry demanda:

-Au fait, vous ne m'aviez pas dis que Heather devait nous rejoindre ? Elle est où ?

Drago regardait discrètement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. D'une voix sans timbre il dit:

-Elle est avec son petit copain.

Harry accrocha le regard de Drago et le suivit pour tomber sur une vision de Heather dans les bras d'un garçon que le blond ne lachait pas des yeux.

* * *

[1] Même les sorciers ont une bonne et une mauvaise conscience.

Pour des raisons personnelles le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine au minimum... Désolé de faire trainer.

Publié le: 16/04/10


	47. Conséquences

**_clamaraa_: Bonne déduction.**

**_Maozora_: Je pensais que vous pouviez avoir une idée sur qui était ce fameux ''Garçon mystère''.**

**_nathalène_: La suite est là.**

**_tronchederoswell_: Tes questions auront une réponse dans les prochains chapitres.**

* * *

_Drago regardait discrètement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. D'une voix sans timbre il dit:_

_-Elle est avec son petit copain._

_Harry accrocha le regard de Drago et le suivit pour tomber sur une vision de Heather dans les bras d'un garçon que le blond ne lachait pas des yeux._

-Mais non elle est avec Diggory...

Son visage se décomposa. Il venait de comprendre le sens de ce qu'avait dit Drago. Heather ? Un petit copain ?

-C'est ce que je dis, elle est avec son petit copain...

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle …

* * *

Eli vit que Drago regardait Heather en serrant le poing sous la table. Discrètement, elle posa sa main sur celle de son voisin de table. Il la remarqua à ce contact mais se dégagea brusquement puis il se leva et s'en alla sans rien dire.

Heather le croisa mais il n'eut aucun regard pour elle. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, tout le monde avait le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur. Rejoignant les Serpentard, elle leur lança joyeusement:

-Salut tout le monde !

Assise à la table, elle fut détaillée par les Serpentard.

-Bon... quel est le problème ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

La réponse de Harry était trop crispée pour être honnête.

-Bah bien sur.

Ils attendirent le courrier et comme souvent, un colis de sucreries arriva pour Drago. Harry se désigna pour le récupérer et le mettre dans le dortoir à la fin du repas.

Heather reçut à nouveau une lettre amenée par un corbeau. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle donna une autre lettre en échange. Il s'envola rapidement et disparut. La lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir fut immédiatement rangée dans son sac.

Voyant que Harry ne desserrait pas les dents, Théodore tenta de détendre l'atmosphère... à sa manière:

-Ca fait longtemps que tu sors avec Diggory?

-Depuis hier soir.

-Et... c'est bien ?

Théo se sentit subitement bête, très bête même. Au regard que lui lança Heather, il devina que ses intentions avaient été comprises.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vous laisse. Bonne journée.

Retournant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle ouvrit la lettre du corbeau. Lord Voldemort venait de lui révéler le nom de l'espion qui se travaillait à Poudlard. Elle se trouvait au milieu du couloir des cachots menant à la salle commune quand elle décida de faire demi-tour afin de chercher cet espion.

* * *

En revenant dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tard, Heather repensa au courrier que lui avait transmis Magdalena. Elle monta les escaliers menants à son dortoir et s'arrêta devant la porte. À travers cette porte, elle entendit ce qu'il se disait a l'intérieur.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait sortir avec Diggory...

-C'est clair il est pas fait pour elle. Il est beaucoup trop classe.

-C'est toujours Potter qui a ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est elle qui a passer quelques années en France, il y a tellement de beaux mecs en France... C'est elle qui réussit en duel, c'est elle qui a les meilleurs notes alors qu'elle ne travaille jamais et c'est elle qui a dû faire le travail de Manning avec Granger, je suis sure que Granger a tout fait pour Potter, elle aime tellement travailler.

-Elle a vraiment une vie parfaite celle-là.

Heather décida de les couper dans leur dialogue de langue de vipère. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ne voulant pas rester avec elle, Milicent et Pansy sortirent de la pièce sans même un regard pour Heather. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher, dès qu'elles furent sorties, de lâcher:

-Quelles cervelles de troll celles là...

Elle récupéra son serpent qui séjournait dans son vivarium à coté de son lit et s'allongea en sortant la lettre, transmise par Magdalena, qui se trouvait dans la table de chevet. L'écriture sur enveloppe lui indiqua immédiatement qui lui avait écrit: Esteban avait la particularité d'écrire en penchant ses lettres dans un sens différent à chaque mot.

_''Depuis le temps que je voulais t'écrire... Enfin je l'ai fais. Melody s'y prenait toujours avant moi et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'écrire une deuxième fois la même chose._

_Au fait... Salut !_

_Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire: Mais quel timbré celui là... _

_C'est la fin de l'année, je suis pressé d'être en vacances, les cours sans toi c'est vraiment ennuyant. Mais je fais avec. Aymeric a décidé de travailler en classe, il fait des progrès mais je m'embête. Vraiment, le fait de mettre un gars qui parle pour rien dire devant 30 personnes franchement pas intéressés ils appellent ca des cours... _

_Pour parler de choses plus passionnantes, mes parents ont réservés des billets d'avions pour Londres le 25 juillet. On devrait rester jusqu'au 5 août. Aymeric arrivera le lendemain pour repartir en même temps que nous et Melody me demande de t'écrire qu'elle sera présente du 23 au 7 août. _

_Plus qu'un mois à attendre... Je compte les jours sur le calendrier de la chambre. Ca fait bien rigoler Aymeric mais je l'ai surpris entrain de les compter avant-hier, lui aussi est impatient mais comme d'habitude il cache ses émotions._

_Je m'arrête la, la prof d'histoire me regarde bizarrement, je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir écrire pendant son cours. _

_Je t'embrasse, à bientôt _

_Esteban''_

Elle plia et rangea la lettre dans ses affaires. De sous son oreiller elle sortit un livre de métamorphose et commença a lire.

* * *

Drago, de son coté, était sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers les premiers toilettes qu'il croiserait. Dès qu'il en trouva, il se rafraîchit, espérant faire passer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Heather avec son petit copain.

Son père lui avait toujours répéter que les sentiments n'étaient utiles qu'à détruire quelqu'un, Drago finissait par être d'accord avec ca. S'il n'avait rien ressentit pour Heather, il ne serait, à ce moment, pas seul dans des toilettes à se mettre de l'eau sur le visage pour cacher quelques larmes et se changer les idées.

Une fois calmé, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire la partie de Potter du devoir de Manning. Si jamais le crétin célèbre n'avait rien fait, Drago voulait etre sûr de récolter un bon résultat.

* * *

Harry regarda sa soeur s'éloigner de la table. En voyant qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers Diggory, il desserra les dents. Son cerveau réfléchissait très vite pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait dans le comportement de sa soeur. La realité lui apparut rapidement. Le probleme venait de lui.

Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que sa soeur et lui allaient rester proche sans rien se cacher. Ce moment devait arriver mais Harry espèrait que ca viendrait beaucoup plus tard. Entre jumeaux, sauf cas exceptionnels, le lien fraternel est très fort, Harry le savait et dans ces moments là, l'autre jumeaux en souffrait. Cette prise de distance devait arriver plus tard mais les parents Potter avaient accéléré ce procesus en envoyant Heather loin de son frère.

Harry se leva comme un automate et sortit de la grande salle sans se retourner.

* * *

Ethan et Eli hésitèrent à rester à la table. Finalement ils se levèrent dans un commun accord et rejoignirent leur amis à la table des Serdaigle. Eli s'installa à coté de Stephen Cornfoot. Il commenca a lui parler mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment, elle avait parfaitement compris, avant Harry, ce qu'il s'était passé entre les jumeaux et elle en était troublée. Elle sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Stephen la secoua. Ethan dit simplement à Eli:

-Tu m'expliqueras ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'intéressa à la conversation entre Sam Farrel et Stephen qui portait sur les matchs de quidditch qui avaient lieux afin de qualifier les équipes qui allaient jouer lors de la coupe du monde. L'Irlande semblait bien partie comme la Belgique et l'Italie.

* * *

Blaise, Théo, Maya et Daphné se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Après réflexion, ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher un jeu d'échec pour profiter d'une table libre dans la Grande Salle après le repas.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu court, j'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain.**

**Publié le **: 27/04/2010


	48. De retour à l'infirmerie

**_clamaraa: _Je fais ce que je peux pour me rattraper et satisfaire les lecteurs exigeants...**

**_Maozora: _Il suffit de lire :D**

**_petitefilledusud: _Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.**

* * *

Blaise, Théo, Maya et Daphné se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Après réflexion, ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher un jeu d'échec pour profiter d'une table libre dans la Grande Salle après le repas.

Harry lui faisant la tête et Drago étant de mauvaise humeur, Heather passa le reste de la journée avec Cédric et Théodore, Blaise, Daphné et Maya.

La fin de l'année était toute proche par conséquent, ils n'avaient que quelques rares devoirs à faire. Le temps était plus propice a la détente.

* * *

Le lundi matin, comme d'habitude, Heather attendit que tout le groupe soit descendu des dortoirs avant d'aller manger. Ce matin-là, Drago était déjà prêt pour la journée. Assit sur le canapé, lisait une dernière fois son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La jeune Potter fut la deuxième à arriver. Elle salua son ami sans obtenir de réponse audible et s'installa à coté de lui. Sans faire attention, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, immédiatement il se leva pour se mettre face à Heather qui s'était à son tour mise debout.

-Tu essayes de faire quoi Potter? Tu comptes draguer tous les garçons qui ont le malheur de vivre dans le même endroit que toi? Ca t'amuses de jouer avec ? Après Diggory qui sera la prochaine victime ? Si tu prévoyais de jouer avec moi tu peux oublier tout de suite, je refuse d'être un amusement pour une trainée comme toi !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Drago ?

Tout le groupe était arrivé et observait la dispute entre les deux Serpentard. Seul Harry n'était pas arrivé et heureusement pour Drago, s'il avait été là, une bagarre a la moldue aurait certainement été engagée. Le ton calme qu'avait utilisé Heather ne suffit pas à calmer Drago.

-Oui je m'en rends compte. Au fond tu ne vaux pas mieux que le Gryffondor qui te sers de frère. Peut-être même est-il meilleur que toi...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses paroles blessantes que la main de Heather frappa sa joue. La gifle raisonna dans la salle commune dans laquelle le silence avait été fait.

-Tu me dégoutes Malefoy.

Ne voulant pas rester dans la même salle que le blond, Heather sortit de la pièce verte et argent.

Ils ne la retrouvèrent qu'au premier cours du matin où elle fit en sorte de se mettre le plus loin possible de Drago. Le cours passa, puis un suivant et arriva l'heure du repas.

* * *

Heather arriva tard à la table des Serpentard et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que 10 minutes avant la reprise des cours. Quand elle se leva, elle rejoignit Cédric qui sortait au même moment. Ils allèrent en cours ensemble, la classe de Heather était sur le chemin de Cédric.

Ils étaient dans le couloir du 3e étage quand la sonnerie retentit. Cédric commença a se dépêcher mais ne regarda pas si Heather suivait. Après avoir parcourut une dizaine de mètres il se retourna et vit sa petite amie s'effondrer là où il l'avait laissée. Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant de courir vers elle. En arrivant, il se laissa tomber à genoux ne sachant quoi faire. La respiration de la jeune fille était sifflante et faible.

La première chose que fit Cédric fut de la redresser et de la mettre contre lui pour la maintenir assise. Il retira la cravate qu'elle portait et défit le col de sa chemise. Puis il essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience en lui passant la main sur la joue et dans les cheveux et en lui parlant.

-Heather, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et lui répondit faiblement:

-Pomfresh...

Cédric retira sa cape et la mit sur Heather avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Heather regarda sa montre lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir bizarre. Il restait cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Cédric était en train de lui parler de quidditch mais elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur était compressé et qu'un troupeau d'étrompards lui avait piétiné la tête. Ces douleurs étaient arrivées subitement, sans signe avant-coureur.

Une minute avant la sonnerie, elle sentit une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps puis une vague glacée prendre le même chemin. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle avait le pressentiment que ca n'était pas une bonne chose.

La sonnerie retentit, elle vit Cédric courir dans le couloir. À ce moment là, elle fut pliée en deux de douleur, ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle ne réussit plus à tenir debout et se laissa tomber au sol.

Elle entendit Cédric revenir vers elle, il la prit contre lui. Ayant froid, Heather apprécia la chaleur de son petit-ami. Elle le sentit lui dégager la gorge puis lui toucher le visage en lui parlant mais sa voix semblait lointaine, comme s'il parlait alors qu'il était au fond d'une grotte:

-Heather, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lu de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de simplement la laisser reprendre son souffle mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ca serait une mauvaise idée et qu'en plus elle n'aurait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire. Elle réussit à lui dire:

-Pomfresh...

Elle n'avait pas la force de lui en dire plus mais ca suffit. Il la couvrit de sa cape et la souleva pour pouvoir l'emmener dans l'antre de l'infirmière. En chemin, elle perdit connaissance.

Cédric alla le plus vite possible, Heather ne pesait pas très lourd, elle ne le ralentissait pas beaucoup. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et immédiatement il appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva en courant, elle fit mettre Heather sur un lit avant de mettre Cédric a la porte.

Le Poufsouffle resta sur place pendant une minute. Que s'était-il passé ? Rien n'était clair dans sa tête, on ne s'effondrait pas sans raison et encore moins avec une respiration aussi faible que ce qu'elle avait.

Finalement, Cédric s'assit contre le mur en face de la porte de l'infirmerie plutôt que d'aller en cours. Il y resta trois quart d'heure.

* * *

Après ce temps, Heather était dans le lit d'infirmerie avec une étrange machine magique qui l'aidait à respirer et deux boules de verres projetant une lueur bleue qui surveillaient son coeur.

L'infirmière, se doutant que Cédric n'était pas allé en cours, l'autorisa à veiller sur Heather le temps qu'elle prévienne Lily et James de ce qu'il s'était passé. Étants absents, Mrs Pomfresh dut laisser un message dans la cheminée des Potter, espérant qu'ils l'auraient à temps.

Elle appela ensuite le professeur MacGonagall. En temps que directrice-adjointe, elle devait être mise au courant elle aussi. Quand elle revint dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les lits, elle retourna voir Heather et en profita pour fermer les rideaux autour du lit. Ce jour-là il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie, cette absence de malade permettrait de mieux cacher l'état de la jeune fille.

Quand il vit l'infirmière, Cédric lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Je ne vous dirais rien sans son accord ou celui de ses parents.

-Elle devrais se réveiller quand ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Mr Diggory.

Elle sortit de cet espace réduit au moment où la directrice-adjointe arriva à l'infirmerie. Dans le bureau de l'infirmière, la nouvelle venue fut mise au courant de la situation. McGonagall sortit du bureau et alla chercher Cédric.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous, Mr Diggory, que vous alliez en cours. Je vais vous accompagner pour vous excusez.

-Vous êtes sur que je ne peux pas rester?

-Elle est inconsciente pour au moins une journée.

Cédric embrassa Heather et se leva pour suivre son professeur. Il fut ramené en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Une fois ressortie de la salle, McGonagall alla vers la salle de sortilèges dans le but de sortir les frères de Heather de cours. C'était une demande des parents Potter qui avaient répondu au message de l'infirmière pendant que les deux femmes étaient dans le bureau.

Minerva frappa, comme à son habitude, trois coups secs à la porte de la salle de classe et entra.

-Excusez-moi Filius, puis-je vous empruntez Harry et Oliver Potter ?

-Allez y.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et rejoignirent Minerva dans le couloir. La porte fut fermée derrière eux.

-Avant de vous annoncer ce que j'ai à vous annoncer, je vous préviens, Monsieur Potter...

Elle se tourna vers Oliver.

-... que si jamais je découvre que vous avez parler de ça à qui que ce soit, je retirerai immédiatement 50 points à Gryffondor.

Oliver hocha vaguement la tête.

-Votre soeur est actuellement à l'infirmerie pour une raison que vous apprendrez plus tard. Elle est dans un état assez sérieux par conséquent vos parents ont été invités à rejoindre Poudlard. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que le Gryffondor répondit seulement:

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir lui rendre visite.

Au moins, la réponse était claire.

-Bien. Harry, vous serez dispensés de cours jusqu'à 15 heures. Allez récupérer vos affaires.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra pour s'approcher et parler au professeur afin de lui expliquer la raison de ce dérangement. Elle lui parla a voix basse.

-Miss Potter sera absente peut-être jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on ne peut pas encore le dire. J'emmène son frère à l'infirmerie. L'autre ne veut pas la voir.

-Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste avoir séché les cours.

Grâce au brouhaha de la classe, les élèves qui avaient essayé d'écouter n'avaient pas entendu le principal. De toute manière, ils se rendraient rapidement compte qu'une Serpentard était absente.

Harry tremblait. Pour que ses parents soient appelés concernant Heather, il devait se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave. Il attrapa sa plume pour la ranger dans la boite qui la protégeait mais il la fit tomber avec la bouteille d'encre. Maya ne posa aucune question à Harry et ramassa les affaires tombées. Entre eux, les Serpentard se regardaient espérant que l'un d'entre eux savait ce qu'il se passait. Harry ne prit pas le temps d'ordonner son sac et mit tout en vrac dedans.

Alors que Harry semblait chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Oliver, lui, s'était rassit négligemment sur sa chaise et avait recommencé à dessiner sur ses parchemins.

Durant le chemin séparant la salle de classe et l'infirmerie, Harry fut plus que silencieux.

* * *

À la prochaine.

**Publié le**: **08/05/10**


	49. On en decouvre tous les jours

Désolé pour la loooooongue attente. D'ici deux semaines j'aurais fini les cours (enfin presque) donc j'aurais plus de temps libre pour écrire.

**clamaraa**: Enfin il va etre mis au courant.

**petitefilledusud:** Il faut garder Oliver entier, y en a besoin pour jouer la potiche au milieu des combats.

* * *

_Durant le chemin séparant la salle de classe et l'infirmerie, Harry fut plus que silencieux. _

La directrice le laissa aux mains de l'infirmière qui lui annonça qu'avant de pouvoir voir sa soeur, il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions concernant Heather. Elle le conduisit dans son bureau et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Deux autres sièges semblaient attendre d'être utilisés.

-Comme a du vous le dire le professeur McGongall, votre soeur est dans un état assez inquiétant. Pour comprendre ce qui a provoqué ca, il faut que vous me répondiez honnêtement. Ca n'est pas dans l'intérêt de votre soeur que vous mentiez.

En plus de devoir attendre pour voir sa soeur en répondant à des questions, il devait faire face à l'infirmière qui avait des préjugés sur les Serpentard.

-Est-ce que votre soeur vous a dit qu'elle se sentait plus mal qu'hier ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin avant les cours.

Harry n'avait pas envie de répondre ces questions, il voulait juste savoir dans quel état se trouvait sa soeur. Entre les deux questions, James et Lily arrivèrent. Ils ne demandèrent rien et prirent simplement place dans le bureau.

-Harry, est-ce que votre soeur vous a semblé plus fatiguée ces derniers jours?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Elle l'est toujours un peu. Je veux la voir.

-Est-ce qu'elle a perdu l'appétit ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne surveille pas ma soeur.

-Est-ce qu'elle...

-Écoutez, la seule chose qui se soit passé récemment c'est une dispute entre elle et Drago pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Laissez moi la voir !

Lily se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Mrs Pomfresh, dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pour faire simple, le poison a prit le dessus sur Heather. Elle est dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée.

James et Lily se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Quel poison ?

-Comment ca quel poison ? Mais la solution de Mortimer voyons...

James sembla comprendre.

-C'est un poison cette solution? Je croyais que c'était une potion inoffensive.

-Evidemment que c'est un poison, pourquoi croyez vous que votre fille prend des médicaments quotidiennement ?

-Nous ne savions même pas qu'elle en prenait.

-Mais vous avez signé l'autorisation lui permettant de les prendre sans avoir besoin de venir à l'infirmerie ! Vous signez des papiers sans regarder ce que c'est ?

L'infirmière était presque choquée. Que des parents s'intéressent aussi peu à la santé d'un de leurs enfants était ignoble. Ils savaient que leur fille avait avalé contre son gré un produit mais n'avaient pas cherché à savoir duquel il s'agissait et quels effets il pouvait avoir. L'infirmière dut tout leur expliquer depuis le début.

Harry écoutait tout en silence. Tout ce qu'il apprenait étaient des informations qu'Heather lui avait caché. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été empoisonnée. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle devait prendre un traitement qui ne lui permettrait pas de se soigner, seulement de retarder la fin. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle en souffrait et que ca la tuait à petit feu.

Il arriva à la conclusion que sa soeur ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il allait devoir discuter avec Diggory et Daniel par la suite car ce dernier était au courant de quelque chose concernant Heather que Harry était bien décidé à connaître.

Harry n'écouta plus ce que racontait l'infirmière, son esprit s'était dirigé sur les multiples façons d'aborder le sujet avec Heather lorsqu'elle serait en meilleure forme. Il vit alors Mrs Pomfresh se lever et ouvrir la porte puis la passer suivie de James et Lily. Il réagît et prit le même chemin, l'infirmière les menait à sa soeur.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre les paravents et se placèrent devant le lit de Heather. Harry eut le regard accroché par les trois appareils qui semblaient la maintenir en vie. Ces machines donnaient une dimension plus réelle au calvaire que devait vivre sa soeur. Maintenant qu'il la voyait comme ca, il comprenait que ce que supportait Heather etait loin d'etre anodin, et pourtant, elle semblait supporter cette charge seule.

Si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé à lui, elle ne devait pas en avoir parlé à beaucoup de personne. Peut-être meme ne s'était-elle déchargée de ce poids qu'auprès de Daniel. Le problème assez grave dont il leur avait parlé, ses amis et lui, ne pouvait qu'être ça, où alors Heather avait beaucoup plus de secrets qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

À 14 heures, Harry se trouvait devant la salle de métamorphose à lire les notes prises par Maya des cours qu'il avait raté. Il avait réussi à mettre fin a l'interrogatoire que ses amis lui avaient imposé en leur promettant de leur expliquer la situation le soir même.

Le cours de métamorphose fut d'un ennuie profond pour Harry. Il voulait retourner à l'infirmerie auprès de sa soeur mais en même temps il ne voulait pas revoir sa soeur dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Même quelques heures après avoir appris ce qui détruisait sa soeur, il n'arrivait pas l'admettre. C'était pourtant une explication parfaitement plausible, il voulait néanmoins attendre que sa soeur le confirme d'elle-même.

* * *

Pendant la pause entre le cours de métamorphose et celui de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se rua à la bibliothèque dans le rayon des potions. Il récupéra deux livres sur les poisons sans le signaler à la bibliothécaire. Il les mit bien au fond de son sac de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les voir et posa par dessus tout son matériel scolaire. Il voulait tout savoir du poison qui détruisait sa soeur et il comptait bien commencer le plus tôt possible.

À la sortie du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry fut abordé par Oliver puis encerclé par les Gryffondor amis du survivant.

-Laissez moi passer !

-Tout doux, Harry, je ne compte pas te faire de mal.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne me ferais pas encerclé par tes toutous.

-Je veux juste savoir petit frère, qu'a encore trouvé le démon pour se faire remarquer ?

-Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir toi-même, tu devrais vite comprendre, après tout tu es tellement intelligent!

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour faire ca, dit moi ce qu'il se passe tout simplement.

-T'es vraiment qu'un bouffon !

Harry poussa Weasley et s'éloigna mais fut rattrapé par son frère mais pas suivi par les autres.

-Dis-moi Harry... Est-ce que ca a un rapport avec son … empoisonnement ?

Oliver pensait certainement vendre le secret de sa soeur en faisant semblant de l'avoir lâché par erreur.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire, elle serait morte que ca ne changerait rien pour toi ! Tu es ignoble Oliver ! Maintenant retire ta main de mon épaule avant que je ne t'apprenne à voler avec un expelliarmus.

Oliver retira sa main et alla dans la direction opposé à celle que son frère prit.

Harry soupira et continua sa route. Il voulu aller dans la salle commune mais finalement alla dans la grande salle pour s'installer à une table et lire. Il avait juste regardé la table des matière que quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui.

-Tu veux quoi Dan' ?

-Daphné m'a prévenu pour Heather, toi ca va ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a.

-Oui.

-Ca n'était pas une question. Tu sais depuis longtemps ce qui lui détruit la santé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je suis son frère. Un empoisonnement comme ca... Tu aurais du me prévenir, je ne lui aurais rien dit mais j'aurais pu la surveiller.

-J'aurais du oui, mais je ne voulais pas trahir sa confiance. Si tu cherches des informations là-dessus, le livre que tu lis est parfaitement inutile. Dans quel etat elle est ?

-Apparemment, l'infirmière a du faire appel à un médicomage de Ste-Mangouste pour être sûre de stabiliser son état. Elle a trois machines autour d'elle qui la font respirer et qui surveillent son coeur. Il semblerait que le poison se soit attaqué ses poumons et a son coeur. Elle est dans le coma et on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera. Je doute que tu puisses lui rendre visite, mes parents sont là.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Daniel ne se lève en disant:

-Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir me voir.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda le Serpentard sortir de la Grande Salle.

Malgré sa promesse, le soir Harry ne leur donna que peu de détails. Il préférait qu'Heather leur apprenne ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sachent.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Heather est actuellement à l'infirmerie pour une raison que tu refuses de nous donner et qui lui détruit la santé.

Harry hocha la tête au résumé de Daphné.

-Bon, je vais à l'infirmerie!

Les autres la suivirent mais une fois à l'infirmerie, James Potter refusa catégoriquement que sa fille reçoivent la visite de Serpentard. Ils essayèrent de prendre l'infirmière à parti mais elle ne put rien faire. Si les parents s'opposaient à une visite, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Harry était donc le seul intermédiaire entre l'état d'Heather et les verts et argent.

* * *

Publié le: 25/05/2010


	50. Attendre et encore attendre

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé du temps d'attente avant ce nouveau chapitre. Les raisons que je peux donner sont : manque de motivation, fin d'année, moral à zéro a cause d'un §&%$! de prof' de maths. Je m'en suis sortie et voilà le 50e chapitre._

_Afin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de l'évolution de l'écriture des chapitres, j'ai mis sur mon profil la liste des caractéristiques de l'avancement d'un chapitre avec la ''quantité'' faite (pour comprendre il vaut mieux aller voir directement). Donc voilà, j'essaye de tout mettre à jour des qu'il y a une évolution._

* * *

_felinness:_ Les parents Potter ont un comportement étrange mais il y a une explication qui sera dévoilée dans quelques chapitres. Par contre ça ne va pas faire remonter leur popularité parmi tous les lecteurs. J'en dis pas plus.

_Maozora_: J'imagine que les parents ne se sont pas vraiment rendus compte de l'incidence que cet empoisonnement a eu sur la vie de leur descendante. Pour le ressenti de Harry et Drago, c'est expliqué mais pas approfondi (pour Drago) dans ce chapitre. Je vais étaler.

_ M. alpha:_

**Désolée de ne pas avoir laissé de reviews auparavant. **_Tu n'as pas t'excuser, rien ne t'obligeais a en laisser une (mais ça m'aurais fait très plaisir :D)._** Mais l'histoire était tellement attrayante que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire la suite. A cause de toi, mes yeux sont fatigués et je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs.** **J'y ai passé toute mon après-midi. **_Je vais écrire plus pour militer contre les devoirs._

**Ton histoire est vraiment géniale, ça change vraiment de d'habitude. Moi aussi j'ai écrit une HP fanfic, mais elle n'elle n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne. **_Moi je dis, elles ont toutes leurs charmes._** J'aime bien le nouveau Harry Potter qui n'est pas le Survivant. Et je trouve que l'intrigue basée sur une nouvelle héroïne est géniale. Heather doit faire des choix qui ne sont pas toujours bon, mais qui sont justifiés par rapport à son vécu. **_D'ailleurs ça n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire en se mettant à sa place pour trouver les bonnes réactions._** D'autant plus que je suis sure que c'est elle la véritable Survivante et non son frère Oliver.**

**Si ça tient toujours, je propose un couple homosexuel: Maya et Daphnée.**_ Les couples vont commencer a apparaitre vraiment durant la 4eme année, je te laisse deviner a quel moment. Et Maya a finalement été casée avec ... mais Daphné est toujours seule, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions._

**Sinon, j'ai hâte de lire la suite, si bien que je te souhaite bonne continuation.**_ Merci pour tous._

* * *

_James Potter refusa catégoriquement que sa fille reçoivent la visite de Serpentard. Ils essayèrent de prendre l'infirmière à parti mais elle ne put rien faire. Si les parents s'opposaient à une visite, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Harry était donc le seul intermédiaire entre l'état d'Heather et les verts et argent._

Durant les trois premiers jours, Harry se rendait à l'infirmerie dès qu'il pouvait. Il lui était même arrivé de prétendre qu'il avait mal a la tête pendant un cours pour sortir. C'était une situation difficile à supporter pour lui, il ne pouvait parler de rien à ses amis sans leur dévoiler le secret de Heather.

Malgré ca, il refusait le soutient de ses amis. Il voulait souffrir de la solitude face à la difficulté comme avait souffert sa soeur. Il voulait savoir comment s'était sentie sa soeur dans sa situation, espérant que ca le rapprocherai d'elle. À cause de cette volonté d'être seul, les Serpentard ne restaient pas avec lui plus qu'il ne fallait. Harry était devenu agressif et ils ne voulaient pas supporter ses problèmes d'humeur.

* * *

Chaque jour Drago espérait que son amie allait se réveiller du coma dont lui avait parlé Harry. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait et si c'était dû à leur altercation. Juste après s'être emporté et avoir jeté les premiers commentaires à Heather, Drago l'avait regretté. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir le faire et l'éducation des Malefoy le retenait de déroger aux règles de la famille. Pour ne pas se démonter, il avait continué de s'attaquer à Heather sans croire vraiment ses propos.

En ne voyant pas Heather arriver en cours après le repas, il s'était senti assez mal, mais quand Harry leur avait appris qu'elle était dans un état critique et qu'elle était en coma magique, ca avait été pire que tout, il avait cru tomber au fond d'un gouffre.

Se sentant coupable, il évitait de rester avec Harry. Si jamais Heather était dans cet état à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Durant ces mêmes trois jours, James et Lily étaient restés au chevet de leur fille. À chaque fois que Harry se présentait à l'infirmerie, il retrouvait ses parents. L'idée qu'ils s'intéressent réellement à l'état de leur fille lui semblait impossible, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient quelque chose à y gagner derrière.

* * *

Jeudi matin, alors que les Serpentard étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, la nué quotidienne de volatiles arriva dans la Grande Salle. Le groupe qui se trouvait avec Harry était en bout de table, vers eux ne se dirigèrent que deux oiseaux. Le premier, un hibou moyen duc se posa avec élégance devant Maya alors que l'autre oiseau resta au dessus de leur tête en planant. Ils reconnurent le corbeau qui apportait régulièrement des lettres à Heather.

Harry se leva et réussi après quelques essaies à attraper l'oiseau. Lorsqu'il se rassit, le volatile dans les mains, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

-C'est du courrier pour votre soeur Potter ?

Harry se retourna en sursautant, il se retrouva face au professeur Manning.

-Euh... Oui.

Le professeur tendit la main en disant:

-Donnez-la moi, je lui transmettrais. Vos cours commencent dans deux minutes.

Harry hésita un instant puis fit confiance à son enseignant et lui donna l'enveloppe en lâchant l'oiseau.

-Merci professeur.

Manning fit un bref sourire avant de leur conseiller de partir tout de suite à leur cours de botanique. Les élèves s'y dirigerent pendant que l'enseignant prenait les escaliers.

* * *

Harry ne put se rendre à l'infirmerie que le soir. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne vit pas ses parents. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers le coin de sa soeur et s'installa à coté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et resta comme ca plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait d'abord pensé que lui parler pourrait la faire revenir mais il avait rapidement trouvé son idée stupide. Il se contentait de venir et de rester avec elle.

Cette fois-ci, l'infirmière vint le voir. Elle devait vérifier l'état de conscience d'Heather régulièrement. Après avoir constaté la stagnation de son état, elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Harry.

-Vous arrivez à tenir le coup ?

-Il faut bien, au moins pour elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

-Est-ce qu'elle souffre ?

-Pour le moment non. Quand elle se réveillera ca sera le cas. Elle aura mal à chaque respiration pendant au moins une semaine. Ca sera difficile à supporter pour elle mais elle s'en remettra assez rapidement. Et je suis sûre que vous la soutiendrez.

-Combien de temps va-t-elle encore rester comme ca?

-La plupart du temps le coma dure 3 jours, mais ca n'est qu'une moyenne.

De nouveau il y eut un silence. Lorsque l'infirmière entendit la porte de son domaine s'ouvrir, elle alla voir qui se présentait. Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne à sa voix.

-Vous souhaitez ?

-J'aimerai la voir pendant que ses parents ne sont pas là.

L'infirmière soupira.

-Je ne devrais pas... mais allez-y.

-Merci Madame.

Harry entendit le nouveau venu s'approcher de la zone réservée à Heather et vit le paravent bouger. Diggory remit tout en place après être passé.

-Salut Potter.

Harry marmonna une réponse à peine audible puis consentit à laisser Diggory avec sa soeur. Il partit rapidement.

* * *

Il passa une nuit étrange, il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises sans savoir pourquoi et se rendormait assez rapidement. Quand il dut se lever pour attaquer la journée du vendredi, il etait assez fatigué.

C'est comme un zombi qu'il descendit les escaliers de son dortoir après s'être preparé. En bas, Maya l'attendait pour aller manger. Elle rigola un peu de le voir dans cet état et en profita pour le decoiffer comme elle pouvait. Harry avait hérité de son père ses cheveux incoiffables et bataillait en vain tous les matins pour les mettre en ordre.

À travers les cachots, le garcon trainait les pieds et ne faisait pas d'effort pour suivre le rythme de marche de son amie. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle.

Maya s'occupa de servir Harry et elle en profita pour essayer de lui tirer des informations au sujet de Heather. Elle n'obtint rien, Harry était trop méfiant pour parler de ca dans la Grande Salle et pour ne rien laisser échapper contre son gré.

Blaise et Théodore s'installèrent avec eux et ils lancèrent une conversation au sujet des vacances d'été qui étaient plus proches que jamais. Il ne leur restait qu'une semaine et demi de cours. Les examens de passage en année supérieure commenceraient dès le lundi.

Lorsque la sonnerie de début de cours retentit, Harry fut le premier à se lever. Les autres le suivirent rapidement. Dans certains cours, il prenait des notes et était plus concentré que jamais, il arrivait comme ça parfois à faire abstraction de son inquiétude pour sa soeur et ca lui permettait aussi de ne pas avoir à réviser ces derniers sujets pour les examens de fin d'année.

Comme d'habitude, rien de particulier n'arriva durant cette journée. Les cours, avant ennuyants, étaient devenus une vrai torture pour Harry qui avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé en Maya, un moyen de passer le temps. Pendant les cours, ils se mettaient ensemble et ils discutaient sur un parchemin qu'ils se faisaient passer. Dès que le professeur leur tournait le dos, ils donnaient le papier à l'autre pour obtenir une réponse. Tous les sujets y passaient.

_« -Tu soutiens quelle équipe pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?_

_-L'Angleterre, évidement ! Et toi ?_

_-L'Irlande, ils ont une bonne équipe et en plus ils sont mignons._

_-Ah, les filles... »_

_«- Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?_

_-Je vais devoir aller chez mes grands-parents. L'horreur._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu as de la chance, au moins tu as des grands-parents. Les miens sont soit morts dans un incendie, soit assassinés par des mangemorts pendant la première guerre._

_-Les miens passent leurs journées à écouter Celestina Moldubec à la RITM en faisant les mots croisées auto-corrigés de la Gazette du sorcier. Dans ces cas-là je préfère avoir des devoirs. »_

Chaque cours nécessitait une page entière pour se faire passer tous les messages. Grâce à Maya, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le temps passer et pourtant Heather était dans le coma depuis 5 jours.

Intérieurement Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle se reveille. Si ce que Pomfresh avait dit était vrai, Heather allait souffrir à son reveil, et ca, Harry ne le voulait pas. En même temps il voulait s'expliquer avec sa soeur et pour se faire, il fallait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle soit capable de parler.

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Maya du à nouveau tirer Harry dans la Grande Salle pour qu'il mange. S'il avait pu, il serait directement allé à l'infirmerie. Il fut assis de force sur un banc de la table de Serpentard et il fut entouré de Blaise et Maya qui s'étaient arrangés pour s'asseoir dans cet ordre dans le but de retenir Harry si jamais il se levait sans manger.

Les plats n'étaient pas encore apparu et lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, ils se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était debout et attendait que tout le monde soit assit et silencieux.

-Je ne vous prendrais pas beaucoup de temps, rassurez-vous. Tout d'abords j'aimerai souhaiter bon courage aux 5e et 7e années qui ont commencé aujourd'hui leurs epreuves de BUSEs et d'ASPICs. Ensuite je rappelle a toutes les autres années que les examens de fin d'années commenceront lundi pour durer toute la semaine...

Tous les élèves se mirent a parler en même temps. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement focaliser son esprit sur sa soeur qu'il en avait oubliés les BUSEs et les ASPICs.

-...S'il vous plait calmez-vous, vous pourrez en parler a loisir dans une minute. J'ai aussi une annonce a vous faire concernant le tournoi de duel. Pour des raisons personnelles, Heather Potter ne pourra combattre samedi. La finale du tournoi l'opposant à Erwin Delwith est repoussé d'une semaine. Il va de soi que si Heather ne peut combattre samedi prochain, Erwin sera déclaré vainqueur du tournoi. Merci pour votre attention et bonne appétit !

Les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats tout en discutant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Harry fut servi. Comme un automate, il mangea sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il repensait a ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, si jamais Heather n'était toujours pas réveillée le samedi suivant et même les jours après, comment allait-il le supporter ?

Il se rendit alors que compte que ses amis étaient occupés a repoussés les questions des autres Serpentard concernant Heather. Maintenant que l'absence de sa soeur était officielle, il allait devoir faire face aux questions incessantes.

Des que la Grande Salle commença à se vider, Harry fut emmener par Maya hors de la pièce pour essayer de se fondre dans la foule. Cette tentative échoua lamentablement quand, dans le hall, un Gryffondor de 1ere année s'adressa a lui timidement.

-C'est toi Harry Potter ?

Harry soupira en confirmant. Il s'apprêtait a reprendre sa route vers la salle commune quand le garçon continua.

-C'est vrai que ta soeur s'est cachée pour ne pas perdre publiquement le duel contre Erwin ?

-Ca n 'est qu'une... Qui t'a dit ca ? Dit moi, qui a lancé ce mensonge ?

Le Gryffondor prit peur, Harry avait catégoriquement changé de ton.

-C'est... c'est…

-Oui ?

-Weasley...

-Lequel ?

-Ron.

Sans attendre, Harry sonda la foule pour tenter de repérer le roux. Il le vit appuyé négligemment contre un mur, entouré de quatre 1ere années qui buvaient ses paroles.

Maya ne réussit pas à retenir Harry. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la masse d'élèves et rapidement se retrouva devant Weasley. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en lui disant.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux te permettre de prétendre que Heather a fui devant un combat ?

À peine eut-il dit ca que les élèves se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Potter.

-Tu ne fais que calquer ton propre comportement sur ma soeur ! Toi, tu aurais fui, tu es trop peureux pour combattre. Heather, elle, combattrait.

-Dans ce cas, dis nous pourquoi elle ne peut pas disputer la finale demain ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu ne peux pas l'avouer.

Harry s'apprêtait à frapper Weasley quand il fut appelé. Il se tourna vers les escaliers et vit Diggory les dévaler dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, le Poufsouffle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry lâcha Weasley et se mit à courir pour prendre le chemin inverse de celui que venait d'emprunter Diggory. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois en haut des escaliers et vit que seul un professeur était présent, Rogue. Au moins cette dispute ne retirera pas de point à Serpentard.

* * *

**Posté le: 15/06/10**

_PS: Les reviews m'aident a écrire plus vite. C'est vrai, parfois ça me donnent des idées que je n'auraient pas eu sans ça._


	51. Réveil et Règlement de compte

**felinness: **Une fin sadique ? Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il va suivre. Concernant l'intelligence de Ron, elle va surement de se faire la malle et partir en vacances à un moment où il en aura bien besoin. C'est un personnage que je ne peux m'empêcher de ridiculiser. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sans dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture

Harry n'avait certainement jamais couru aussi vite. Les quatre mots que lui avaient dit Diggory lui avaient donné des ailes : Heather s'est réveillée.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'infirmerie mais prit le temps de se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

* * *

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Le fait de reprendre progressivement conscience lui fait ressentir la douleur de partout.

Elle avait l'impression que ses os et ses articulations avaient pris feu et qu'à chaque mouvement de respiration, quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui raclait les poumons avec des griffes.

Sa tête était assaillie par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés qui lui piétinaient le cerveau.

Reprenant peu à peu possession de son corps, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle tenta de la bouger mais elle était trop faible pour ca. Elle réussit néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vision d'abord trouble devint lentement plus nette. Elle put distinguer deux ombres qui se trouvèrent être ses parents. Elle voyait leurs lèvres bouger mais n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

Ne trouvant pas la force de parler, elle tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle ne réussit qu'à plier légèrement ses doigts et planter légèrement ses ongles dans la main de sa mère qui osait la toucher.

* * *

Les parents étaient en train de parler de leur futur enfant quand la mère sentit la main de sa fille bouger. Elle vit sa fille essayer de lui faire mal avec ses ongles mais elle était beaucoup trop faible pour y arriver. Lily comprit le message mais fit semblant de l'interpréter différemment.

-James, elle se réveille ! Va chercher Pomfresh !

James obéit sans discuter et ramena l'infirmière. Celle-ci fit sortir les parents de l'enceinte délimitée par les paravents pour pouvoir ausculter sans problème la jeune fille. Quand elle eut fini, elle décida de laisser l'appareil respiratoire en place le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Mrs Pomfresh retourna voir des parents pour leurs dire:

-Elle est encore trop faible pour bouger et elle ne peut pas parler mais vous pouvez aller la voir.

Quand les parents retournèrent auprès de leur fille, l'infirmière remarqua un garçon à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha de lui afin de pouvoir murmurer.

-Vous devriez repasser plus tard.

-Pourquoi? Ils devraient être partis, c'est le diner.

La femme hésita à répondre.

-Elle s'est réveillée.

Il ne bougea pas et ne prononça mot.

-Je m'attendais à plus de réaction de votre part Mr Diggory.

-Je repasserai plus tard.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle. Il devait prévenir le frère d'Heather. Quand il arriva en haut des escaliers menant au hall d'entré, Cédric n'eut aucun mal à repérer Harry dans la foule. Il etait en train de menacer Weasley, entouré d'élèves de toutes maisons qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose: de la bagarre.

Diggory recommença sa course et traversa la foule pour s'approcher de Potter. Il lui murmura dès qu'il pût à l'oreille le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

-Heather s'est réveillée.

Sans attendre Potter prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, laissant Weasley contre le mur. La masse d'étudiants commença à se disperser après que le professeur Rogue ait fait savoir sa présence.

-J'enlève 25 points à Gryffondor pour dispute Mr Weasley. Il me semble que le règlement de l'école est clair à ce sujet. Maintenant dispersez-vous tous sinon je retire des points !

Le Poufsouffle rejoignit ses amis pour retourner dans la salle commune de leur maison.

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans la pièce toujours d'un blanc éclatant. À son bureau, l'infirmière était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. En l'entendant arriver, elle leva la tête et lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager à aller voir sa soeur.

Il traversa la salle et se retrouva devant les paravents. Il respira un grand coup et les passa. Il se retrouva devant le lit de sa soeur qui avait les yeux à peine ouverts, à coté ses parents discutaient a voix basse. Ils se turent en voyant leur fils.

-Harry!

Le garçon ne fit pas attention à sa mère et regarda sa soeur. Heather l'avait remarqué et elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, son regard était un implorant. Il la vit alors regarder James et Lily.

-Maman, papa, vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes là depuis ce matin, vous devez être fatigués.

Ils ne discutèrent pas et partirent. Harry s'installa à la place précédemment occupée par sa mère et prit la main de sa soeur dans la sienne. Rapprochant la chaise du lit, il commença après un long silence:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Il vit Heather détourner un peu le regard.

-Je sais ce que tu as. On m'a tout expliqué. Je ne t'en veux pas. On a tous eu peur pour toi, mais je n'ai pas dis grand chose aux autres, je préfère que tu le fasses toi-même si tu veux. On en reparlera plus tard.

Harry caressa légèrement la joue de sa soeur, essuyant une larme au passage.

-Tu as mal ?

Il sentit une pression sur la main qui tenait celle de sa soeur.

L'infirmière arriva. Elle écarta Harry et retira l'appareil qui permettait à Heather de respirer.

-Vous pouvez lui donner une potion anti-douleur ?

-Il préférable qu'elle s'en passe. Si elle en prend une, la douleur empirera. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle dorme maintenant.

Elle s'en alla.

-Ca va aller... Harry.

-Évite de parler et reposes toi. Je repasserais demain matin.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla.

* * *

Drago était en train de lire dans la salle commune à coté des autres Serpentard quand Harry arriva dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Daniel pour lui murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille. Après ca, monta dans son dortoir sans rien dire à personne d'autre.

Le blond regarda de nouveau Daniel, avant que Harry n'arrive, le Serpentard avait un air de profond ennui sur le visage pendant qu'il revoyait tout son livre d'histoire de la magie. À présent, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait toujours le même ouvrage.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Heather dans son lit, essayait d'extérioriser la douleur ressentie à chaque mouvement et respiration en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Le comportement de son frère l'intriguait. Est-ce qu'il savait vraiment tout ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas ? De plus, elle se posait d'autres questions, elle voulait savoir combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, de quoi les autres Serpentard étaient au courant et elle voulait savoir en détails ce qui leur avait été dit.

Par la suite elle tourna son esprit vers Cédric. Grâce à lui, elle était encore en vie. Allait-il encore vouloir l'approcher à présent? Il devait se douter que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez elle, il allait demander des explications si ça n'avait pas déjà était fait.

Subitement, une douleur aiguë la prit aux poumons. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de la contrôler en vain. Elle se mit alors à tousser. Un goût de sang envahi sa bouche en même temps que diverses douleurs à travers son corps se réveillaient. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tousser était si douloureux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que quelqu'un était debout devant son lit. Elle reconnu la personne bien qu'il n'y ai que peu de lumière.

-Bonsoir miss Potter.

* * *

Harry, allongé sur son lit, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. une heure plus tôt son coeur avait été allégé d'un gros poids, sa soeur s'était réveillée. Néanmoins son état restait préoccupant. Au moins ce soir il allait pouvoir dormir un peu mieux que les nuits précédentes.

* * *

Reprenant son souffle Heather répondit:

-Archibald Manning, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Les affaires, Miss Potter, les affaires.

Il avait une lettre à la main.

-Lorsque j'ai entendu dans la salle des profs que vous vous étiez réveillée, je me suis dis que c'était le moment de vous rendre une petite visite.

-Arrêtez de tourner autour du chaudron, que me voulez-vous ?

-Quelle insolence ! J'espère que vous ne me ferez pas regretter ce que j'ai fais pour vous.

Il jeta la lettre sur le lit, Heather l'attrapa malgré la douleur que lui provoquait le moindre mouvement.

-Il se trouve que le seigneur des ténèbres vous a envoyé ceci hier matin. Il se trouve aussi que c'est votre frère qui l'a récupéré mais j'ai réussi à la prendre. Il aurait été dommage qu'il soit au courant de tout. N'est-ce pas?

Elle lui envoya un regard qui signifiait autant qu'un chapelet d'insultes.

-Dans la soirée, j'ai reçu moi-même un message du maitre me demandant pourquoi il n'avait eu aucune réponse de votre part alors qu'il aurait du en recevoir une très rapidement. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant de votre état de santé.

Heather répondit d'un ton assuré:

-Bien sûr que non.

-Evidement, le maitre n'aime pas les faibles...

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je me demande encore comment vous avez fait pour rester en vie aussi longtemps alors que vous le servez.

Elle vit les poings de Manning se serrer convulsivement.

-Oh, excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

-J'ai répondu au maitre que vous n'aviez reçu aucun message et que le message qu'il vous a envoyé a certainement été perdu ou intercepté. Je lui ai menti pour vous protéger.

-Vous voulez une médaille ?

-Vous tenez à ce que je vous dénonce ?

Le regard de Heather devint encore plus dure qu'avant.

-Je ne vous dénoncerai pas qu'a une seule condition.

-Dites toujours...

-Vous me donnez vos recherches de potions et je tairais votre condition.

Manning s'approcha d'Heather en contournant le lit, il avait espéré pouvoir lire de la peur dans ces yeux mais il n'y lut que du défi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un modeste professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal peut bien avoir à faire avec des recherches en potions ? Seriez-vous en manque de reconnaissance, de succès, d'argent ?

-Ca ne vous concerne aucunement ! Dites-moi où se trouvent vos rapports.

-Comment savez vous qu'il y a des rapports ?

-J'ai entendu Severus et Minerva en parler en milieu d'année. Mais ne changez pas de sujet.

Heather décida d'en finir, parler lui faisait mal.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vous les donner.

-Je peux vous dénoncer.

-Et moi aussi !

-Je n'ai rien à cacher au maitre.

-Et bien si, n'essayez pas de faire semblant, je sais quelque chose qui est bien plus grave qu'un empoisonnement mortel.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, guettant sa réaction.

-Tiens, vous ne répondez rien ? Je sais que vous allez trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Si je vous dénonçais il s'occuperait de votre cas. Je pense que dans ces conditions vous n'avez rien pour me faire plier. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'aimerai me reposer.

Comme pour confirmer les propos d'Heather, Manning s'en alla rapidement sans donner suite à la discussion. Fière d'elle, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin à 5 heures, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se reposer.

* * *

**Posté le:** 07/07/10

**Modifié le:** 18/10/10


	52. Une journée de malade

Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien vivante et j'ai bien publié un nouveau chapitre (certes pas très long mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu) après plusieurs mois ( honte sur moi) d'attente et de silence radio. Les seules raisons que je peux citer: Flemme/découragement et difficultés scolaires. Enfin voilà, je suis de retour et j'espere ne plus m'arreter jusqu'à la fin de la fic (là je vise 2012...).

luffynette: ca fait grimper le compte de review :D

: j'ai peut etre accentué la torture en me retirant près de 4 mois...

Xo-Yume-oX: Merci pour tes encouragements, je n'ai rien de plus a dire que ce que j'ai déja repondu ya ... longtemps, en mp.

Selsynn: Je vais finir par culpabiliser de fatiguer tous les lecteurs... J'ai juste une question : le massacre dont tu parles c'est moi qui massacre l'histoire où c'est un massacre entre les personnages ?

Voilà... en avant pour le chapitre !

* * *

_-Tiens, vous ne répondez rien ? Je sais que vous allez trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Si je vous dénonçais il s'occuperait de votre cas. Je pense que dans ces conditions vous n'avez rien pour me faire plier. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'aimerai me reposer._

_Comme pour confirmer les propos d'Heather, Manning s'en alla rapidement sans donner suite à la discussion. Fière d'elle, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin à 5 heures, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se reposer._

* * *

6:00 : La pendule de l'infirmerie sonna six coups. Heather se retint de soupirer. A part regarder le plafond, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle repensa alors a la lettre qu'avait laissé Manning la veille. Elle l'attrapa sur la table a coté du lit sur laquelle se trouvaient aussi ses medicaments. Dès qu'elle put, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le contenu de la lettre.

* * *

7:15 : L'infirmiere avait commencée à travailler depuis peu de temps en rangeant des dossiers. Depuis son lit, Heather pouvait l'entendre soupirer. Quand elle identifia le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle se fit plus attentive.

-Elle est seule ?

-Oui.

Heather avait reconnu la voix et la personne à laquelle elle appartenait et cette même personne s'approchait du lit de la jeune fille. Lorsque le paravent fut franchi, son coeur battit plus fort. Cédric s'approcha d'elle et prit place sur la chaise. Il lui prit la main doucement après hésitation.

-Je suis pas en sucre, tu sais ?

-C'est l'impression que j'ai eu il y a quelques jours. Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non... Je préfère pas.

-C'est comme tu veux.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table à coté du lit d'Heather. Elle reconnut le pendentif cadeau du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je l'ai récuperé avant de t'amener ici. Après je l'ai gardé avec moi. Tu m'as fait peur.

Cédric se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. En se rasseyant, il croisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Heather comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Pourquoi James et Lily étaient là hier ?

-Tes parents ont été appelé par l'infirmiere apres que tu sois tombée dans le coma. Ils sont arrivés une heure apres et ont passé toutes leurs journées avec toi depuis. À cause de ca, je pouvais pas venir ici, ils refusaient toute visite.

Heather ne répondit rien, troublée par le comportement de ses parents. Elle fini par pousser ca dans un coin de sa tête.

-On est quel jour ?

-Samedi 18 juin.

-Après 5 jours à dormir je devrais être en pleine forme...

Elle se mit a tousser avant de reprendre:

-...Mais c'est pas le cas.

-Tu sors quand ?

-Au moment de faire ma valise.

-Et en plus tu rates les examens de fin d'année. La chance... quoiqu'avec ton niveau ca aurait été facile.

-Je préférerais les passer que de rester allonger ici.

* * *

7:40: Cédric etait parti depuis 5 minutes en lui promettant de revenir. En la voyant commencer à s'endormir, il avait jugé préférable de la laisser se reposer. Mais Heather n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir qu'Harry vint la voir. Il commença par s'inquiéter de son etat et lorsqu'il fut rassuré, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Heather ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle se déplaça de manière à se mettre au bord opposé du lit. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait et s'allongea a coté d'elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de la rapprocher de lui. La jeune fille se sentit mieux même si bouger avait réveillé des douleurs.

-Il faut pas que tu prennes ca pour un manque de confiance. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé pour te protéger. Si tu avais été mis au courant des le début tu n'aurais jamais cessé de me surveiller.

-Tu en as bien parlé a Daniel.

-J'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'au moins une personne soit au courant. Lui-même me surveillait dès qu'il pouvait. Pendant le match de quidditch il ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

-Qui d'autre le sait ici?

-Les profs et Oliver.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-Non, James et Lily s'en sont chargés.

-Mais quand Pomfresh leur a dit ce que tu avais, ils ne semblaient pas connaître les effets du poison. À vrai dire ils ne savaient même pas que c'était un poison.

-Alors ils ont du le dire à Oliver qui lui a fait des recherches sur le sujet. Ca prouverait au moins qu'il sait lire.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Harry, réaction qui rassura au passage Heather.

-Cette semaine tu as raté quelque chose. Oliver a failli se faire dessus quand il a mis en colere Rogue. J'ai adoré voir ca.

Il y eut un cours silence entre eux avant que Harry ne reprenne:

-Comment tu te sens ? Pomfresh m'avait dit que tu allais avoir mal pendant au moins une semaine.

-Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des aiguilles partout au moindre mouvement mais ca pourrait etre pire.

Harry ressera son étreinte sur sa soeur et ne dit plus rien. Heather se sentait mieux dans les bras de son frere, tellement mieux qu'elle fini par s'endormir contre lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il bougea le moins possible puis au bout de 20 minutes il la laissa pour rejoindre les autres afin de reviser les cours de l'année pour les examens.

* * *

10:57: Drago en avait assez de reviser les propriétés de plantes dont il n'entendrait plus jamais parler par la suite. Après avoir réviser les 4 premiers mois de cours, il avait craqué et avait décidé de faire un tour dans le château. C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il marcha à travers les couloirs de l'école.

Quand il se retrouva devant une porte, il se réinteréssa au monde qui l'entourait et se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait envie d'aller voir comment allait Heather et en meme temps il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec elle ou les parents de la jeune fille.

Finalement, il tenta sa chance et entra. L'infirmiere était en train de soigner un premiere année de Poufsouffle qui s'était ouvert le bras quand elle s'appercut de sa présence. Elle fit simplement un signe de tete vers les paravents derrière lesquels etait allongée Heather.

Quand il les passa, il fut presque soulagé de voir que son amie était endormie. Il prit place à coté d'elle, resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis lâcha:

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Il s'arrêta et se trouva ridicule à parler à quelqu'un qui dormait. Néanmoins il continua:

-Et je suis incapable de te le dire en face. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour dans la salle commune. J'étais énervé à cause de Diggory et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu trouves à ce mec... J'ai regretté ce que j'ai dit dès l'instant où je l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas une trainée et ton frère sera toujours plus nul que toi, c'est un Gryffondor après tout. Je m'en veux tellement. Si c'est ca qui a causé ton problème de santé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Même si on a vécu en tout 6 mois ensemble, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ca, mais une chose est sûre... Je t'aime Heather et je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire une fois réveillée.

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis partit, le coeur allégé meme si techniquement rien n'avais changé... ou presque.

* * *

À nouveau, une douleur dans l'épaule la réveilla un peu. Heather somnolait depuis peu quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer à coté d'elle. Une légère effluve de citron arriva jusqu'à elle mais elle ne reconnut pas la personne bien que cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il y eut une période de silence pendant laquelle Heather tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais le sommeil etait plus fort qu'elle et cet effort lui était impossible. Elle entendit alors cette personne lui parler, elle reconnu la voix de Drago:

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Et je suis incapable de te le dire en face. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour dans la salle commune. J'étais énervé à cause de Diggory et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu trouves à ce mec... J'ai regretté ce que j'ai dit dès l'instant où je l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas une trainée et ton frère sera toujours plus nul que toi, c'est un Gryffondor après tout. Je m'en veux tellement. Si c'est ca qui a causé ton problème de santé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Même si on a vécu en tout 6 mois ensemble, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres...

Progressivement, l'attention de Heather lâcha. Elle aurait voulu entendre la fin de ce que disait Drago mais elle s'endormit trop vite pour ca.

* * *

Vers 12h30, elle eut le plaisir de voir débarquer autour d'elle, la quasi-totalité des Serpentard de son année accompagné de Daniel.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le groupe fut prié par l'infirmiere de partir, il faisait trop de bruit. Seul Daniel fut autorisé à tenir compagnie à Heather. Il resta assit sur le coté du lit.

-J'imagine que tu t'es expliquée avec Harry.

-J'ai pas eu le choix.

-Et il a réagit comment ?

-Je ne sais pas reellement mais mieux que ce que j'esperais.

-Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait demandé à vos parents de ne pas passer te voir.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Heather. Mais elle frissona au meme moment. En voyant ca, Dan trouva rapidement une couverture et la placa sur son amie qui le remercia.

-Tu vas faire le duel samedi ?

-Dumbledore est passé tout à l'heure pour me dire que si je me sentais capable, je pourrais le faire. Au moins, même si je le perd j'aurais eu l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je suis persuadé que tu as les moyens de gagner.

Elle haussa les epaules en murmurant:

-Si tu le dis...

Plus tard, quand Dan partit après avoir transmis un message de Granger, Heather se sentit un peu seule. Elle songea alors à son serpent qu'elle avait laissé une semaine plus tôt à la lisière de la foret interdite pour qu'il retrouve un peu de liberté.

Cette solitude fut comblée quelques heures après quand Cédric revint la voir.

* * *

Tous les jours de la semaine passèrent de la meme manière. Chaque jour elle recevait de la visite, parfois les mêmes personnes venaient plusieurs fois par jour.

Durant cette semaine elle passa néanmoins du temps à recommencer à marcher, le poison avait engourdi ses jambes et chaque pas lui faisait mal. Elle avait donc dû d'abord s'habituer à la douleur puis recommencer à être debout.

Elle dormait aussi une bonne partie de chaque journée et malgré ça, elle trouvait le temps long. Heureusement pour elle, le samedi arrivait et elle avait prévenu le directeur que le combat aurait lieu. La finale de tournoi de Duel allait enfin avoir lieu.

* * *

Publié le: 19/11/10


End file.
